The Storm Approaches: Year 4
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Hailey Potter starts her fourth year on a good note and plans on watching the Triwizard Tournament with her friends. However, her plans are blown out of the water when her name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, entering her into the Triwizard Tournament. Now all she has to do is not die during the tournament. She just can't have a normal year, can she? Slight AU.
1. The Scar

A/N: Hurray for getting to Year 4, which is when things start to get _interesting._

Many thanks to Slytherclaw for leaving a review on Chapter 3 on The Calm Before the Storm: Year 3, giving me the idea of Hailey going to Michael's house before the Quidditch World Cup, because they wanted to see where Michael's stories come from. So, here you go Slytherclaw, I apologize deeply that the first chapter might be kind of horrible, because I couldn't exactly figure out how to end it, but I tried my best on it.

The face-claim for Hailey Potter is Elizabeth Gillies, the face-claim for Michael is Max Burkholder, the face-claim for Mandy is Chloë Grace Moretz, and the face-claim for Evangeline Sinclair is Mackenzie Foy.

* * *

" _I am much, much more than a man. However…why not? I will face you…Wormtail, come and turn my chair around." There was a distant whimper. "You heard me, Wormtail."_

 _There was a pause, a clatter as something fell, and then there was a scream. The scream was so loud that it drowned out the words that caused the flash of green light to come from a raised wand. There was a rushing sound and then a thump as something heavy hit the floor._

Hailey Potter woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily. She realized that she had her hands over her forehead, which was burning. She moved her her bangs to the side to feel the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, which hurt at the touch. She got up from the floor, stepped over her friend and fellow Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst. She went into the hallway, and bumped into her friend, Michael Corner, in her haste to get to the bathroom. She looked up at him.

He was probably an inch taller than her now, even though Hailey had grown another inch over the summer, making her 5'6 now. Michael had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. He looked half-asleep and Hailey couldn't help but think that he looked good-looking. Michael squinted at her, "Hey, are you —?"

"Sorry," she interrupted, dropping her head to hide her blush and rushed inside the bathroom. She closed, locked the door, and turned on the light. She fancied Michael and when Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor to get to be in the winning for the House Cup, she and Michael kissed, albeit accidentally, but still…

She and Mandy were at Michael's flat for the week. Hailey had gone to Mandy's house for a week, before the two had taken the Knight Bus to head over to Michael's flat. A few hours after they had arrived, Michael's dad's parents had decided to visit for a week, showing up. Apparently Michael's grandparents showing up unexpectedly were normal occurrences. Despite it being cramped in the flat with eight people, Hailey couldn't help but feel welcomed there, just like how she felt welcomed at the Brocklehurst household, although there was just four people, her included.

So, Hailey, Mandy, and Evangeline, Michael's little cousin, were crammed in Michael's room, because Michael's grandparents were residing in Eva's room, and Michael was currently sleeping in the living room. The one thing that Hailey wasn't expecting to find in Michael's room was a bunch of candles. Apparently Michael had an unhealthy or healthy love for candles, depending on which perspective that one looks at it. Although, in Mandy's room, she had snow-globes on every holiday there was, plus her surprising collection of headbands. Hailey suspected that it was the Ravenclaw quirkiness trait showing itself through them. It did give Hailey an idea on what to get them on Christmas.

Hailey looked in the mirror above the sink. She had hazel eyes and her messy auburn hair was now slowly turning brown it had a faint red tint to it. On a trip to a beauty salon, that Aunt Petunia forced her to go to, Hailey decided that she was going to part her bangs in the middle, part of her hair did cover the upper-half of her lightning bolt scar. She just couldn't see the point of hiding her scar anymore, since other witches and wizards seemed to recognize her anyway regardless of her bangs. She looked closely at her scar, but it seemed normal, however it was still stinging. The reason why her scar hurt was because Voldemort was nearby, but that was impossible, right?

She tried to remember what she was dreaming about. There were three people in her dream; two, who she knew, but the third person, she didn't know. There was a darkened room, a snake on a hearth rug, a small man named Peter, who went by the nickname, Wormtail, and there was a cold, high voice…that belonged to Lord Voldemort. Hailey felt chills appear on her arms, and tried to shove the thought away.

She tried to remember what Voldemort looked like, but it was impossible to remember. For a moment, when Voldemort's chair had swung around, she could've sworn that she had been sitting in the chair. She had felt a shudder of horror, which was what caused her to wake up…or was it because her scar started to hurt?

More importantly, who was the old man? She knew that there was an old man in the dream. She had watched him fall down to the ground and she put her hands to her face, trying to remember the dimly lit room, but the details were already starting to fade away. She cursed her stupidity for not thinking about writing it down after she had it. She knew that Voldemort and Peter had been talking about someone they had killed, but Hailey couldn't remember the name…they had also been plotting to kill someone else, too…but who?

 _Her!_ She realized that they wanted to kill _her_.

If it hadn't been for Voldemort, Hailey would have parents and she wouldn't have a lightning scar on her forehead.

She had been a year old the night that Voldemort arrived at her house and killed her parents. Voldemort then turned his wand on her, and performed the Killing Curse that had killed full-grown witches and wizards. Incredibly, it didn't work. Instead of killing her, the curse rebounded upon Voldemort. Hailey had survived with nothing but a lightning-shaped scar on her forehead, and Voldemort had been reduced to something that was barely alive. His powers were gone, and barely alive, he fled. The terror, in which the wizarding world had been living in, had lifted, Voldemort's followers disbanded, and Hailey Potter had become famous.

On Hailey's eleventh birthday, she had been shocked to find out that she was a witch. It also had been disconcerting to find out that everyone in the wizarding world knew her name. When she had arrived at Hogwarts, heads turned and whispers followed her wherever she went; but she was used to it now. At the end of this summer, she would be starting her fourth year at Hogwarts, and Hailey was counting the days until she would be back at the castle again. She still had two weeks to go before she went back to school.

She removed her hands from her face and looked around the bathroom one last time, before leaving.

"Are you okay?" Michael whispered. He was leaning against the back of the couch.

"Yeah," Hailey whispered back, going to the living room. She crossed her arms, feeling a little self-conscious because she was wearing one of Dudley's overly large shirts as part of her pajamas.

Michael squinted at her and tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

Hailey considered lying to him so he didn't worry, but then again, it might help talking to _someone_ about it. "My scar…hurt."

"Your scar…hurt?" Michael slowly repeated, staring at her.

Hailey walked forward to stand next to him, "Yes." She explained her dream to him and he walked over to look out the window, as if trying to spot Voldemort. But that was impossible right? Voldemort couldn't be here. Besides he had to figure out which floor and room number they were in, and he would probably kill everyone just to figure out where she was at.

"What do I do about my scar hurting?" Hailey asked.

"You can tell Dumbledore," Michael said.

Hailey tried to figure out what she would write to Dumbledore.

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
Sorry to bother you, but my scar hurt this morning.  
Yours sincerely,  
Hailey Potter_

Hailey couldn't help but think that even in her head, the words sounded stupid.

Someone walked in and Hailey turned to look. It was Mandy, wearing red gingham pajamas. She was smaller than them, being 5'3.

"What's this about her scar hurting?" Mandy asked, sounding worried. "Maybe I should check _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_. There has to be something about curse scars in there." She ran off to the room and returned with a giant book to look through. She sat down on the couch and started flipping through pages.

Hailey couldn't help but think that if she told Hermione about her scar hurting, Hermione would read _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions._ Hailey doubted that her scar hurting would be in the book, because she was the only person who survived the Killing Curse.

Hailey tried to picture what her best friend, Ron Weasley, would say. _"Your scar hurt? But…but You-Know-Who can't be near you, can he? I mean…you'd know, wouldn't you? He'd be trying to do you in again, wouldn't he? I dunno, Hailey, maybe curse scars always twinge a bit…I'll ask Dad…"_

Mr. Weasley was a fully qualified wizard who worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, but he didn't have any particular expertise in the matter of curses, as far as Hailey knew. Hailey also didn't like the idea of the whole Weasley family knowing that she was getting jumpy over a few moments' pain. It made her feel bad that Michael and Mandy knew about it and were looking for explanations for her, while she stood around, doing nothing…

What she wanted was someone—someone like a _parent_ , someone who she can ask for advice and not feel stupid for asking about it, someone who seemed like they care about her, someone who knew a lot about Dark Magic…someone like Sirius…of course!

Hailey wasn't sure why it seemed to take so long to consider her godfather. She looked at them, "I'll write to Sirius. Maybe he'll know." Before they can respond, she ran off into the room. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she went to her trunk, so she didn't wake up Eva. She moved two left over cakes that was from her birthday, one from Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and Sirius, to the side. Michael had sent a bunch of sweets, while Mandy sent fairy cakes to her. She, Mandy, Michael, and Eva were still trying to eat the food at night.

When she came home from Hogwarts, her aunt Petunia had put Dudley on a diet, because Smeltings didn't offer knickerbockers that would fit Dudley anymore; so, Dudley's new diet regimen had began. Aunt Petunia had decided that to make Dudley feel better, everyone was going to be on a diet, too. Apparently her aunt had thought that Hailey could survive off of nothing but carrot sticks, so she sent Hedwig out for help. Hermione had sent a box of sugar-free snacks, Hagrid sent her a sack of homemade rock cakes, which Hailey refused to eat. Mrs Weasley had sent her an enormous fruitcake and assorted meat pies on Errol. Errol was old and feeble, and he needed five days to recover from the journey. Mandy had sent wizarding sweets and Michael sent her some baked goods. He also sent her note saying that she was allowed to stay with him for a week, despite being so grounded that "plants will look at him and say damn."

Due to the amount of food she received and feeling a little bit bad for Dudley, she reluctantly gave some sweets and baked goods to him. It was just a one-time thing and surprisingly, Dudley didn't tell his mother that Hailey wasn't following the diet. Dudley kept trying to bully her into giving more sweets to him, but she had lied and said that she ran out. She was sure that Dudley didn't believe her and she believed that he had looked through her room for sweets. However, she had placed the sweets and baked goods in a loose floorboard in her room.

Hailey moved all the sweets aside, and her "new" grey hoodie that she forgot to give back to Michael after a visit to Honeydukes. She conveniently forgot to return the hoodie to Michael but he seemed to have forgotten that he loaned it to her to borrow, then he got a new jacket. Apparently he told his parents that his hoodie ended up stolen, so she couldn't wear the hoodie around the Durselys, because Dudley would pick on her even more, assuming that her "slightly creepy looking boyfriend" gave it to her. At the flat with Michael, she couldn't because his parents would find out what really happened to the hoodie and probably get him in trouble for not asking for it back. She shook the thought off and pushed the hoodie to the side to find her eagle feather quill, a bottle of ink, and some parchment. Once that was food, she went back to the living room and sat at the coffee table. She filled the quill with ink and started to write:

 _Dear Sirius_

She paused and tried to figure out what to write to Sirius about her problem. She wasn't exactly surprised that she hadn't immediately thought of her godfather. It had been two months since she found out she even _had_ a godfather.

Sirius had been in Azkaban for Hailey's entire life, for being framed for committing murders, by Sirius's former best friend, Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail, Voldemort's supporter. Sirius had escaped Azkaban, which was guarded by terrifying sightless, soulless sucking fiends called dementors.

For one glorious hour, Hailey had believed that she was leaving the Dursleys at last, because Sirius had offered her a home once his name was cleared. However, the chance was ripped from her because Wormtail escaped before they could take him to the Ministry of Magic, and Sirius had to flee for his life. Hailey, Hermione, and Michael had helped Sirius escape on the back of Buckbeak, and since then, Sirius had been on the run. It had been hard to go back to the Dursleys, because she had thought that once and for all, she was finally going to leave them.

However, it had been all thanks to Sirius that she could now have her magical things in her room instead of having them locked in the cupboard under the stairs, which had formally been her bedroom for ten years. They had decided to keep her miserable and were terrified of her magic, which had caused them to lock up her magical things in the cupboard under the stairs. The fact that they found out that she had a violent murderer for a godfather had terrified them into changing their attitude. Hailey however had "conveniently" forgotten to tell them that Sirius really was innocent.

She had received two letters from Sirius during her stay at the Dursleys. Instead of owls, Sirius had used brightly coloured tropical birds, which Hedwig seemed to disapprove of, although Hailey liked them. The birds brought to mind palm trees and white sand. Hedwig had rather reluctantly allowed the flashy birds to drink from her water tray. Hailey was sure that Sirius was down south. Wherever he was, Hailey hoped that Sirius was enjoying himself, even though he never said where he was at, in case the letters were intercepted. Hailey wasn't sure if dementors could survive in bright sunlight. Sirius's letters were in Hailey's trunk, because she didn't want to leave them in the loose floorboard in her room. In both letters, Sirius said to call on him if she ever needed too. Well, Hailey needed to now, so she started writing.

 _Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window._

 _Things were the same as usual at the Dursleys, before I left. Before I left, Dudley's diet wasn't going too well and he was the size of a young killer whale._

 _I'm okay; mainly because Mandy and Michael had allowed me to stay at their houses._

 _Last week, Mandy got a pet dog, a Pembroke Welsh corgi, named Lulu. Mandy and I had to chase her through a field and we didn't found her till sundown. It turned out that the Muggle boy that lives down the street was trying to steal Lulu._

 _A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time it happened was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts, but I don't reckon he can't be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?_

 _I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for Mandy, Michael, and me._

 _Hailey_

The cold grey light of the sunrise was slowly creeping into the living room and Hailey could hear the pages of the book turning and whispers from Mandy and Michael.

She reared the letter again. There was no point putting in the dream; she didn't want it to look as though she was too worried. She folded up the parchment and stood up, stretching. She went to put it in her trunk and gathered some clothes to get dressed in the bathroom, then put the overly large shirt in her trunk, before heading back into the living room.

She stood behind the couch, right between Michael and Mandy, and hesitantly asked, "Anything in there about curse scars?"

"No, we're still looking," Mandy said.

"I could ask my mum," Michael said.

Hailey shook her head. "No. Don't ask her. I don't want to worry your parents; especially your mum."

Michael looked a little disbelieving, but reluctantly nodded, "All right."

There was movement behind them and they turned to see Michael's mother, Gabriella walk in, fully dressed. She worked at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries as a Healer, so she probably would've known something about curse scars. Hailey didn't want to worry Gabriella, especially since she lived during Voldemort's reign of terror.

Gabriella looked at them. She was tall and had long, curly black hair. She blinked and looked at them. "What are you three doing up?" She looked at the book that Mandy and Michael had open. "Isn't it a little early to be studying?"

Mandy scoffed, "We're Ravenclaws. When it comes to studying, there's no early or late."

Gabriella looked at them, suspiciously, and Hailey could tell that she didn't buy it. "All right, I'm going down to the lobby and then I'm going to make breakfast when I get back." She walked out of the flat.

"Damn," Mandy whispered, sounding panicked. "She didn't believe us."

"If you want her to believe that you're up to no good, try to be less obvious about it." A male voice said from behind them, causing Mandy and Hailey to jump. Michael sat there, with a deadpan sort of look on his face, staring at the wall. The two girls turned to see that Michael's grandfather was standing in the hallway, dressed, and smiling at them, in a good-hearted way.

"We didn't know that you were there," Mandy said.

"I learned how to be quiet. It took a while before I started fooling my mother into believing that I wasn't sneaking out of the house to meet up with my friends," Michael's grandfather, Everett said. He clapped Michael on the shoulder. "And those stories that I have are for when all of you become older," he added before heading to the kitchen.

Mandy looked at Michael, "Your grandfather is cool." Michael just looked at her.

"And I meet your grandfather in one of those stories," Michael's grandmother, Adeline, said, coming out of Eva's room. "And I learned how to sneak out of my house, too. It took a while before my mum stopped standing in front of my window. That's how I know that my son was sneaking out of the house, too."

"I guess sneaking out runs in the family," Mandy said to Michael.

"My dad did?" Michael asked, sounding confused.

"He didn't tell you that?" Adeline asked, sounding puzzled.

"No," Michael said, but he was beginning to smile.

Hailey wondered how she can get Michael to smile more, since smiling suited him. She shook that thought off, because she couldn't be thinking about that right now, because she wasn't sure if Michael fancied her too. Sure he tried to kiss her on the cheek which led to them accidentally kissing and he proceeded to hide in the boys' dorm for the night, afterwards. She shook that thought off again, and told herself that it wasn't important at the moment.

Adeline and Everett returned with bottles of water. They headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mandy asked, confused.

"For our usual morning jog," Everett said.

Mandy, confused, asked, "Jog?"

"Yes," Adeline said. "Just because we're old, doesn't mean that we can't try to be in shape."

"I'm actually trying to get in shape, so I can outrun the Grim Reaper when he inevitably comes to claim my soul." Everett said and with that, they both left.

"Your grandfather is cool," Mandy repeated to Michael.

Hailey couldn't help to think that Ron did say that his dad could get tickets from work and invited her. Mandy said that her dad could get tickets since he worked at the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so he can probably get tickets for Mandy, Michael, and Eva. Mandy's dad, Eric, didn't feel right if Eva was left behind, so he planned on getting an extra ticket for her. Eva, however, wasn't much of a Quidditch fan, because she thought it was to violent for her taste. Mandy, Michael, and Eva were supposed to join her with the Weasleys and Hailey knew that they were probably going to have to take the Knight Bus to the Burrow.

 _What fun,_ Hailey thought, remembering the trip to Mandy's house and over to Michael's flat. Mandy nearly ended up getting hot chocolate spilled on her lap, by the conductor, Stan Shunpike and Hailey had ended up falling backwards in her chair when the bus took off.

* * *

A/N: Originally Mandy was supposed to send Hailey cupcakes, but I was unsure if England had cupcakes, so I Googled it, and I was given fairy cakes instead.


	2. Invitations & Knight Buses

When Gabriella returned, she had some envelopes, but she had set them aside to make breakfast with help from her husband, Jeffery. Michael and Mandy had gone to get dressed, leaving Hailey behind. She had tried to help Gabriella and Jeffery with the food, but they said that they had it handled and to go back to the living room. So she sat at the couch, to watch the television to distract herself from her scar hurting. However, she couldn't help but look at the pictures. There were a few pictures of generic landscapes and famous landmarks. The rest of the pictures were of Michael when he was younger, and there was one from when Michael and Eva were younger, with Michael's parents having a picnic and a few of them celebrating Christmas.

From what Michael had told her and Mandy, Eva's parents had originally been in the pictures with Eva, but Gabriella had used magic to erase Eva's parents out of the pictures. She did that right after Eva's parents kicked Eva out of their house, because Eva turned out to be a witch. Mandy had said that she didn't blame Gabriella for doing it and that Mandy would've done the same thing. From what Michael had told Hailey and Mandy during their second year; Eva's parents were very deeply religious and looked down at witchcraft as being unnatural.

When Eva showed signs of magic during an argument with her mother, causing all the dishes to shatter, Eva's parents freaked out and disowned, then, ten year old Eva, by kicking her out of her home. Eva was now starting her second year at Hogwarts that year, yet Eva still believed that her parents would take her back, once they got used to the idea of her being a witch. However, Mandy, Michael, and Hailey believed that Eva's parents won't take her back. Hailey figured that was the Hufflepuff loyalty trait that Eva had, shining through.

Mandy flopped down on couch, next to Hailey, taking her out of her thoughts. Mandy was holding three large tickets that was made out of parchment. "I wonder when Ron's invitation is going to arrive. Glinda already arrived with mine, Eva, and Michael's tickets." She waved the three tickets in the air and looked at them. "Hmm…Ireland versus Bulgaria…should be interesting. Huh, our seats happen to be in something called the Top Box…Wonder what that means, but we'll find out soon. I'm not sure who to root for, though. I'm not much of a Quidditch fan, but I think I'll root for Ireland since my mum's Irish, even though she grew up in England." Mandy explained, examining the tickets closely. "I'm actually excited because this is going to be my first World Cup. I wonder if I should pick something up for my mum as a souvenir."

Glinda was Mandy's horned owl, with black and tan speckled markings. Mandy named her owl after Glinda, from _The Wizard of Oz._ Mandy's mother, Tara, was a Muggle. Mandy's dad, Eric, was upfront about him being a wizard when he was dating Tara. Tara went to live with Eric in the wizard world and gave birth to Mandy. Despite Mandy being a witch, Tara introduced Mandy to the Muggle world, so Mandy wouldn't grow up looking down on Muggles.

Hailey couldn't help but think that Mandy and Michael's lives were flipped in a way.

Michael's mother came from a deeply religious Muggle family, so witchcraft was looked down on. Gabriella's sister, Temperance, was bitter and jealous about Gabriella being able to do magic, turned to religion hard. Gabriella was treated poorly for being a witch, which was why she never spoke about being a witch to her husband and son. When Michael got his acceptance letter, it sparked an argument between his parents about the wizard world and Gabriella being a witch, but Jeffery still loved his wife despite the huge secret.

Mandy nudged Hailey, "Come on. Breakfast is ready."

Hailey realized that she was probably staring blankly at the television, probably looking like Dudley.

She went in the kitchen and was handed a plate by Michael. She gathered some food and sat down at the table between Michael's grandparents, who must have walked in after their jog, when Hailey was too busy thinking.

Mandy with her plate, sat next to Adeline and Michael sat right across from Hailey. Eva stumbled in, still wearing her pajamas, and looking mostly asleep. She flopped down in a chair at the table and Gabriella placed a plate in front of Eva, who face-planted right into her scrabbled eggs.

Mandy laughed and then started coughing. Jeffery, sitting next to Mandy, started clapping her on the back, looking worried for the blonde.

Hailey looked at Eva and at Michael, who was busy shaking pepper on his scrambled eggs. Hailey looked at Michael's parents and grandparents, who seemed to be acting like Eva falling asleep in her food happened a lot. She asked, "Um…does that—"

"Yes," the Corner family said at the same.

Mandy was now drinking milk and wiped her mouth off on a napkin. "Why doesn't she sleep in, then?"

"When it's time to eat, she wants to be at the table. To her, its time to be a family," Jeffery said. "She'll wake up in a few minutes."

Adeline grabbed Hailey's shoulder with her index and thumb. "You should get more food, you're too thin." She grabbed Mandy's arm. "You need to be like Mandy here. Not as bony."

"Mum!" Jeffery replied looking at his mother in slight horror or from embarrassment.

"It's true," Adeline replied, shrugging. "It's like they're starving Hailey. I would go anywhere; do anything just to meet her aunt and uncle. Oh, if I met them, there would be stern words on if they're feeding her properly."

"I'll join you by giving them impolite words, Adeline," Mandy said.

"I'll like to do more than give them stern words," Gabriella said, sounding wistful.

"I'll be there, but I'll let all of you to do the work," Jeffery said.

Hailey and Michael looked at each other from across the table. There was silence for a few minutes

"I wonder what my life would be like if I married Corinne instead," Everett suddenly said, sounding wistful. "My toes would probably be whole if I didn't end up in that predicament."

"What predicament?" Michael asked confused.

"It was a really freaky gardening accident," Everett said. Michael looked at Hailey, confused.

"What are we talking about?" Eva asked. She picked up her fork and examined her plate, oblivious to the fact she had pieces of fried egg on her face.

"We're wondering what my life would've been like if I joined the nunnery instead of working as showgirl in Vegas that one year," Adeline said.

Michael stared at his grandmother, the fork clanging to the plate, he was looking scandalized. Mandy looked like she was trying not to picture it.

"Actually I take that back, that was fun," Adeline said. "I have pictures at home."

"I've seen them," Jeffery said. "The kids don't need to see those. Bad enough you showed them to me when I got in trouble."

"What did you do to get in trouble? Sneak out of the house?" Michael asked.

"No," Jeffery said in a deadpan sort of tone. "I was stealing and selling alcohol."

Everyone except Mandy and Hailey snorted at the same time. The two Ravenclaws looked at each other from behind Adeline, both confused. Hailey wasn't sure, but it could've been a family inside joke. She'll probably figure it out later.

There was another lapse of silence, and Mandy said, "You know, I probably would've had a boyfriend, if he didn't try to steal my dog and showed me some more damn respect."

Hailey remembered the Muggle boy, Cole, from down the street, who tried to steal the dog.

"He tried to steal your dog?" Michael asked confused.

"Yes. He also tried to tell me that he believed Sid Vicious killed his girlfriend. He got mad when I pointed out that there could've been many others who possibly did it," Mandy said. "He acted like I was stupid; therefore, he should've showed me some more damn respect."

"You don't need a guy like that in your life, when you share a different opinion," Jeffery said.

"I was getting frustrated with him and Hailey had to take my wand before I hexed him," Mandy said.

Hailey nodded and said, "It was…an interesting argument."

"I bet it was," Michael said.

"Who's Sid Vicious and why did he kill his girlfriend?" Eva asked confused.

"We'll explain that to you when we're not at the table," Gabriella said.

Eva nodded, finishing her breakfast. "May I be excused?"

"Sure," Jeffery said and Eva left the table.

After about two minutes of silence, there was a scream of surprise and then silence about a minute later.

At once, everyone left the table to run down the hallway to Michael's room. Jeffery threw the door open to see Eva standing in the middle of the room, looking embarrassed. Hedwig had returned from whatever adventure she was out having, but something in her amber eyes showed displeasure.

Hailey was confused and then she saw what looked like a small, grey tennis ball, flying around the room, like a whizzing firework. The tennis ball smacked Mandy right in the middle of her forehead. Mandy shouted, "Ouch!"

The tennis ball flew and smacked Hailey in the side of her head, "Hey!" Hailey squinted and noticed that it was an owl. It was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand.

"It dropped this," Eva said, holding a letter up. "I only screamed because it hit me in the back."

Adeline, Everett, Gabriella, and Jeffery left the room after making sure that they were okay.

Hailey took the letter to look at it as Eva gathered some clothes and left the room. Hailey recognized Ron's handwriting and hastily opened it. There was a hastily scribbled note.

 _Hailey—DAD GOT THE TICKETS—Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway._

Hailey stared at the word "Pig" confused and then wondered if Ron wrote it correctly. She looked up at the tiny owl, which was zooming around the light fixture on the slightly cracked ceiling. She wasn't sure why Ron named the owl "Pig" considering that it obviously didn't have any characteristics of a pig, that she knew of anyway. Did the owl eat a _lot_ of food and that's why he named it Pig? She looked back at the note, deciding that she'll ask him about it later.

 _Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work—the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you.  
_ _Did Mandy get her tickets, yet?  
_ _You, Mandy, and Michael should come tomorrow on the Knight Bus.  
_ _See you soon—_

 _Ron_

"Percy must be pleased that he's a part of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I wonder what division he's in," Mandy said, sounding curious.

Hailey passed the note to Michael, and went to grab a fresh piece of parchment and her eagle-feather quill.

"Calm down, Pig," Mandy said. "She's going to need you to send a reply back."

Hailey wrote a reply back:

 _Mandy did get her tickets. See you tomorrow. Can't wait.  
_ _Hailey_

Hailey folded up her note as small as it can get and had difficulty tying it to Pig's leg, because he kept hopping on the spot, as if it was excited to make a delivery.

"Cute owl," Mandy said as the owl zoomed out of the window and out of sight. "A little hyperactive though."

Hailey looked at Hedwig. "Are you up for a long journey?"

Hedwig hooted as if offended that Hailey asked her that. Hailey held up the letter to Sirius. "Can you deliver this to Sirius?" She realized something. "Hang on…I think I need to finish it." She wrote down a hasty post script:

 _If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friend Ron Weasley's for the rest of the summer. His dad got us tickets for the World Quidditch Cup!_

She folded the letter and tied to Hedwig's leg, stayed unnaturally still, as if showing Hailey how real post owls should act. Hailey told the owl, "I'll be at Ron's when you get back, all right?"

Hedwig nipped Hailey's fingers in an affectionate way, before flying out the window with a whooshing sound.

"I hope this time around, hot chocolate won't nearly get poured onto my head," Mandy grumbled, crossing her arms. "If that happens again, oh, there will be stern words with Shunpike." She winced, "I already feel sick thinking of going back onto the Knight Bus."

"What is riding the Knight Bus like, anyway?" Michael asked.

Hailey looked at him, "You'll find out tomorrow."

"Do I even want to know?" Michael wondered.

"You do not," Mandy responded, trying to sound mysterious.

Eva returned holding her pajamas and frowned. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The Knight Bus," the three Ravenclaws responded at the same time.

* * *

The next day at twelve o'clock, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff were racing around, trying to pack up as best as they can. Hailey was trying to double-check that she had everything. She knew that the Corners' would be able to send her what was accidentally left behind, but she didn't want to feel like a burden to them. They already allowed her and Mandy to stay with them for a week.

"Aunt Gabby, have you seen my messenger bag?" Eva shouted.

"I think it's in the fridge," Gabriella said, rushing around, giving everyone sandwiches.

"Why is it in the fridge?" Mandy asked Michael, as Eva ran out of the room.

Michael just shrugged, "I can't find my ties."

"I think that lamp is wearing a few," Jeffery said, thumbing over to a lamp. Hailey couldn't help but look. Sure enough, around the lampshade, there were two ties tied around it.

"How did they get there?" Michael asked, confused.

"Aunt Gabby, I can't find my bracelets!" Eva shouted from somewhere in the flat.

"Try the cabinets!" Gabriella shouted.

There was a thumping sound from upstairs, "Stop shouting!" a woman yelled.

After checking that she had packed her most prized possession, the Invisibility Cloak that she inherited from her dad; the enchanted map of Hogwarts that George and Fred had given to her last term; and the Firebolt, a broomstick that Sirius had bought her after her Nimbus Two-Thousand had been smashed to pieces by the Whomping Willow last term.

Satisfied that she had everything, she went to the bathroom to put on eyeliner and red lip-gloss that she got last year on her birthday. Gabriella had to hug Mandy, Hailey, Eva, and Michael before they left the flat. Michael seemed more embarrassed over the fact that his mother hugged him, giving Hailey a strange look.

After Eva, Mandy, and Michael were all packed up, Gabriella ushered the four students down the hall with their luggage, which Hailey was sure must've looked odd if someone noticed. There was another person in the elevator, who balked at the sight, but hurried out, to give them more room.

* * *

When they got to the street, Gabriella held out her right arm.

Eva stared at her aunt, "What—"

BANG

A large, violently purple triple-decker bus appeared in front of them. Eva shrieked in surprise and jumped back.

A pimply youth, a little older than Hailey jumped down from the bus, and said, "Welcome to the—"

"We know," Hailey and Mandy said at the same time. They heaved their trunks onto the bus, Eva passing some Galleons to Stan as she passed, before closing her Hufflepuff coin purse, which was filled with Galleons.

Last term, Eva managed to get her hands on a lot of Galleons. Where and how she managed to get Galleons was a mystery and Eva wasn't saying. Not even Gabriella, Jeffery, Adeline, and Everett could get her to talk on where she got that much money. Apparently during the summer, Eva was still getting Galleons, and all Michael, Mandy, and Hailey could do was speculate on how Eva is getting that much money.

"The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole," Gabriella told Stan before leaving.

Stan told Ernie, the driver of the Knight Bus, the address.

There was an assortment of mismatched chairs, that weren't bolted to the ground. They took some chairs and with a resounding BANG, the bus was on the move again. Eva was almost thrown to the ground, but Michael grabbed Eva's chair. Some other chairs had the misfortune of toppling to the ground.

"I hate this," Mandy said.

Stan was standing up, reading a newspaper oblivious to the choatic way Ern was driving the bus. Michael was staring out the window gaping, and Eva was holding onto her pet Puffskein, Eve, looking a little ill.

"I think she needs something to drink," Mandy said. "Mr Shunpike, can you give her some hot chocolate please?"

Stan set his newspaper down and went to go pour a mug of hot chocolate for Eva, but ended up pouring it all over the floor when the bus abruptly turned. Mandy fell over and Michael smacked his face into the window. Hailey had to dig her combat boots into the ground, to keep from tipping over. Somehow Eva didn't fall over, but she still looked ill.

With one last BANG, they stopped right outside the Burrow.

Hailey looked out the window.

It looked like it used to be a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there. It was several stories high and it was crooked, like all the other wizarding buildings that was in Diagon Alley. There were multiple chimneys perched on top of the red roof and a lopsided sign was stuck in the ground near the entrance that read: **The Burrow**. In front of the door was very rusty cauldron.

"This is where your friend, Ron, lives?" Eva asked, looking at the house and then back at Hailey.

"Yes," Hailey replied.

"I think it looks cozy," Eva said, looking back at the Burrow and smiling widely.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't figure out which argument that Mandy and a Muggle would get into, so I decided on an argument about where Sid Vicious killed his girlfriend in a drug induced high or if it was someone else could've done it. Also, acting like a Ravenclaw is stupid, would be insulting, especially over a difference of opinion.

I had to combine Chapter 2 and 3 together, because I figured that them going to the Burrow would've been very short, compared to the book's chapter on how Harry got to the Burrow.

Also, I realized that I never talked much about Mandy's family, only mentioning that her dad works at the Ministry of Magic and that her mother is a Muggle. So, I gave Mandy's mother a little bit more backstory.


	3. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

After Stan literally threw their trunks out of the Knight Bus, the bus took off with a loud BANG. The teens found the correct trunks and dragged them to the front door. Hailey raised her fist to knock on the door, but Ron threw open the door. He said, "They're all waiting in the kitchen for you. Just leave your stuff in the living room."

They walked in the Burrow and left their trunks in a corner of the room, out of the way, so no one would trip over them.

"Eva, I'm losing feeling in my arm, you know." Michael said to Eva, who was holding onto his arm in, what appeared to be, a very tight death-grip. Eva was looking like she was inwardly panicking, probably because it was a different house with people she never met before. She released Michael's arm and he shook it, to get feeling back.

Hailey led the others to the kitchen where Ron was now sitting beside George at the scrubbed wooden table with two red-haired men that Hailey remembered seeing in a photograph from a newspaper clipping from when the Weasley family went to visit Bill in Egypt. She knew that they were Bill and Charlie, the two eldest Weasley brothers, but she wasn't sure who was who and she couldn't help but feel giddy of finally getting to meet the two elder Weasleys in person, after hearing so much about them from Ron. She couldn't help but smile widely at them.

"How're you doing, Hailey?" asked the nearest of the two. He held out a large hand, which Hailey shook and she couldn't help but notice that under his fingers were calluses and blisters. Hailey guessed that he was Charlie, who works with dragons in Romania. She noticed that he was built like the Weasley twins. He was also shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron, who happened to be long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was so freckly that it almost looked tanned. His arms were also muscular and one of his arms had a large, shiny burn on it.

Hailey said, "I'm doing good." She released Charlie's hand right as Mandy, Michael, and Eva went to introduce themselves to Charlie. Hailey turned to see Bill, who stood up.

To be honest, Hailey was actually expecting Bill to be a sort of older version of Percy. She pictured him being fussy about rule-breaking and, as she was told about Percy, fond of bossing everyone around. She knew that she thought that because Ron told her that Bill had been Head Boy at Hogwarts and he also worked for the wizarding bank, Gringotts as a Curse Breaker. However, Hailey was caught off guard, because she wasn't expecting Bill to turn out to be _cool_ , for lack of a better term.

Bill was tall, with long hair that reached his shoulders, he was also wearing an earring that looked like a fang. He was wearing clothes that didn't look out of place at a rock concert, however, his boots looked like they were made out of dragon hide instead of leather. Hailey couldn't help but notice that he was extremely good-looking.

She tried hard not to blush as she shook his hand, and muttered, "I'm Hailey." She realized how stupid she sounded. Of course Bill knew that she was Hailey, he probably heard a lot about her from Ron. She moved to the side so the others could introduce themselves. She glanced at Michael, who seemed slightly confused about something, but eyed Bill, as if he was sizing him up for some reason.

Fred and George came in, soon followed by Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley, it was very cramped inside.

Hailey was sure that either Fred or George offered Eva, who was looking highly overwhelmed some toffee, but Mr Weasley had gotten mad at that, saying something like, "Don't give her anything that came from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes—"

Which confused the new arrivals.

Two other girls appeared in the doorway; a brunette with very bushy hair and large front teeth, who was Hermione Granger, and a red-haired girl who was Ron's sister, Ginny.

"Hey, why don't we show where the Ravenclaws will be sleeping?" Hermione suggested.

Ron looked confused and said, "Hailey, Mandy, and Eva will be sleeping in Ginny's room. Michael will—"

"We can all go," Hermione said giving Ron a pointed look. Hailey felt like she was missing something.

"Oh," Ron said, looking like he finally caught on to whatever Hermione was hinting at.

"Yeah, we'll come too," said George.

" _You stay where you are!_ " Mrs Weasley snarled.

The newcomers slowly backed out of the kitchen, following after Hermione, Ron, and Ginny as they set off to the staircase.

"What exactly are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? It sounds terrible and contagious," Mandy said.

Ron and Ginny started laughing, while Hermione didn't.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," Ron explained quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant. I never knew they'd been inventing all that…"

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually _making_ things," said Ginny. "We thought they just liked the noise."

"Only most of the stuff—well, all of it, really—was a bit dangerous, and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms…She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected," explained Ron.

"What are O.W.L.s?" Eva asked confused.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels, exams that students take at the age of fifteen," Michael explained to Eva.

"And then there was this big row, because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop," Ginny continued to explain.

A door on the second landing open, and Percy looked out. He wore horn-rimmed glasses and he was looking very annoyed for some reason. Percy was Ron's other older brother, who started to work for the Ministry.

"Hi, Percy," Hailey greeted, trying to be polite.

"Oh, hello, Hailey," said Percy. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know—I've got a report to finish for the office—and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not _thundering_ ," snapped Ron, sounding irritated. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"So, what is it that you're working on?" Mandy asked, trying to avoid having an argument break out.

"A report for the Department of Institutional Magical Cooperation," said Percy sounding very smug. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin—leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three per cent a year—"

"That'll change the world, that report will." said Ron, obviously egging Percy on. "Front page of the _Daily Prophet_ , I expect, cauldron leaks."

Percy went slightly pink. "You might sneer, Ron," he sounded heated, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products that seriously endanger—"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," said Ron, starting to head upstairs again. Percy slammed his bedroom door shut, while the others followed after Ron, up three more flights of stairs. Shouts from the kitchen below were echoing up, sounding as though Mrs Weasley was angry about the Weasley twins offering Eva some toffee.

The room at the top of the house was where Ron slept. Ron's room looked the same from the last time Hailey had last seen it, two years ago. There was the same poster of the Chudley Cannons which was whirling and waving on the walls and sloping ceiling. The fish tank now contained one extremely large frog, which had once previously held frog spawn. The only difference was that Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, wasn't there anymore and in Scabbers's place, was the tiny grey owl, which was now twittering madly while hopping up and down in a small cage. There were now four beds instead of one.

"Shut _up_ , Pig," said Ron, while he edged his way between two beds. He looked at Michael, "Fred and George are in here with us because Bill and Charlie are in their room. Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to _work_."

"Is there any reason why you named your owl, _Pig_?" Eva asked.

"Because he's being stupid," Ginny said. "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," Ron said sarcastically. "Ginny named him," he told the three Ravenclaws and Eva.

"Couldn't you have named him something cooler?" Eva asked Ginny, "Like Nikki Sixx?"

Michael looked at Eva surprised, "Your parents let you listen to them?"

"No," Eva said way to quickly. She sounded resigned when she said, "Don't tell them once Mum and Dad come get me." She did a double-take and looked at Michael, suspiciously. "How do you know who he is?"

"Ginny reckons that it's sweet." Ron said, trying to bring the subject back to how Pig got his name. "And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that."

Hailey watched Pig zoom around in his cage, hooting happily, but she knew how much Scabbers meant to Ron, despite his claims that Scabbers was old and boring. When he thought that Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, appeared to have eaten Scabbers; Ron was very upset about it.

"Hey, where's Crookshanks at, anyway?" Mandy asked Hermione.

"Out in the garden, I expect," Hermione said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen them before."

"I've seen pictures of gnomes, but I haven't seen one in person." Eva said, walking over to the nearest window and looking out.

"I once got bitten by a gnome two years ago." Hailey said, remembering that day _very_ well. She sat down to look at a poster of the Chudley Cannons, watching them zoom in and out of the posters on the ceiling.

"So, I'm guessing Percy loves his job, then?" Mandy asked, looking at a poster.

"Loving it?" Ron replied, "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. _According to Mr Crouch…as I was saying to Mr Crouch…Mr Crouch is of the opinion…Mr Crouch was telling me_...They'll be announcing their engagement any day now."

"Hey, there's no need to make fun of them," Eva said.

"Have you had a great summer, Hailey?" Hermione asked. "Did you get our food parcels and everything?"

"Bastards," Mandy muttered.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Hailey said. "They saved my life, those cakes."

"Bloody bastards," Michael muttered, as well.

"And have you heard from—?" Ron started, but was cut off with a glare from Hermione.

Hailey knew that Ron was about ready to ask about Sirius. Ron, Hermione, Michael, and Mandy helped Sirius escape from the Ministry of Magic. Hailey knew that they were concerned about Sirius as much as Hailey was. Discussing Sirius in front of Ginny and Eva would be a bad idea, because nobody but Professor Dumbledore and Sirius knew how Sirius escaped, or believed in Sirius's innocence.

Eva would probably tell Michael's parents about how he helped a murderer escape, since she was supposed to make sure Michael didn't get into anymore trouble. His parents would probably show up and yank him back home on that.

"Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?" Hermione asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

Ginny was looking curiously from Ron to Hailey, while Eva was giving Michael a 'what-did- _you_ -do' look.

"Yeah, all right," said Ron and they left Ron's room to go back downstairs. They found Mrs Weasley alone in the kitchen looking extremely bad-tempered.

"We're eating out in the garden," Mrs Weasley said. "There's just no room for fourteen people in here. Could take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two." she said to Ron and Michael, pointing her wand a little more harder than she probably had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink. The potatoes shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.

Eva squeaked and jumped to avoid getting hit by a potato and she grabbed two plates. She ducked and went through a door, probably hoping to avoid getting hit by a potato, if one came her way.

Hailey, Hermione, Mandy, and Ginny grabbed some plates, before heading outside. They headed to the other side of the house, towards the garden where two, battered old looking tables were at. Bill and Charlie were talking, but it seemed like they had come to some sort of agreement, before they pointed their wands at the tables. The tables flew high into the air and crashed into each other.

Mandy jumped and started to smile. They stepped over to the hedge to avoid any table parts that might fall down from hitting each other.

Fred and George were whooping as the tables crashed into each other. Ginny was beginning to laugh and Eva, who had been looking anxious every since she got there, even started to slowly smile at the sight of the tables ramming into each other. Hermione was looking torn between amusement and anxiousness.

"I think Bill might knock Charlie's table out of the air," Hailey told Mandy.

Mandy smiled and shouted, "Come on, Charlie!"

The tables rammed into each other once again with a loud crash. Hailey couldn't help but smile and laugh at the sight. She shook her head and noticed that Ron and Michael had finally showed up.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked a leg off of it. Hailey busted out laughing

There was a clatter and suddenly, "Will you keep it down?" Percy bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

Hailey couldn't help but snort at that and noticed that it seemed like Michael suddenly looked… annoyed? She was sure that he seemed amused about a minute ago.

"Very badly," said Percy annoyed and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Hailey, Hermione, Michael, Mandy, and Eva were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. To somebody, who had been mostly living on meals of increasingly stale cakes for most of the summer, then two weeks worth of actual home-cooked meals, this was paradise, and at first, Hailey listened rather than talked as she helped herself to chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and salad.

"I've told Mr Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, it's extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman—"

"I like Ludo," Mr Weasley said mildly. "He was the one who got us suck good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favour: His brother, Otto, got in a spot of trouble—a lawnmower with unnatural powers—I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Oh, Bagman's _likeable_ enough, of course," said Percy in a dismissive manner. "But How he ever got to the be Head of Department…when I compare him to Mr Crouch! I can't see Mr Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Mr Weasley frowning. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now—though I must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried."

"Oh, Bertha's _hopeless_ , all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth…but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked it our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr Crouch was quite fond of her—but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania."

Percy heaved an impressive sigh and took a deep swig of elderflower wine. "However, we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup." He cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Hailey, Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael were sitting. " _You_ know the one I'm talking about, Father." His raised his voice slightly, "the top-secret one."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to the others, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."

"…with a horrible great fang on it." Mrs Weasley was saying to Bill. "Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," said Mrs Weasley, fingering her wand lovingly, "I wish you'd let me give it a trim…"

"I like it," said Ginny, who was sitting beside Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's…"

Next to Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, and Eva. The boys were talking spiritedly about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," Fred countered.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland's got seven," Charlie stated shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

"What happened?" asked Hailey eagerly. She was regretting more than ever her isolation from the wizarding world when she was stuck on Privet Drive.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily, "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered Luxembourg."

Hailey had been on the Ravenclaw House Quidditch team ever since her first year at Hogwarts, playing as a Seeker. She owned one of the best racing brooms in the world, a Firebolt. Flying came more naturally to her than anything else in the magical world.

Mr Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle.

Hailey was feeling extremely well fed and at peace with the world as she watched several gnomes sprinting through the rosebushes, laughing madly and being closely pursued by Crookshanks.

Ron looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of his family and Eva were busy talking, then he said very quietly to Hailey, "So— _have_ you heard from Sirius lately?"

Hermione looked around, listening closely.

"Yeah, twice. He sounds okay. I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here," said Hailey softly.

She suddenly remembered the reason why she had written to Sirius, and for a moment, she wanted to tell Hermione and Ron about her scar hurting again, and about the dream that had awoken her…but on the other hand, she didn't want them to worry just now, not when she was feeling happy and peaceful.

"Look at the time," Mrs Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you—you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Hailey, Mandy, Michael, and Eva, if you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup; the match went on for five days last time."

"Michael and I already got our things." Eva said, "thanks for offering."

"I did, too," Mandy said. "Although, I wouldn't mind if the World Cup lasted for five days."

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy in a superior tone. "I _shudder_ to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Percy?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" snapped Percy, going very red in the face. "It was nothing _personal_!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Hailey as they got up from the table. "We sent it."

Hailey couldn't help but think that it was actually kind of rude and was a digusting joke that they pulled, even if Percy was pompous.


	4. The Portkey

"Time to go, Hailey, dear," Mrs Weasley whispered, shaking Hailey awake, before going over to wake up Mandy, Ginny, Eva, and Hermione.

To Hailey, it felt like she had just gone to sleep in Ginny's room, before she had to wake up. She laid there on the mattress for another minute, before hearing Mandy groan and say, "It's like I just went to bed."

Hailey knew how that felt and sat up, noticing that it was still dark outside. She saw Eva and Ginny moving around as they were being woken up.

"It's time to leave already?" Eva asked groggily. She was sharing a mattress with Mandy, due to Mrs Weasley not having extra mattresses to go around.

They dressed in silence. Hailey put on black ankle-length tights, a red and black tartan skirt with black lace at the bottom, and a black undershirt. She figured that she might as well dress nice for the World Cup as she grabbed the grey hoodie and grabbed her messenger bag. Eva had grabbed her coin purse and kissed her pet Puffskein, Eve, on top of its head, before putting her down on the pillow. "Now, you behave yourself for Mrs Weasley, you hear me?" In response, Eve closed her eyes to fall asleep, again.

Mandy wore clothes that had green on it to further show her support to the Irish. Hailey knew that it took Mandy a little bit of time to find something that had green on it, because she didn't know that Ireland was going to the Quidditch World Cup. She was muttering something like, "If only I knew…" She found a white head-band that was patterned with mini-shamrocks. She picked it up and the girls left the room together.

The others were too sleepy to talk, then, yawning and stretching, the five of them headed downstairs into the kitchen, while Mandy fixed her white head-band.

Fred, George, Ron, and Michael were already in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Ron and Michael, who were already eating porridge, looked up to see who entered. Michael's spoon fell out of his hand back into the bowl with a clang. He looked at the table and picked up his spoon again. Mrs Weasley was pouring porridge into bowls.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

Mandy, Hailey, Hermione, and Eva joined the others.

"We've got a bit of a walk," Mr Weasley said.

" _What_? Are we just going to _walk_ to the World Cup?" Mandy asked, sounding incredulous at the idea of _walking_ to the World Cup.

"No, no, that's miles away," explained Mr Weasley smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup—"

"George!" shouted Mrs Weasley sharply, causing all of them to jump. Hailey was busy picturing other wizards using brooms to get to the World Cup and felt rather stupid for even thinking that.

"What?" asked George, in an innocent tone that didn't fool anyone.

"What is that in your pocket?" questioned Mrs Weasley, pointing at a strange looking lump that it was in George's breast pocket.

"Nothing!" replied George trying to sound innocent, but failing.

"Don't you lie to me!" Mrs. Weasley shoutedv and pointed her wand at George's pocket. She said, " _Accio_!"

Several small, brightly coloured objects came flying out of George's pocket. George made a grab for them but didn't catch any as the toffees sped right into Mrs Weasley's outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley furiously, holding up what looked like the toffee Fred or George offered Eva yesterday. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets; go on, both of you!"

"Kind of reminds me of my parents searching your room." Michael whispered to Eva, who ate a bit of toast in response.

The twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs Weasley managed to find them. " _Accio! Accio! Accio!_ " Mrs Weasley was shouting, causing more toffees to zoom from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh, a fine way to spend six months!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

In Hailey's opinion, the scene was kind of unpleasant. It also reminded her of Aunt Petunia throwing out all of Dudley's favourite things: fizzy drinks, cakes, chocolates bars, and burgers…

The atmosphere seemed tense as they took their departure. Mrs Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without saying a word to her.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs Weasley, "and _behave yourselves_ ," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they didn't look back or answer. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday." Mrs Weasley told Mr Weasley, as he, Hailey, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mandy, Eva, and Michael set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.

It was chilly and the moon was still out.

Hailey walked faster to stand by Mr Weasley, "So, how _does_ everyone get there without all the normal people noticing?"

"It's been a massive organizational problem," sighed Mr Weasley. "The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters. So we had to find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The whole Ministry's been working on it for months.

"First, of course, we have to stagger the arrivals. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many clogging up their buses and trains—remember, wizards are coming from all over the world. Some Apparate, of course, but we have to set up safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I believe there's a handy wood they're using as the Apparition point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys."

"What are Portkeys?" Eva asked, fiddling with her beaded bracelets.

"They're objects that are used to transport large groups of people at a time, if needed," Hailey explained. She remembered reading about them in a book some time during the last term.

"There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed." Mr Weasley explained, pointing ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St Catchpole.

"So, what does a Portkey look like?" Eva asked.

"Well, they can be anything," Mr Weasley explained. "Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them…stuff they'll think is litter…"

They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, where the only sound was their footsteps. As they walked through the village, the black sky was slowly turning a deep blue colour. Hailey felt like her legs were freezing and was slowly growing nervouse because Mr Weasley kept checking his watch.

They began to climb Stoatshead Hill, occasionally stumbling in hidden rabbit holes and slipping on thick black tufts of grass.

Hailey's legs seemed like they were starting to seize up and she stumbled in a rabbit hole. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

"Don't trip," Michael said, sounding like he was joking.

"Yeah, because I like to trip in rabbit holes on purpose." Hailey responded, noticing how Michael hadn't released his hand from her shoulder yet.

"Why? You like to have someone come to your rescue?" Michael asked, sounding amused.

Hailey snorted, "No. They're the ones that's going to end up needing rescuing, from _me_." She was joking of course, since she knew that there was nothing formidable about her.

"Have mercy on the ones that happen to cross you," Michael said.

"Yeah, don't cross me, because I'll be having you begging for mercy thrice," Hailey said.

Michael chuckled at that, "You just said thrice."

They finally found level ground and Michael released Hailey's shoulder.

"Whew," Mr Weasley panted. He took off his glasses and wiped them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time—we've got seven minutes left. We should've had ten minutes."

"Blame the lovebirds on that," Fred said, smirking, and pointing at Hailey and Michael.

Hailey narrowed her eyes at him. Confused, she thought, _Lovebirds? Where did he get that from?_

Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big…Come on…"

They spread out, searching for something that could be used as a Porkey. Hailey wasn't sure how much time they spent when there was a shout: "Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" said Mr Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest followed after.

Mr Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

Mandy made a face of disgust.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr Weasley. "He—"

"Works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, with my dad," Mandy finished, excited. "Hi!" She waved at Amos, who awkwardly waved back.

"And I think you know his son, Cedric?" Mr Weasley asked.

Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. Hailey knew that he was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts. She was sure that Cho happened to fancy Cedric and she can see why, because Cedric had dark hair and grey eyes.

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them.

"Hi," Eva whispered, blushing furiously and giggling nervously.

"Hi," the others said, except for Fred and George, who just nodded in response.

Hailey wasn't sure why, but she was sure that they hadn't exactly forgiven Hufflepuff for beating Ravenclaw the first match of the season last term. It seemed like since Hailey was friends with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George who were Gryffindors, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had created some sort of alliance with each other. She hadn't exactly seen any Ravenclaws or Gryffindors talk to each other, but the two Houses cheered each other on at Quidditch.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Amos asked Mr Weasley.

"Not too bad," replied Mr Weasley. "We live on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still…not complaining…Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons—and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy…" Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the Weasley boys, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Mandy, Michael, and Eva. He sounded incredulous as he asked, "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh, no, only the redheads," Mr Weasley said. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's—Hailey, another friend—"

"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Hailey? Hailey _Potter_?"

"Er—yeah," said Hailey, growing uncomfortable. She was used to people looking curiously at her when they met her, used to the way their eyes moved at once to the lightning scar on her forehead, but it always made her feel uncomfortable.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last term…I said to him, I said—Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that well… _You beat Hailey Potter_!"

Hailey wasn't sure of how to reply to that, so she remained silent. Fred, George, and now Michael were scowling again.

Cedric looked slightly embarrassed, "Hailey fell off her broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you…it was an accident…"

"Yes, but _you_ didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman…but the best man, er person, won. I'm sure Hailey says the same, wouldn't you, eh?" Before Hailey could say no, Amos continued on, "One falls off their broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" Mandy asked, sounding agitated.

"Must be nearly time…" said Mr Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," said Mr Weasley, "Yes, it's a minute off…We'd better get ready…" He looked around.

"How do we, you know, get there?" Eva asked.

"All you have to do is touch the Portkey," Hailey explained.

Mr Weasley said, "A finger will do—"

With difficulty, due to bulky backpacks, and lack of space, the twelve of them circled around the old boot that was being held by Amos Diggory.

"Mikey, you're stepping on my foot," Eva said.

"Sorry, it's not like there's plenty of space," Michael replied.

Hailey felt a chill breeze sweep over them on the hilltop and shivered. She couldn't help but realize how odd the scene would look if a normal person were to walk up on the hill, to see a group of twelve people, two of them that were grown men, clutching a manky old boot, in the semidarkness…Hailey repressed the odd urge to bust out laughing at the mental picture.

"Three…" Mr Weasley muttered, one eye still on his watch.

"Two…" said Mandy and Mr Weasley at the same time. "One…"

Hailey felt as though a hook just behind her naval had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Her felt left the ground; she could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of her, their shoulders banging into hers; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling colour; her forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling her magnetically onward and then—

Her feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into her and she fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near her head with a heavy thud.

Eva groaned and she lifted her face from the ground. She spat out a few blades of grass. "I think I prefer the Knight Bus than the Portkey." She looked around and found Michael, standing up from where he landed. She held up her hand, "Hey, Mikey, get over here, so you can help me up." Michael walked over and grabbed Eva's hand, pulling her to her feet.

Hailey noticed that Mandy, Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory, and Cedric were the only ones that were standing, although they looked windswept. Mandy was brushing her hair from her face.

"Seve past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.


	5. Bagman and Crouch

Hailey pulled herself from Ron and got to her feet. She looked around to see that they had appeared on what looked like a deserted stretch of a very misty moor. She saw two tired and grumpy-looking wizards, standing in front of them. One wizard held a large gold pocket-watch and the other wizard held a thick roll of parchment and a quill. The man with the pocket-watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-high galoshes, while his colleague wore a kilt and a poncho.

"Morning, Basil," greeted Mr Weasley the wizard with the parchment, as he picked up the boot. He handed it to the wizard that wore the kilt, who promptly threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him. Hailey saw that was a old newspaper, an empty drinks can, and a deflated football with a large hole in the side.

"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil sounding weary. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some…We've been here all night…You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five-fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite…" He looked at his parchment and muttered to himself, "Weasley…Weasley…" He didn't look up as he said, "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr Roberts. Diggory…second field…ask for Mr Payne."

"Thanks, Basil," said Mr Weasley and he motioned for his party to follow him.

They walked across the deserted moor, even though Hailey wasn't able to see anything through the thick mist. After twenty minutes of walking, a small stone cottage that was next to a gate started to come into view. Right behind the cottage, Hailey could see the faint shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, which were rising up on the slope of a large field, towards a dark wood, which seemed to be on the horizon. They said good-bye to the Diggorys and walked to the door of the cottage, where a man standing in the doorway was looking out at the tents.

Hailey figured that the man was the only real normal person for several acres. When the man heard them approaching, he turned to look at them.

"Morning!" Mr Weasley said to him brightly.

"Morning," replied the man looking at them in a curious way.

"Would you be Mr Roberts?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Aye, I would," replied Mr Robers, "and who're you?"

"Weasley—two tents, booked a couple of days ago?" said Mr Weasley.

"Aye," said Mr Roberts, looking at a list which was tacked to the front door. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"That's it," said Mr Weasley.

Eva, confused, whispered, "just the one night?"

"You'll be paying now, then?" asked Mr Roberts.

"Ah—right—certainly—" said Mr Weasley, walking a short distance away from the cottage and beckoned Hailey to come to him. Hailey walked over to him. "Help me, Hailey," Mr Weasley muttered, pulling out a roll of Muggle money from his pocket. He starting peeling the notes apart. "This one's a—a—a ten?" Before Hailey could say something, Mr Weasley said, "Ah, yes, I see the little number on it now…" He took out a note, "So, this is a five?"

Hailey looked at the note, "That's a twenty." She realized that Mr Roberts looked like he was trying to catch every word they were whispering, which was making her uncomfortable. She wanted to take the notes from Mr Weasley and actually pay for him.

"Ah, yes, so it is…I don't know these little bits of paper…" Mr Weasley said.

"You foreign?" questioned Mr Roberts as Mr Weasley and Hailey returned with the correct notes.

"Foreign?" repeated Mr Weasley, sounding confused.

"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money," said Mr Roberts, looking closely at Mr Weasley. "I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago."

Mandy snorted, which was covered by Mr Weasley nervously asking, "Did you really?"

Mr Roberts looked inside a tin for some change. "Never been this crowded," Mr Roberts stated, looking out over the misty field again. "Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up…"

"Is that right?" asked Mr Weasley. He held his hand out for his change, but Mr Roberts didn't give it to him.

Hailey wondered how Mr Roberts didn't question why he suddenly got hundreds of pre-bookings of tents or why he didn't question why people were just randomly showing up.

"Aye," said Mr Roberts in a thoughtful tone. "People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and poncho."

"What's wrong with being odd?" Mandy questioned.

"What's wrong with wearing a kilt and poncho?" Michael asked sounding confused.

"N-nothing," Mr Roberts replied, looking caught off guard by the questions."It's like some sort of…I dunno…like some sort of rally. They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."

"It could be like Woodstock, like what the Americans do," Mandy said.

A wizard, in plus-fours, appeared right next to Mr Roberts's front door. The wizard pointed his wand at Mr Roberts and sharply said, " _Obliviate_!"

Mr Roberts's eyes slid out of focus, his eyebrows unknitted, and he got a look of dreamy unconsciousness.

Eva squealed and jumped back, clutching Michael's arm. He stumbled backwards a little at the sudden weight, but righted himself.

"A map of the campsite for you," Mr Roberts said placidly to Mr Weasley, "And your change."

"Thanks very much," said Mr Weasley, taking the map and change. He handed the map to Ron.

Mandy, Hailey, Eva, and Michael muttered good-byes to Mr Roberts, and they headed to the gate of the campsite with the the wizard in plus-fours accompaning them. Hailey noticed that the wizard looked exhausted because his stubbled chin was blue and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Hailey wondered if the man should get someone to take over for him so he can rest and that he should get that blue chin checked out, too.

Once out of earshot of Mr Roberts, the wizard muttered to Mr Weasley, "been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security. Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur." He Disapparated before they can say anything to him.

"I thought Mr Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," said Ginny, looking surprised. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

Hailey couldn't help but wonder what Percy would say about Bagman talking about Quidditch very loudly like that. Percy would probably be very disapproving on that and say something about Mr Crouch, while at it.

"He should," said Mr Weasley, smiling, and leading them through the gates into the campsite. "But Ludo's always been a bit…well…lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic Head of the sport department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most of the tents looked almost ordinary because their owners clearly tried making them look as Muggle-like as possible, but they added chimneys, or bellpulls, or weather vanes at the top.

Michael nudged Hailey and pointed at a tent. Hailey looked to see that a tent looked like it was a miniature palace being made of striped silk and there was several live peacocks tethered at the entrance of the tent, which made her jaw drop. They passed a tent that had three floors and had several turrets. A short way beyond that tent, was one that had a front garden attached that even had a birdbath, sundial, and a fountain that was spewing water.

"Always the same," said Mr Weasley, smiling in amusement. "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."

They had finally reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field. However it was just an empty space with a small sign hammered into the ground that read: **WEEZLY**. Hailey almost laughed at the way how someone butchered the Weasleys' last name.

"Couldn't have a better spot!" said Mr Weasley happily. "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right," he sounded excited, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult…Muggles do it all the time…Here, Hailey, where do you reckon we should start?"

Hailey wondered why Mr Weasley signaled her out instead of Hermione, Eva, Michael or even Mandy because she went camping in her life because the Dursleys had never taken her on any kind of holiday, preferring to leave her with Mrs Figg, an old neighbor.

"My parents took me camping a few times," Mandy said. "Here, let me help you." With that, Hermione, Michael, Hailey, and Mandy worked out where the poles and pegs should go, with Mandy saying, "Don't put that peg there. It should go _there_."

Mr Weasley wasn't much help because he got overexcited when it came to using the mallet. After a while, they finally managed to set up a pair of shabby looking two-man tents.

Eva and Hermione looked skeptical as they all stood back to admire their handiwork. Hailey was sure that nobody would think that the tents belonged to wizards.

"So, what's going to happen when Bill, Charlie, and Percy show up?" Eva asked.

Apparently Mr Weasley didn't hear her question because he got to his hands and knees and crawled inside the first tent. "We'll be a bit cramped, but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look."

Eva muttered, "That didn't answer my question." She however ducked down and walked inside the tent. Hailey heard Eva's squeal of delight, "It's like a TARDIS! Bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside!"

Hailey bent down and ducked under the tent flap, and her jaw dropped. She had walked into what looked like an old-fashioned, three-room flat, complete with a bathroom and a kitchen. She noticed that it was furnished in the exact same style as Mrs Figg's house with crotched covers on mismatched chairs and there was a strong smell of cats.

"Well, it's not for long," said Mr Weasley, mopping his bald patch with a handkerchief. He was looking at the four bunk beds that stood in the bedroom. "I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore, poor fellows, he's got lumbago."

"What's lumbago?" Eva asked.

"That's lower back pain," Michael said to her.

Mr Weasley picked up a dusty kettle from the kitchen cupboard and looked inside it, "We'll need water…"

"There's a tap marked on this map that Muggle gave us," said Ron, looking at the map. He had followed Hailey inside the tent and seemed completely unimpressed at the fact that it was larger on the inside. "It's on the other side of the field."

"Well, why don't you, Hailey, Mandy, and Hermione go and get us some water, then?" Mr Weasley asked Ron, handing over the kettle and a couple of saucepans. "The rest of us will get some wood for a fire."

"But we've got an oven," Ron pointed out. "Why can't we just—"

"Ron, anti-Muggle security!" said Mr Weasley, he looked like he was expecting something. "When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it!"

Hailey was sure that Mr Weasley just wanted to have a Muggle camping experience, so they left the tent and went to the tent that the girls were going to be in. Hailey was slightly disappointed to see that the inside looked exactly like the same as the boys' tent; however, instead of four bunk beds, there were three and there was the lack of cats smell. Hailey was glad that it didn't smell like cat either and claimed the top bunk. After that, the four set off across the campsite with the kettle and sauce pans.

The sun was now fully up in the sky and the mist was lifting. Hailey could see the city of tents that were stretched in every direction. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring around. To Hailey, it was slightly shocking to know that there were many witches and wizards in the world.

As they walked, other campers were beginning to wake up. Hailey noticed that the first to rise were families with small children and she saw a boy who was probably around two years old, crouching outside a large tent that looked like a pyramid. When they got closer, Hailey noticed that he was holding a wand and poking at something in the grass. When they got a little closer and Hailey saw that he was actually poking at a slug with the wand, making the slug slowly swell to the size of salami. His mother came running out of the tent and scolded, " _How_ many times, Kevin? You _don't_! _Touch_! _Daddy's_! _Wand_!" She accidentally trodded on the giant slug, causing it to burst. She made a disgusted, "Yecchh!" sound and the she continued scolding her son.

Her son started yelling, "You bust slug! You bust slug!"

They continued walking and Hailey saw two little witches, maybe a little older than Kevin, were riding toy broomsticks. The toy broomsticks rose high enough to allow their toes to brush the dewey grass. A Ministry wizard spotted the witches and hurried past the four teens. He sounded distracted when he muttered, "In broad daylight! Parents having a lie-in, I suppose—"

As they walked by more tents, adult witches and wizards started emerging and started cooking breakfast. A few looked around quickly before conjuring fires with their wands while others stuck matches, looking as if the matches weren't going to work. Hailey saw three African wizards wearing long white robes looked as if they were having a serious conversation, while they roasted a rabbit over a bright purple fire.

There was a group of middle-aged witches who sounded American, gossiping underneath a spangled banner. The banner was stretched between their tents and read: **THE SALEM WITCHES' INSTITUTE**.

"I think that's a women's organization instead of a school." Mandy said, pointing at the banner and Hailey nodded in understanding.

They walked past tents where they heard conversations in foreign languages that Hailey didn't understand; however, Hailey could tell that they were excited by the tone of their voices.

"Do you think that when we get back to the tent, I can sleep until the World Cup starts? I need to catch up on my beauty sleep," Mandy said.

Before Hailey can reply to that, Ron asked, "Er—is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?"

"No, I see it too," Mandy said, sounding giddy.

They had walked into a patch of tents that were covered with a thick growth of shamrocks. The result was that it looked like small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Hailey spotted grinning faces in the shamrocks and Mandy was smiling widely now.

"Hailey! Ron! Hermione! Mandy!" a voice shouted from behind them.

It was Seamus Finnigan, Ron and Hermione's fellow Gryffindor fourth year. He was sitting in front of a shamrock-covered tent, with a sandy-haired woman presumably his mother, and a black boy, who was his best friend, Dean Thomas.

"Like the decorations?" Seamus asked grinning and Mandy nodded in agreement. "The Ministry's not too happy."

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colours?" Mrs Finnigan asked. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over _their_ tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added, eyeing the four suspiciously.

Mandy was nodding enthusiastically. "My mum's Irish." She pointed at her headband and motioned to the green on her clothes. "If I had known who was playing, I would've tried to go all out."

The others assured her that they were and set off again.

Ron said, "Like we'll say anything else surrounded by that lot."

"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents," Hermione said.

"There's only one way to find out." Mandy said, although she didn't sound too happy, as if she was worried that she was stepping into "enemy territory."

"Let's go and have a look," said Hailey. She pointed to a large patch of tents up-field, where the white, green, and red Bulgarian flag was fluttering in the breeze.

The tents weren't decked out with plant life, but all the tents had the same poster attached to them. The poster had the face a very surly looking boy with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was moving, but all the boy did was blink and scowl. In way, Krum did look handsome.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Mandy looked at her clothes, probably searching for toast crumbs. "Am I covered in crumbs?"

"Krum!" exclaimed Ron, "Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!"

"He looks really grumpy," said Hermione, looking around at the pictures of Krum.

" _Really grumpy_?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a _genius_ , you wait until tonight, you'll see."

"I think I see the tap for water," Mandy said, trying to change the subject.

"How can you see it? You're short," Hailey couldn't help but tease.

Mandy elbowed Hailey in the ribs. "Just wait until I have my growth spurt."

"When will that be?" Hailey asked.

"I'm just a late bloomer," Mandy said.

"Or you're part leprechaun on your mother's side," Ron retorted.

Mandy went to kick Ron in the shins. "At least I'll be able to kick you in your shins easier because I'm sort." She stopped, "You know, I think my dad got in a fight with an unfriendly leprechaun at one point. I wonder what happened to the leprechaun, now that I think about it."

"Your dad must have some interesting stories to tell," Hermione said.

Mandy and Hailey nodded. Mandy said, "He does. You should meet him. He'll go on for ages about the creatures, beasts, spirits, and beings that he fought."

Hailey nodded, "That's all he talked about when I was there. I think he was excited to have a new listening ear."

They made it to the tap that was in the corner of a field. When they got there, there was already a queue. The four joined the queue, standing behind two men who were arguing. One wizard, who looked to be old, was wearing a long, floral nightdress. Hailey felt the image sear itself into her mind and she felt a part of her innocence die.

The other man was obviously a Ministry worker. He was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers, looking like he was about ready to cry with exasperation. He said, "Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious—"

"I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard sounding very stubborn. "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle _women_ wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear _these_ ," said the Ministry employee, brandishing the pinstriped trousers at Archie.

"I'm not putting them on," said Archie sounding indignant. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."

It sounded like the two wizards had been having the argument for a long time.

Hermione and Mandy ended up giggling and they had to duck out of the queue to laugh. They came back when Archie had collected his water and left.

They made their way to campsite, being weighed down with water and were trying to be careful not to spill it. Hailey passed tents where she saw other Hogwarts students with their parents. She saw Oliver Wood, the old Quidditch captain of Gryffindor House, Ernie Macmillan, a portly Hufflepuff fourth year, Cho Chang, the substitute Seeker of Ravenclaw, who waved at her. Hailey waved back and they passed a tent where she saw Malachi Lovelace, the fifth year Seeker for Gryffindor with his mother. He smiled and waved at her, and Hailey awkwardly waved back.

She knew that Malachi's dad, Malachi Lovelace, was a mystery writer who disappeared twelve years ago on a trip to the Himalayas. She only knew that because fellow Ravenclaw, Colton Taylor was a fan of Malachi Lovelace's mysteries. Colton Taylor also happened to be the cousin to Neville Longbottom and the best friend to Luna Lovegood. She wasn't sure why Malachi waved at her, because they never really talked and he once wished her luck for the Quidditch House Cup. There was also the fact he once was followed her around during the match to qualify for the Quidditch House Cup. She still wanted to purposely crash into him while they were on their brooms.

"Hey, look, foreign teens," Mandy said, pointing. "Which school do you reckon they go to?"

Hailey looked, glad to have something different to think about. She frowned, "Huh…"

"Never met anyone who went to foreign school before," Ron said sounding thoughtful. "Bill had a penfriend at a school in Brazil. This was years and years ago…and he wanted to go on an exchange trip, but Mum and Dad couldn't afford it. His penfriend got all offended when he said he wasn't going and sent him a cursed hat. It made his ears shrivel up."

Hailey couldn't help but laugh at that. She glanced at Hermione, who didn't seem surprised either. No doubt, she probably read up on other wizard schools somewhere.

They finally made it back to the campsite.

"You've been gone for a very long time," Eva said, shaking a finger at them.

"Met a few people," said Ron, setting the water down. "You not got that fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," replied Fred.

Hailey looked to see that there splintered matches littering the ground around Mr Weasley. It was obvious that he wasn't having any success in lighting the fire and it looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Mikey gets that same look on his face every time he lights a candle," Eva said to Hailey as she went to stand next to Eva. Mr Weasley struck a match, but dropped it in surprise as a small flame erupted at the end of the match.

Hailey tried to picture Michael looking excited at lighting a candle, but couldn't.

"Yeah…Well, you make that face every time you make your bracelets," Michael replied back.

"Ouch," Eva said and smiled, "true…"

Hermione took the box of matches from Mr Weasley and showed him how to light the match properly.

They finally got the fire lit, though it was going to be another hour before it was hot to cook anything. Mandy had gone inside the girls' tent to take a nap, telling Hailey to wake her up when the food was ready.

Hailey wasn't sure what to do now, but at least she can watch the Ministry members who ran up and down the passageway, that their tents were next to. Mr Weasley pointed out to Hermione, Hailey, Eva, and Michael who the members were, because the Weasley knew who was who.

"That was Cuthber Mockridge, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office," Mr Weasley said. "Here comes Gilbert Wimple, he's with the Committee on Experimental Charms; he's had those horns for a while now…Hello, Arnie…Arnold Peasegood, he's an Obliviator—member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, you know…and that's Bode and Croaker…they're Unspeakables…"

Michael looked confused at the term, "What are Unspeakables?"

"From the Department of Mysteries, top secret, no idea what they get up to…" Mr Weasley explained to him.

"Huh," Michael said, looking thoughtful.

At last, the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the woods toward them.

"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly. Hailey was sure that Percy was trying to make someone jealous, though she wasn't sure who, though. Percy said, "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

Eva went to wake up Mandy, who trudged out of the tent to eat.

A few minutes in eating, Hailey almost stabbed Michael's hand when he took a sausage from her. She got him back, when she pointed at the woods, "Oh, my god, distraction!" Michael fell for it because he looked where Hailey was pointing. Hailey snatched a sausage and when Michael back at her, Hailey gloatingly ate the sausage, which resulted in him narrowing his eyes at her.

Halfway through their breakfast for lunch, Mr Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding towards them. "Aha! The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person Hailey had seen so far, outpacing Archie in his floral nightdress. She resisted the urge to shudder at the memory. Bagman was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. Hailey would think that he was a Hufflepuff, but there was an enormous picture of a wasp splashed across his chest.

He looked like he once was a powerfully built man, but he had let himself go. The robes were stretched tightly across a large belly, which probably didn't exist when he played for England. His nose was squashed, probably caused by a stray Bludger. His round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion made him look like an overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking with a spring to his step, like he was excited. "Arthur, old man, what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming…and hardly a hiccough in the arrangement…Not much for me to do!"

A group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past from behind Bagman. The Ministry wizards were pointing at the distance where violet sparks was flying twenty feet in the air. Hailey was sure that they were caused by some magical fire.

Percy rushed forward with his hand outstretched and Hailey guessed that Percy was trying to make a good impression, even though Percy looked down on the way Bagman ran his department.

"Ah—yes," said Mr Weasley grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry—and this is Fred—no, George, sorry— _that's_ Fred—Bill, Charlie, Ron—my daughter Ginny—and Ron's friend, Hermione Granger, Mandy Brocklehurst, Hailey Potter, Michael Corner, and Michael's cousin, Eva."

Bagman did a double-take when he heard Hailey's name. He probably didn't hear the last of the introductions because his eyes did the familiar flick up towards Hailey's bangs. Hailey almost sighed at that.

"Everyone," Mr Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets—"

Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it was nothing.

Eva moved her hand in a circular motion, "Hi."

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" Bagman said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first—I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years—and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a week-long match."

Mandy looked confused and muttered, "Eel farm?"

"Oh…go on then," said Mr Weasley. "Let's see…a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

Bagman repeated, "A Galleon?" He looked disappointed, but he hastily covered it, "Very well, very well…any other takers?"

"I do!" Eva exclaimed, looking greedy. She was grinning widely as she pulled out her coin-purse. "I bet—"

"No!" Michael shouted. "Why would you—"

"There's no need to yell because I'm sitting right next to you," Eva replied, looking down, thoroughly chastised by just one word.

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr Weasley, looking pointedly at Eva. "Molly wouldn't like—"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts, that Ireland wins—but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh, and we'll throw in a fake wand," Fred interrupted as he and George quickly took out all their money and the fake wand.

"You don't want to go showing Mr Bagman rubbish like that—" Percy started to say, but Bagman looked excited because he took the wand from Fred. The wand gave a loud squeak and turned into a rubber chicken, causing Bagman to roar with laughter and getting a chuckle out of Michael.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay you five Galleons for that!" Bagman exclaimed.

Percy froze, looking like he was stunned and disapproving at the same time.

Mr Weasley said something to Fred and George under his breath, but Hailey couldn't understand what was said because Michael and Eva were exchanged in some sort of kicking contest, because Eva was looking eager to bet on the match.

"Stop it," Michael hissed as Eva kicked his foot and she was looking like she was going to say something.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance…I'll give you excellent odds that one…We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we…"

Mr Weasley looked helpless as Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and he began writing.

"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes.

Bagman turned back to Mr Weasley, looking cheerful. "Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr Crouch?" asked Percy suddenly abandoning his disapproving look and now he was looking like he was excited. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll—"

"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred in a dismissive manner. "All you have to do is point and grunt."

Percy gave Fred a nasty look and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to a boil.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr Weasley asked right as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them.

"Not a dicky bird," said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha…memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."

"Did he just say 'dicky bird'?" Eva whispered to Michael, who nodded, looking lost.

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr Weasley asked tentatively as Percy handed Bagman his tea.

"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," replied Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently. "But we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh—talk of the devil! Barty!"

A wizard Apparated at their fireside and he was the contrast of Bagman. Barty Crouch looked like he was a stiff, upright, elderly man. HE was dressed in a impeccably crisp suit and tie. There was a parting in his short grey hair, which was unnaturally straight, and he had a narrow toothbrush mustache, which Hailey wondered if he trimmed it with a slide ruler. She couldn't help but notice that Crouch's shoes were polished and she could see why Percy idolized the man.

Percy was a great believer in rigidly following rules, and Mr Crouch had complied with the rule about Muggle dressing so thoroughly that he could have passed for a bank manager. Hailey doubted that Uncle Vernon would have spotted him for what he really was.

"Why is he dressed like an American mafia boss?" Eva whispered to Michael confused. Hailey snorted, but she wasn't sure what Bagman said because he was now patting the ground right beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch sounding like he had better things to do. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh, is that what they're after?" asked Bagman sound surprised. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr Crouch!" said Percy sounding breathless doing some kind of half-bow which made him look like he had a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," replied Mr Crouch looking over at Percy. He looked mildly surprised to see Percy there. "Yes—thank you, Weatherby."

Fred, George, Eva, and Michael choked into their own cups from laughter. Percy went pink around the ears and busied himself with the kettle.

Hailey elbowed Michael in the ribs, "Don't be mean."

"Oh, and I've been wanting a word with you too, Arthur," said Mr Crouch, looking at Mr Weasley. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets."

Mr Weasley sighed deeply. "I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once, I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen."

"What did he say?" Eva whispered to Michael, who shrugged.

"I doubt it," said Mr Crouch, accepting a cup from Percy. "He's desperate to export here."

"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" questioned Bagman.

"Ali thinks there's a niche in the mark for a family vehicle," said Mr Crouch. "I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve—but that was before carpets were banned, of course." He spoke as if he wanted no one to doubt him on that fact that his ancestors were strict law-abiding wizards.

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" asked Bagman casually.

"Fairly," said Mr Crouch dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" asked Mr Weasley.

Bagman looked stunned, "Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun…Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

Mr Crouch rose his eyebrows at Bagman. "We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details—"

"Oh, details!" said Bagman, waving his hand. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts—"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," interrupted Mr Crouch, sharply. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby." His pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and waited for Ludo to stand up. Hailey almost winced at the wastefulness of the tea.

Bagman struggled to get to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily. "See you all later! You'll be up in the Top Box with me—I'm commentating!" He waved, Mr Crouch nodded at them, and the both of them Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" asked Fred once the two were gone. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Mr Weasley, smiling.

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy stiffly. "Mr Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh, shut up, Weatherby," replied Fred. Michael snorted and Hailey elbowed him again.

As the afternoon continued, it seemed like excitement started rising like a cloud. When dusk hit, the still summer air seemed like it, too, was quivering with excitement. When darkness fell, the Ministry seemed like they stopped trying to hide magic breaking out.

Salesmen started Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of merchandise. There were luminous rosettes, green for Ireland and red for Bulgaria, which were squealing names of the players. There were pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks. There were Bulgarian scarves that were adorned with lions that roared. There were flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved. There were also tiny models of Firebolts that really flew. Lastly, there were collectible figures of famous player, which strolled across the palm of one's hand, preening themselves.

As they looked at the merchandise in the carts, Eva bought a tiny model of the Firebolt, but lost it a few minutes later. The tiny Firebolt nearly flew into one of Mandy's eyes, hit Michael upside the head, nearly flew up one of Hailey's nostrils, and then did a very amazing dive, which kind of made Hailey jealous, before flying off into the woods.

Ron bought a dancing shamrock hat, a large green rosette, and a small figure of Viktor Krum, explaining that he saved up his pocket money all summer for it. Mandy also bought a dancing shamrock hat and a green rosette.

Hailey watched Viktor Krum walk back and forth over Ron's hand, scowling at the green rosette that Ron wore.

She noticed a cart piled high with brass binoculars which were covered with weird knobs and dials. "Wow, look at these!" She hurried over to the cart.

"Ominoculars," said the saleswizard sounding eager. "You can replay action…slow everything down…and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain—ten Galleons each."

"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at the hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars.

Hailey looked at Hermione and Ron, Mandy, and Michael. The two Ravenclaws shook their heads and Hailey looked at the saleswizard. Hailey said, "Three pairs."

"No—don't bother," Ron told Hailey, going red. Hailey knew that Ron was always touchy over the fact that Hailey had inherited a small fortune from her late parents, because she had more money than him.

"You're probably not getting anything for Christmas," Hailey said, handing the Omnioculars to Ron. "For about ten years, mind."

"Ooh, thanks, Hailey," said Hermione when Hailey handed her the Omnioculars. "And I'll get us some programs, look—"

With less money, they went back to the tents. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were all sporting green rosettes too, while Mr Weasley carried an Irish flag. Fred and George didn't get anything because they had given all their gold to Bagman. Eva had bought two tiny Firebolt models; which Michael and Eva jinxed to make them fly in the air. They had their wands out and were making the Firebolts have what looked like a sword fight in midair. It looked like the Weasleys were watching the Firebolts parry each other, while Percy was frowning upon it for the disregard of not using magic.

There was a loud gong sound coming from somewhere beyond the woods. Green and red lanterns blazed to life in the trees, lightning a path to the field. Eva and Michael lowered their wands as they looked at the trees and lanterns, right when Eva's mini Firebolt snapped Michael's in half.

"It's time!" exclaimed Mr Weasley, excitedly. "Come on, let's go!"


	6. The Quidditch World Cup

After grabbing their merchandise, Mr Weasley led the group through the lantern-lit trail. Hailey could hear people shouting, laughing, and singing. Hailey couldn't stop grinning with excitement while Mandy was bounced on her toes and breaking out into laughter every now and then. It was probably because of excitement or from a joke that the Weasley twins had made or it could've been both.

It took twenty minutes to get to the gigantic stadium. From what Hailey could see, through the shadow of the stadium, the walls were gold and surrounded the field and it looked large enough to fit ten cathedrals inside of it.

"Seats a hundred thousand," Mr Weasley told Hailey, spotting the awestruck look on Hailey's face. "Ministry task force of five hundred has been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remember urgent appointments and had to dash away again…bless them," he sounded fond. He led them the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

Mandy handed the witch her tickets as well, "Prime seats! Top Box! Straight upstairs, Brocklehurst, as high as you can go."

The carpets on the stairs were a rich purple colour. They climbed upward with the rest of the crowd, which was slowly dispersing through side doors that were on the left and right. Mr Weasley's group kept climbing the stairs and they finally reached the top of the staircase. They entered a small box which was set at the highest point of the stadium and it was situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. Hailey counted the purple-and-gilt chairs that were in two rows, seeing that there was twenty seats.

"I wonder who's going to be in the eight remaining chairs," Mandy said, sounding thoughtful.

Hailey took a chair in the front row and looked over the edge to see about a hundred thousand witches and wizards taking their seats. The seats rose in levels around the long oval field. It looked like everything was bathed in mysterious golden light, which was coming from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their high position. Across from them, there were three goal hoops that was fifty feet high. Opposite of the goal hoops, almost at Hailey's eye level, was a gigantic blackboard, where what seemed like an invisible giant hand was writing advertisements in gold:

 _The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family—Safe, reliable, and with Built-in Anti-Burglar Buzzer…  
Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain, No Stain!...  
Gladrags Wizardwear—London, Pairs, Hogsmeade…_

The writing looked like it was erased before being rewritten again.

In a way, the stadium was probably one of the most beautiful things that Hailey had ever seen.

"It's _beautiful_ ," Eva whispered and Hailey nodded in agreement.

Mandy nudged Hailey's shoulder. Hailey looked at Mandy, who pointed at a chair. She whispered, " _Dobby?_ "

The creature was sitting in the second row, at the second from last seat. The creature's legs were so short that they stuck out in front of it on the chair, it was wearing a tea towel draped like a toga, and it had its face hidden in its hand. The long batlike ears were oddly familiar…

" _Dobby_?" Hailey asked, incredulous.

The elf looked up and stretched its fingers, revealing enormous brown eyes and a nose that was the size and shape of a large tomato. It wasn't Dobby—but it was unmistakably a house-elf, as Hailey's friend Dobby had been. Two years ago, Hailey had set Dobby free from his old owners, the Malfoy family.

"Did miss just call me Dobby?" squeaked the elf, curiously from between its fingers. The house elf's voice was higher than Dobby's; it was a teeny, quivering squeak of a voice. It made Hailey suspect that the house-elf was a female, even though it was hard to tell.

Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael turned around to look, because they heard a lot about Dobby from Hailey, though they never met him. Mr Weasley looked around in interest as well.

"Sorry," Hailey told the elf, "I just thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby, too, miss!" squeaked the elf. She was covering her face, as though she was blinded by light, even though the Top Box wasn't brightly lit. "My name is Winky, miss—and you, miss—" Her dark brown eyes widened as they rested upon Hailey's scar, that was half hidden by her bangs. "You is surely Hailey Potter!"

"Yeah, I am," replied Hailey almost monotonously.

"But Dobby talks of you all the time, miss!" Winky said, lowering her hands very slightly and looking awestruck.

"How is he?" Hailey asked, curious to know how he was doing. "How's freedom suiting him?"

"Ah, miss," said Winky, shaking her head sadly. Hailey immediately feared the worst. "Ah, miss, meaning no disrespect, miss, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favour, miss, when you is setting him free?"

"Why?" asked Hailey, taken aback at that and now growing worried for the elf. "What happened to him?"

"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, miss," said Winky sound sad. "Ideas above his station, miss. Can't get another position, miss."

Hailey, curious again, asked, "Why not?"

Winky lowered her voice and whispered, " _He is wanting paying for his work, sir_."

Hailey winced when she heard that. She knew that house-elves weren't paid for working for families or other positions, but she didn't know why no one wanted to pay him. She frowned, "What has he been getting up to?"

Winky closed her fingers so that her face was half-hidden again. "I says to Dobby, I says, 'go find yourself a nice family and settled down, Dobby.' He is getting up to all sorts of high-jinks, miss, what is unbecoming to a house-elf. 'You goes racketing around like this, Dobby,' I says, and next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin."

"I guess he can have a bit of fun, after being set free," Hailey replied, shrugging at that.

"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Hailey Potter." said Winky sounding very firm from behind her hands. "House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Hailey Potter." Winky glanced at the edge of the box and gulped, "but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, miss."

"So, does your master know you hate heights?" Hailey asked, a little confused.

"Master—master wants me to save him a seat, Hailey Potter. He is very busy," said Winky, tilting her head toward the empty space beside her. "Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Hailey Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf." She gave the edge of the box another frightened look and hid her eyes with her hands. Hailey turned to look at her friends, feeling bad for Winky.

"So, that's a house-elf?" Ron muttered, "Weird things, aren't they?"

"Dobby was weirder," Hailey said quickly. Dobby tried to kill or seriously maim her so she wouldn't go back to Hogwarts and then hit himself with objects after almost revealing information to her.

Ron picked up his Omnioculars and started testing them, staring down into the crowd that was on the other side of the stadium.

"Poor thing," Mandy muttered, looking at Winky. "I wonder who her master is. I ought to give him strong words for mistreating her like that."

"Wild!" exclaimed Ron, twisting a knob that was on the side of his Omnioculars. "I can make that old bloke down there pick his nose again…and again…and again…"

Eva gave Ron a disgusted look, " _That's disgusting!_ " Michael snickered at Eva's reaction while Mandy laughed at what Ron was doing.

Hermione was skimming through her velvet-covered, tasseled program eagerly and she read aloud, "' _A display from the team mascots will precede the match_.'"

"Oh, that's always worth watching," said Mr Weasley. "National teams brings creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show."

Hailey was standing at the edge of the Top Box, using her Omnioculars to show Michael Archie, who was now wearing a very bright coloured, floral styled nightdress. Michael had a very stunned look on his face as the sight when he saw Archie.

Michael asked if he could borrow the Ominoculars so he look the crowd, and Hailey gave them to him. Michael was was using some knobs and saying stuff like "This is so cool!" and "You can do anything with these things!"

Hailey couldn't help but find his enthusiasm endearing. Hermione was showing Eva how to use the Ominoculars.

Michael said, "Hey, Hail, look at the couple s—"

"Hailey Potter," a voice interrupted what Michael was saying. The voice sounded like it came from behind them. "It's so good to see you."

Hailey briefly wondered if Michael had called her 'Hail' for some reason and turned around to see Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. She had met him last year, when she ran away from the Durselys after accidentally blowing up her aunt.

Fudge proceeded to shake hands with Hailey, in an odd, fatherly fashion. "How are you doing?"

Hailey noticed that Percy was giving her a jealous look. Fudge apparently decided that he was going to introduce Hailey to the important looking wizards that was standing on either side of him.

"Hailey Potter, you know!" Fudge stated very loudly to the Bulgarian minister. The Bulgarian minister was wearing the most elegant looking robes that Hailey had ever seen. They were robes made out of black velvet, trimmed with gold. Hailey was sure that the Bulgarian minister didn't understand English. " _Hailey Potter…_ oh, come on now, you who she is…the girl who survived You-Know-Who…you _do_ know who she is—"

Hailey moved her bangs slightly up to show them the scar and the Bulgarian wizard's eyes widened once he saw it. He started speaking gibberish loudly and excitedly while pointing at it.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge wearily to Hailey. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat…Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places…ah, and here's Lucius!"

Hailey almost groaned at the name, but she turned around quickly. Apparently Hermione, Ron, Mandy, and Michael turned as well. Edging along the second row to the three remaining seats that were right behind Mr Weasley, were none other than Dobby the house-elf's former owners: Lucius Malfoy; his son, Draco; and a woman Hailey figured must be Draco's mother.

Hailey and Draco had been enemies ever since their very first journey to Hogwarts. Draco was a pale boy with a face and white-blond hair, Draco greatly resembled his father, and he also reminded Hailey of Piers, Dudley's friend who always held people's arms back while Dudley hit them. Draco's mother was blonde, she was tall and slim. Hailey was sure that she would have been nice-looking if she didn't look like she had something very foul smelling under her nose, which Hailey figured was that it was because Draco was there.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" asked Fudge smiling and bowing to Lucius. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr Obalonsk—Mr—well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else—you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Hailey was sure that she could cut the air with a butter knife, because of how tense everything had gotten. Mr Weasley and Lucius looked at each other with distaste. Hailey remembered the last time they had came face-to-face, which had been in Flourish and Blotts bookshop, where they ended up getting into a fist-fight.

Lucius's cold grey eyes swept over Mr Weasley, and then up and down the row at the eleven others. In a soft voice, he said, "Good lord, Arthur. What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge said to Mr Weasely, "Lucius has just given a _very_ generous contribution to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest." Apparently he didn't hear the jab Lucius just said, or maybe he heard it, but just ignored it.

"Time to ask my mum to transfer jobs," Michael muttered. Mandy looked like she was considering through Lucius over the edge of the Top Box.

"How—how nice," said Mr Weasley, with a forced smile.

Lucius's eyes went to Hermione, who went slightly pink, but she held her ground, by staring back at him in a determine way. Lucius looked straight at Eva, who just stared blankly at him. Lucius's lip curled in disgust and Hailey knew that it was because the Malfoys thought highly of themselves because they were purebloods. They considered anyone, who was of Muggle descent, like Eva and Hermione, as second-class.

Since the Minister of Magic himself was in the area, Lucius couldn't say anything rude, but he did sneer at Mr Weasley. Draco gave the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and the Hufflepuff a look of contempt, which Michael responded by making a rude-gesture at Draco, before he crossed his arms in satisfaction. It caused Ron, Mandy, Fred, George, and, surprisingly, Eva to laugh at that. Hermione and Percy both looked disapproving at Michael for it, before Percy looked disapproving at his brothers for encouraging it and probably embarrassing him in front of the important wizards.

"I won't tell your aunt that you did that," Eva whispered to Michael. "It made me feel a little better."

"Slimy gits," Ron muttered as they turned to face the field again.

Ludo Bagman charged into the box and asked, "Everyone ready?" His face was gleaming and he turned to Fudge, "Minister—ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge, sounding comfortable.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it as his own throat, and said, " _Sonorus_!" Over the roar of the crowd, he spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen…welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed, clapped, and thousands of flags went waving, adding their discordant national anthems to the cheers. The huge blackboard opposite of them was wiped clear of its last message: ( _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans—A Risk With Every Mouthful!_ ) and now it showed: BULGARIA 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce…the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right hand side of the stand, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr Weasely, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. " _Veela_!"

Eva was confused, "What are veel—?"

Eva's question was answered when a hundred veela glided out onto the field. Veela were woman…very _bland_ looking women in Hailey's opinion. Their skin looked silvery and their hair was white-gold, and their hair fanned out behind them without the use of wind. The music started and they started to dance and Hailey found herself, utterly unimpressed. She looked at Eva, who looked bored as well. She looked for Hermione, who was unimpressed. She looked at Mandy, who was flicking through the purple program looking bored out of her skull. Hailey looked through her program, wondering if she could get popcorn or something.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Eva shouted, sounding terrified.

The music stopped, and Hailey looked up to see that Ron was frozen in a position like he was going to dive from a springboard.

Angry shouts were filling the stadium because the crowd didn't want the veela to leave. Ron was now shredding the shamrocks off of his hat and Eva was forcing Michael to sit down.

Hailey didn't like the veela, so she was glad that she had pinned a shamrock to her shirt. Mr Weasley grabbed the hat out of Ron's hands. "You'll be wanting that once Ireland have had their say."

"Huh?" said Ron, staring openmouthed at the veela, who had lined up along one side of the field. Hermione shook her head and Eva rolled her eyes.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air…for the Irish National Team Mascots."

There was great green-and-gold comet zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd was ooh'ing and aah'ing as if it was a fireworks display. The rainbow faded and the balls of light merged, forming a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and soared over the sands. What looked like golden rain fell from the shamrocks.

"Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them and heavy gold coins rained down on them. Hailey squinting up at the shamrock to see that it was actually made up of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a tiny lantern of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!" said Mr Weasley over the applause of the crowd, many who were fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.

"There you go!" Ron yelled as he stuffed a fistful of gold coins into Hailey's hand. "For the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"

Eva was grabbing as much gold coins as she can and Mandy was examining a coin with a scrutinizing look on her face.

The shamrock dissolved and the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome—the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you—Dimitrove! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volko!" He rattled off the names as each player in scarlet shot into the field for an entrance below. He dragged out the word, "And— _Krum_!"

"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Ominoculars. Hailey focused on him with hers too.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. In a way, it was hard to believe that he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet—the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting—Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley!" Again he dragged out the word, "And— _Lynch_!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Hailey spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed down the players to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and to see that they had their names embroidered in silver on their backs.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small and skinny wizard, who was completely bald but with a mustache to rival Uncle Vernon's, was wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. There was a silver whistle was protruding from under his mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Hailey spun the Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open—four balls burst into the air; there was the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch, which Hailey saw for a brief moment, before it went speeding out of sight. Mostafa did a sharp blast with his whistle and shot into the air after the balls.

"They're off!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

It was Quidditch that Hailey had never seen it played before, because she was pressing the Ominoculars so hard to her eyes that it was beginning to hurt. The speed of the players were so incredible that the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. Hailey spun the slow dial on the right of her Omnioculars again, pressed the play-by-play button on the top, and she was watching in slow motion, while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd sounding like a roar.

 _HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION_ , she read as she watched the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. _PORKSOFF PLOY_ flashed up next, as Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov,, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it—

"Troy scores!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

"What?" Hailey yelled, confused. She looked around wildly around through her Omnioculars. "But Levski's got the Quaffle!"

"Hailey, if you're not going to watch at normal speed, you're going to miss things!" shouted Hermione, who was dancing up and down, waving her arms in the air while Troy did a lap of honour around the field. Hailey looked quickly up the top of her Omnioculars and saw that the leprechauns watching from the sidelines had all risen into the air and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the veela were watching them sulkily.

Angry at herself for missing something, Hailey spun the speed dial back to normal as play resumed.

She knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and the rosette on Hailey's chest kept squealing names: " _Troy—Mullet—Moran!_ "

Within ten minutes, Ireland has scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supports. Mandy was screaming and jumping up and down.

The match became more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they had to scatter and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Fingers in your ears!" order Mr Weasley as the veela started to dance in celebration.

Hailey covered her ears, unsure why she had to cover her ears, but she closed her eyes too. She didn't want to see the veela. After a few seconds, she looked at the field to see that the veela had stopped dancing and Bulgaria was in possession of the Quaffle.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova—oh I say!" roared Bagman.

Two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as if they were skydiving without parachutes. Hailey followed their descent through her Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was.

"Oh, no, they're going to crash!" Eva shouted, drowning out what Hermione was saying. Eva had her hands covering her eyes and she was muttering something under breath, probably a prayer.

Krum pulled out of the dive at the last second and spiraled of, while Lynch hit the ground. Hailey winced, "Ooh."

"Fool!" moaned Mr Weasley. "Krum was feinting!"

"It's a time-out!" yelled Bagman, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

Ginny was hanging over the side of the box, looking horrified. Charlie, in attempt to ease Ginny, said, "He'll be okay, he only got ploughed! Which is what Krum was after, of course…"

Hailey pressed the replay and play-by-play buttons on the Omnioculars, twiddled the speed dial, and put them back up to her eyes. She watched as Krum and Lynch dived again in slow motion. Across the lens, in shining purple letters it read: _WRONSKI DEFENSE FEINT—DANGEROUS SEEKER DIVERSION_. She saw Krum's face contorted with concentration as he pulled out of the dive just in time, while Lynch was flattened, and she understood—Krum hadn't seen the Snitch at all, he was just making Lynch copy him. Hailey had never seen anyone fly like that; Krum hardly looked as though she was using a broomstick at all; he moved so easily through the air that he looked unsupported and weightless. Hailey couldn't help but admire him for it and she can see why Ron admired him.

Hailey turned her Omnioculars back to normal and focused them on Krum. He was circling high above Lynch and Hailey can see that his dark eyes were darting all over the ground a hundred feet below. Hailey knew that he was using the time to look for the Snitch without interference and she couldn't help but think that it was low, but it was actually clever.

Lynch got to his feet, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked off into the air once again. He seemed to give Ireland new heart. Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moving into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Hailey had seen so far.

After fifteen more minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten.

Mullet shot toward the goals posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. It happened so quickly that Hailey didn't catch it, but a scream of rage and Mandy yelling, "Foul!" repeatedly, told Hailey that a foul happened.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing—excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators.

"I could use a cob salad," Eva said, catching Hailey's attention than what Bagman said.

The leprechauns had rose angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.

As one, the Weasley boys and Michael covered their ears, but the other girls didn't bother.

Mandy started laughing as Hermione tugged Hailey's and Eva's arms, giggling. "Look at the referee!"

Hailey looked down at the field. Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very odd. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"What is he doing?" Eva asked, giggling. "He's making a fool out of himself!"

"No, we can't have that!" said Bagman, sounding highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"

A mediwizard came running across the field, his hands covering his ears, and kicked Mostafa in the shins, apparently very hard.

Hailey was watching through the Omnioculars again, saw that Mostafa looked highly embarrassed and was now shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and looking furious.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send of the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now _there's_ something we haven't seen before…Oh, this could turn nasty…"

The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing with him, looking furious, and gesturing to the leprechauns, who formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa didn't seem like he was impressed with whatever the Bulgarians were saying, because he was pointing at the air, apparently telling them to get flying and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

" _Two_ penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms…yes…yes…there they go…and Troy takes the Quaffle…"

The Beaters on both side were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

" _Foul!_ " roared the Irish supporters in unison, all standing up in a great wave of green.

"Foul! Foul! Foul!" Mandy shouted furiously, her face turning pink in rage.

"Foul!" echoed Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran—deliberately flying to collide there—and it's got to be another penalty—yes, there's the whistle!"

The leprechauns' new formation was that of a giant hand making a very rude sign at the veela across the field. Mandy busted out laughing at that and the veela launched themselves across the field, throwing what looked like handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Watching through the Omnioculars, Hailey saw their faces were now elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long scaly wings were busting from their shoulders—

"And _that_ , boys, is why you should never go for looks alone!" Mr Weasley shouted over the roars of the crowd below.

Hailey kept her focus on the match above the field. She was trying to focus on the Quaffle, which was changing hands with the speed of a bullet.

"Levski—Dimitrov—Moran—Troy—Mullet—Ivanova—Moran again—Moran—Moran scores!"

The veelas' shrieks, blasts were coming from the wands of the Ministry, and the roars of the Bulgarians were drowning out the Irish supporters' cheers.

The Irish Beater, Quigley, swung heavily at a passing Bludger and hit as hard as possible toward Krum, who didn't duck in time, because he took the Bludger to the face.

Hailey groaned because Krum's nose looked broken and there was blood everywhere. However, Mostafa didn't notice because he was distracted with broom which was alight.

Hailey couldn't help but want someone to notice Krum's broken nose. Even though she was supporting Ireland, Krum was the most exciting player on the field at the moment.

Ron shouted, "Time-out! Ah, come one, he can't play like that, look at him—"

" _Look at Lynch!_ " Hailey yelled, watching as the Irish Seeker went into a dive, and she was sure that it wasn't a Wronksi Feint. She was sure that it was the real deal. "He's seen the Snitch! He's seen it! Look at him go!" She reached over and shook Michael's shoulder from excitement.

The Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on…but Krum was on his tail. There were flecks of blood flying through the air behind Krum, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again—

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.

"They're not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" yelled Hailey.

Lynch hit the ground with a tremendous force and was stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie.

"He's got it—Krum's got it—it's all over!" shouted Hailey at Charlie.

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from nose blood, was rising gently in the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

 **BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170** the scoreboard read. The crowd didn't seem to notice at first, then the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder, erupting into screams of delight.

"Ireland wins!" Bagman shouted, who also seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "Krum gets the Snitch—but Ireland wins—good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

Ron was jumping up and down, hands over his head. He bellowed, "Why did he catch the Snitch for? He ended it when Ireland was a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

Hailey was clapping loudly, "He knew they were never going to catch up! The Irish Chasers were too good…He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all…"

She put her Omnioculars to her eyes again, even though it was hard to see what was happening. The leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but she could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking forlorn and dispirited.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," a gloomy voice said behind Hailey. Hailey turned around to see that it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" exclaimed Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day.

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman.

Hailey was dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see inside. Squinting toward the entrance, she was two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers—Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

Up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding and Hailey could see thousands and thousands of Omnioculars lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each players as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked like a total mess. He had two forming black eyes and his face was still bloody. He was holding the Snitch. Hailey noticed that he less coordinated on the ground, since he seemed slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. When Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

The Irish team showed up. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed like it dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. However, he was grinning happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air, while the crowd below roared its approval. Hailey's hands were beginning to lose feeling with her frequent clapping.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honour on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Connolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, " _Quietus_." Hoarsely, he said, "They'll be talking about this one for years, a really unexpected twist, that…shame it couldn't have lasted longer…" He finally noticed the Weasley twins, "Ah, yes…I owe you…how much?"

Fred and George scrambled over the backs of their seats to stand in front of Bagman. They were grinning broadly and had their hands outstretched.


	7. The Dark Mark

A/N: The face-claim for Colton Taylor is Jonathon Lipnicki. Colton Taylor has been created by gaywhovian93.

* * *

" _Don't_ tell your mother you've been gambling," Mr Weasley ordered Fred and George as they slowly made their way down the purple-carpeted stairs.

"Don't worry, Dad." said Fred sounding really gleefully. "We've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated."

Mr Weasley looked like he was going to ask what those big plans were, but when it looked like, he thought about it, he decided that he didn't want to know. Hailey remembered that Ginny told her that Fred and George wanted to open a prank shop.

They were caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites.

"Hold my hand," Michael said to Eva. "So, I don't lose you."

"What about me?" Mandy asked teasingly.

"You'll be fine," Michael said, waving a hand at her.

Mandy scoffed, "Fine."

The group retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, hearing raucous singing and Hailey kept feeling breezes because the leprechauns were shooting over their heads, cackling and waving lanterns.

They finally reached the tents, Hailey didn't feel sleepy, along with everyone else, although given the noise around them, she was sure that it would've been hard to fall asleep. Mr Weasley decided on that they could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in. Soon they started arguing enjoyably about the match. Mr Weasley ended up getting into a disagreement about cobbing with Charlie and when Ginny fell asleep at the tiny table and spilled hot chocolate over the floor, Mr Weasely decided that everyone should go to bed. Hermione, Mandy, Eva, Hailey, and Ginny went into the next tent, where they changed into pajamas, although Hailey put the baggy grey shirt on, leaving the skirt and tights on.

Eva had the bottom bunk and she was on her knees in front of the bed, hands clasped together, elbows on the mattress, and her eyes were closed. Eva was mouthing something. Hailey remembered that Eva always did that before she went to bed, when she and Mandy where at Michael's flat.

Hailey laid on the top bunk, listening to the distant sound of singing and an odd echoing bang, which sounded faint, like it was on the other side of the campsite.

"So, Hailey…" Ginny started, sounding tired.

"What is it?" Hailey asked, staring up at the ceiling of the tent, watching the occasional glow of a leprechaun lantern as they flew overhead.

"What is up with you and Michael?" Ginny asked, sounding very curious.

Hailey felt her cheeks heat up and turned her back to the red-haired girl, who was staring at her from the top bunk. "Nothing, we're just friends."

"Just friends?" responded Ginny, sound incredulous. "You two were flirting this morning when we walked up Stoatshead Hill." She sounded like she was accusing Hailey of murdering Eva's pet puffskein or something equally worse.

"We act like that all the time," Hailey countered, wishing Ginny would drop the subject. "It's no big deal."

Ginny started, "Do you—?"

"Please drop the subject," Hailey interrupted, a little too harshly.

"All…right," Ginny replied, confused. She sounded cheerful when she said, "Hey, Eva…"

"What, Ginny?" asked Eva.

Ginny started, "Do you think Michael—"

"I don't know the answer to that," Eva interrupted, obviously knowing where Ginny was going with that question. "He _doesn't_ tell me everything and I know that he doesn't want to tell me every problem that he's been having. Besides, he has Terry and Anthony for that."

"Oh," Ginny replied. "Who's Terry and Anthony?"

"His other friends," Mandy said. "Now shut up and get your asses to bed, before I kick you all in the shins."

At that, everything went silent.

* * *

Hailey wasn't sure what she was dreaming or fantasizing about, but she remembered seeing herself in robes that had her name on the back.

"Get up! Mandy—Hailey—come on now, get up, this is urgent!" Mr Weasley yelled.

Hailey sat up, hitting her head on the canvas. She had a lock of hair in her mouth and slurred, "'S' matter?" The singing had stopped, she heard screams, and it sounded like people were running. Hailey wasn't sure what changed, but she jumped down from the top bunk. She noticed that Mr Weasley had pulled jeans on over his pajamas and reached for a shirt, "No time, Hailey—Mandy, just grab a jacket and get outside—quickly!"

Hailey pulled the grey jacket on and hurried out of the tent with Mandy, Hermione, and Ginny following her. They ran into Fred, George, Ron and Michael standing together, looking at the chaos surrounding them.

A few fires were burning and she saw people running into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them. There was something emitting odd flashes of light and banging that sounded like gunfire. There were loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yelling. A burst of strong green light illuminated the scene.

A tightly packed group of wizards with wands pointing upwards were marching slowly across the field. Hailey squinted at them, noticing that they didn't seem to have faces…and she realized that their heads were covered with hoods and they had masks on. High above them, there were five floating figures, which were being contorted into grotesque shapes, as if the wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes, attached to invisible strings. Two of the figures were very small, while one looked to be no older than twelve.

Wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies, as tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd grew. Hailey was sure that a few times a wizard blasted a tent away as several caught fire. The screaming was growing louder.

When the floating people passed over a burning tent, they were shown. Hailey felt sickened when she saw that one of the levitating people was Eva. She recognized Mr Roberts, the campsite manager, and the other three was probably his wife and children. One of the marches below flipped Mrs Roberts upside down with his wand making her nightdress fall down to reveal voluminous drawers and Mrs Roberts struggled to cover herself up, while the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

Hailey felt like she was going to be sick when one of the marchers made Eva pirouette nonstop sixty feet in the air, as if she was a ballerina, her cheeks was shiny with tears and the smallest boy began to spin like a top, his head flopping limply from side to side.

"That's disgusting," Mandy said sounding both horrified and sickened. "That's really disgusting." Ron made noises of agreement, however Michael was pale, shaking, and looking horrified as Eva continuously pirouetted.

Mr Weasley came hurrying right behind them while Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys' tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr Weasley shouted over the commotion, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot—get into the woods, and _stick together_. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

"And get Eva down from there!" Michael shouted, but Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away towards the oncoming marchers; Mr Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family and Eva was coming ever closer.

"C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the woods. George, Hailey, Hermione, Ron, and Mandy followed. Hailey had to grab Michael's wrist and tugged on him, to get him to move. He didn't budge, because he was staring helplessly up at his cousin, who was pirouetting for the sickening amusement of other wizards.

"Come on, Michael, move!" Hailey ordered, pulling on his arm.

Michael pulled back, "I can't just leave her up there!" He was looking up at Eva.

"They're coming closer!" Hailey said, watching as more people joined the crowd of marchers or to help the Ministry. She pulled on Michael's arm.

"I have to do something!" Michael replied, staying rooted to his spot. He was watching Eva pirouette continuously, however there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"There's nothing we can do," Hailey said, grabbing Michael's hand.

"There has to be something," Michael said quietly, looking sickened.

Hailey pulled on his hand, "We can't do anything to help her. I would love to help, but there's nothing _we_ can do." She pulled on Michael's hand a little harder, "Come on!"

Michael finally moved and they ran to the trees; however they stopped to look back. The crowd beneath the Roberts family and Eva was now larger than ever. She could see the Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but it looked like they were having a difficult time getting to them. They were probably terrified of trying to perform a spell that might make the Roberts family and Eva fall.

Michael pulled Hailey inside the trees.

It was dark inside the woods since the lanterns were now extinguished. Hailey could see dark figures blundering through the trees, she could hear children crying, there were anxious shouts and panicked echoing. People were jostling them as they walked, trying to spot their friends.

"My mum told me to never let anything bad happen to Eva and now…" Michael trailed off, sounding troubled.

There were two lights ahead and Hailey could see the outlines of Mandy and Hermione. They ran forward to see that Ron was lying on the ground. Mandy and Hermione had their wands out, which was giving off the living.

"What happened?" Hailey asked, confused when she saw Ron lying sprawled out on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root," Ron said angrily, getting to his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing alone nearby. He was leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed and at peace with himself. His arms were folded, probably watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees. Hailey was sure that he was pleased with the chaos, which was sickening.

Ron told Malfoy to do something that Hailey knew he wouldn't have dared to say in front of Mrs Weasley.

"Langauge, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?" He nodded at Hermione and a blast that sounded like like a bomb came from the campsite. A flash of green light momentarily lit up the trees around them.

Michael's eyebrows were furrowed, indicating that he was thinking hard about something.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded, defiantly.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles_ ," said Malfoy as if they were all stupid. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Or dancing stupidly? Because if you do, hang around…they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione and Eva's are witches," Hailey snarled out.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot another Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron, because they all knew that "Mudblood" was a derogatory term for a witch or wizard of Muggle parentage.

"Never mind, Ron," said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy.

There came a bang from the other side of the trees that sounded louder than anything they heard. It caused several people nearby to scream and Malfoy chuckled. "Scare easily, don't they? I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to—trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where's _your_ parents?" countered Hailey, her temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Malfoy turned to Hailey, still smirking. "Well…if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"You know damn well that your parents are out there," Mandy snapped.

"Oh, come on," said Hermione, giving a disgusted look at Malfoy. "Let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.

"Come _on_ ," Hermione repeated, pulling Ron and Mandy with her up to the path again.

Hailey and Michael followed, but Michael stopped in his tracks, turned around, and punched Malfoy in the face, startling everyone. Hailey wondered when Michael stopped holding her hand, but they hurried away before anything could happen.

Ron was looking at Michael with something akin to respect and Mandy's eyes were wide in shock.

"You _shouldn't_ have done that," Hermione fretted. "Your mum—"

"Can find a new job," Michael said, shaking his hand.

Ron started, "You—"

"He insulted my cousin and he was beginning to get on my nerves," Michael said. "Where are the others?"

Fred, George, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. The path was packed with plenty of other people, all looking nervously over their shoulders towards the chaos back at the campsite. A huddle of teenagers in pajamas was arguing a little way along the path.

The pajama wearing group suddenly noticed the five. A girl with thick curly hair, turned to them, and said, " _O_ _ù_ _est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue—_ "

"What?" Mandy dragged the word out, confused.

"Er—what?" asked Ron at the same time as Mandy.

"Oh…" the girl who had spoken turned her back on them. Her and her friends walked away and they heard her say, "'Ogwarts."

"Beauxbatons," muttered Hermione.

"Sorry?" asked Hailey, confused.

"They must go to Beauxbatons," said Hermione. "You know…Beauxbatons Academy of Magic…I read about it in _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_."

"Oh…" Hailey responded, remembering that she may have read about it, some time in one of her years at Hogwarts.

"Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Ron, pulling out his wand and lighting it.

Michael pulled out his wand, lighting it as well. "Malfoy's lucky that I didn't hex or curse him."

Hailey reached in her pocket on her jacket, to get her own wand—but it wasn't there, because the only thing she can find was her Omnioculars. "Damn it…I've lost my wand!"

"What?" Mandy and Michael exclaimed.

"You're kidding!" said Ron.

They raised their wands high enough to spread the narrow beams of light farther on the ground; Hailey looked around her, but she didn't find her wand.

"Maybe it's back in the tent," Ron suggested.

"It probably fell out when we were running," Michael suggested.

"Yeah," responded Hailey, unsure of that, "maybe…" She always kept her wand with her at all times in the wizarding world, and finding herself without it in the midst of a scene like this made her feel very vulnerable.

There was a rustling noise nearby that made them all jump. Winky the house-elf, was fighting her way out of a clump of bushes nearby. She was moving in a peculiar fashion, apparently with great difficulty; it seemed as if as though someone invisible were trying to hold her back.

"There is bad wizards about!" Winky squeaked sounding distracted as she leaned forward and looking as if she was having trouble running. "People high—high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!" She disappeared into the trees on the other side of the path, panting and squeaking as she seemed to fight the force that was restraining her.

"What's up with her?" asked Ron, looking curiously after Winky. "Why can't she run properly?"

"She probably doesn't have permission to hide." Hailey pointed out, thinking of Dobby beating himself up when he didn't have the permission to do something.

"You know, house-elves get a _very_ raw deal!" said Hermione sounding indignant. "It's slavery, that's what it is! That Mr Crouch made her go up to the top of the stadium and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't even run when they start trampling tents! Why doesn't anyone _do_ something about it?"

"Do you think she was under the Imperius Curse?" Mandy asked Michael and Hailey as Ron and Hermione started arguing about the lives of house-elves.

"But can it affect creatures?" Hailey wondered.

There was another loud bang that echoed from the edge of the wood and Hailey grabbed Michael's arm, startled.

"Let's keep moving, shall we?" asked Ron, glancing edgily at Hermione.

When they started walking down the dark path, Hailey kept searching her pockets, even though she knew that her wand wasn't there. They kept an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny.

A figure came bursting from some tree, startling them. The boy had sandy blond hair, he wore glasses, and he was wearing a green kilt and green shirt. He had a calf-sheath on his right leg, because he looked like he was sweating a little.

Hermione and Ron looked confused at the sight of him.

"Colton?" Hailey, Mandy, and Michael asked confused.

He was Colton Taylor, Luna Lovegood's best friend and the cousin to Neville, through their mothers. He was a fellow Ravenclaw, but he was a year below them.

"I lost my dad," Colton said. He was Scottish, "My mum went to go deal with the marchers."

Hailey remembered that his mother was a champion duelist who dueled for fun, while Colton's dad did caber tossing, because he was a Muggle.

"Well, we lost Fred, George, and Ginny," Mandy said.

Colton pointed behind him, "I think I saw Ginny go that way."

"How do you know Ginny?" Ron demanded, sounding a little overprotective.

"She's Luna's friend," Colton replied, confused.

"And he's Luna's best friend," Mandy stated to Ron.

"We really should find Fred, George, and Ginny," Hailey said.

"Maybe I might run into my dad, along the way," Colton said.

They walked deeper into the wood, trying to keep an eye out for the others. They passed a group of goblins who were cackling over a sack of gold that they had won betting on the match and didn't seem to care about the chaos that was happening at the campsite. They walked along the path and walked into a patch of silvery light.

"Where is that light coming from?" Colton asked and walked to the trees. He looked through the trees and sounded bored as he said, "Oh, it's just the veela."

The others walked to the trees to see three tall and kind of bland looking veela. They were standing in a clearing, surrounding by a gaggle of young wizards.

"I pull down a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!" one of them shouted. "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

"There are no dragon killers in there," Mandy whispered, sounding annoyed at that.

"No, you're not!" yelled his friend. "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldon…but I'm a vampire hunter, I've killed about ninety so far—"

Colton snorted. "If he did that, then I drive the Knight Bus."

Speaking of the Knight Bus, Hailey saw Stan as he said, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."

Hailey snorted with laughter and looked at Ron, ready to tell him that, but Ron's face had gone oddly slack. Ron yelled, "Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?"

Colton started laughing at that, probably at how random it was.

" _Honestly_!" said Hermione, and she and Colton firmly grabbed Ron's arms. They wheeled him around and marched him away.

"I'm glad I don't find them attractive," Colton said. "I don't want to think about how I would make a fool out of myself, if I was."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Their charms don't work on gays or children, or someone who has more willpower," Colton said, grinning. "I think they also attract lesbians and bisexuals, though. So…" he shrugged.

Hermione and Ron looked at Colton, stunned. They probably didn't know that Colton was out and proud, or they were surprised at how he would just say something personal to two complete strangers. Hailey had the same stunned reaction because she thought that it was odd that he said something that she was thought was personal to complete strangers.

They made it to the heart of the woods and Hailey looked around. She said, "I reckon we just wait here, you know. We'll hear anyone coming a mile off."

Ludo Bagman emerged from the behind a tree right ahead of them.

Hailey could see that a change had come over Bagman because he no longer looked excited and rosy-faced, and there no spring to his step. However, he looked very white and strained.

"Who's that?" he asked, blinking down at them. "What are you doing in here, all alone?"

"Uh…" Colton started and thumbed behind him. "There's a riot going on at the campsite."

Bagman stared down at Colton, caught off guard, "What?"

"At the campsite…some people have got hold of a family of Muggles and Eva…" Ron explained.

Bagman swore loudly, "Damn them!" he was looking distracted, and without another word, he Disapparated with a small _pop_!

"Not exactly on top of things, Mr Bagman, is he?" Hermione pointed out, frowning.

"He was a great Beater, though," said Ron, leading the way off the path into a small clearing, and sitting down on a patch of dry grass at the foot of a tree. "The Wimbourne Wasps won the league three times in a row while he was with them."

"I wonder what he was doing, though," Colton said, sounding thoughtful.

"Probably drinking," Mandy replied. "He looks like the type to get drunk. He _looked_ like he was drunk."

Hailey was listening for noises coming from the campsite, but everything seemed much quieter. Maybe they were so far away from the noise or maybe that the riot was over.

"I hope the others are okay," said Hermione, after a moment of silence.

"They'll be fine," said Ron.

"Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy." said Hailey sitting down next to Ron and watching the small figure of Krum slouching over the fall leaves. "He's always said he'd like to get something on him."

"That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right," said Ron, sounding gleeful at the thought.

"Those poor Muggles and poor Eva, though," said Hermione nervously. "What if they can't get them down?"

"There's a spell for that," Colton said. "Forgot what it was, though."

"Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight!" exclaimed Hermione. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it?"

"Lots of money," Colton said, before Hermione can go on. "They're probably rich and my mum says that the Ministry is—" He turned around because it sounded like someone was staggering towards where they were at. They listened to the sounds of uneven steps behind the dark trees and then it stopped.

"Uh, hi?" said Mandy, as she looked around for the source of the footsteps.

" _Morsmordre!_ "

Something vast, green, and glittering flew over the treetops and into the sky.

"What the—?" gasped Ron as he jumped to his feet. They stared up at the colossal skull which were comprised of emerald stars. Its mouth opened and a greenish smoky serpent slithered out from its mouth like a tongue. It rose higher and higher, blazing in greenish smoke. It looked like it was belonged against the black sky as if it was a new constellation.

Screams erupted from the wood all around them. The skull rose high enough to illuminate the entire wood like it was some grisly neon sign. Hailey looked for the person who conjured the skull, and back up at the skull, knowing that it looked familiar. She was sure that she had seen it somewhere in a book that she had once read.

"Let's go! We don't want to be seen under the Dark Mark!" Michael said, grabbing Hailey's arm and dragging her to the trees.

It clicked at that because it was Voldemort's sign. She had read about it in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_.

They got a few steps away when there was a series of popping noises announcing the arrival of twenty wizards Apparating to surround them.

Hailey looked around to see that each of the wizards had their wands out and pointed straight at them.

"Duck!" shouted Hailey, dragging Michael and Mandy down to the ground with her. Colton had pulled Hermione and Ron down right as the wizards yelled, " _Stupefy_!"

It felt like wind passed over them. Hailey looked up a little to see fiery red light flying over them. The lights bounced off tree trunks, rebounding into darkness in the trees—

"Stop!" yelled a voice. "Stop! _That's my son!_ "

"Ron—Hailey—Mandy—Michael—Hermione—" the voice sounded shaky, "are you all right?"

"I'm all right, too," Colton said looking up, his glasses askew. Hailey looked up to see Mr Weasley who was looking terrified.

"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice. It was Mr Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Hailey got to her feet to face them and saw that Mr Crouch looked furious.

Mandy started, "We—"

"Which of you did it?" Mr Crouch snapped, his eyes looking from between the six. "Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"You must be mad if you think we did it," Mandy said.

"We didn't do that!" said Hailey, gesturing to the skull.

"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, rubbing his elbow. He looked at his dad in indignation. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr Crouch, pointing his wand at Ron. His eyes were popping and he looked slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty. Colton's my son and I know he'd never would—"

"Where did the Mark come from you six?" interrupted Mr Weasley.

"Over there," said Hermione shakily, pointing at the place where they heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees…they shouted words—an incantation—"

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now in disbelief. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy—"

"I know how it's summoned, too, but I don't go around summoning it!" Colton snapped, sounding indignant.

"I do, too," Michael said.

"Me three," Mandy said.

"Is that a confession?" Mr Crouch asked, looking at them.

"No," Michael said. "The three of us are Ravenclaws and learning how to do stuff like that is what Ravenclaws do."

Apparently none of the other wizards, apart from Mr Crouch, seemed to think it remotely likely that they summoned the Dark Mark. They raised their wands again and were pointing them in the direction that Hermione had pointed to.

"We're too late," said Colton's mother. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said Amos Diggory. "Our Stunners went right through those trees…There's a good chance we got them…"

"Amos, be careful!" said a few wizards as Mr Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, and marched across the clearing, disappearing into the darkness. Hermione had her hands over her mouth.

"Yes!" Mr Diggory shouted. "We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's—but—blimey…"

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr Crouch, sounding like he was in disbelief. "Who? Who is it?"

Mr Diggory returned holding a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Hailey recognized the tea towel as the one Winky wore.

"A house-elf?" asked Colton in disbelief.

Mr Crouch didn't move or speak as Mr Diggory put Winky on the ground at Mr Crouch's feet.

Crouch stared at her and then, "This—cannot—be—" his voice sounded jerky. "No—" He moved around Diggory and walked to the place where Diggory had found Winky.

"No point, Mr Crouch," Diggory called after Crouch. "There's no one else there."

Crouch didn't want to hear a word of it, as they heard him moving around and pushing shrubs out of the way as he searched.

"Bit embarrassing," Diggory said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf…I mean to say…"

"Come off it, Amos," said Mr Weasley quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," said Diggory, "and she _had_ a wand?"

" _What?_ " said Mr Weasley.

"Here, look." Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr Weasley, "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. _No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand_."

There was another _pop_ , and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr Weasley. He was looking breathless and disorientated as he spun on the spot. He stared up at the emerald-green skull. "The Dark Mark!" he almost trampled over Winky as he turned to look at his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on?"

Mr Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still white, and his hands and toothbrush mustache were both twitching.

"Where have you been, Barty?" asked Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too—gulping gargoyles!" He just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to _her_?"

"There's something _seriously_ wrong with him," Mandy whispered to Hailey, shaking her head.

"I don't think he's drunk," Michael whispered to the both of them. "It could be drugs."

"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr Crouch, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean?" Bagman replied, "But why—?" He looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr Crouch, finally figuring it out. " _No_!" he sounded horrified. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"And she had one," said Mr Diggory. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Crouch didn't say anything and Mr Diggory seemed to take the silence as a means to go ahead. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said, " _Rennervate_."

Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. She raised herself shakily into a sitting position. She saw Mr Diggory's feet and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. Hailey could see the floating skull reflected twice in her enormous, glassy eyes. Winky gasped, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs.

"Elf!" said Mr Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Winky began rocking backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts. Hailey was reminded of Dobby in his moments of terrified disobedience and cringed at the sight and memory.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Mr Diggory. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I—I—I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr Crouch, brandishing it in front of her.

The wand caught the green light that was filling the clearing from the skull above, Hailey recognized it. "Hey! That's mine!" She winced when everyone looked at her.

"Excuse me?" asked Mr Diggory, skeptical.

"That's my wand!" said Hailey, "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" repeated Mr Diggory, incredulous. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

Michael opened his mouth, but Mr Weasley said, "Amos, think who you're talking to!" He sounded angry, "Is _Hailey Potter_ likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Er—of course not," mumbled Mr Diggory. "Sorry…carried away…"

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Hailey, pointing at the trees beneath the skull. "I lost it right after we got into the wood."

"So," said Mr Diggory, turning to look at Winky again, who was cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir! Squealed Winky, tears pouring down the sides of her squashed and bulbous nose. "I is…I is…I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

"Is wasn't her!" said Hermione. She looked very nervous speaking in front of all the Ministry wizards, but she was determined all the same. "Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!" She looked at her friends and Colton for support. "It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?"

"No," said Hailey, shaking her head. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."

"Yeah, it was a human voice," said Ron.

"It sounded like a man," Colton added.

"Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr Diggory, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?" Winky shook her head frantically, her ears flapping as Mr Diggory raised his own wand again and placed the tip of his wand, to the tip of Hailey's wand. " _Prior Incantato!_ " he shouted.

A gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them;' it looked as though it were made of thick grey smoke: the ghost of a spell. Hermione gasped.

" _Deletrius_!" Mr Diggory shouted and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke. "So," he had a kind of savage triumph, looking down at Winky, who was shaking.

"I is not doing it!" she squealed. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

" _You've been caught red-handed, elf!_ " Mr Diggory shouted, " _Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!_ "

"Amos," said Mr Weasley, loudly, "think about it…precious few wizards know how to do that spell…Where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Crouch, angrily, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

There was silence, which is broken by Amos sounding horrified as he said, "Mr Crouch…not…not all…"

"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are _least_ likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Crouch. "Hailey Potter—and myself! I suppose you are familiar with the girl's story, Amos?"

"Of course—everyone knows—" muttered Mr Diggory, looking uncomfortable.

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging again.

 _Oh, so that's why he freaked out,_ Hailey thought.

"Mr Crouch, I—I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Amost muttered again, turning red behind his brown beard.

Hailey couldn't help but think that Mr Weasley was the one who kind of suggested it.

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?

Diggory answered, "She—she might've picked it up anywhere—"

"Precisely, Amos," said Mr Weasley. " _She might have picked it up anywhere_ …Winky?" he sounded kind, turning to the elf, but she flinched as if he too was shouting at her. "Where exactly did you find Hailey's wand?"

Winky was twisting the hem of her tea towel so violently that it was fraying beneath her fingers. "I—I is find it…finding it there, sir…" she whispered, "there…in the trees, sir…"

"You see, Amos?" said Mr Weasley. "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Hailey's wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."

"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" said Mr Diggory impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"

Winky began to shake, her eyes were flickering from Mr Diggory, to Bagman, and onto Mr Crouch. She gulped and said, "I is seeing no one, sir…no one.."

"Amos," said Mr Crouch curtly, "I am fully away that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."

Mr Diggory looked as though he didn't think much of this suggestion, but it was clear to Hailey that Mr Crouch was a very important member of the Ministry that he did not dare refuse him.

"You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mr Crouch said coldly.

"M-m-master…" Winky stammered, looking up at Mr Crouch, sounding near tears, "M-m-master, p-p-please…"

Mr Crouch stared back, his face was hard, and each line on his face were more deeply etched. Slowly he said,, "Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible. I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. _This means clothes_."

"No!" shrieked Winky, throwing herself at Mr Crouch's feet. "No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"

Hailey knew that to set an house-elf free was to give them clothes, and she felt bad seeing Winky clutching at her tea towel as she sobbed over Mr Crouch's feet.

"But she was frightened!" Hermione shouted angrily, glaring at Mr Crouch. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"

Mr Crouch stepped backward, freeing himself from contact with Winky. He was looking at Winky as if she were something filthy and rotten, which were contaminating his overly-shined shoes. He looked at Hermione and coldly said, "I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me. I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master and to her master's reputation."

Winky was crying so hard that her sobs were now echoing around the clearing. There was a silence, which was ended by Mr Weasley quietly saying, "Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. Amos, that wand's told us all it can—if Hailey could have it back, please—"

Mr Diggory handed Hailey her wand, who pocketed it.

"Come on, you five," Mr Weasley said quietly. Hermione didn't move because her eyes still upon the sobbing elf. "Hermione!" Mr Weasley said, urgently. Hermione turned and followed after the others, out of the clearing and off through the trees.

"What's going to happen to Winky?" asked Hermione, the moment they left the clearing.

"I don't know," responded Mr Weasley.

"The way they were treating her!" said Hermione furiously. "Mr Diggory, calling her 'elf' all the time…and Mr Crouch! He knows she didn't do it and he's still going to sack her! He didn't care how frightened she'd been, or how upset she was—it was like she wasn't even human!"

"Well, she's not," said Ron.

Hermione rounded on him. "That doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings, Ron. It's disgusting the way—"

"Hermione, I agree with you," interrupted Mr Weasley quickly, beckoning her over, "but now is not the time to discuss elf rights. I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can. What happened to the others?"

"We lost them in the dark," said Ron. "Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?"

"I'll explain everything back at the tent," said Mr Weasley sounding tense.

When they reached the edge of the wood, their progress was impeded. A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards where meeting there. When Mr Weasley stepped toward them, many of the witches and wizards surged forward speaking at once:

"What's going on in there?"

"Who conjured it?"

"Arthur—it's not— _Him_?"

"Of course it's not _Him_ ," said Mr Weasley sounding impatient. "We don't know who it was; it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed."

He led the five teens through the crowd and back into the campsite. Everything was quiet now; there was no sign of the masked wizards, though there were several ruined tents that was still smoking.

Charlie's head poked out of the boys' tent. "Dad, what's going on?" he called. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others—"

"I've got them here," said Mr Weasley, bending down and entering the tent, the five following after him.

Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bedsheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was had a bloody nose. Fred, George, and Ginny looked unhurt but shaken. Eva was sitting on a bed, her knees to her chest, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Ginny was sitting next to Eva, trying to comfort her, but when Eva saw Michael, she got to her feet and ran over to hug him.

"They made me dance so stupidly," Eva said, busting into tears. Michael hugged her back tightly, looking relieved that she wasn't hurt.

"Did you get them, Dad?" Bill asked. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No," said Mr Weasley. "We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Hailey's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

" _What_?" said the eldest Weasley boys at the same time.

"Hailey's wand?" repeated Fred.

" _Mr Crouch's elf_?" said Percy, sounding stunned.

Together, Mr Weasley and the five explained what happened in the woods.

When they finished explaining, Percy seemed to swell indignantly before he said, "Well, Mr Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that! Running away when he'd expressly told her not to…embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry…how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control—"

"She didn't do anything! She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione interrupted. Percy who looked stunned because she had always got on fairly well with Percy—better than any of the others.

"Hermione, a wizard in Mr Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" said Percy pompously, recovering himself.

"She didn't run amok!" shouted Hermione, sounding indignant on Winky's behalf. "She just picked it up off the ground!"

"Look, can someone just explain what the skull thing was?" demanded Ron, sounding very impatient. "It wasn't hurting anyone…Why's it such a big deal?"

"It's You-Know-Who's symbol," Mandy said, before Hermione can explain.

"It also hasn't been seen in thirteen years, according to _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ ," Michael added.

"Of course, people panicked…It was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again," Mr Weasley stated quietly.

"I don't get it," said Ron, frowning. "I mean…It's still only a shape in the sky…"

"Ron, Voldemort and his followers usually sent the Dark Mark up into the air whenever they killed someone." Hailey explained, ignoring the flinch that the Weasleys did.

"The terror it inspired…You have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house and knowing what you're about to find inside," Mr Weasley said and winced.

"Imagined how I felt when I was lifted sixty feet in the air and forced to dance in front of a jeering crowd down below," Eva said, through her sobs. She was still shaking.

"Or how I felt seeing her and not being able to do anything to help her," Michael said to Ron.

"Or the terror of having your dad almost die by a grindylow," Mandy replied, sounding sad.

It was silent after that. Bill removed the sheet from his arm to check on his cut, said, "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparted before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Robertses and Eva before they hit the ground, though. The Robertses are having their memories modified right now."

"What's Death Eaters?" Eva asked, sounding confused.

"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," said Bill. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight—the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."

"We can't prove it was them, Bill," said Mr Weasely. He sounded helpless when he added, "Though it probably was."

"Yeah, I bet it was!" said Ron. "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!"

"I'll bet my dog that Lucius was the one leading the charge," Mandy said, which was surprising because Mandy loved her dog.

"So, what were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles and me? What was the point?" Eva asked.

"That's their idea of having a good time," Hailey responded.

"Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," Mr Weasley finished, sounding disgusted.

"But if they _were_ the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" said Ron. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

"Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives…I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"

"So…This person who conjured the Dark Mark," started Mandy. "Did they conjure it to support the Death Eaters or was it to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Mandy," said Mr Weasley. "But I'll tell you this…it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now…Listen, it's very late and if your parents and Molly hears what's happened, they'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here."

Hailey, Hermione, Ginny, and Mandy went to the girls' tent. Eva didn't want to be apart from Michael, still traumatized from her ordeal.

Hailey got in the bunk, thinking about the past incident where three days ago, she had awoken with her scar burning, and today, for the first time in thirteen years, Lord Voldemort's mark appeared in the sky. She didn't know what it all meant.

"Who was it that conjured the Dark Mark, though?" Mandy whispered. "And why did he do it? I…I don't think he was just scaring the Death Eaters away. It's just a feeling, you know?"

Hailey nodded, even though Mandy couldn't see it. Hailey wasn't sure how long it took, but she finally dozed off.


	8. Mayhem at the Ministry

After a few hours of sleep, Mr Weasley woke them up. He used magic to pack up the tents, and they left the campsite as quickly as possible, passing Mr Roberts at the door of his cottage. Mr Roberts had a strange, dazed look about him, and as he waved them off, he said, "Merry Christmas."

At Eva's horrified look, Mr Weasley said, "He'll be all right. Sometimes, when a person's memory's modified, it makes him a bit disorientated for a while…and that was a big thing they had to make him forget."

"I wish I can forget that, too," Eva said, shuddering.

Hailey cringed, not wanting to know what Eva was going through. She frowned, "Hey, how did they get you, anyway?" Mr Weasley went to have a discussion with Basil, the keeper of the Portkeys. However, it looked everyone wanted to leave as quickly as possible, not that Hailey blamed them.

"I just went outside, because I was having trouble falling asleep," Eva said. "There was a series of bangs and I ran to get Mr Weasely. I ran out to wake you all up, but it looked like someone got lost and I went to go see what was going on, but then—" She trailed, choking back tears and Hailey figured that she shouldn't ask Eva anymore questions on the subject.

Mr Weasley had gotten an old rubber tire back to Stoatshead Hill and Hailey noticed that the sun was rising.

They walked back through Ottery St Catchpole and back up the damp lane toward the Burrow in the dawn light, not talking very much. Hailey was thinking of what happened the previous night and thinking of breakfast.

When they rounded the corner and the Burrow came into view:

"Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness!"

Mrs Weasley had been waiting in the front yard for them and came running at them. She was still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face was pale and looked strained. She was clutching a rolled-up copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "Arthur—I've been so worried— _so worried_ —" She flung her arms around Mr Weasley's neck and the _Daily Prophet_ fell out of her hand and onto the ground.

Hailey couldn't help but look down at the newspaper and saw the headline:

 _SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP_

There was a black-and-white photograph of the twinkling Dark Mark floating above the treetops of the wood.

"You're all right," Mrs Weasley said distractedly, released her husband and staring around at the others with red eyes, "You're alive…oh, _boys_ …" She seized Fred and George, pulling the both of them into a very tight hug, causing their heads to bang together.

" _Ouch_! Mum—you're strangling us—" they both said.

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh, Fred…George…"

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr Weasley in a soothing manner, prying her off her sons.

"Except me," Eva muttered, but she wasn't heard as Mr Weasley led his wife back to the house.

Mr Weasley said something to Bill that Hailey couldn't hear, but Bill picked up the fallen newspaper and they all went inside the Burrow.

They crammed inside the tiny kitchen and Hermione started making Mrs Weasley very strong tea. Mr Weasley poured a shot of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey in Mr Weasley's tea, while Bill handed him the newspaper. Mr Weasley examined the front page, while Percy read over his dad's shoulder.

Glinda flew in through the open window and dropped a letter and the _Daily Prophet_ right in front of Mandy. Mandy opened the letter first, "My parents are worried for me." She grabbed the _Daily Prophet_ and left the kitchen, to Ginny's room, so she can send a reply to her parents.

"I knew it," said Mr Weasley heavily. " _Ministry Blunders…culprits not apprehended…lax security…Dark wizards running unchecked…national disgrace…_ Who wrote this? Ah…of course…Rita Skeeter."

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" said Percy furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampire! As if it wasn't _specifically_ stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans—"

"Do us a favour, Perce," said Bill, yawning, "and shut up."

"I'm mentioned," said Mr Weasley, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

"Where?" spluttered Mrs Weasley, choking on her spiked tea. "If I'd seen that, I'd have known you were alive!"

"Not by name," said Mr Weasley. "Listen to this:

' _If the terrified witches and wizards who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumours that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen.'_

Oh, really," said Mr Weasley in exasperation, handing the paper to Percy. "Nobody _was_ hurt. What was I supposed to say? _Rumours that several bodies were removed from the woods_ …Well, there certainly will be rumours now she's printed _that_."

"Well, people always clamber for anything with a story. Even if it's false," Michael said.

Mr Weasley sighed, "Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come with you, Father," said Percy importantly. "Mr Crouch will need all ands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person." He bustled out of the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley looked most upset. "Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?"

An owl flew into the kitchen, dropping a letter right in front of Michael.

"I've got to go, Molly," said Mr Weasley. "I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off…"

Michael took the letter and Eva went to stand beside him to read it too.

"Mrs Weasley," said Hailey, "Hedwig hasn't arrived with a letter for me, has she?"

"Hedwig, dear?" said Mrs Weasley sounding distracted, "No…no, there hasn't been any post at all, except for Michael and Mandy, right now."

Ron and Hermione looked curious as they looked at Hailey. Hailey looked at the both of them and turned to Ginny, "All right if I go and dump my stuff in your room, Ginny?"

"Yeah…" Ginny replied, confused.

"I think I will put my stuff in my room," Ron said. "Hermmione?"

"Yes," Hermione replied quickly and three of them left the kitchen. They went up the stairs to the attic.

When they entered the room, Ron closed the door. "What's up, Hailey?"

Hailey wasn't sure how to phrase what she wanted to say. "There's something I haven't told you. On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again."

Hermione gasped and started suggesting a number of reference books, and to write to everybody from Albus Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts nurse.

Ron looked dumbstruck and asked, "But—he wasn't there, was he? You-Know-Who? I mean—last time your scar kept hurting, he was at Hogwarts, wasn't he?"

"I'm sure he wasn't there," Hailey said. "But I was dreaming about him…him and Peter—you know, Wormtail. I can't remember all of it now, but they were plotting to kill…someone." She wanted to say 'me' but she didn't want to make Hermione look more horrified than she already was.

"It was only a dream," said Ron, "Just a nightmare."

"Yeah, but was it, though?" Hailey pointed out and looked out the window to see that daylight was coming. "It's weird, isn't it? My scar hurts, and three days later, the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign's up in the sky again."

"Don't! Say! His! Name!" Ron hissed through gritted teeth.

"And remember what Professor Trelawney said?" Hailey went on ignoring Ron, "At the end of last year?"

Professor Trelawney was their Divination teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione's terrified look vanished as she let out a derisive snort. "Oh, Hailey, you aren't going to pay attention to anything that old fraud says?"

"You weren't there," Hailey pointed out again. "You didn't hear her. This time was different. I told you, she went into a trance—a real one. And said the Dark Lord would rise again… _greater and more terrible than ever before_ …and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him…and that night, Peter escaped." She couldn't use Peter's old nickname because that was what he was referred to when he was still friends with her dad, before he betrayed them and got them killed by Voldemort. Peter didn't deserve to be referred to by his old nickname.

Ron fidgeted with a hole in his Chuldey Cannons bedspread. "Does Mandy and Michael know about the dream?"

"Yeah," Hailey said. "They looked through some books to try to help."

"Why were you asking if Hedwig had come, Hailey?" Hermione asked. "Are you expecting a letter?"

"I told Sirius about my scar," said Hailey, shrugging. "I'm waiting for his answer."

"Good thinking!" exclaimed Ron, his troubled expression clearing. "I bet Sirius'll know what to do!"

"I hoped he'd get back to me quickly," said Hailey almost to herself.

"But we don't know where Sirius is…he could be in Africa or somewhere, couldn't he?" asked Hermione reasonably. "Hedwig's not to going to manage _that_ journey in a few days."

"Yeah, I know," said Hailey, but she was feeling worried when she looked out the window at the Hedwig-free sky.

"Come and have a game of Quidditch in the orchard, Hailey," said Ron. "Come on—three on three, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George will play…You can try out the Wronski Feint…"

"Ron," said Hermione, in an I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive tone, "Hailey doesn't want to play Quidditch right now…She's worried, and she's tired…We all need to go to bed…"

Hailey figured that playing Quidditch might ease her worries, "Yeah, I want to play Quidditch. Hang on, I'll get my Firebolt."

Hermione left the room, muttering something like, " _Seriously_?"

* * *

For the past week, Mr Weasley nor Percy were home. The two left the house each morning before the rest woke up and they came home well after dinner each night.

They were sitting in the living room with a fire going, because it was raining heavily. Ginny was sitting on the rug, trying to mend a text with Spellotap. Bill and Ron were playing chess. Charlie was darning a fireproof balaclava. Hailey was polishing the Firebolt with the broomstick servicing kit that Hermione had given her for her thirteenth birthday. Fred and George were sitting in a far corner, quills out, talking in whispers; their heads bent over a piece of parchment. Mandy, Michael, and Hermione were sitting together, reading their new text books. Mrs Weasley had bought Hermione's books at Diagon Alley. Eva was sitting on the couch, petting her pet Puffskein, Eve.

On Sunday, before they were due to return to Hogwarts, Percy told them, "It's been an absolute uproar." He sounded like he was important, "I've been putting out fires all week. People kept sending Howlers, and of course, if you don't open a Howler straight away, it explodes. Scorch marks all over my desk and my best quill reduced to cinders."

"Why are they all sending Howlers?" asked Ginny.

"Complaining about security at the World Cup," said Percy. "They want compensation for their ruined property. Mundungus Fletcher's put in claim for a twelve-bedroomed tent with an en-suite Jacuzzi, but I've got his number. I know for a fact he was sleeping under a cloak proper on sticks."

Michael laughed at that and Mrs Weasley glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner.

The grandfather clock was completely useless if she wanted to know what time it was. It had nine golden hands, where each of them was engraved with one of the Weasley family's names. There were no numbers around the face, but there were descriptions of where each family member might be. There was "Home," "school," "work," "traveling," "lost," "hospital," "prison," and where the number twelve should've been was, "mortal peril." Eight of the hands were pointed straight at home, but Mr Weasley's hand, which was the longest, was pointed straight at "Work."

"Your father hasn't had to go into the office on weekends since the days for You-Know-Who," Mrs Weasley said. "They're working him far too hard. His dinner's going to be ruined if he doesn't come home soon."

"Well, Father feels he's got to make up for his mistake at the match, doesn't he?" said Percy. "If truth be told, he was tad unwise to make a public statement without clearing it with Head of Department first—"

"Don't you dare blame your father for what that wretched Skeeter woman wrote!" said Mrs Weasley, getting anger at once.

"If Dad hadn't said anything, old Rita would just have said it was disgraceful that nobody from the Ministry had commented," said Bill, looking up from his chess game. "Rita Skeeter never makes anyone look good. Remember, she interviewed all the Gringotts' Charm Breakers once, and called me 'a long-haired pillock'?"

"Well, it _is_ a bit long, dear," said Mrs Weasley gently. "If you'd just let me—"

" _No_ , Mum," Bill interrupted, sounding exasperated.

Mrs Weasley noticed Fred and George sitting in the corner. "What are you two up to?"

"Homework," responded Fred in a vague manner.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday," said Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, we've left it a bit late," said George.

"You're not by any chance writing out a new _order form_ , are you?" demanded Mrs Weasley. "You wouldn't be thinking of reopening Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, by any chance?"

"Now, Mum," started Fred, looking up at her. His expression was pained, "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"

Hailey couldn't help but laugh at that, along with everyone else. She was surprised to see that Mrs Weasley even laughed.

"Oh, your father's coming!" Mrs Weasley said.

Hailey looked up in time to see Mr Weasley's hand spun from "work" to "traveling" and then it stopped at "home" with the other hands. They heard him calling from the kitchen.

"Coming, Arthur!" called Mrs Weasely, hurrying out of the living room.

A few moments later, Mr Weasley came into the living room carrying his dinner on a tray, looking completely exhausted. "Well, the fat's really in the fire now," he said to Mrs Weasley. He sat in an armchair near the hearth and toyed unenthusiastically with his slightly shriveled cauliflower. "Rita Skeet's been ferreting around all week, looking for more Ministry mess-ups to report. And now she's found out about poor old Bertha going missing, so that'll be the headline in the _Prophet_ tomorrow. I _told_ Bagman he should have sent someone to look for her ages ago."

"Mr Crouch has been saying it for weeks and weeks," said Percy swiftly.

"Crouch is very lucky Rita hasn't found out about Winky," said Mr Weasley, sounding irritated. "There'd be a week's worth of headlines in his house-elf being caught holding the wand that conjured the Dark Mark."

"I though we were all agreed that the elf, while irresponsible, did _not_ conjure the Mark?" said Percy hotly.

"If you ask me, Mr Crouch is very lucky no one at the _Daily Prophet_ know how mean he is to his elves!" said Hermione angrily.

"Now look here, Hermione!" snapped Percy. "A high-ranking Ministry official like Mr Crouch deserves unswerving obedience from his servants—"

"His _slave_ , you mean!" said Hermione, her voice rising, "because he didn't _pay_ Winky, did he?"

"How do you know if he did or didn't?" Mandy asked.

"I think you'd all better go upstairs and check that you've packed properly!" Mrs Weasley said, breaking up the argument. "Come on now, all of you…"

Hailey repacked her broomstick servicing kit, put her Firebolt over her shoulder, and went back upstairs with Hermione, Mandy, Ginny, and Eva to Ginny's room.

Hailey set her broomstick down and looked at the empty cage. She was worried for Hedwig and Sirius, "It's been over a week."

Ginny and Eva were watching, probably curious, before turning away. Ginny picked up some parcels and handed it too Hailey, "Here's the stuff Mum got for you in Diagon Alley. She even got some gold out of your vault for you…and she's washed all your socks." She set the pile of parcels on the mattress and dropped the money bag and a load of socks next to it.

Hailey started unwrapping the shopping. Apart from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4,_ by Miranda Goshawk, she had a handful of new quills, a dozen rolls of parchment, and refills for her potion-making kit—she had been running low on spine of lionfish and essence of belladonna. She was putting her underclothes in the trunk when she noticed the last two parcels. She opened the largest box to see that there was something black folded in it. She unfolded it to see that it was a black dress. It had thick shoulder straps and noticed that it looked to be about mid-thigh length. The bottom half had silver studs in a row all around it.

Eva looked confused. "Why do you have a dress?"

There was a knock on the door and Mrs Weasley walked in, holding freshly laundered robes. Hailey looked at the unopened box and opened it. She picked up two black high-top shoes and a white bracelet with black symbols that looked like arrows on it. She looked at Mrs Weasley, confused. "Why—?"

"It was on your school list, dear. You're supposed to have a dress for formal occasions," Mrs Weasley said.

Eva looked at the dress and as Mrs Weasley. "What formal occasion is that? I don't remember getting a letter that says we're going to have a formal occasion."

Mrs Weasley set the robes down. "Here you are, now mind you pack them properly so they don't crease."

With that, she left the room and Hailey looked at the others. "Was that odd to you?" Hailey folded the dress and was about to put them in the box when:

"Wait," Eva said. Hailey looked at her. "Let me see the dress." Hailey held it out to Eva, who grabbed it and looked at the dress. "I think I can make some bracelets to go with this." She handed the dress back to Hailey.

"Er—you _don't_ have to," Hailey said, putting it in the box and closing the lid. She was unsure why she even needed a dress.

"I have to," Eva said, smiling widely. "I'm envisioning the bracelets already. I think it would go great with your dress."

Hailey looked at the dress. "I don't think it suits me."

"Nonsense," Mandy said. "If you put it on, I think it'll suit you just fine."

"You better be right, because if it doesn't…" Hailey said, looking at the dress.

"Just what exactly is going on at Hogwarts, though?" Ginny wondered. "Why do you need a dress?"

Hailey was wondering that herself.


	9. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

The next morning, they woke up. Hailey was feeling gloomy when she put on jeans, a shirt, and put on the grey hoodie. It was still raining when they got downstairs.

Mr Weasley was leaving the kitchen, "Bye, Bill—Charlie—Percy—Ginny—Hailey—Mandy—Eva." He ran up the stairs, nearly sending Mandy over the railing, "Sorry." They made into the kitchen and sat at the table. Hailey grabbed a bit of toast, when Mr Weasley ran back in a few minutes later, his robes on properly this time, and he was dragging a comb through what was left of his hair.

"I'd better hurry—you have good term, boys, Mandy, and Hailey," said Mr Weasley to the twins, Ron, Michael, Mandy, and Hailey. He fastened a cloak over his shoulders and prepared to Disapparate. "Molly, are you going to be all right taking the kids to King's Cross?"

"Of course I will," Mrs Weasley responded. "You just look after Mad-Eye, we'll be fine."

"Did someone say Mad-Eye?" Bill asked as he and Charlie walked in the kitchen, "What's he been up to now?"

"He says someone tried to break into his house last night," explained Mrs Weasley.

"Mad-Eye Moody?" said George, sounding thoughtful. He was spreading marmalade on his toast, "Isn't he that nutter—"

"Your father thinks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody," said Mrs Weasley sternly.

"Yeah, well, Dad collects plugs, doesn't he?" said Fred quietly as Mrs Weasley left the room. "Birds of a feather…"

"Who's Mad-Eye Moody?" Eva asked, confused.

"Moody was a great wizard in his time," Bill told her.

"He's an old friend of Dumbledore's, isn't he?" Charlie asked.

"Dumbledore's not what you'd call _normal_ , though, is he?" Fred replied. "I mean, I know he's a genius and everything…"

"Can someone _please_ answer my question for once?" Eva snapped at them.

Hailey knew that Eva was cranky because of the nightmares Eva's been having because of what happened to her at the Quidditch World Cup. Eva had dark shadows under her eyes, which was a little unsettling because she was twelve.

"He's retired, used to work at the Ministry," explained Charlie. "I met him once when Dad took me in to work with him. He was an Auror—one of the best…a Dark wizard catcher," he added, seeing Eva's blank look. "Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him. He made himself loads of enemies, though…the families of people he caught, mainly…and I heard he's been getting really paranoid in his old age. Doesn't trust anyone anymore. Sees Dark wizards everywhere."

Hailey thought about it; being an Auror doesn't sound to be that bad of a job. Although, considering how paranoid Mad-Eye Moody got, that must be a downside of being an Auror. Maybe she should keep her options open…even though being an Auror sounded appealing.

Bill and Charlie decided to come see everyone off at King's Cross station. Percy apologized profusely and said that he really needed to get to work. "I just can't justify taking more time off at the moment. Mr Crouch is really starting to rely on me."

"Yeah, you know what, Percy?" said George in a serious tone. "I reckon he'll know your name soon."

Mrs Weasley had braved the telephone in the village post office to order four ordinary Muggle taxis to take them into London. Hailey watched the taxi drivers heave nine heavy Hogwart trunks into their cars, as Mrs Weasley told Hailey that Mr Weasley tried to borrow Ministry cars, but there weren't any to spare.

The Muggle taxi drivers looked agitated as Pig started hooting loudly and causing a racket. Fred's trunk somehow sprang open, setting off a number of Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks. Crookshanks freaked out by the sound noise and clawed up his way up the man's leg, causing him to yell with fright and pain.

After that, the journey was uncomfortable because the taxis were jammed in the back with trunks. Crookshanks took a while to recover from the fireworks and by the time they entered London, Hailey, Ron, and Hermione were severely scratched.

Hailey was relieved when she got out at King's Cross, even though the rain was coming down harder than ever, and they got soaked when they carried their trunks across the busy road and into the station.

Platform nine and three-quarters was a solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. All she had to do was walk through the platform in an unobtrusive way, to avoid attracting attention from Muglges. They did it groups, Hailey, Eva, and Michael went together first. They leaned against the platform.

"I still don't know why I had to get a dress," Hailey told them.

"You should Ron's dress robes. I wouldn't wear them, even if they were the last piece of clothing on earth," Michael said, as they slid sideways through the platform, ending up on platform nine and three-quarters

The Hogwarts Express was a gleaming scarlet steam engine was already there; clouds of steam billowing from it. Hogwarts students and parents on the platform looked oddly ghostly through the mist.

"Bye, I gotta find Ivy," Eva said and ran off with her trolley.

Hailey and Michael went to find seats and started stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway through the train. They hopped back down onto the platform while Hermione, Mandy, and Ron finally found them. They stowed away their luggage and came back down to say good-bye to Mrs Weasley, Bill, and Charlie.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

Hailey was confused at that, "What?"

"Why?" asked Fred eagerly.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it…it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Any particular reason why?" Mandy asked confused.

" _Why_?" said George at the same time as Mandy. However, George sounded impatient than confused

"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, smiling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it…"

"A bit of _what_?" demanded Ron, sounding impatient.

The whistle blew, and Mrs Weasley rushed them to the train doors.

"Thanks for allowing us to stay over, Mrs Weasley." Michael said as they got on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs Weasley," said Hailey.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs Weasley, "I'd invite you for Christmas, but…well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with…one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Ron sounding highly irritated at that point with the secrecy. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs Weasley smiling. "It's going to be very exciting—mind you, I'm very glad they changed the rules—"

"What rules?" asked Hailey, Mandy, Ron, Fred, and George at the same time.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you…" Mrs Weasley said, "Now, behave, won't you? _Won't_ you, Fred? And you, George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train started to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as he was sped away from his family. "What rules are they changing?"

However, Mrs Weasley just smiled and waved. Hailey watched as Mrs Weasley, Bill, and Charlie Disapparated before the train turned a corner.

Hailey, Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael went back to their compartment, Hailey watching the rain splattering the windows, making it hard to see out of them.

"Show them your dress robes," Michael said to Ron, sounding amused for some reason.

Ron undid his trunk, pulled out maroon coloured dress robes and he threw them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.

Hailey and Mandy gaped the dress robes. The dress robes had moldy looking lace frill at the collar and had matching lace cuffs. It actually looked more like a velvet dress than robes.

"Those are horrid!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Shh!" Hermione whispered, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs, which was occupied by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They probably forgot to their compartment door.

"…Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore—that man's such a Mudblood-lover—and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually _learn_ them, not just the defense rubbish we do…"

Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice. She was angry as she said, "So, he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he? I wish he _had_ gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Of course his dad wants him to go Durmstrang! Churn out Death Eater junior, is that right?" Mandy snapped.

What Hailey knew about Durmstrang was that there was a lot of emphasis on Dark Arts.

"I think I've heard of it," said Ron. "Where is it? What country?"

"Nobody knows, except the Durmstrang students and teachers," Michael responded.

"Oh, right," said Ron.

"I think Beaaxubatons conceals their whereabouts, too," Mandy said. "I saw that it was because no one steals their secrets that way."

"Oh, come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts—how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"Hogwarts _is_ hidden, too," Michael pointed out. "Everyone knows that…well, everyone who's read _Hogwarts, A History_ , anyway."

"Just you four, then," said Ron looking at Hermione and the Ravenclaws. "So, go on—how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?"

Mandy looked at Ron, "It's bewitched, so that if a Muggle looks at it, all they is a old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying: DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."

"So, Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?" Ron questioned, sounding genuinely interested.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Mandy shrugging.

Hermione added, "It might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Unplottable—"

"Come again?" Ron asked.

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?" Hermione asked. "But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," she sounding thoughtful. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," Ron said, in a dreamy manner. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident…Shame his mother likes him…"

Michael and Mandy laughed at that.

The rain was became heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky became dark and the windows became so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Hailey bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share, and bought Pumpkin Pasties for Michael, because she remembered that it was his favourite sweet.

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, extremely forgetful boy who had been brought up by his formidable witch of a grandmother, came by to visit. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette, which was now squeaking, " _Troy—Mullet—Moran!_ " in an exhausted and feeble voice, because the magic was wearing off.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville struck up Hailey and Ron talk about Quidditch. Michael tried to input some commentary, but grew bored, and started flipping through his Rune Dictionary.

Mandy and Hermione buried themselves in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

Neville listened to the conversation of the Cup, looking jealous. "Gran didn't want to go," he said sounding miserable. "Wouldn't buy tickets. Colton said that his parents tried to get a fourth ticket for me, but they only had enough for the three of them. It sounded amazing though."

"Hey, did he find his dad?" Mandy asked, confused.

"Yeah," Neville said.

"It was amazing," Ron said, rummaging through his trunk. "Look at this, Neville…" He pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum.

"Oh, _wow_ ," said Neville enviously as Ron tipped Krum onto Neville's pudgy hand.

"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box—"

"For the first and last time, Weasley," said Malfoy appearing in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. They heard the conversation through the compartment door, which Seamus and Dean had left ajar, after they left when Malfoy and his cronies showed up.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," snapped Hailey.

"Weasley…what is _that_?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwigdeon's case. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train; the moldy lace cuff was very obvious.

"It's none of your damn business," Mandy snapped, closing her book shut.

Ron tried to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy seized the sleeve and pulled. "Look at this!" Malfoy sounded ecstatic. "Look at this!" He held up the dress robes to show Crabbe and Goyle. "Weasley, you weren't thinking of _wearing_ these, were you? I mean—they were very fashionable in about eighteen-ninety…"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same colour as the dress robes, he snatched out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter while Crabbe and Goyle guffawed.

"So…going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know…you'd be able to afford some decent robes it you won…"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated, as if they were stupid. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"She doesn't show off!" Michael snapped.

"Don't you have puppies and kittens to kick somewhere, Malfoy?" snapped Mandy, "Because that's all you're good for."

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily over the top of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4.

A gleeful smile spread over Malfoy's pale face. "Don't tell me you don't know?" He sounded delighted. He turned to Ron, "You've got a father and a brother at the Ministry and you don't even know?" He turned to Mandy. "You've got a father at the Ministry and not even you know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago…heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry…Maybe both your fathers' too junior to know about it, Weasely, Brocklehurst…yes…they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of them…"

Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, andthe three left the compartment.

"At least my dad loves me enough not to spoil the surprise! At least he didn't try to send me away, like your Death Eater father tried to do!" Mandy shouted after them.

Ron got up and slammed the sliding compartment door shut with such force, that the glass shattered. Michael covered his head with his arm, but some glass shards embedded themselves in his arm, leaving a few trickles of blood.

"Not even the start of term and I already get bloodied up," Michael muttered looking at the small cuts. Mandy went to tend to him while Hermione tended to the compartment door. The glass flew back into the single pane and back into the door.

"Well…making it look like he knows everything and we don't…" Ron snarled. "' _Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry_ '…Dad could've got a promotion any time…he just likes it where he is…"

"My dad loves his job," Mandy said. "He knows, he just doesn't want to ruin the surprise to me."

"Of course they do," said Hermione quietly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron, Mandy—"

"Him! Get to me? As if!" said Ron, picking up one of the remaining Cauldron Cakes and squashing it into a pulp.

"Someone needs to knock Malfoy off his high-horse." Mandy said, "And it looks like I'm the only one that's brave enough to do it."

Ron's bad mood continued for the rest of the journey. He didn't talk as much after they changed into their robes and he was still stewing in his anger when the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in Hogsmeade station. The cuts on Michael's arms weren't that serious and Mandy had removed all the glass using the Summoning Charm, which she had perfected.

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak and Ron left his dress robes of Pigwidgeon's cage as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it felt like Hailey was getting buckets of ice water repeatedly emptied over her head. Hailey noticed a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform and yelled, "Hi, Hagrid!"

"All righ', Hailey?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"

First years traditionally reached Hogwarts Castle by sailing across the lake with Hagrid.

"Ooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," said Hermione fervently, shivering.

"I wouldn't either," Michael said. "I think I would get seasick."

They inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. Hailey slipped, almost falling off the platform, but luckily, Michael was there to stop her fall, because she hit him in the back with her body. However, Michael stumbled forward, nearly falling in the mud.

"Sorry," Hailey said, her cheeks were warm, from the close contact. She was grateful that it was dark and he couldn't see her.

"It's all right," Michael said, sounding amused.

They went to a hundred horseless carriages which were waiting for them outside the platform and they climbed gratefully inside the carriage. The door shut with a snap and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.


	10. The Triwizard Tournament

The carriages pulled through the gates, which were flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was quickly becoming a gale.

"You know, I always thought carriage rides were supposed to be romantic, but this is something that's for Halloween," Mandy said.

Hailey looked out the window, to see Hogwarts was coming closer. The many lighted windows were blurry and shimmery behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the stone steps, which led to the great oak front doors that rested at the top. They jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps too.

Hailey looked up when she was safely inside the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.

"Blimey," said Ron, shaking head, sending water drops everywhere. "If that keeps up, the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak—argh!"

A large, red, water-filled balloon dropped right onto Ron's head and exploded. Ron, now drenched and sputtering, staggered sideways right into Hailey, just as a second water bomb fell—narrowly missing Hermione, Michael, and Mandy. The water bomb burst right at Hailey's feet, sending a wave of water right onto Hailey's combat-boots. People around them shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire, or water in this case. Hailey looked up to look at Peeves the Poltergeist. Peeves was a little man in a bell-covered hat and he wore an orange bow tie. He had a wide, malicious looking face, and he was holding a water bomb and looking like he was concentrating as he took aim again.

"Peeves!" an angry voice shouted. "Peeves, come down here at _once_!"

It was Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. She came running out of the Great Hall and she skidded right on the wet floor. She grabbed onto the nearest thing to stop herself from falling down and the nearest thing that she grabbed onto, happened to be Hermione's neck. "Ouch—sorry, Miss Granger—"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped as she massaged her throat.

"Peeves, get down here, _now_!" ordered Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, throwing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and ran inside the Great Hall, to get away. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Whee!" He aimed another bomb at a group of second years, who had just walked through the front doors. They screamed as they got hit by the water bomb and they shoved their way towards the Great Hall to avoid getting more wet.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves—"

Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and flew up the marble staircase, cackling madly. Hailey got hit with a water bomb and she screamed in surprise, jumping backwards. She slipped on the wet floor, and stumbled backwards again and backed right into Michael, nearly causing them to fall to the ground.

Ron was laughing, probably at the sound Hailey made or when she almost sent her and Michael falling to the ground.

Hailey noticed Colton Taylor, who was wearing a bronze and blue kilt, got hit with a water bomb. Unfortunately, Luna, a scraggly blonde haired girl, and Ginny also got drenched with the water bomb. Luna started laughing good-heartedly, Colton chuckled, and Ginny seemed slightly amused by the water bombs.

"Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall sharply to the bedraggled crowd. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

Hailey, Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael slipped and slid across the entrance hall and through the double doors on the right. Ron was muttering furiously under his breath as he pushed his sopping hair off his face.

The Great Hall was its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the candlelight of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. It was much warmer in the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs to sit with the rest of the Gryffindors. The two Gryffindors sat right next to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Hailey, Michael, and Mandy walked right past the Slytherins to the Ravenclaw table, and sat across from the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw ghost.

"Good evening," the Grey Lady said.

"Good evening," Mandy greeted, smiling.

Hailey squeezed her hair, trying to get rid of the water. "Hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving."

The Sorting of the new students into Houses always took place at the start of every school year before the feast, but due to very unlucky circumstances, Hailey hadn't been present at to a Sorting since her own, three years ago. Hailey couldn't help but actually look forward to the Sorting.

"I wonder where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's at, because they're not here," Mandy said looking at the head table.

They never had a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor last more than three terms. Qurriell was pathetic and turned out to be harbouring Voldemort under his turban. Lockhart was a fraud who stole accomplishments from people who actually did the accomplishments and Lockhart wiped their mind after they told him. Hailey's favourite so far had been Professor Lupin, who had to resign last year, because he was a werewolf and Lupin had been competent enough to actually teach them.

"What if they didn't get anyone?" Michael asked, looking at the table.

"They got someone," the Grey Lady replied, "He's just running late."

"Are we ever going to get a female professor?" Mandy wondered.

Hailey looked at tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw House. He was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor. Her hat was askew over her flyaway grey hair and she was talking to Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy professor. On Professor Sinistra's other side was the sallow-faced, hook-nosed, greasy-haired Potions master, Snape—Hailey's least favourite person at Hogwarts. Hailey loathed him as much as Snape loathed her. Next to Snape was an empty seat, which Hailey guessed was for Professor McGonagall.

In the center sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. He had sweeping silver hair and beard, which was shining in the candlelight. He wore magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. The tips of Dumbledore's long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them staring up at the ceiling through his half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought.

Hailey looked up at the ceiling. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside, and she had never seen it look this stormy before. There were black and purple clouds swirling across it, and as another thunderclap sounded outside, a fork of lightning flashed across it.

"I wish they would hurry. I think I could eat two hippogriffs, Fang, and possibly Malfoy over there" Mandy said, glaring at Malfoy. Fang was Hagrid's pet boarhound.

Michael and the Grey Lady looked repulsed at what Mandy said.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and all chatter stopped at once. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. The first years looked like they swum across the lake rather than sailed. They were all shivering probably from the cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school. There was one boy who appeared to be the smallest with mousy hair, and he was wrapped in Hagrid's moleskin overcoat. The coat was so big that it looked as if he was draped in a furry black circus tent.

Hailey watched Professor McGongall placed a four-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty, patched wizard's hat.

Hailey stared at it, and for a moment there was silence. A long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth and started to sing a song about how the four founders of the Houses came together to educate young sorcerers. It also sang about how the four founders created Houses after themselves and the traits they chose. Gryffindor chose bravery, Ravenclaw chose cleverness, Hufflepuff wanted hard-workers, and Slytherin chose ambition. It also sang about when the four founders were still alive, they chose which people they Housed, but since they didn't know how to chose students if they died, Gryffindor took off his hat and then they created the Sorting Hat to continue picking students.

After it finished singing, the Great Hall rang with applause. Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." She called out the first name, "Ackerly, Stewart!"

A boy walked forward, trembling from head to foot. He picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat.

Hailey applauded with the others as Stewert Ackerly took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"Slytherin!"

The table next to the Ravenclaws erupted with cheers.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Hailey's eyes widened. She knew Dennis's brother, Colin. Colin was a fanboy of hers, who wanted an autograph and took pictures of her. He was also a victim of the basilisk in her second year. Dennis Creevey staggered forward, tripping over Hagrid's moleskin overcoat, just as Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the teachers' table.

Dennis put on the Sorting Hat and it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Hagrid clapped along with the Gryffindors as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother.

Emma Dobbs went to Ravenclaw. She sat next to Stewart and smiled widely at him.

The Sorting continued; sorting boys and girl who looked terrified. The line was dwindling as Professor McGonagall passed the L's.

Madley, Laura went to the Hufflpuffs and then a McDonald, Natalie went to the Gryffindors.

Pritchard, Graham went to Slytherin and Quirke, Orla went to Ravenclaw. Whitby, Kevin went to Hufflepuff. After him, the Sorting ended. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool, to carry it away.

Professor Dumbledore got to his, smiling at the students. He spread out his arms in welcome, "I have only two words to say to you," his deep voice echoed around the Hall. " _Tuck in_."

"Hear, hear!" Mandy and Hailey said loudly as the empty dished filled magically before their eyes.

* * *

Hailey happened to look up at the ceiling to see that the rain was still drumming heavily against the high, dark glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, and the stormy ceiling flash, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.

Hailey took some treacle tart and reached for some chocolate gateau. Michael reached for it too, and their hands collided. Mandy seemed amused. Hailey and Michael looked at each other. Hailey slapped Michael's hand and tried to get the biggest piece. Michael pushed her hand away and tried to grab it. Hailey slapped Michael's hand away and Mandy seemed amused but she grabbed the slice.

"Hey!" Michael said sounding offended.

"You're both too slow." Hailey glared at her. Mandy was the only one who knew that Hailey fancied Michael.

After the pudding too had been eaten, and the last crumbs faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again.

The talking in the Hall ceased almost at once, and it was so quiet that howling wind and pounding rain was the only thing that can be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that list of objections forbidden inside the castle has this year extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be view in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

" _What_?" Hailey gasped and she looked around to see that Mandy looked surprised. She also saw that Roger Davis, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain had looked stunned at the announcement too.

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

There was a deafening rumble of thunder right as the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

Hailey turned to see a man standing in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff. He was shrouded in a black traveling cloak and he was illuminated by a flash of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. With every other step he took, there was a dull _clunk_ that echoed through the Hall. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily towards Dumbledore.

There was another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling, which had illuminated the man's face. His face looked as if it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who didn't know what human faces looked like and that person wasn't skilled with a chisel. Every inch of the man's skin seemed to be scarred and the mouth looked like a diagonal gash and a large chunk of his nose was missing. One eye was small, dark, and beady and the other was large, round as a coin, and vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and it was rolling up, down, and from side-to-side, quite independently of the normal eye—and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The strange reached Dumbledore, stretched out a hand which was badly scarred like his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words that Hailey couldn't hear. The stranger shook his head, unsmiling, and replied. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark grey hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him. He raised the plate to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eyes was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid. The sound echoed dismally into the silence, and stopped quickly.

"Moody?" Hailey muttered to Michael, " _Mad-Eye Moody_? The one that Ron's dad went to help this morning?"

Michael nodded, looking to stunned at Moody's appearance.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flash, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

"Uh…" Mandy dragged the word out. Her eyes were wide and she was grabbing at a lock of her hair to play with it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he was smiling at the students. "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Hailey jerked in her seat from shock and Fred yelled, "You're _joking_!"

Hailey couldn't help but laugh, along with nearly everyone else in the Hall. Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. The tension that had filled the Hall since Moody arrived had broken at that.

"I am not joking, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Er—but maybe this is not the time…no…Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope that those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three championships competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities—until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Did he just say _'death toll'_?" Mandy asked in a high-pitched voice.

Hailey nodded, feeling sick to her stomach. Why were they bringing the Triwizard Tournament back? Especially because it was discontinued due to the death toll?

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore exlained, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"This should be fun to watch," Hailey said. "I refuse to join in for this. I want a normal year for once."

"Good idea," Mandy said, looking pale and she whispered, " _Death toll_."

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued to explain. "The Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say, seventeen years or older—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This," he raised his voice slightly because several people had made noises of outrage at those words, "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.

"I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to out foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-heated support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop, chop!" He sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

Hailey felt better knowing that she wouldn't be able to be a part of the Triwizard Tournament, but she wouldn't have joined if she could anyway. She couldn't help but be feel giddy about it, though. "This is going to be a great year. I wonder who's going to join anyway and who the impartial judge is going to be." Michael and Mandy exchanged looks. Apparently Hailey trying to sound perky was a little freaky to them. She didn't care at the moment. "I wonder what the three tasks are. I know that a former task involved a cockatrice." She frowned. "I could look through a book and see if there might be something in there."

"I don't know how you can be excited about it. There's a _death toll_ ," Mandy said.

"You heard Dumbledore," Michael said. "They fixed it so no one's going to be in any _serious_ danger."

Mandy reluctantly nodded, "I guess. I think Fred and George might consider trying to sneak their ways past the judge."

"Of course they are," Hailey said. "We all know that they're going to do it. I wonder how they're going to do it, though."

"You seem…happy," Michael said.

"It's because I can finally have a normal term. I plan on watching whatever it is with you, Mandy, Ron, and Hermione," Hailey said. "I can relax and just…have a normal term."

"I bet that'll anger Malfoy," Mandy said. "He won't have anything to complain about. What's he going to say? ' _Damn that Potter. She's doing her homework in the library. Again._ '"

Hailey laughed at the thought as they went up the spiral staircase to Ravenclaw tower. After answering the riddle to get inside the tower, Hailey couldn't help but look around the common when she entered. It was a wide, circular room and airy. There was graceful arched windows that punctured the walls. The walls were hung with blue and bronze silks. By day, they would have a nice view of the mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars which was reflected on the midnight-blue carper. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases. In the niche opposite the common room door was a white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. There was a door beside the statue which led to the dorms above them.

They went to the door and opened it. "I think this is going to be a good year," Hailey couldn't help but blurt out, because she was feeling to excited at the thought of having a normal, safe year for once.

Michael said, "A good year to be normal?" They went to the separate staircases for the boys and girls.

"Yes," Hailey said, "A good year to relax and watch the tournament. We certainly can't be a part of it. So, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

Mandy said, "Besides someone dying during it?"

"Dumbledore won't let anyone die during the tournament," Michael called to them from where he was at on the staircase.

Mandy rolled her eyes as they went to the door that had a sign on it that said: _Fourth Year Ravenclaw Girls_.

Mandy opened the door and they stepped inside the dormitory. There were five poster beds with sky blue covers and drapes for privacy. There was a door off to the side with shower, sink, and toilet. The sound of wind whistling through the turrets was very relaxing.

There trunks had been brought up already and Hailey went to her trunk, pulling out the overly-large grey shirt. She pulled the drapes around her as got changed in the shirt and into bed. There were warming pans between the sheets, but it was actually cozy.

She listened to the storm raging on and the wind whistling through the turrets. It was relaxing enough to the point where she fell asleep.


	11. Mad-Eye Moody

When morning came, the storm had passed, even though the ceiling in the Great Hall showed heavy clouds.

"Today's not horrible. We have Herbology with Gryffindor, Care of Magical Creatures with them, Slytherin and Hufflepuff," Mandy said to Michael and Hailey.

"But we have Double Divination this afternoon," Hailey said. Divination was her least favourite subject, but it was better than Potions, even though Professor Trelawney had a very annoying habit of predicting Hailey's death.

There was a rustling noise above them and a hundred owls came soaring through the open window carrying the morning mail. Hailey looked up, trying to find her white owl among the mass of brown and grey, but Hedwig wasn't among them. Hailey was feeling dread and worry for both Hedwig and Sirius. Was it possible that something had happened to Hedwig and Sirius hadn't got her letter?

After breakfast, they walked across the soaked vegetable patch to greenhouse three, while Hailey tried to figure out what might have happened to Hedwig.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them in a brisk manner, showing them the ugliest plants that Hailey had ever seen.

The bubotubers looked like they were thick, black, giant slugs that were sticking out of the soil. The bubotubers were squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny swellings upon it, which looked to be filled with liquid.

Profess Sprout continued to explain, "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus—"

"The _what_?" interrupted Seamus Finnigan sounding revolted at the idea.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," Profess Sprout explained, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles," she held up a bottle. "Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."

Hailey didn't want to squeeze the disgusting slug looking plant, but she popped a bubotuber anyway. A thick amount of yellowish-green liquid burst forth, smelling strongly of petrol.

"This is so _gross_ ," Mandy said disgusted, as she collected the pus in a bottle.

By the end of the lesson, they had collected several pints of puss.

"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy." said Professor Sprout, stoppering the last bottle with a cork, "An excellent rememdy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

Hailey was reminded of the story that Eva had once told her. Hufflepuff, Eloise Midgen, tried to curse her pimples off, but in the end, had to have her nose fixed by Madam Pomfrey, as Eva pointed her out to them. Eloise was pretty, even though her nose was off-center.

A booming bell echoed from the castle, signaling the end of the lesson, and the class was joined by the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins when they headed to Hagrid's hut, which was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid was standing outside, one hand on the collar of Fang. There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet. Fang was whimpering and straining, wanting to investigate the contents of the crates more closely.

When they went nearer, there was an odd rattling noise coming from the box and there was what sounded like miniature explosions.

"Morin'!" Hagrid said, grinning widely at Hailey, Mandy, Michael, Hermione, and Ron. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this—Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" asked Ron.

Hagrid pointed down at the crates. Lavender Brown looked inside a crate, squealing, "Eurgh!" while jumping backwards.

Hailey looked inside the crate, too. The skrewts looked like they were deformed, horribly pale, slimy-looking, shell-less lobsters. The skrewts had legs sticking out in very odd places and they had no visible heads. They looked like they were about six inches long and they smelt very strongly of rotting fish. "Eurgh" summed them up.

There looked to be about a hundred skrewts in each crate and they were crawling over one another. Sparks flew out of the end of a skrewt and with a small _phut_ sound, it was propelled several inches forward.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves!

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" asked a cold voice, that belonged to Malfoy.

The Slytherins arrived and Hailey rolled her eyes. Crabbe and Goyle were chuckling appreciatively at Malfoy's words.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean, what do they _do_?" asked Malfoy. "What is the _point_ of them?"

Hagrid looked like he was going to respond, but he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things—I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer—I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake—just try 'em out with a bit of each."

"First pus and now this," Seamus muttered.

If Hailey didn't have deep affection for Hagrid, she wouldn't have picked up squelchy handfuls of frog liver and lower them into the crates to tempt the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

 _This is pointless because they don't have mouths,_ Hailey couldn't help but think.

After ten minutes went by, Dean yelled, " _Ouch_! It got me!" Hagrid hurried over to him, looking anxious. "Its end exploded!" He had a burn on his hand.

"Ah, yeah, that can happened when they blast off," replied Hagrid, nodding.

"Eurgh!" Lavender repeated again, "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid, sounding enthusiastic. Lavender removed her hand from the crate. "I reckon they're the males…The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies…I think they might be ter suck blood."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"I would!" Stephen Cornfoot said loudly. He had shaggy black hair and had a silver eyebrow piercing. He wore a red and black studded wristband on his left wrist and on his right was a black and white studded wristband. "They're kind of cool looking and they're highly dangerous. Probably keeps out burglars."

"You see?" Hermione said sounding smug. "Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful. Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

Hailey knew that Hagrid would have liked to have a pet dragon, which Hailey, Michael, Mandy, Ron, and Hermione knew all to well. In their first year, Hagrid had won a dragon egg and tried to raise Norbert in his hut, but Norbert had to be given away before things got to dangerous.

"You know what, Malfoy?" Mandy snarled. "Why don't you drop the class if you hate what you're learning so damn much? Oh, wait! You don't want a solution! You just want something to complain about!" She grabbed a frog liver and made a move like she was going to go throw it at Malfoy, but she decided not to. "Ooh, I'm going to get him back. I'm not sure how, but I will and it will be glorious," she said quietly to her friends.

* * *

"Well, at least the skrewts are small," said Ron as they made their way back up to the castle for lunch an hour later, after the lesson ended.

"They are _now._ " Hermione pointed out, sounding exasperated, "but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long."

"Well, that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" asked Ron, grinning slyly at Hermione.

"You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up," said Hermione. "As a matter of fact, I think he's right. They best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us."

Hailey shuddered, thinking of the skrewts attacking her.

They entered the Great Hall and went to their separate tables. A few minutes later, Hailey looked up to see Hermione run straight out of the Great Hall.

"Wonder where she's going," Mandy said, sounding thoughtful.

Ron came over and sat down next to Hailey, grabbing some food from the table and putting it on a plate to continue eating.

"Where is she going?" Hailey asked Ron.

"To the library," Ron replied.

Michael looked at him, confused. "We don't even have homework yet."

"I think it has something to do with her stand on elves," Ron replied, shrugging.

"What?" Mandy asked confused.

"She found out that house-elves work here and she says its slave labour," Ron said, shrugging again.

After the bell rang signaling that it's time to start the afternoon lessons, Ron, Mandy, and Hailey set off for the North Tower while Michael went to his Arithmancy class. At the North Tower was at the top was a tightly spiraling staircase, where a silver stepladder led to a circular trapdoor that was in the ceiling. In that trap door was the room that Trelawney lived at.

When they emerged at the top of the stepladder, the sweet perfume was the first thing that Hailey smelt. The curtains were all closed; the circular room was bathed in a dim reddish light which was being casted by many lamp. The lamps were draped with scarves and shawls, which Hailey was sure was a fire hazard. They walked through the mass of occupied chintz chairs and poufs that cluttered the room. They sat at the same circular table that they occupied last year.

"Good day," the misty voice of Professor Trelawney said from right behind Hailey, making her jump.

Professor Trelawney was a thin woman, who wore enormous glasses that made her eyes look far too large for her face. She also she wore a large amount of beads, chains, and bangles, which were glittering in the firelight. She was peering down at Hailey with the tragic expression that she always made whenever she saw Hailey.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said, sounding mournful to Hailey. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas…most difficult…I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass…and perhaps sooner than you think…" Her voice had dropped to a whisper. Ron rolled his eyes at Hailey and Mandy, who looked stonily back. Professor Trelawaney walked past them and seated herself in a large winged armchair in front of the fire, facing the class.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, deeply admired Professor Trelawney, so they were sitting on poufs very close to her. Padma Patil just had a blank look on her face.

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," Trelawney said. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle—"

Hailey's thoughts drifted because the perfumed fire always made feel sleepy and stupid. Trelawney's rambling talks on fortune-telling never held any interest to Hailey. She couldn't help but think about what Trelawney said to her. _"'I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass…'"_ Hailey was torn between believing Hermione was right on the fact that Trelawney was an old fraud, because she wasn't dreading anything at the moment…unless Trelawney was talking about Sirius and Hedwig, but what did Trelawney know? She would think that fortune-telling was just guesswork and just a spooky manner of doing it…But, of course, there was that time last term, when Trelawney made the prediction about Voldemort rising again…and Dumbledore said that the trance had been real, when Hailey told him about it…

"Hailey!" muttered Ron and Hailey got kicked in the shin from Mandy.

"What?" asked Hailey. She looked around to see that the whole class was staring at her. She must have been falling asleep because of her thoughts and the heat.

"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," said Trelawney sounding irritated that Hailey hadn't been hanging onto her words.

"Born under—what, sorry?" Hailey replied.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" said Professor Trelawney, now actually irritated. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth…Your now darkening hair…your mean stature…tragic losses so young in life…I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"

"No, I was born in July," Hailey corrected, confused.

Mandy buried her face in her arms on the table to hide her laugh, while Ron turned his laugh into a hacking cough.

Thirty minutes later, each of them had been given a complicated circular chart, and was attempting to fill in the position of the planets at their moment of birth. It was dull work, requiring much consultation of timetables and calculations of angles.

"I've done something, because I got two Neptunes here," said Hailey after a while, frowning down at her parchment. "That can't be right."

"Aah," said Ron, imitating Trelawney's mystical whisper, "when two Neptunes appear in sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Hailey…"

Hailey and Mandy busted out laughing, while Dean and Seamus, who were sitting nearby, started sniggering. Hailey and Mandy hurriedly stifled their laughs, trying to hide it whien Lavender squealed, "Oh, Professor, look! I think I've got an unspected planet. Ooh, which one's that, Professor?"

"It is Uranus, my dear," said Trelawney, looking down at the char.

"Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" asked Ron.

Hailey and Mandy busted out laughing again. Hailey couldn't help but think that if Michael had that class, he probably would've laughed too.

Unfortunately, Trelawney heard Ron. She snapped, "a detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart." She sounded disturbingly like Professor McGonagall in that exact moment. "I want it ready to hand in next Monday, and no excuses."

After class, they joined the crowds descending the staircases back to the Great Hall and dinner. Ron, bitterly said, "Miserable old bat. That'll take all weekend, that will…"

"Lots of homework?" asked Hermione brightly, catching up with them, with Michael following behind. "Professor Vector didn't give _us_ any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," said Ron moodily.

The reached the entrance hall, which was packed with people queuing for dinner. They had just joined the end of the line, when:

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

The voice rang out and Michael groaned. They turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ and so everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear, Malfoy said loudly, "Listen to this!

 **FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 _It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antic of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."_

Malfoy looked up and crowed, "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?"

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

" _Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keeprs ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr Weasely found, upon arrival at Mr Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr Weasely was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policement, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._ "

Malfoy sneered, "And there's a picture, Weasley!" He flipped the picture over and held it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house—if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury and everyone was staring at him, as if waiting for a response from him.

When Ron didn't respond, Hailey looked at Malfoy and shouted, "Get stuffed, Malfoy!" She looked at Ron, "C'mon, Ron…"

"Oh, yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So, tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

Hailey turned to say something, but Michael beat her and Mandy to it. "Speaking of mothers, does _your_ mother always look like she smelt something really disgusting? Or is it because you're around, because you're so full of crap that you need a air-freshener around your neck?"

Malfoy's face went slightly pink, "Don't you dare insult my mother, Corner."

"Oh, so it's okay for you dish it, but you can't take it?" Michael replied.

"Then you should keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Hailey, turning around.

BANG!

Several people screamed—Hailey was pulled back as a jet of light passed by. She searched for her wand, but before she can grab it, she heard another loud BANG and:

"Oh no you don't, laddie!" someone shouted.

Hailey turned around to see Professor Moody limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

Everything was silent in the entrance hall as everyone seemed frozen, except for Moody. Moody turned to look at Hailey—actually his normal eye was looking at Hailey; the other one was in the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled, his voice low and gravelly.

"No," said Hailey, "I was pulled out of the way." Michael's hands were still holding onto Hailey's shoulders…

"Leave it!" Moody shouted.

"Leave…what?" Hailey asked bewildered.

"Not you—him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about ready to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, running toward the dugeons. "I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again—it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…" the ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. With each word, the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again, "Never! Do! That! Again!"

"Professor Moody!" exclaimed a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret higher and higher with each bounce.

"What are you doing?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Teaching," said Moody calmly.

"Is that a—is that a student?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Technically, it's a ferret," replied Moody. He walked over, grabbed the front of Crabbe's trousers and stuffed the ferret inside. Goyle ran forward and grabbed the front of Crabbe's trousers, before sticking his hand inside. Goyle removed his hand and looked at his finger, apparently the ferret bit him. The ferret escaped through the leg on Crabbe's trousers and Professor McGonagall flicked her wand, turning the ferret back into Malfoy.

Malfoy took one look at Professor Moody and took a step back, saying, "My father will hear about this."

"Is that a threat?" Professor Moody demanded. A little louder he said, "Is that a threat? I could tell you stories that would curl even _your_ greasy hair, boy! It doesn't end here!"

"Moody, we never use transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, "but I thought a good sharp shock—"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!" Professor McGonagall said.

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike. "Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy, his voice full of resentful.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape…come on, you…" He seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

"You can release her now, Michael," Mandy said, eyeing them. Michael was still holding onto Hailey's shoulders and he quickly released them.

"Don't talk to me," Ron told his friends quietly.

"Why not?" questioned Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and he was smiling. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret…"

Ron, Hailey, Mandy, and Michael laughed at that.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," Hermione said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it—"

"Hermione!" snapped Ron angrily, his eyes opening again. "You're ruining the best moment of my life!"

Hermione made an impatient noise before they entered the Great Hall and went to their respective tables.

"Moody seems cool," Mandy said.

"He is," Cho Chang said. "I had him this morning. I never had a lesson like it, before. He seems to know this stuff because he was actually out there fighting the Dark Arts."

Mandy pulled her schedule out of her bag and looked at it. She looked excited, "Ooh, we have it tomorrow."


	12. The Unforgivable Curses

Tomorrow morning, the Ravenclaws went to Defense Against the Dark Arts for their second lesson, right before lunch. They hurried to the front tree chairs and took out copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. They waited quietly, until they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor. He entered the room, looking strange and frightening as ever. Hailey could see his strange clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, limping over to his desk, "Those books. You won't need them."

Hailey returned her book to her bag while Moody took out a register. He shook his long mane of grizzled grey out of his face and began calling out names. His normal eye moved steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student when they answered.

"Right then," he said when the last person was called on, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures—you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a murmured sound of agreement.

"But you're behind—very behind—on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So, I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark—"

"You're not staying?" Mandy interrupted, sounding genuinely curious.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Mandy. Mandy looked uncomfortable and embarrassed, but after a moment Moody smiled—it was the first time Hailey had ever seen him smile. It made his heavily scarred face look even more twisted and contorted.

"Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favour to Dumbledore…One year, and then back to my quiet retirement," Moody explained and gave a harsh laugh. He clapped his gnarled hands together and continued explaining. "So—straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then.

"But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you suppose to defend yourself against something you've never see? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face." He had faced the chalkboard, "You need to be prepared. You need to put away that scarf you're knitting, Miss Turpin!" Hailey turned to see that Lisa's face was red.

"Oh, no way. That old fool can see through the back of his head," Lisa whispered to Su Li. Lisa was holding knitting needles and Professor Moody turned around.

Moody threw a piece of chalk at her, which sailed over her head, bounced off the desk behind her, and almost hit Stephen in the face. "And can hear across classrooms!" After that, he said, "So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Hands were raised in the air and Moody pointed at Terry Boot, who answered, "The Imperius Curse, sir."

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively, "Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." He opened his desk drawer and took out a glass jar, where three large black spiders scuttled around inside. He took out a spider and held it in the palm of his hand so that they all see it. He used the Engorgement Charm to make it bigger and muttered, " _Imperio!_ "

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a line of web and began to swing back and forth as if it was on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs and then did a back-flip. It landed on the desk, where it cart-wheeled in circles. Moody jerked his wand and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into a tap dance routine.

People burst into laughter, causing Michael and Hailey to look at each other.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughter died instantly at that. "Total control," Moody continued, as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over again. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…" Mandy shuddered. "Years back; there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse." Hailey knew that he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can." He barked, " _Constant vigilance_!" causing everyone to jump. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

"The Cruciatus Curse," Anthony Goldstein said, without raising his hand.

Moody pointed his wand at the spider, " _Crucio_!"

The spider's legs bent in upon its body, it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. Hailey was sure that if it had a voice, it would have been screaming. The spider started to shudder and jerk violently—

"Stop!" shouted Mandy, sounding horrified.

Moody raised his wand and the spider's legs relaxed, but the spider continued twitching. "Pain," he said softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse…that one was very popular once too. Right…anyone know any others?"

Hailey didn't want to know what would happen to the spider after Moody got his question answered. Michael's hand was the only one to rise in the air.

"Yes?" asked Moody, looking at him.

"The Killing Curse," Michael whispered.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. _Avada Kedavra_ …the Killing Curse." He looked at the spider and raised his wand. Hailey got a sickening feeling of foreboding. Moody roared, " _Avada Kedavra_!" There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and the light hit the spider. The spider rolled over onto its back; there were no markings on it but it was obviously dead. Moody swept the dead spider off his desk. "Not nice. Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and she's sitting right in front of me."

Hailey couldn't help but think that was how her parents died…exactly like that spider. She looked up at Professor Moody as he stood in front of her. His electric blue eye was stationary as it gazed at her. It only looked away when Professor Moody took out his flask and took a long draught from it, before he hobbled back to the blackboard.

Moody explained, " _Avada Kedavra_ 's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it—you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? _Because you've got to know._ You've got to appreciate what the worst is.

"You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it." He roared, " _Constant vigilance_!" causing the whole class to jump again. "Now…those three curses—The Killing Curse, Imperius, and Cruciatus—are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a one-way ticket to Azkaban. That's what you're up again. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance_. Get out your quills…copy this down…"

For the rest of the lesson, they took notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses, not speaking until the bell rang.

Moody dismissed them and they left the classroom.

"He threw chalk at me," Lisa Turpin said, sounding a little like she was in love.

"That was because you were knitting," Michael pointed out.

"Details, details," Lisa replied, waving a hand.

Hailey wasn't entirely sure if she liked the lesson or not. It wasn't anything spectacular like the other students said it was.

Michael nudged Hailey with his elbow, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hailey responded, even though she wasn't. She was wondering if her parents were unmarked, from the green light and if all they heard was a rushing sound before they died.

When they got to the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione walked up to them.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked, looking at Hailey.

"We just had Defense Against the Dark Arts," Mandy said.

"Was it that bad?" Hermione asked, sounding anxious.

"I thought it went well, but…" Mandy said, shrugging. "But Professor Moody threw chalk at Lisa." That succeeded in making Hailey and Michael laugh. Hailey felt a little bit better after that.

Hermione looked disapproving at that.

* * *

On Thursday, after dinner, Ron said that he figured that he, Mandy, and Hailey should start on their homework for Divination, and took them to the Gryffindor common room to get started on it.

The two girls sat at a table while Ron went up to the boys' dormitory to get his Divination stuff. Hailey looked around, noticing that Fred and George were whispering to each other.

Ron came down with his stuff a few minutes later and they opened their copies of _Unfogging the Future_ and set to work on their predictions for the coming month. An hour later, they had made little progress, despite their table being littered with bits and parchment bearing sums and symbols.

"I haven't got a clue what this lot's supposed to mean," Hailey said, staring down at a long list of calculations.

"You know," said Ron. "I think its back to the old Divination standby." His hair was on end because of all the times he had run his fingers through it in frustration.

"What—make it up?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah," said Ron. He swept the jumble of scrawled notes off the table, dipped his pen into some ink and started writing. "Next Monday, I am likely to develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter." He looked up at Hailey and Mandy. "You know her—just put in loads of misery, she'll lap it up."

"Oh, right," Mandy said. "Okay, I'll be in danger of broken bones, because of Venus and Neptune."

Hailey crumbled up her first parchment and stuck it in her bag. "On Monday, _I_ will be in danger of—er—burns."

"Yeah, you will be. We're seeing the skrewts again on Monday. Okay, Tuesday, _I'll_ …erm…"

Hailey looked through her book for ideas. "Lose a treasured possession."

"Good one," said Ron, copying it down. "Because of…erm…Mercury. Why don't either of you get stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend?"

"Yeah…cool…" said Hailey writing it down, "because…Venus is in the twelfth house."

"On Wednesday, I will get seriously ill due to food, because of Jupiter's alignment is with Saturn," Mandy said. She scoffed and shrugged.

"Aah, I was going to have a fight. Okay, I'll lose a bet," Ron said.

"Yeah, you'll be betting I'll win my fight…" Hailey replied.

"I will almost lose a friend due to a really stupid argument because of Pluto," Mandy said, writing it down.

They continued with making up predictions, which was slowly growing more tragic, but they had to leave before they could get in trouble for being out late.

When they got inside the Ravenclaw common room, Hailey noticed that Michael, Terry, and Anthony were sitting together. The two others looked over and then hurried away. There was a few more other students sitting at the table, but a few were heading to the dormitories. Mandy walked over to Michael, "What was that about?"

"Homework," Michael replied a little _too_ quickly.

It looked like what Mandy was going to say something, but there was a _tap, tap, tap_ on the window. Hailey looked around, noticing the common room was empty and she looked at the window, to see a snowy owl perched on the windowsill.

Hailey relaxed instantly, "Hedwig!" she ran across the common room and opened the window, "About time."

"Look! She's got an answer!" said Mandy, pointing at the grubby piece of parchment tied to Hedwig's leg.

Hailey untied it and sat down on the nearest chair to read, while Hedwig fluttered down to her knee, hooting softly. It looked like it was written in a great hurry, which was probably why it was short.

"What does the letter say?" Michael asked.

 _Hailey—_

 _I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumours that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore—they're saying he's got Made-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else it._

 _I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael. Keep your eyes open, Hailey._

 _Sirius_

Hailey looked at Mandy and Michael.

"He's coming _back_?" Michael asked eyes wide.

"What signs is Dumbledore reading?" Mandy asked, confused. She looked at Hailey, who just hit herself in the head with her fist. It jolted Hedwig out of her lap.

"I shouldn't've told him!" Hailey said, angrily. Now Sirius was coming back and it will be her fault if he got caught.

"What are you talking about?" asked Michael, surprised.

"It's made him think that he's got to come back," said Hailey. "Coming back, because he thinks I'm in trouble! And there's nothing wrong with me!" Hedwig was clicking her beak expectantly, and Hailey snapped at her owl, "And I haven't got anything for you!"

Michael took a Pumpkin Pasty from his robes, unwrapped it, and pulled some crust from it, to give to Hedwig. "Hailey," he started.

"I'm going to bed," said Hailey shortly.

Upstairs in the dormitory, she pulled on her pajamas and got into bed, despite not feeling tired.

It would be her fault if she got caught. She felt like an idiot for not keeping her mouth shut. All it was a few seconds of pain and she had to go blab about it.

After maybe an hour or less, Mandy came up into the dormitory and got ready for bed. Mandy didn't try to speak to her to see if she was awake or not.


	13. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

Early next morning, Hailey woke with a plan fully formed in her mind. It was like she planning it while asleep. She got up, dressed in the pale dawn light, and left the dormitory without waking her dorm-mates, and went back down to the deserted common room. She took some parchment from her messenger bag which was left on the table she had left behind and wrote a letter:

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I reckon I just imagined my scar hurting, I was half asleep when I wrote to you last time. There's no point coming back, everything's fine here. Don't worry about me, my head feels completely normal._

 _Hailey_

After that, she left through the door, and walked through the silent castle. Halfway through the fourth-floor corridor, she was held up by Peeves, who tried to overturn a large vase on her. She finally arrived at the Owlery, which was right at the top of the West Tower.

The Owlery was a circular stone room, which was cold and drafty inside because the windows didn't have any glass in them. The floor was covered in straw, owl droppings, and regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles. There was hundreds upon hundreds of owls of every breed imaginable, which were nestled on perches that rose right up to the top of the tower. Nearly all of the owls were asleep, though there was some owls that just glared at her.

Hailey spotted Hedwig sleeping in between a barn owl and a tawny. She hurried over to her, slipping a little on the dropping-strewn floor and it took a while to wake up Hedwig and to get the owl to look at her. Hedwig kept shuffling around on her perch, showing Hailey her tail to show that she was furious about Hailey's lack of gratitude the previous night.

"All right, you're tired, so I guess I should ask Ron if I can borrow Pig to send this letter," Hailey said. Hedwig stuck out her leg to allow Hailey to tie the letter to it. "Just find him, all right?" She stroked Hedwig's back as she carried the owl to one of the holes in the wall, "Before the dementors do."

Hedwig nipped Hailey's fingers, a little harder than she probably meant to, but Hedwig hooted softly, as if reassuring her. Hedwig spread her wings and took off into the sunrise.

There was a sort of scuffling noise behind her. Hailey grabbed her wand and turned around to see Michael standing in the doorway. Hailey relaxed a little, "Sorry, am I in your way?" She stepped to the side to let him through.

"No, I already sent my letter yesterday," Michael said, crossing his arms. "Let me guess, was your letter talking about how you made up your scar hurting and telling him not to return?"

Hailey crossed her arms, "Maybe."

"You _lied_ ," Michael pointed out.

"So what?" Hailey snapped at him in frustration. "I'm not letting him go to Azkaban or get his soul sucked out be dementors because of me. Let me guess. Was your letter telling Sirius not to believe what I told him?"

"At least it was the truth. Besides, he remained hidden for a year last year," Michael pointed out. "He was instantly out of the castle when he scared Ron, that one night, remember? He turns into a dog and dementors can't detect animals, so he'll be fine."

Hailey knew that he had a point, but she still couldn't help but worry for her godfather, through the next couple of weeks.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were interesting.

Hermione had told Mandy, Hailey, and Michael about S.P.E.W. which stood for, Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. It was a movement that Hermione made up. She even made fifty buttons that were different colours, which were in a box, and it was two Sickles to join. She even had a tin for collecting money. The proceeds would go to leaflet campaign. If Mandy, Hailey, Ron, and Michael joined, they would have five members. Hermione had told them that Ron was going to be the treasurer, Hailey was the secretary, Mandy was going to be the vice-president of S.P.E.W., and Michael was the administrative assistant. Hailey wasn't sure how to even respond to the roles they were given.

They paid two Sickles for a S.P.E.W. badge, but they done it to keep her quiet. However, that just made Hermione more determined, and she badgered them to wear the badges and then she told them to try persuading others to do the same. Ron had told the Ravenclaws that Hermione had taken to rattling around the Gryffindor common room every evening, cornering people, and shaking the collecting tin under their noses. Some, like Neville, paid to stop Hermione from glowering at them. A few Gryffindors seemed mildly interested in what Hermione had to say, but were reluctant to take a more active role in campaigning and many of them thought it was a joke.

Hermione had even tried talking the three Ravenclaws into doing the same thing in the Ravenclaw common room. The only one that had even joined was Luna who didn't seem to care that she was wearing a badge that said S.P.E.W. on it. Luna tried talking to Colton about joining, but he didn't want to wear a badge that said S.P.E.W. on it.

Meanwhile, the lessons were becoming more difficult and demanding than ever before, even more so in Moody's Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

One day, Professor Moody had announced that he would be putting the Imperius Cure on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

"I thought it was illegal," Stephen Cornfoot said, as Professor Moody cleared the desks away with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room.

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling to Stephen, fixing him with an eerie, unblinking stare. "Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like. If you'd rather learn the hard way—when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely—fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

"I never said anything about leaving," Stephen grumbled.

Moody began to beckon students forward one-by-one and put the Imperius Curse upon them. Hailey watched as Mandy was forced to sing opera, while doing one push-up, then on jumping-jack, and back to a push-up, repeatedly. Stephen was forced to waltz around the room with an invisible partner before doing a very complicated looking dance routine. Michael was forced to do a series of ballet routines, although near the end it, it seemed like he was beginning to fight it, before Moody removed him from the curse.

"Potter, you next," Moody growled. Hailey walked forward into the middle of the classroom, right into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Hailey, saying, " _Imperio_."

Hailey felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry seemed to vanish, leaving nothing but a strange vague, untraceable happiness. She was feeling relaxed, only faintly aware of people watching her.

 _Jump onto the desk…jump onto the desk,_ Moody's voice said, echoing in her head.

She got ready to jump on the desk.

 _Jump onto the desk_ …

Why though? another voice questioned, seemingly appearing in the back of her mind. It said, stupid thing to do, really.

 _Jump onto the desk…_

No, I don't think I will, thanks, said the other voice. It sounded more firm as it said, No, I don't really want to…

 _Jump! Now!_

Hailey came too holding her head, because she had both jumped and tried to stop herself from jumping. The result was her smashing headlong right into the desk, knocking it over, and by the feeling in her legs, she had fractured both of her kneecaps.

"Now _that's_ more like it!" growled Moody's voice, and then Hailey felt the empty, echoing feeling in her head disappear. She remembered what was happening and the pain in her knees seemed to double. "Look at that, you loot…Potter fought! She fought it, and she damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention—watch her eyes, that's where you see it—very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling _you_!"

* * *

After the lesson an hour later, Hailey hobbled out of the class, "The way he talks…" She had been cursed four times, which got to the point that she threw the curse off entirely. "You'd think we were all going to be attacked any second."

"Yeah, talk about paranoid." Mandy said, looking over her shoulder to make sure that Moody was out of earshot.

They had a noticeable increase of amount of work they were required to do. Apparently it was supposed to prepare them for O.W.L.s next year, because Hermione was the only one that has managed to turn her hedgehog into a pincushion.

Professor Trelawney had given Mandy, Hailey, and Ron top marks for their homework in Divination. She read out large portions of their predictions, commending them for their unflinching acceptance of the horrors that were in store for them—but when she asked them to do the same thing for the month after next, they were less amused by that.

Meanwhile Professor Binns, the ghost who taught History of Magic, had them writing essays on the goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century. Professor Snape was forcing them to research antidotes. They took that one seriously as he hinted that he might be poisoning one of them before Christmas to see if their antidote worked. Professor Flitwick had asked them to read three extra books in preparation for their lesson on Summoning Charms.

Even Hagrid added to their workload. The Blast-Ended Skrewts were growing at a remarkably pace despite the fact that nobody had yet discovered what they ate. Hagrid was delighted, and as part of their "project," suggested that they come down to his hut on alternate evenings to observe the skrewts and make notes on their extraordinary behaviour.

"I will not," said Draco Malfoy flatly when Hagrid had proposed this with the air of Father Christmas pulling an extra-large toy out of his sack. "I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks."

Hagrid had stopped smiling and growled, "Yeh'll do wha' yer told, or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's books…I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy."

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs roared with laughter. Malfoy flushed with anger, but apparently the memory of Moody's punishment was still sufficiently painful to stop him from retorting.

With that, they returned to the castle at the end of the lesson in high spirits because seeing Hagrid put down Malfoy was satisfying. It was especially satisfying because last year, he had tried his hardest to get Hagrid sacked.

When they got to the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to get through, because of the large crowd that was congregated around a large sign that had been put at the front of the marble staircase. Ron, who was the tallest of them all, stood on the tips of his toes to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other four:

 **TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

 _The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30_ _th_ _of October. Lessons will end half an hour early—_

"Brilliant!" said Hailey. "We have Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!" She was excited on not getting poisoned by her least favourite teacher.

 _Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the welcoming fast._

"Only a week away!" Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff said, emerging from the crowd. "I wonder if Cedric knows. Think I'll go and tell him…" He hurried off.

"Cedric?" said Ron.

"Diggory," said Hailey. "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" said Ron as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Ravenclaw at Quidditch," said Hermione. "I've heard he's a really good student— _and_ he's a prefect." She sounded as if what she said settled the matter.

"You only like him because he's _handsome_ ," said Ron scathingly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied indignantly, "I don't like people just because they're handsome."

Ron gave a loud false cough that sounded suspiciously like, _"Lockhart!"_

* * *

For the rest of the week, it seemed like the only topic of conversation, no matter where Hailey went, was stuck on the Triwizard Tournament. Rumours were about who was going to try to be Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from Hogwarts.

Luna was expecting the champions to battle a twenty foot obscure animal and Colton was thinking that the champions had to get through mad hippogriffs. Eva was betting three Galleons on the champions battling dragons just to get an object, which would describe the second task. However, everyone thought Eva's idea was absurd and disregarded it completely, but some still placed bets on it anyway, because it couldn't possibly happen.

Hailey noticed that the castle seemed to be going through a very heavy-duty cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, because they were huddling in their frames wincing when they felt their raw pink faces and were muttering darkly. Hailey noticed that the suits of armour were polished to a gleam and didn't squeak when they moved. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was being so ferocious to any students who forget to wipe their shoes, he terrified a pair of first-year girls into being hysterical.

The other staff members seemed to be very tense too.

Ron had told Hailey that Professor McGonagall said to Neville, "Longbottom, kindly do _not_ reveal that you can't even perform a simple Switching Spell in front of anyone from Durmstrang?" after Neville accidentally transplanted his own ears onto a cactus.

When they went down to breakfast on the thirtieth of October, it looked like the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. There were enormous silk banners hanging from the walls, each representing a Hogwarts House. There was one that was red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bored the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united with a large letter H.

Hailey, Mandy, and Michael had to separate from Ron and Hermione as they went to the Ravenclaw table.

"I tried asking Flitwick how the champions are chosen, but he just smiled at me and told me to focus on my Charms," Stewart Ackerly said to Emma Dobbs.

"I wonder who the judges are," Emma said.

"The Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," Hailey explained. "All three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792."

Emma looked disbelieving, "How?"

"A cockatrice the champions were supposed to catch went on a rampage and attacked them," Hailey said.

"How do you know that?" Stewart accused.

"It was in Triwizard Tragedies," Hailey said. "I read it last year." She tried to find the book again, but it seemed that a Ravenclaw had taken the book to see what the tasks might be, but the tasks were changed every five years.

"I think I read something like that. It was in _Hogwarts, A History_ ," Emma said thoughtfully. She looked up at the ceiling which was flooding them in autumn sunlight. "So, what do you think of Eva Sinclair's idea that dragons are coming to Hogwarts?" She giggled.

"Kind of rubbish if you ask me," Stewart said, snickering.

Michael looked a little insulted and he looked like he was going to say something, but Hedwig fluttered down onto Hailey's shoulder and held out leg, wearily. She was probably thinking that Hailey might snap at her again.

Hailey pulled off Sirius's reply and offered Hedwig her bacon rinds, which she ate gratefully. Michael had gave Hedwig some crust to his toast.

Emma and Stewart seemed to have lost interest in the fourth years, and went back to conversing with each other.

Hailey read the letter,

 _Nice try, Hailey._

 _I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar._

 _Sirius_

Hailey passed it to Michael and Mandy to read.

"Smart on changing owls," Mandy said, "A snowy owl returning to where he's hiding repeatedly? That'll be highly suspicious."

Hailey was busy wondering if she was feeling more or less worried than before. She knew that Sirius managing to get back without being caught was something. She couldn't deny either that the idea that Sirius was much nearer was reassuring; and that at least she didn't have to wait so long for a response every time she wrote. She stroked Hedwig, "Thanks, Hedwig." Hedwig hooted sleepily, dipped her beak briefly into Michael's goblet of orange juice, then took off again, clearly desperate to get a long sleep in the Owlery.

For the rest of the day, Hailey couldn't help but feel eager to see the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. She was trying to pay in her lessons, but can't help but have her mind wander to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Potions were more bearable because it was an half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early, Hailey, Mandy, and Michael hurried up to Ravenclaw Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.

Professor Flitwick was ordering the Ravenclaws into lines. He said, "Miss Potter, fully tie your boots," Hailey knelt down to retie them. "Mr Taylor, please straighten that kilt."

"Weasley, straighten your hat," Hailey heard Professor McGonagall snap. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Hailey looked over to see Parvati remove a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait. She looked to see that Padma had the same thing attached to the end of her plait as well. She looked to see that Luna still had her S.P.E.W. badge pinned to her robes

After they were deemed presentable, Flitwick said, "First years in front, no pushing. Now follow me."

They filed down the steps and lined in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Hailey was standing in between of Michael and Mandy in the fourth row from the front, saw Dennis Creevey shivering.

"Nearly six," said Ron from the other side of Mandy. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione standing next to Ron.

"How, then?" asked Hailey. She knew that broomsticks wouldn't be an option, because it would be too far to fly from France or at least, somewhere in that general area. Considering that they were going to stay at Hogwarts, they would need trunks, too…

"A Portkey?" suggested Ron.

"Maybe," said Mandy. "That seems reasonable. I wonder what the Portkey would be."

Hailey looked around the darkening grounds, noticing that nothing was moving. Everything was still, silent, and nothing looked out of place. Hailey was starting to feel cold and wished that they would hurry up. Maybe they were preparing for a dramatic entrance, probably a display of magic, like birds coming from their robes or something.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore called out from the back row, where he stood with the other teachers.

"Where?" said many students eagerly, looking in different directions.

" _There_!" yelled a sixth year.

Something large was flying right across the dark blue sky, hurtling towards the castle, growing larger as it approached.

"It's a dragon!" Emma Dobbs shrieked.

"Don't be stupid…it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

Dennis was actually close. The gigantic black shape brushed over the tops of the trees from the Forbidden Forest and when the lights from the castle windows hit it, Hailey saw that it was a gigantic powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, that was the size of a large house. The carriage was being pulled by a dozen palominos, winged-horses, that was the size of elephants.

The three front rows of students stepped back as the carriage hurtled lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed—with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. The carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses toss their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Hailey noticed that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms which consisted of two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars.

The door opened and a boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage. He bent forward and fumbled with something on the carriage floor, making a set of golden steps unfold. The boy jump back and a high-heeled black shoe the size of a child's sled emerged from the inside of the carriage. It was followed by the largest woman Hailey had ever seen in her life and a few people gasped.

"She's taller than Hagrid," Michael whispered to Hailey, who nodded in agreement.

The woman was now at the foot of the golden steps and was looking at the waiting, wide-eyed crowd. She looked unnaturally large and when she stepped in the light, she had a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes, and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap and the students followed his lead, broke into applause. Many of the students stood on the tips of their toes to get a better look at the woman.

The woman's face relaxed into a gracious smile and walked forward to Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand.

Dumbledore, tall himself, had to barely bend to kiss it, "My dear Madam Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice, "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Hailey, who was focusing completely on Madame Maxime, noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all in their late teens, emerged from the carriage and standing behind Madame Maxime.

The teens were shivering, unsurprisingly, because their robes looked like they were made out of fine silk and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads and from what Hailey could see, which was difficult because they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow, they were staring up at Hogwarts apprehensively.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madam Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madam Maxime. "But ze 'orses—"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other—er—charges."

Hailey had a feeling that it had something to do with the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

"My steeds require—er—forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking doubtful. "'Zey are very strong…"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly back. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"Did she say that the horses drink _whiskey_?" Michael asked sounding incredulous.

"No, they drink _single-malt_ whiskey. I think there's a difference," Mandy said.

"Come," said Madame Maxime to her students and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

"I wonder what was up with the skrewts," Mandy said. "Did they attack Hagrid?"

"Maybe they've escaped," said Ron.

"Oh, don't say that," said Hermione, "Imagine that lot loose of the grounds…"

They stood there, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Hailey looked up at the sky, wondering if the Durmstrang party was arriving by air. No one said anything and the only sound was the snorting and stomping from the horses.

"What is that sound?" Mandy asked.

Hailey wasn't sure what she was talking about and then heard a strange muffled rumbled and sucking sound, as if an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along a riverbed.

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Look at the lake!"

They looked over. Where they were standing at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water. Although the water wasn't smooth, great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks—and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor. A long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool…and Hailey noticed the rigging…

"It's a ship!" Hailey pointed out to her friends.

The ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight as the water rushed off. The ship had a strange skeletal look about it, as if it was a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like it was ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water. It began to glide towards the bank and then there was a splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows. There was a thud as a plank was lowered right onto the bank.

People started disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. The students looked like they were built like Crabbe and Goyle…but noticed that their bulkiness was due to the fact that they were wearing shaggy, matted fur cloaks. The man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs that matched his hair; sleek and silver.

"Dumbledore!" the man called heartily, as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?" He had a fruity, oily voice.

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle, to reveal that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore. His white was short, and his goatee, which ended in a small curl, didn't hide his rather weak chin. When Karkaroff reached Dumbledore, he shook Dumbledore's hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," Karkaroff said, looking up at the castle and smiling. His teeth were yellow, and Hailey noticed that his smile didn't extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good…Viktor, come along, into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. When the boy walked passed, Hailey noticed a prominent curved nose and thick black eyes. Ron reached around Mandy and punched Hailey on the arm.

Hailey didn't need Ron hissing at her to know who it was.

" _It's Krum_!"


	14. The Goblet of Fire

"I don't believe it!" Ron said, sounding stunned as they started heading into the castle, following the Durmstrang party. "Krum, Hailey! _Viktor Krum_!"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione, sounding exasperated.

"' _Only a Quidditch player?'_ " repeated Ron, looking as if he didn't hear Hermione correctly. "Hermione—he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

They got back in the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students, who were walking to the Great Hall. Hailey saw Lee Jordan jumping up and down on the soles of his feet trying to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. There were several sixth-year girls frantically searching the pockets of their robes as they walked.

One girl said, "Oh, I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me—"

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?" another girl asked.

"Really?" said Hermione loftily, as they walked passed the girls who were now fighting over the lipstick.

" _I'm_ getting his autograph if I can," said Ron determinedly. "You haven't got a quill, have you, Hailey?"

Hailey looked at him, "Do I look like the sort of person that carries quills on me, at all times?"

Ron looked at Mandy and Michael, "how about you two?"

"No," Michael said and Mandy shook her head.

Mandy, Michael, and Hailey walked to the Ravenclaw table, where the Beauxbatons students had chosen to sit. Hailey sat down next to a girl wearing a muffler around her head. The girl looked down at Hailey with disgust and the fourth-year wondered if the look of disgust was directed at the bright purple leggings that Hailey wore twice last year. Hailey wasn't sure if it was because she was wearing combat boots with her uniform and decided to ignore the look of disgust. She noticed that Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Roger Malone were now openly staring at the girl. Mandy noticed too and rolled her eyes at that.

Hailey noticed that the Beauxbatons were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads. She looked for the Durmstrang students, noticing that they were still standing at the door, and they walked over to the Slytherins table. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looked smug about it. Hailey noticed how Malfoy bent forward to say something to Krum and she rolled her eyes.

At least the Durmstrang students seem happier than the Beauxbatons students, because they were taking off their furs and were looking up at the ceiling, interested. Some of them were picking up the forks and goblets and looking at them, apparently impressed.

Hailey looked at the staff table, to see Filch, was adding chairs. Filch had worn a moldy old tailcoat in honour of the occasion. She noticed that four chairs, two on either side of the Dumbledore's. She wondered why there was an extra chair, because Karkaroff and Madam Maxime were there. She knew that a member of the Ministry of Magic was supposed to be an official for the Triwizard Tournament, by why was there an extra chair?

When all the students entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered the Hall, filing up to the top table, and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed, but the Beauxbatons party didn't seem embarrassed, and they didn't sit back down until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side, while Karkaroff took the seat on Dumbledore's right.

Dumbledore, however, remained standing and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlement, ghosts, and—most particularly—guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

The girl that Hailey was sitting next to gave a derisive laugh and Hailey bristled at that. She looked at Mandy and Michael, who looked agitated at the disrespect that she showed.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He sat down and Hailey saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Hailey had ever seen, including several that were were definitely foreign.

Hailey couldn't help but feel cramped because of the barely twenty additional students, which was probably because of the different coloured uniforms, which stood out against the black Hogwarts robes. Durmstrang was wearing deep blood-red robes.

The girl that Hailey was sitting next to had removed her muffler to reveal that she had silvery-blonde hair which almost reached her waist.

Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table, twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He sat into his seat at the end of the table and waved at Mandy, Hailey, and Michael with a heavily bandaged hand.

"How are the skewts doing?" Mandy asked.

"Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily.

The girl got up and walked over to the Gryffindor.

"Good riddance," Hailey muttered. She wasn't sure why the girl agitated her so much, but she did. Maybe it was because the girl was a veela, since she caused many boys' heads to turn, some seemed speechless, or maybe it was because she laughed when Dumbledore said that he hoped that their guests would find Hogwarts comfortable and relaxing.

Hailey was busy examining some French cuisine when the girl returned. She rolled her eyes and Mandy said, "What is Bagman doing here?"

Hailey turned to look to see that the two empty seats had just been filled by Ludo Bagman, who was on Professor Karkaroff's other side side, while Mr Crouch was next to Madame Maxime.

"I think they organized the Triwizard Tournament," Hailey said. "I suppose they want to be here once it starts."

The second course arrived, along with a number of unfamiliar desserts. Hailey noticed that at the head of the table was some sort of chocolate cake that was in the shape of a raven on a perch. Hailey was sure that it was made with chocolate pudding, chocolate syrup, and the raven was made of dark chocolate.

"What is that?" Michael asked, looking at some sort of dessert.

"Zat's blancmange," the girl next to Hailey said.

"Isn't that a _band_?" Michael asked.

"Is it?" Mandy asked, confused.

"I think so…" Michael said thoughtfully.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A tension seemed to fill the hall and Hailey felt excited, wondering what was coming.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few word of explanation before we bring in the casket—"

" _Casket_?" repeated Mandy shrilly.

"—just to clarify the procedure that will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them. Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," there was a smattering of polite applause, "and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Bagman got a much louder round of applause, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater or because he looked more likeable. Bagman waved in a jovial manner. Crouch didn't smile or wave his name was announced. Hailey thought that Crouch look odd in wizard's robes because she remembered seeing him in a neat suit. Crouch's toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangement for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts." Hailey sat up straighter at the mention of champions. Dumbledore smiled, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch."

Filch approached Dumbledore carrying a great, extremely old looking, wooden chest that was encrusted with jewels. There was a murmur of excited interest.

"That's a pretty looking casket. Do you think you can decorate my casket like that?" Michael asked and Mandy covered her mouth with her hand, to cover her laugh.

The veela looking girl gave Michael a strange look at that.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman," explained Dumbledore. Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess—their daring—their powers of deduction—and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

The word 'danger', the Hall seemed to fill with silence so absolute, it seemed like no one was breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore continued speaking, calmly, "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector; the Goblet of Fire." He took out of wand and tapped the top of the casket three times. Slowly, the lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside the casket and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup.

To Hailey's surprise, the cup was filled with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and carefully place the goblet on top of the casket, where it could be seen to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it be freely accessed to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," explained Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"An Age Line?" said Mandy thoughtful. She looked at Hailey, "You'll try and get in, right Hailey?"

The girl next to Hailey gave a derisive laugh at that.

Hailey scoffed, but she thought of winning the Triwizard Tournament. How furious would Dumbledore be if someone under seventeen entered? Would Michael be impressed if somehow she entered the Triwizard Tournament and won it?

"Don't be ridiculous," Michael said to Mandy. "I'm sure that no one would be able to bypass the Age Line."

"It won't stop Fred and George from trying," Mandy said. She looked over at the Weasley twins.

The three Ravenclaws got up from the table and met Ron and Hermione along the way. They were level with the Slytherin table where Karkaroff had just bustled up to his students.

"Back to the ship, then," Karakoff said. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Hailey noticed Krum shake his head as he pulled his furs back on.

"Profess, _I_ vood like some vine," said a Durmstrang boy.

"I wasn't offering it to _you_ , Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff. His warm fatherly air vanished at that moment. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy—"

Karkaroff turned and led his students towards the door, reaching them at the same time as the five Hogwarts students. Hailey stopped to let Karkaroff through first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at her. Karkaroff froze and turned to look back at Hailey, as if he couldn't believe what he saw. The students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Hailey's face and focused on Hailey's scar. The Durmstrang students were looking at Hailey in curiosity, too.

From the corner of Hailey's eye, she noticed on a few Durmstrang students realize who she was. One boy nudged the girl next to him and pointed at Hailey's forehead.

"Yeah, that's Hailey Potter," said a growling voice from behind them.

Karkaroff spun around and Mad-Eye Moody was standing behind them, heavily leaning on his staff. Moody's magical eye wasn't blinking as it glared at Karkaroff.

The colour drained from Karkaroff's face and mingled fury and then fear appeared on Karkaroff's face. Karkaroff said, "You!" It looked like he wasn't sure if Moody was even there.

"Me," said Moody sounding grim. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

Hailey noticed that half of the students in the Hall were standing behind them. Some were looking over one another's shoulders trying to see what was causing the holdup.

Karkaroff swept his students away with him, without saying another word. Moody watching him until he was out of sight; his magical eye was fixed on Karkaroff's back and to Hailey's confusion, Moody had a look of intense dislike.

* * *

Hailey, Mandy, and Michael got up early the next day, despite it being a weekend. Ron and Hermione apparently had the same idea when they met each other in the entrance hall. Twenty others had the same idea, some eating toast and examining the Goblet of Fire.

It had been placed on the stool that the Sorting Hat was usually on and the goblet had been placed in the center of the hall. Encircling the goblet was a ten foot thin golden circle.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked a third-year girl. He sounded eager.

"All the Durmstrang lot," the girl replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," Hailey pointed out. "I would've if it had been me…wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

There was a laugh from behind Hailey. She turned to see Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to Hailey, Mandy, Michael, Ron, and Hermione, "Just taken it."

"Taken what?" Mandy asked, confused.

"The Aging Potion," said Fred.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said Hermione in a warning tone. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did," Mandy agreed. "He's a genius. He probably thought of countering every jinx, hex, spell, or potion that might be used to fool the goblet."

The three older Gryffindors ignored Hermione and Mandy.

"Ready?" Fred said to the other two. "C'mon, then—I'll go first—"

Hailey watched as Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket. _Fred Weasely—Hogwarts_ was written on the piece of parchment. Fred walked right up to the line and rocked on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty foot drop. It seemed like he caught the eyes of ever person in the entrance hall. Fred then stepped over the line and George did a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred. There was a loud sizzling sound and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle, as if they were thrown by a invisible shot-putter. They landed ten feet away and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

Hailey couldn't help but laugh at that. Fred and George got to their feet and got a look at both of their beards, and started laughing to.

"I did warn you," said a deep voice. Hailey turned to see Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He looked at Fred and George, looking amused. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Mr Summers of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything as fine as yours."

"I want to see Susanna's beard," Mandy whispered.

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter. Hailey, Ron, Hermione, Michael, and Mandy, sniggering at what happened to Fred and George went in to breakfast.

There was a cloud of live bats fluttering around the enchanted ceiling and hundred of carved pumpkins leered from every corner. Hermione and Ron went to the Gryffindor table, while the three Ravenclaws went to their table.

"I think Warrington got up early and put his name in," Cho was saying to her curly-haired friend, Marietta. "You know that big bloke from Slytherin."

"I wonder how he would do," Marietta said, thoughtfully.

"I heard a few second-year Hufflepuffs say that Cedric was going to put his name in," Cho said. She had a dreamy look on her face at the mention of Cedric's name.

There were cheers from the entrance hall. Hailey turned to see Angelina Johnson, a tall black girl who played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, walked in the Hall, grinning as if she was embarrassed.

"I think she put her name in," Mandy said.

Angelina sat down and there was some chatter. However, what Seamus said caused a few passing Hufflepuffs to scowl at him.

"I don't know why everyone has to hate on Hufflepuff," Cho said. "Cedric isn't that bad."

"My cousin is in it," Michael said.

"Your cousin is Eva right?" Marietta stated.

Michael was confused, "Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, you should—" Marietta started and realized something. "Ooh, never mind. She told me to never tell you." Marietta and Cho switched seats before Michael can say or ask anything.

After eating, Hermione and Ron met up with the Ravenclaws in the Great Hall.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Ron.

"I was thinking that I need to catch on my Ghoul Studies," said Mandy.

"No," Ron deadpanned.

"We haven't visited Hagrid yet," said Hailey, remembering that they hadn't had time to visit Hagrid.

"Okay," said Ron, looking happy that they won't have to go to the library. "Just as long gas he doesn't ask us to donate a few fingers to the skrewts."

"What?" Michael asked confused.

"I've just realized—I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W.. yet!" Hermione said brightly. "Wait for me, will you, while I nip upstairs and get the badges?" She ran upstairs.

"What is it with her?" asked Ron, exasperated.

"I think her heart is the right place, but I don't think she is doing it correctly," Mandy said. "In a way, it just comes off as offensive to the house-elves."

The students from Beauxbatons were coming through the front doors from the grounds, among them, the veela-girl. The students that were gathered around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let the Beauxbatons students pass, looking eager.

Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized them into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped across the Age Line and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. When each name was dropped, the fire briefly turned red and emitted sparks.

"What d'you reckon'll happen to the ones who aren't chose?" Ron muttered to Hailey as the veela-girl dropped her parchment into the Goblet of Fire. "Reckon they'll go back to school or hang around to the watch the tournament?"

"Hang around," said Hailey. "Madame Maxime's staying to judge, right?"

After the last Beauxbatons student dropped their name in the goblet, Madame Maxime led them back out of the hall and back out to the grounds again.

"Where are _they_ sleeping, then?" asked Ron, moving toward the front doors and staring after them.

"Out in the carriage," Mandy said. "I'm sure it's enchanted to hold all of them, like the Durmstrang ship."

There was a loud rattling sound, which meant that Hermione returned with box of S.P.E.W. badges.

"Oh, good, hurry up." Ron said, jumping down the stone steps, keeping his eyes on the back of the veela-girl, who was now halfway across the lawn with Madame Maxime. "Blimey, Hailey, did you happen to get her name when you sat next to her yesterday?"

"Er—no," Hailey responded, caught off guard. "Was I supposed to?"

When they neared Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they saw the gigantic powder-blue carriage that the Beauxbatons students had arrived in. It was parked two hundred yards from Hagrid's front door and the students were climbing back inside. The elephantine flying horses were in a makeshift paddock that was next to the carriage.

Hailey knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut and got Fang's booming barks in return.

"'Bout time!" said Hagrid when he flung open the door. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been really busy, Hag—" Hermione started to say but stopped immediately.

Hailey could see why.

Hagrid was wearing his best, and very horrible, hairy brown suit, complete with a checked yellow-and-orange tie. It looked like he had tried to tame his hair using large quantities of axle grease, which was slicked down into two bunches—like he tried a ponytail, but had too much hair. The entire look didn't suit Hagrid at all.

From the corner of Hailey's eye, she could see that Michael's mouth was open, gaping at the sight. Mandy's eyes were wide.

"Erm—where are the skrewts?" Hermione asked, trying to make small-talk.

"Out by the pumpkin patch," said Hagrid happily. "They're getting' massive, mus' be nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is, they've started killin' each other."

"Oh, no, really?" asked Hermione, with fake sympathy.

Ron was goggling at Hagrid's odd hairstyle and looked like he was going to say something about it, but Hermione gave him a repressive look.

"Yeah," replied Hagrid sadly. "S'okay, though, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got abou' twenty."

"Well, that's lucky," said Ron sarcastically, which Hagrid didn't notice, as he let them in.

Hagrid's cabin was a single room. A gigantic bed covered in a patchwork quilt was in one corner. There was a similar enormous wooden table and chairs in front of a fire. Hanging above them on chains, was a quantity of cured hams and dead birds.

They sat down at the table while Hagrid started to make tea, and was having a discussion of the Triwizard Tournament.

"You wait," Hagrid said, grinning. "You jus' wait. Yer going ter see some stuff yeh've never seen before. Firs' task…ah, but I'm not supposed ter say."

"Go on, Hagrid!" the fourth years urged him.

"We won't tell anyone what you told us," Mandy said, trying to butter him up.

Hagrid shook his head, still grinning. "I don' want ter spoil it fer yeh. But it's gonna be spectacular, I'll tell yeh that. Them champions're going ter have their work cut out. Never thought I'd live ter see the Triwizard Tournament played again!"

"With good reason, it has a high death toll," Mandy muttered.

"Lighten up, Mandy," Hermione said, surprising everyone. "Dumbledore will never allow anything to happen to them."

Mandy gaped at Hermione, as if Hermione gave a wrong answer.

They ended up having lunch with Hagrid. After Hermione unearthed a large talon in what was supposed to be a beef casserole, they all lost their appetites.

"I hope that Angelina Johnson gets picked to be a champion," Ron said. "It'll be a disaster if Warrington was picked. Imagine a Slytherin champion."

"Cedric doesn't sound too bad," Mandy said. "He's a Hufflepuff, sure, nothing wrong with that, right?"

"You're just saying that because he's handsome," countered Ron.

Mandy spluttered, "I do _not_."

"My cousin's in Hufflepuff and look at what she's been getting up to," Michael said.

"What has your cousin been doing?" Mandy asked. "Making bets like the champions have to get past a dragon to get something that they're guarding? Where would she get an idea like that at?"

"Dunno," Michael said. "She was always kind of odd like that."

"What? Making bets?" Hailey asked.

"No, she just started doing that," Michael replied, "I think. It's odd because greed is a sin and she's sinning."

"Do you think Fred and George are beardless yet?" Hermione asked, trying to change subjects.

"Probably," Mandy said. "Susanna and that Summers bloke probably got their beards removed by now. Madame Pomfrey could mend bones in a few seconds; she can make someone lose their beard in probably a few minutes."

The day went on and in the midafternoon, it started to lightly rain. Sitting by the fire and listening to the raindrops on the window, was cozy. However, what wasn't cozy was listening to Hermione and Hagrid, who was darning his socks, while they argued about S.P.E.W. wasn't cozy.

"It'd be doin' 'em an unkindness, Hermione," Hagrid said gravelly. He was threading a large bone needle with thick yellow yarn, which Hailey thought was more of a dyed rope. "It's in their nature ter look after humans, that's what they like, see? Yeh'd be makin' 'em unhappy ter take away their work, an' insultin' 'em if yeh tried ter pay 'em."

"But Hailey set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it!" said Hermione firmly. " _And_ we heard he's asking for wages now!"

"Yeah, well, yeh get weirdos in every breed. I'm not saying' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom, but yeh'll never persuade most of'em ter do it—no, nothing' don', Hermione," Hagrid explained.

At that, Hermione looked cross and stuffed the badges box in her cloak pocket.

When it was half past five and growing dark, the fourth years decided that it was time to get back up to the castle for the Halloween feast—and to the announcement of the school champions.

"I'll come with yeh," Hagrid said, putting his darning things away. "Jus' give me a sec." He got up and went across to the chest of drawers that was beside his bed. He searched for something inside and there was a horrible stench.

Ron started coughing and asked, "Hagrid, what's that?"

Hailey was strangely reminded of when her aunt dyed her clothes grey when they thought that she was going to Stonewall High.

"Eh?" asked Hagrid, turning around. He was holding a large bottle. "Don' yeh like it?"

"Is that aftershave?" asked Hermione in a slightly choked voice.

Mandy's eyes were watering and Michael had his nose covered, looking like he was going to gag.

"Er—eau de cologne," Hagrid muttered, his face turning red. "Maybe it's a bit much," he sounded gruff. "I'll go take it off, hang on…" With that, he stumped out of the cabin and through a window; they saw him washing himself vigorously in the water barrel.

"Eau de cologne?" asked Hermione sounding amaze, " _Hagrid?_ "

"What does he want to look good for? Is it because of the Triwizard Tournament?" Michael questioned.

Hailey didn't know about that because she saw Hagrid straighten up and turn around.

"Look!" exclaimed Ron, pointing at the window.

Hagrid's face really was red and the five slowly got to their feet, making their way to the window, trying not to be noticed.

Madame Maxime and the Beauxbatons students emerged from their carriage, ready to set off for the feast. Hagrid was saying something and he had a rapt, misty-eyed look on face. He had that look once—when he was looking at the baby dragon, Norbert.

Hagrid started walking to the castle with Madame Maxime and the Beauxbaton students.

"Oh," Hailey said, "That's why..."

"I can't believe that he's going up to the castle with her!" Mandy said, sounding offended.

"I thought he was waiting for us!"

Hagrid didn't look back at the cabin.

"He fancies her!" said Ron sounding incredulous. "Well, if they end up having children, they'll be setting a world-record—bet any baby of theirs would weigh about a ton."

Michael laughed at that.

They walked out of cabin and closed the door behind them.

Hailey was surprised to that it was very dark outside. She drew her cloak more closely around herself, they set off the sloping lawns.

"Ooh, it's them, look!" Hermione whispered.

The Durmstrang party was also heading towards the castle from the lake. Viktor Krum was walking side by side with Karkaroff while the other Durmstrang students straggled behind them.

Ron was looking excited, but Krum didn't turn around as they reached the front door a bit ahead of the five Hogwarts students.

When they got inside the Great Hall which was lit with candles and almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; because it was standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Fred and George were now clean-shaven again and seemed to have taken their disappointed in good stride.

Mandy, Michael, and Hailey sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"I hope that it's Autumn Jenson," an older Ravenclaw boy said to his friend beside him. "I saw her put her name in the goblet after lunch."

"I hope its Taylor," the girl said. She had a weird sort of dreamy look about her, which almost resembled Hagrid's look. "She almost beat Granger last term." She was looking down at the table at a black girl, who smiled at the girl.

"Maybe it could be Jack," the boy next to the girl said. "I think I saw him put his name in the goblet after breakfast."

The feast seemed to be dragging on, probably due to the fact that everyone was anticipating who the three champions are. Hailey was beginning to feel nervous about the whole thing and wanted the feast to be over already. She wasn't the only one, because she saw Michael and Mandy looking at Dumbledore. She saw heads turning, some students were looking impatient, and some were standing up to see if Dumbledore finished eating.

At last the golden plates returned to their original spotless state and there was excited chatter, which died away instantly when Dumbledore stood up. Hailey noticed that Madame Maxime and Karkaroff were looking tense and expectant. Bagman was beaming and winking at various students while Mr Crouch looked bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," he motioned to the door behind the staff table, "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

After that was said, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and did a sweeping wave with it. At once, all of the candles except the ones inside the jack-o-lanterns were extinguished. They were plunged inside a state of semidarkness and the Goblet of Fire was shining brightly than anything else in the Hall. The sparkling bright, blue-white flames were almost painful on the eyes.

Hailey watched the goblet, waiting, and anticipating.

"Any second now," an older Ravenclaw girl said.

The flames turned red and sparks began to fly from it. A tongue of flame shot into the air, expelling a charred piece of parchment, gasping the entirety of the Hall to gasp. Dumbledore caught the parchment and held it at arm's length so he can read it by the light of the flames.

In a strong, clear voice, Dumbledore said, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Krum slouched up toward Dumbledore, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff so loudly that Hailey heard him over the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and talking died down because everyone was focused on the goblet again. The fire turned red and a second piece of chattered parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

The girl that was a veela got to her feet, shook back her hair and walked up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table.

Two girls from Beauxbatons started sobbing, burying their heads into their arms.

After Fleur vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, seemingly filled with tension so strong, Hailey could barely stand it.

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more, sparks showering out of. The tongue of flame shot high in the air, and Dumbledore caught it.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore called out.

There was an uproar from the Hufflepuff table, because every single Hufflepuff jumped to their feet, screaming and stamping as Cedric made his way past them, grinning so wide as he headed to the chamber.

Hailey knew that it was because Hufflepuff didn't seem to have any glory and the only thing that they got close to it was Quidditch last term when she fell off her broom right when Cedric caught the Snitch. She saw some older Ravenclaws sag as they weren't called.

It took some time for Dumbledore to be heard over the applause. "Excellent!" Dumbledore called out as the noise died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every once of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real—"

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again, sparks flying out of it. A long flame shot into the air and borne upon was it wan another piece of parchment.

Dumbledore reached out and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name that was written upon it. It seemed to take a while because Dumbledore was staring at the slip in his hands. Hailey was staring at Dumbledore, holding her breath, waiting for the name to be called. It was impossible. Only three students were supposed to be champions, not four. Who could've done the impossible and became the fourth champion?

" _Hailey Potter_."

* * *

A/N: Yes, Blancmange really is a band. I Googled blancmange to see what it was, and I noticed that Blancmange was a band.


	15. The Four Champions

Hailey felt stunned and numb after her name was called out. She was also uncomfortably aware that all eyes seemed to turn to her and she couldn't help but think that this is must have been some sort of nightmare.

There wasn't any applause and there was a strange buzzing noise, like there were thousands of angry bees filling the Hall. She noticed that a few students stood up to see her better.

Hailey couldn't make her legs move to get up to walk past the table and to the chamber, because she felt frozen. Surely there was some mistake because only three champions were supposed to be selected, not four.

She watched Professor McGonagall whisper to Professor Dumbledore, who was frowning slightly. Hailey managed to turn around to look back at Michael and Mandy, who were staring, even though Mandy was looking horrified.

"I didn't put my name in," Hailey said, her hands were shaking. "You know that I didn't." Her friends just stared back at her.

"Surely there has to be some mistake," Mandy said looking thoughtful.

"Hailey Potter!" Dumbledore called again, "Hailey! Up here, if you please!"

Hailey refused to move because she was sure if that she didn't go up there, that would be a sign that she wasn't going to participate in the death cup.

"Go on," Michael said, nudging Hailey with his elbow to get her to stand up.

"Don't go," Mandy said. "If you don't go up there, you might be able to get out of joining the Death Tournament."

"Just go," Michael said and Hailey managed to get up, almost hitting her knee on the table. Her legs were wobbling and she shakily made the walk to the top table. It felt like an immensely long walk and it felt like she was doing the walk of shame as she felt eyes watch her. The buzzing seemed to grow louder.

Hailey stood right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of the teacher on her.

"Well…through the door, Hailey," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling and Hailey move along the staff teachers' table. Hagrid was seated at the end and didn't even wink or wave at her, however he seemed astonished as he stared at her.

She went through the door out of the Great Hall and found herself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A fire was roaring in the fireplace that was opposite of her.

The faces in the portraits turned to look at Hailey as she entered. She saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one that was next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped together around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched up and brooding was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur looked around when Hailey walked in and threw back her long hair.

"What is it?" she asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" She thought that she had come to deliver a message. Why would they send a fourteen year old to deliver a message when one of the teachers could deliver it themselves, was a strange idea.

Hailey wasn't sure how to explain her situation, so she stood there, staring at the three champions. She realized how tall they really were.

Ludo Bagman entered the room and took Hailey by the arm, to led her forward. "Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Hailey's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen…lady," he added, approaching the fire. "May I introduce—incredible though it may seem—the _fourth_ Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up, his surly face darkened as he surveyed Hailey. Cedric looked like he didn't know how to react as he looked from Bagman to Hailey, and then back again as if he misheard what Bagman said.

Fleur tossed her hair back smiling and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

If it was a joke, it was pretty cruel.

Bagman looked bewildered, "Joke? No, no, not at all! Hailey's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's eyebrows contracted slightly and Cedric was looking bewildered.

Fleur was frowning, "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said in contempt to Bagman. "She cannot compete. She is too young."

"Well…it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his chin and smiling down at Hailey. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as her name's come out of the goblet…I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage…It's down in the rules, you're obliged…Hailey will just have to do the best she—"

The door opened again and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed by Mr Crouch, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape.

Hailey could hear the buzzing of the hundred of students on the other side, before McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little girl is competing also!"

Hailey was still in disbelief, but she felt a little anger at being called "little girl".

Madame Maxime drew herself up to her full and considerable height. The top of her head brushed the candle-filled chandelier and her black-satin bosom swelled. "What is ze mean of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she asked.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He had a steely smile. " _Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host is allowed two champions—or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He did a short and nasty laugh.

" _C'est impossible_ ," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with many superb opal rings rested upon Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is must injust."

Hailey agreed.

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. She has been crossing line ever since she arrived here—"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly and Snape went quiet. His eyes were still glinted malevolently though. Dumbledore was looking down at Hailey, who looked right back at him. "Did you put you name into the Goblet of Fire, Hailey?" he sounded calm.

"No," said Hailey, feeling very aware of everybody watching her closely. Snape made a noise of impatient disbelief.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

" _No_ ," replied Hailey firmly.

"Ah, but of course she is lying!" Madam Maxime cried. Snape was shaking his head, his lip curling.

"I will take Veritaserum," Hailey whispered which went unheard because McGonagall said, "She could not have crossed the Age Line. I am sure we are all agreed on that—"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Hailey could have crossed the line herself, and as Professor Dumbledore said that she did not persuade an older student to do it for her, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!" She gave Snape a very angry look.

"Mr Crouch…Mr Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice oily once again, "you are our—er—objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked much older, almost skull-like. He spoke curtly, "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist up resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He dropped his oily tone and smile now. He had a very ugly look on his face. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out—it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament—"

"-in which Durmstrang will certainly most not be competing!" Karkaroff exclaimed. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," a voice said from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" Moody had entered the room and he limped toward the fire. With every right step he took, there was a loud clunking sound.

"Convenient?" repeated Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody." He tried to sound disdainful, as if want Moody was saying was barely worth his time. However, Hailey noticed that his hands were balled into fists.

"Don't you?" asked Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing she'd have to compete if it came out."

Hailey wondered where Moody was going with that.

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" exclaimed Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards—"

"If anyone's got reason to compete, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but…funny thing…I don't hear her saying a word…"

Hailey wasn't sure how to even form what she wanted to say.

"Why should she complain?" Fleur blurted out, stamping her foot. "She 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't she? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money –zis is a chance many would die for!"

Hailey wanted to say that many had died for the chance, which was why the tournament had been cancelled in the first place.

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," replied Moody.

 _Oh, that makes sense,_ Hailey thought, feeling nervous.

A tense silence followed after that. Bagman was looking very anxious, bouncing up and down on his feet. He said, "Moody, old man…what thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

Hailey wanted to say that it was better than favouring one student because he was famous. At least Moody has a reason to be paranoid.

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the girl's name in that goblet…"

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" demanded Madame Maxime, throwing her hands in the air.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" snapped Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament. I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure she was the only one in her category…"

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," Karkaroff replied coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is—though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…"

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted, sounding menacing. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff—as you ought to remember…"

Hailey thought that was a weird thing to say.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore warned and Moody fell silent, surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction—Karkaroff's face was really red. Dumbledore spoke to everyone in the room. "How this sitatuin arose, we do not know. It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Hailey have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

Madame Maxime started, "Ah, but Dumbly-doorr—"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore said and paused, waiting for the French headmistress to respond, but she just glared instead. Snape looked furious and Karkaroff was livid.

Bagman instead looked excited for some reason. "Well, shall we crack on, then?" He rubbed his hands together and smiled around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honours?"

Crouch seemed to come to, after looking deep in thought, "Yes, instructions. Yes…the first task…" He moved into the firelight and Hailey saw there there were dark shadows beneath his eyes. He also had a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that Hailey remembered weren't there when they were at the Quidditch World Cup. He looked at the four champions and explained, "The first task is designed to test your daring. So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important…

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-the-year tests."

Hailey felt herself deflate at not being able to take the end-of-the-year tests. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore and said, "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, looking at Crouch concerned. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment…I've left young Weatherby in charge…Very enthusiastic…a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…"

Hailey was slightly confused over who 'Weatherby' was before realizing that Crouch was talking about Percy.

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" asked Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch sounding impatient.

Hailey realized that at least Crouch was still his old self.

"Professor Karkarof—Madam Mazime—a nightcap?" asked Dumbledore.

Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her out of the room. Hailey could her them talking rapidly in French as they went into the Great Hall. She was sure that it was about her. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum and they exited in silence.

"Hailey, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at the two Hogwarts students. "I am sure Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Hailey wanted to point out that apparently Ravenclaws don't have parties, because there wasn't one when she won the Quidditch House Cup. She looked at Cedric, who nodded, and they left the chamber together.

The Great Hall was deserted, the candles had burned low giving the jagged smiles of the jack-o-lanterns an eerie, flickering quality.

"So," started Cedric, smiling slightly. "We're playing against each other again!"

"I s'pose," Hailey responded, not knowing what to say, because it seemed like her thoughts were scattered.

"So…tell me…" said Cedric when they reached the entrance hall, now lit by the torches because of the absence of the Goblet of Fire. "How did you get your name in?"

"I didn't," responded Hailey, growing frustrated. "I didn't put my name in. I didn't ask someone to put it in for me. I'm telling the truth."

"Ah, okay," replied Cedric. Hailey was sure that he didn't believe her either. "Well…see you, then."

Hailey thought, _see you where?_ She watched as Cedric headed to the door on the right side of the marble staircase. Hailey listened to Cedric go down the stone steps beyond it, and then slowly climbed the marble staircase.

She wasn't sure that anyone was going to believe, besides Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael. Would they all think that she'd put herself in the tournament. But why would anyone think that, when she was facing competition that had three years more magical education that she has? She was facing tasks that sounded very dangerous and had to be performed in front of hundreds of people. Sure, she fantasized about it…along with probably many others…but she hadn't seriously considered entering…

But someone else had considered it…someone who wanted her in the tournament and made sure that she was entered. Why they did it she wasn't sure? Just to get her to make a fool out of herself? To make her get money? To treat her? She wasn't sure about her winning money or to treat her…but to get her _killed_?

She wasn't sure if Moody was being paranoid about it. Besides, couldn't someone have put her name in the goblet as a trick or practical joke? Did someone really want her dead?

Yes…someone did want her dead. Someone wanted her dead ever since she was a year old…Lord Voldemort. However, how could Voldemort ensured that Hailey's name got into the Goblet of Fire? Voldemort was supposed to be somewhere far, far away…alone, feeble, and powerless…

But the dream she had, just before she woke up with her scar hurting, Voldemort hadn't been alone. He had been talking to Peter Pettigrew…plotting Hailey's murder…

Hailey got a shock to find herself standing in front of the old wooden door. It didn't have a door handle, but had an old bronze, eagle shaped knocker. She didn't even notice where she was going. She grabbed the knocker and knocked once. The eagle, in a musical voice, gave her a riddle which she answered, before the door opened.

She walked in, to see some older Ravenclaws glaring at her or giving her a curious look.

"How did you get past the Age Line without growing a beard?" a Ravenclaw demanded.

Hailey almost sighed, "I didn't. I don't know how my name got in there." She wanted to find Michael and Mandy to get a bit of her sanity back. But they weren't in the common room. She hurried her way over to the common room entrance, being stopped by a few Ravenclaws. Some were congratulating her on finding a way to trick the Age Line and getting her name in the Goblet of Fire. Some demanded to know which spell or potion she used to get in, but Hailey repeated herself on how she got in because she didn't do it.

It took a while, but Hailey managed to get up to the dormitory, relieved to find that Mandy was still up, wearing her gingham tt and going through some noise.

"I didn't my name in the goblet," Hailey blurted out. "I don't know how my name got in there."

Mandy looked up, looking weary. "I know you didn't. Michael and I got questioned repeatedly by them. They believe that since we're friends, we would know how you put your name in."

Hailey felt relieved, "You believe me?"

"The 'oh crap' look gave was an indicator," Mandy said. "Michael knows you didn't either." Hailey flopped down on her bed. "But why would someone enter you? As a joke maybe?"

"To get me killed?" Hailey responded, feeling melodramatic to say it.

"Where did you get that idea?" Mandy asked.

"Moody," Hailey responded.

"Ah," Mandy replied, as if that answered everything. "It does make sense actually. Your dream about You-Know-Who and your scar hurting…"

"But how?" Hailey asked. "How can Pettigrew come all the over here and put my name in? Moody says that the goblet is a powerful magical object and you need to be a powerful Dark wizard to even put my name in. I don't think Pettigrew can be _that_ powerful. He's just a…rat."

The door to the bathroom opened and Su Li emerged from it and looked at Hailey. "How did you put your name in the goblet?"

Hailey grabbed a pillow, covered her face with it, and screamed from frustration.


	16. The Weighing of the Wands

Hailey woke up the next morning, briefly wondering why she felt miserable and worried, then she remembered why. She groaned as she remembered what happened the night before and sat up. She really needed to talk to Ron and Hermione. She needed to know if they would believe her when she told them that she didn't put her name in the Goblet of Fire. She pulled back the blue curtains to see that Mandy wasn't there and couldn't help but worry if Mandy didn't believe her and was just lying to her, but that didn't sound like Mandy at all. She got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall, but Hermione, Mandy, and Michael were coming up the marble staircase.

Hermione held up a stack of toast, which was on a napkin. "Want to go for a walk?"

"I wanted to see Ron," Hailey said.

" _We saw_ _him_ ," Michael stated, a little _too_ harshly.

Hailey stared at him, not because she thought he was good-looking, well, he was, in her opinion, but because of the harsh way he said it.

"He didn't believe us when we told him that you didn't put your name in the goblet." Mandy said, sounding a little irritated at that. "He said that you probably used the Invisibility Cloak to get over the Age Line. We told him that it probably wouldn't have worked, but he told us that the Fat Lady's friend told the Gryffindors that Dumbledore's letting you compete…a thousand Galleons in prize and no end-of-the-term tests."

"But I didn't," Hailey repeated, growing agitated all over again.

"We told him that, but he told us that we don't have lie to him," Mandy said.

Hailey looked at the Great Hall, "Is he in there?"

Mandy shrugged, "maybe, let's just go for a walk." She wrapped her arm around Hailey's and they walked down the staircase to the entrance of the Great Hall.

They walked across the lawn towards the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was moored. The ship reflected blackly in the water. It was chilly and they ate the toast, as Hailey explained to Hermione and Michael what happened after she had left the Ravenclaw table the night before. Hailey felt relieved when Hermione and Michael accepted her story.

Hermione said, "The question is; who _did_ put _it_ in? Moody's right, Hailey…I don't think any student could have done it…they'd never be able to fool the goblet, or get over Dumbledore's—"

"Then why does Ron think I entered myself?" Hailey muttered to herself and noticed how Michael rolled his eyes as he pulled the crust off of his toast, before he threw it into the lake. She couldn't help but wonder if Michael hated the crust on bread.

"Well…no, I don't think so…not _really_ ," replied Hermione awkwardly.

Hailey was confused at that, "What's that supposed to mean, 'not _really_ '?"

"Oh, Hailey, isn't it obvious?" Hermione replied, sounding as if Hailey was clueless. "He's jealous!"

"Of what?" Hailey said, incredulous. "Not being able to make a prat of himself in front of hundreds of people?"

"You get all the attention," Mandy said, starting off, "Even if it's not your fault."

Hermione continued to explain, "I know you don't ask for it…but—well—you know, Ron's got all those brothers and a sister to compete against at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous—he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many…"

Hailey supposed she knew how Ron felt, by not getting any attention. Well, at least Ron had a loving family; she had the Dursleys.

"That's just great, really great," Hailey replied bitterly. "Tell him from me I'll swap any time he wants. Tell him from me that he's welcome to it…People gawping at my forehead everywhere I go and when they hear my name…"

"I'm not telling him anything," Hermione said shortly. "Tell him yourself. It's the only way to sort this out."

"I'm not chasing after him, trying to make him grow up!" Hailey said, loudly, making several owls in a nearby tree take flight. She noticed how Mandy and Michael jumped, startled by the owls. "Maybe he'll believe that I'm not having fun when I've broken my neck or—"

"That's not funny," Michael and Hermione said, while Mandy looked sharply at Hailey. Hailey barely heard Hermione, because she said it quietly.

"That's not funny at all," Hermione said, looking extremely anxious. "Hailey, I've been thinking—you know what we've got to do, don't you? Straight away, the moment we get back to the castle?"

"Yeah," Michael said. "Tell Ron to grow the—"

" _Write to Sirius_ ," Hermione interrupted, looking at Michael in a disapproving way. She looked back at Hailey, "You've got to tell him what's happened. He asked you to keep him posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts…It's almost as if he expected something like this to happen." She started looking through the pockets on her robes, "I brought some parchment and a quill out with me—"

"Come off it," said Hailey, looking around to see if there weren't any eavesdroppers, however the grounds were deserted. "He came back to the country just because my scar twinged. He'll probably come bursting right into the castle if I tell him someone's entered me in the Triwizard Tournament—"

"He'll find out eventually, even if you don't write to him," Michael interrupted.

Hailey looked at him, "How?"

"You _know_ that they're not going to keep this quiet," Mandy pointed out. "The tournament's famous. Bill said that he might take a day off to watch some of the competition."

"I bet there's going to be reporters there, since it hasn't happened in who-knows-how-long," Michael said.

"Sirius would rather hear it from you. I know he would," Hermione added.

"He would rather you write to him than see it from the _Daily Prophet_ and wondering why you didn't tell him," Mandy said.

"Okay, okay, I'll write to him," said Hailey, throwing the last piece of toast into the lake. They watched it float, before a large tentacle rose out of the water and scooped it beneath the surface. Hailey wondered if the Giant Squid was a magical creature because squid can't survive in fresh water and that sticks would've broken the skin.

They started to head back to the castle.

"Mandy, I need to borrow Glinda," Hailey told her.

"Sorry, she's on a run right now," Mandy said and Hailey sighed.

Hermione said, "Ask Ron if you can borrow—"

"I'm not asking Ron for anything," Hailey replied flatly. She knew what Hermione was doing. Hermione wanted her and Ron to talk things out, but she wasn't going to fall into the trap. If Ron had a problem that involved her, he can say it to her face. She looked at Michael, who looked around the Owlery.

He pointed at his family's Tawny owl, "There."

Hermione gave Hailey a piece of parchment, the quill, and a bottle of ink, before walking around the line of perches. Michael and Mandy were trying to coax the Tawny owl down while Hailey made sure that there wasn't any fresh owl droppings before sitting against the wall to write her letter.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _You told me to keep you posted on what's happening at Hogwarts, so here goes—I don't know if you heard, but the Triwizard Tournament's happening this year and on Saturday night I got picked as a fourth champion. I don't know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, because I didn't. The other Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff._

Writing didn't help loosen the anxiety that Hailey was still feeling, from the night before. She added:

 _Hope you're okay, and Buckbeak  
_ _– Hailey_

She looked at her friends, "Finished." She got to her feet and brushed straw off of her robes. Hedwig must have heard because she flew down onto Hailey's shoulder and held out her leg. Hailey glanced at Hedwig, "I can't use you. I'm using Michael's…"

Hedwig gave a loud hoot as if she was offended and took off so quickly, that her talons cut into Hailey's shoulder. Hailey started tying her letter to Michael's owl's leg, telling the owl to deliver the letter to her and not to Michael. She occasionally glanced at Hedwig, who had her back turned to the witch. Michael's owl gently nipped Hailey's finger before taking off. Hailey tried to stroke Hedwig, but the owl clicked her beak furiously and soared up into the rafters.

"First Ron and now you?" Hailey snapped angrily. " _This isn't my fault_."

* * *

The next day, when Michael, Mandy, and Hailey walked down for breakfast, while Hailey was dreading what the school would say to her.

"Maybe they would get used to the idea of you being a champion," Mandy said.

Mandy was proven wrong when lessons started.

A little more than half of the Ravenclaws seemed to have turned their backs on Hailey, for not being a real champion. The rest, Luna, and Colton seemed to accept Hailey as their champion in the tournament.

The only thing was that Gryffindors, minus Ron, seemed impressed with Hailey. She was sure that it was because she usually got on well with Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron.

The Hufflepuffs, minus Eva, had turned really cold towards the Ravenclaws. Hailey was sure that it was because the Hufflepuffs felt that she had stolen Cedric's glory; which she knew was because Hufflepuff House rarely got any glory. Hailey was sure that she got well with Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley, but the two Hufflepuffs laughed when she almost had ink dumped on her by Peeves, when they were going to History of Magic.

Ron wasn't talking to Hailey, Mandy, and Michael, even though Hermione tried making them have forced conversation when she sat between them for Herbology. Hailey was sure that Professor Sprout even seemed _distant_ with her, but then again, it was because Sprout was Head of Hufflepuff.

Hailey was dreading Care of Magical Creatures, even though she would have loved seeing Hagrid under any other circumstances, but that meant she had to deal with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, as well.

She was growing nervous when she saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle approaching.

Malfoy was sneering, which was nothing new. "Ah, look, boys, it's the champion. Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt she's going to be around much longer…Half the Triwizard champions have died…how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed, as if the thought of her dying was hilarious. Well, they probably thought it was.

Before Mandy could even say anything, Hagrid emerged from the back of his cabin, holding on a teetering tower of crates. Hailey was sure that there was one skrewt in each crate.

After setting the crates down, Hagrid proceeded to explain that the skrewts had been killing one another because of pent-up energy. He said that a solution would be if they took the skrewts for a short walk, to everyone's horror.

"Take this thing for a walk?" Malfoy repeated sounding disgusted as he stared into one of the crates. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"Roun' the middle," said Hagrid, demonstrating. "Er—yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like. Hailey—you come here an' help me with this big one…"

Hailey almost groaned at being signaled out, yet again, but complied with what Hagrid wanted.

The skrewts were now three feet long. They weren't shell-less or colourless, because they now had a thick, grayish, shiny looking armour. They looked like a cross between giant scorpions and elongated crabs.

After everyone got situated and out of earshot, Hagrid said, seriously, "So—yer competin', Hailey. In the tournament. School Champion."

"One of champions," Hailey corrected him.

Hagrid looked anxious, "No idea who put yeh in fer it, Hailey?"

Hailey felt her shoulders relax at that, "You believe I didn't do it, then?"

"'Course I do," Hagrid answered, grinning. "Yeh say it wasn' you, an' I believe yeh—an' Dumblefore believes yer, an' all."

"Wish I knew who _did_ do it," Hailey replied, bitterly.

They looked out over the lawn, to see that the class had scattered. A few times there was a _bang_ and shoot forward several yards, dragging a student on their stomach as they tried to get to their feet. One of the students happened to be Mandy.

"Look like they're havin' fun, don't they?" Hagrid asked happily.

Hailey wanted to point out that her classmates weren't because they looked disgruntled.

"Ah, I don't know, Hailey," Hagrid said and sighed heavily. He was looking at Hailey, looking extremely worried. "School champion…everythin' seems ter happen ter you, doesn' it?"

Hailey knew that, so she didn't say anything. They walked along the lake, Hailey thinking of Hagrid's words. That was pretty much what Hermione and Mandy said; which was the reason why Ron wasn't even talking to her.

After the lesson, Mandy, Michael, and Hailey walked up towards the castle.

"I've been thinking," Mandy said, looking down at the grass stains on the front of her robes, "That Malfoy got dear ole dad to pay an older Slytherin to put your name in the goblet. He knew about the Triwizard Tournament ahead of time, probably knew how to counter the spells that Dumbledore put into place, paid someone to put your name in, overnight, and there, you're in. Malfoy always bangs on about how his dad has all this pull on everyone. No surprise if he bribed everyone to get information."

"That's…brilliant," Michael said. "Why else would he taunt you on entering the tournament in the first place?"

Hailey couldn't help but agree that it did sound brilliant.

* * *

Over the next days, Hailey couldn't help but feel like it was some of her worst days at Hogwarts. It reminded her of her second year, back when people thought she was the Heir of Slytherin because she could speak parseltongue and she was attacking her fellow students. The only difference was that Ron was on her side at the time. She wasn't going to make Ron talk to her if he didn't want too.

She could understand the Hufflepuff's standing. They had Cedric to support and Eva seemed torn on either supporting Hailey because she was Michael's friend and Cedric because he was a Hufflepuff.

Hailey wasn't surprised by the Slytherins' reactions, because she was highly unpopular there. She suspected that it was because she kept beating them at Quidditch and the Inter-House Championship Cup. The only two Slytherins that didn't seem to care was Hestia and Flora Carrow, Stephen Cornfoot's two friends.

The Gryffindors, minus Ron, seemed to be set on supporting Hailey, which she found odd, but was comforting. Fred and George took time out of their way to congratulate her on being Champion. Malachi Lovelace smiled at her and wished her good luck. Hailey still wasn't sure what he wanted from her. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team congratulated her or wished good luck for being champion.

It seemed comforting knowing that the Gryffindors supported her. Sure there was more than half of the Ravenclaws who didn't, but the rest of them did.

Hailey was sure that maybe it had something to do with Cedric looking the part of a champion. He was handsome, with a straight nose, dark hair, and grey eyes. Maybe Fleur looked the part of a champion too, because she was tall with long, silvery-blonde hair and blue eyes.

There wasn't any reply from Sirius, Hedwig wasn't coming near her, preferring to either go to Michael or Mandy, Professor Trelawney was predicting Hailey's death with more certainty than usual, and she did so poorly with the Summoning Charms, she nearly got extra homework to make up for it.

"It's not that difficult," Mandy said, as they left Flitwick's class. "I know you weren't concentrating properly—"

"Gee, I wonder why," Hailey replied darkly, as she watch Cedric Diggory walk past them, surrounded by a large group of girls, who looked at Hailey with disgust.

"We still have Double Potions this afternoon," Michael said.

Hailey was sure that she was going to go through hell at the idea of being stuck in Potions with Slytherins for an hour and a half.

After lunch, they arrived at Snape's dungeon to see that the Slytherins were already waiting outside. They, minus Flora and Hesita, were wearing large badges and for a few seconds, Hailey wondered how Hermione got them to wear S.P.E.W. badges and saw that they all had the same luminescent red message:

 **SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY—  
** **THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!**

"Like them, Potter?" asked Malfoy loudly as Hailey approached the dungeons. "And this isn't all they do—look!" He pressed his badge and another message appeared, a one glowing green message appeared:

 **POTTER STINKS**

The Slytherins laughed and pressed the badges to make the _POTTER STINKS_ message turn on.

"Oh, how impressive that you all have Christmas tree badges," Mandy replied.

"Want one, Brocklehurst?" asked Malfoy, holding out a badge to her. "I've got loads."

Mandy took the badge and threw it back in Malfoy's face. It was probably akin to slapping another man with a white glove.

Snape strolled up; stopping whatever was going to happen next.

"Sir, Brocklehurst threw something at me," Malfoy said.

Snape turned and looked at Mandy, "Detention, Brocklehurst." He eyed her and added, "Twenty points from Ravenclaw."

The Slytherins, minus Flora and Hestia, howled with laughter at that, before they walked into the dungeon.

" _Twenty points_?" Mandy repeated to her friends as they sat at a table.

On the other side of the dungeon Malfoy turned his back on Snape and pressed his badge so _POTTER STINKS_ flashed at her again.

Hailey tried to ignore that as Snape said, "Antidotes!" He looked around the class. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…"

Hailey looked Snape in the eye and she knew that Snape was going to poison _her_.

There was a knock on the dungeon door and she turned to see Colin Creevey walk in the room. He smiled at Hailey and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of room.

"Yes?" asked Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Hailey Potter upstairs," Colin explained.

Snape stared down at Colin, who stopped smiling at once.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," Snape said coldly. "She will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Colin's face turned pink, "Sir—sir, Mr Bagman wants her." He sounded nervous, "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…"

Hailey briefly wondered how hard she would have to hit her head on the table to knock herself out, so she didn't have to do that.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir—she's got to take her things with her," Colin squeaked, sounding terrified. "All the champions—"

"Very _well_!" said Snape, "Potter—take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Hailey grabbed her bag and rushed out of the class, trying to ignore the _POTTER STINKS_ messages that flashed at her as she passed by the Slytherins.

After leaving the dungeon, Colin started to speak, "It's amazing, isn't it, Hailey? Isn't it though? You being champion?"

"Yeah, really amazing," said Hailey sighing as they set off toward the steps to the entrance hall. "What do they want photos for, Colin?" She wondered why they chose Colin to deliver the message to her, and then remembered that Colin was a fan of hers, so he must have volunteered to be the message deliverer.

"The _Daily Prophet_ , I think!" Colin answered.

"Great," said Hailey in monotone, "Exactly what I need; more publicity."

"Good luck!" said Colin, when they reached the room where it was supposed to take place. Hailey knocked on the door and entered the room.

She was actually in a small classroom. Most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle. Three of the desks have been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and the desks were covered with velvet. Five chairs were behind the velvet-covered desks, and Bagman was sitting in one of them. Bagman was talking to a magenta-robe wearing witch, who Hailey never saw before.

Viktor Krum was standing in a corner, looking moody, and he wasn't speaking to anyone. Cedric and Fleur were having a conversation. Fleur seemed happier because she kept throwing back her head so her hair can catch the light.

A paunchy man was holding a black, smoking camera, and was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

Bagman spotted Hailey, got up quickly, and bounded forward. "Ah, here she is! Champion number four1 In you come, Hailey, in you come…nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment—"

Hailey felt nervous all of a sudden and wondered what wand weighing was, "Wand weighing?"

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot," He seemed to remember the witch in magenta robes. "This is Rita Skeeter," he gestured to her, "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the _Daily Prophet_ …"

"Maybe not _that_ small, Ludo," replied Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Hailey.

Skeeter's hair was done up in elaborate and rigid curls, which contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles that made Hailey's eye twitch. Skeeter clutched a crocodile-skin handbag and Hailey noticed that Skeeter's fingers were thick. Hailey also noticed that Skeeter's fingernails were two inches long and were painted with crimson nailpolish.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Hailey before we start," Skeeter said to Bagman, but Skeeter was looking at Hailey. "The youngest champion, you know…to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is—if Hailey has no objection?"

Hailey said, "Er—"

"Lovely," said Skeeter, before Hailey could say no, Skeeter had Hailey's arm in a vise-like grip and dragging her out of the room again. Skeeter opened a nearby door and said, "We don't want to be in there with all that noise. Let's see…ah, yes, this nice and cozy."

It was a broom cupboard and Hailey looked at Skeeter, thinking, _are you kidding me?_

"Come along, dear—that's right—lovely." Skeeter said as she sat precariously on an upturned bucket, and pushing Hailey down onto a cardboard box, and closing the door. They were now torn in darkness. "Let's see now…" Skeeter opened her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out a handful of candles. She lit the candles with a wave of her wand and used magic to make them float in midair. "You won't mind, Hailey, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally…"

"A what?" asked Hailey, feeling highly confused over what is going on.

Skeeter smiled and Hailey counted three gold teeth. Skeeter reached into the bag again and drew out a long acid-green coloured quill and a spiral bound pad of parchment, which she placed onto a crate. She put the tip of the quill in her mouth and sucked it for a moment, then placed it upright on the pad of parchment. It stood balanced on the point, quivering slightly.

"Testing…my name is Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_ reporter."

Hailey looked down to see that the green quill started scribbling on the parchment:

 _ **Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations—**_

"Lovely," said Skeeter, and ripped the parchment page off, crumbled it up, and stuffed it in her bag. She leaned towards Hailey, who pulled back a little. Skeeter started, "So, Hailey…what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Er—" Hailey started, but stopped because the quill was distracting her. Although she wasn't speaking, it was dashing across the pad of parchment. Hailey could make out a fresh sentence:

 _ **An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the lovely face of Hailey Potter, whose eyes—**_

"Ignore the quill, Hailey," Skeeter stated firmly.

Hailey looked away from the quill, slowly growing agitated with the quill. Her scar didn't disfigure her face.

"Now—why did you decide to enter the tournament, Hailey?" Skeeter repeated.

"I didn't," said Hailey. "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there."

Skeeter raised one eyebrow. "Come now, Hailey, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers love a rebel, especially for young witches. It's someone to look up to."

Hailey wondered if there was some sort of invisible wall that blocked off whatever Hailey was saying. "But I didn't enter. I don't know who—"

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" Skeeter plowed on. "Excited? Nervous?"

Hailey was feeling vaguely uncomfortable with what Skeeter was saying. She replied, "I haven't really thought…yeah, nervous, I suppose."

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" asked Skeeter briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"

Hailey looked at the quill, which was whipping back and forth, as if it was skating. "Well…they say it's going to be a lot safer this year."

"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" asked Skeeter, watching Hailey closely. "How would you say that's affected you?"

Hailey started, "Er—" but trailed off because she didn't know to answer that.

"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because—"

" _I didn't enter_ ," snapped Hailey, growing more and more irritated with Skeeter ignoring her.

"Can you remember your parents at all?" Skeeter bull-dozed on, talking over Hailey.

"No," Hailey replied flatly.

Skeeter asked on, "How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

Hailey considered getting up and storming out of the interview, but noticed what the quill was writing.

 _ **Tears fill those pretty hazel eyes as our conversation turns to the parents she can barely remember.**_

"I _don't_ have tears in my eyes!" Hailey yelled.

The door opened and Hailey looked around, blinking rapidly in the sudden bright light. Albus Dumbledore was standing there, looking down at the two of them that was squashed in the cupboard.

" _Dumbledore_!" cried Skeeter, with delight. Hailey noticed that the quill and the parchment vanished from the crate, because Skeeter was hastily snapping the clasp of her crocodile handbag shut. "How are you?" She stood up and held out her hands. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," replied Dumbledore. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Skeeter didn't even bother to look ashamed. "I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street—"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," Dumbledore interrupted. He did a courteous bow and smiled, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to starts, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."

Hailey hurried back into the classroom, glad to get away from Rita Skeeter. The other three champions were sitting in chairs near the door, and she sat down next to Cedric. She looked at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting. There was: Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Skeeter sat in a chair in the corner of the room. Hailey saw her take out her pad of parchment and Quick-Quotes Quill again, open it, sucked on the quill and placed it on the parchment.

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" asked Dumbledore to the champions, taking his spot at the judges' table. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Hailey looked around and jumped a little in surprise to see an old wizard with large, pale eyes, standing by the window. Hailey had met Mr Ollivander before because he was the wand-maker. She had bought her own wand over three years ago in Diagon Alley.

Ollivander stepped into the middle of the room, "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" Fleur walked over to Ollivander and handed him her wand. Ollivander took it and hummed. He twirled the wand between his longer fingers as if it was a baton instead of a wand. The wand emitted a lot of pink and gold spark. He held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully, "Yes. Nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Fleur explained, "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Hailey told herself to let Ron know that Fleur was part veela and then felt saddened at the thought because Ron wasn't speaking to her.

"Yes," replied Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands…however, to each his own, and if this suits you…" He ran his fingers along the wand, probably checking for scratches or bumps. He then muttered, " _Orchideous_!" a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order." He scooped up the flowers and handed them to Fleur along with her wand. "Mr Diggory, you next."

Hailey briefly wondered if Michael would be surprised and happy if she used that spell to give him flowers like that. Would he love it or be embarrassed at her giving him flowers? She wondered what type of flowers Michael liked.

Cedric handed Ollivander the wand, who sounded enthusiastic, "Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" He examined the wand, "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particular fine male unicorn…must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches…ash…pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition…you treat it regularly?"

Cedric was grinning as he said, "Polished it last night."

Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, declared himself sastified and then called for Viktor Krum.

Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed towards Ollivander. He thrust the wand to Ollivander and scowled with his hands in his robes pockets.

Ollivander examined the wand, humming to himself. "This is a Gregorvitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however…" He lifted the wand and examined it again, by turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes…hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" Krum nodded, "Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches… _Avis_!"

There was a blast like a gun had been shot off and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand, "Which leaves…Miss Potter."

Hailey got up and walked past Krum to Ollivander, handing over her wand.

"Ah, yes," said Ollivander, his eye gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Hailey remembered too, because Ollivander had taken her measurements and started handing her wands to try. Hailey felt like she had waved what felt like every wand that was in the shop, until she found one that suited her…The wand was made of holly, it was eleven inches long, and contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. Ollivander was surprised that she had been compatible with the wand, and explained that the phoenix feather in Hailey's wand came from the same bird that supplied the cord of Voldemort's.

Hailey didn't share that piece of information with anybody. She was fond of her wand, and she knew that it couldn't help being the sister wand to Voldemort's, as Hailey couldn't help be related to Aunt Petunia. Hailey hoped that Ollivander wasn't going to tell the room that bit of information, because she was sure that Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill will burst into a ball of fire out of excitement.

Hailey was sure that Ollivander spent a longer time examining the wand than he did to the others, but eventually he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it. Ollivander handed the wand back to Hailey announcing that it was still in perfect condition, which surprised Hailey a little.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now—or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end—"

Hailey felt like something had finally gone right, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman, sounding excited. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er—yes, let's do those first," said Skeeter, looking right at Hailey, again, "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photos took a long time because Madame Maxime cast everyone into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum, who Hailey expected to be used to photo shoots, kept skulking, half-hidden, at the back of the group. Hailey wondered if Krum hated fame. The photographer seemed very keen to put Fleur at the front, but Skeeter kept hurrying forward, dragging Hailey into greater prominence. After that, Skeeter insisted on the champions to have separate shots and after that was over, they were finally free to go.

Hailey sat with Mandy and Michael at the table.

"You look angry," Michael said, "What happened?"

Hailey explained what Rita Skeeter had been doing. Mandy groaned, "That can't be good."

"What?" Hailey asked, growing worried.

"I heard that ole Skeeter's articles could be…what's the word?" Mandy started, "Oh, right…rubbish and too sensationalized."

Hailey felt dread at that, "Oh."

"Yeah," Mandy said. "Skeeter had done an article on the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She called my dad a 'bumbling blond prat with questionable origins.' So, I would advise you two on not believing any word she writes whenever her rubbish article comes out."

After dinner and going up to the Ravenclaw tower, to the girl's dormitory, Hailey found Michael's owl on her pillow. She reached over and untied the letter. Mandy went to send the owl outside while Hailey read the letter.

 _Hailey—_

 _I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted—we need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22_ _nd_ _of November? Hermione or Ron can give you the password._

 _I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself, and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody, I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose._

 _Be on the watch, Hailey. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22_ _nd_ _of November as quickly as you can._

 _Sirius_

"So," Mandy said, startling Hailey. "What did he say?"

"He wants to talk face-to-face on the twenty-second of November," Hailey said, "In the Gryffindor common room at one in the morning."

"Oh," Mandy said. "I'm sure that Hermione will give you the password when the day nears." She paused, "Can I come with you?"

Hailey looked at her, "It says to be alone, but I'm sure that you can, since you know him."

Mandy smiled widely.


	17. The Hungarian Horntail

At breakfast the next morning, Mr Brocklehurst sent Mandy the _Daily Prophet_ and a letter that mostly just said 'ha-ha' over again, along with saying that Skeeter's article was pretty pathetic and rubbish. Mandy was grim-faced when she gave the newspaper to Hailey.

Most of the front page had been given to a picture of Hailey and Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament just turned out to be a highly dramatized life-story about Hailey, which continued on pages: two, six, and seven. Meanwhile, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour's names had been horribly misspelled and they got a small mention in the last line, while Cedric didn't even get a single mention.

Hailey got a sick, burning feeling of shame as she read the article, which included things that she didn't even remember saying.

 _"I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd been very proud of me if they could see me now….Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it…I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me…"_

Skeeter had even interviewed other people about Hailey. Hailey had noticed one particular paragraph that made her face heat up in embarrassment.

 _Hailey has, at last, found love at Hogwarts. Her close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Hailey is rarely seen out of the company of one Michael Corner, a surprisingly attractive half-blood boy, who like Hailey, is one of the top students in the school._

Mandy was giggling, "since when was _Colin_ your close friend?"

Hailey wondered how hard she would have to hit her head on the table to knock herself unconscious.

When Mandy and Hailey left the Great Hall, there were taunts and kissing noises from the Slytherins directed at Hailey. Mandy hissed at them.

Hailey looked at the article again as she stood by the marble staircase. "How long do you think it would take Michael to find out?"

"Find out what?" Michael asked. Hailey's face burned before handing him the newspaper. He took the newspaper and read over it, seeming amused at the things Skeeter claimed Hailey said, but then he got to where Skeeter claimed that he and Hailey were in a relationship.

He squinted at the newspaper and held it very close to his face, "'Surprisingly attractive?'" Hailey wasn't expecting his reaction to be _that_. Michael repeated, " _Surprisingly_? How am I _surprisingly_ attractive? Everyone knows that I'm attractive." He looked at a passing fifth year girl who walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. "Hey, how are you doing?"

The fifth year glanced at him, before walking on.

"Yes, Michael," Hailey couldn't help but say. "You, sir, are attractive, so therefore, I'll stare at you." She widened her eyes as she stared at him.

Michael seemed amused for the first few minutes, but got a little uncomfortable and covered Hailey's eyes with his hands, "Stop. That's a little creepy."

There were a few giggles and Michael removed his hands. Hailey saw four second year girls walking by and one of them was Eva, who seemed amused by the entire thing. Mandy rolled her eyes.

Over the next two weeks, it seemed like the moment Skeeter's article came out, everywhere she went the Slytherins kept quoting the article and taunting her.

"Want a hanky, Potter, in case you start crying in Transfiguration?"

"Since when have you been one of the top students in the school, Potter?"

Michael had been dealt out a bit of unpleasantness, which mostly came from the Slytherins. Hailey had seen a few fifth-year Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and some Ravenclaws congratulate him on snagging the Girl-Who-Lived.

Pansy, after coming face-to-face with Michael after the article got out, shrieked indignantly, " _Him_? Attractive? Who was he competing with? A border collie?" Hailey was sure that Pansy was offended because Pansy thought Draco was attractive.

The article made things worse with her and Ron, because the article seemed to confirm Ron's belief that Hailey was enjoying the attention.

Over the next two weeks, the idea of talking to Sirius kept her going. One day, during a Care of Magical Creatures class, Hailey and Malfoy got in some sort of fight over the _POTTER STINKS_ badges and Malfoy's complaining about Hagrid. The fight escalated to where she and Malfoy shot spells at each other. Hermione got hit in the face with a spell, which made her front teeth grow.

Hermione and Mandy banded together to try and make Ron and Hailey talk to each other. Hailey refused to talk to him until Ron admitted that she hadn't put her name in the Goblet of Fire and apologized for insinuating that she, Mandy, and Michael were liars.

Hermione sounded impatient when she said, "You miss him! And I _know_ he misses you—"

Michael had made a weird choking noise at that and Hailey denied the notion that she missed him, even though she really did miss her best friend.

Once the shock of being a fourth champion wore off, Hailey started to fear what was going to happen to her during the first task. She didn't know what was coming, or how she was going to die during the first task, and she wasn't sure how Sirius was going to make her feel better.

Hermione, Mandy, Michael, and Hailey were in the library a lot more than usual. Hailey barely had any luck with the Summoning Charms, because she had a lot on her mind, which was blocking her from mastering it. She knew that it was because she did poorly on it, but not poorly enough to get homework on it. She just wanted to master it because it was bothering her.

Viktor Krum was in the library a lot, too. Hailey couldn't help wonder what Krum was doing. Was he looking for things to help him through the first task or was he studying?

Hermione complained a lot about Krum being there, because of the group of giggling girls that Krum accidentally brought with him.

"He's not even good-looking!" Hermione muttered angrily. "They only like him because he's famous! They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that Wonky-Faint thing—"

"Wronski Feint," Hailey corrected, feeling a pang just imagining what Ron would say or the face he would make if he heard Hermione talk about Wonky-Faints.

* * *

The days leading up to the First Task seemed to rapidly approach. On Friday, Malachi Lovelace had stopped her to wish her luck for the first task on Tuesday. Hailey still couldn't help but wonder what Malachi's motive was.

Hailey was panicking and felt a little relieved when on Saturday it was announced that third-years and above were allowed to go to Hogsmeade.

Hermione thought that it might do some good for Hailey to get out of the castle. Hailey wondered if Hermione wanted to go with Ron, but Hermione turned pink and said that she thought they could meet with Ron at the Three Broomsticks. Hailey refused that, but decided to bring her Invisibility Cloak with her.

When they went down to the entrance hall, Eva and her best friend, Ivy, was waiting at the doors, for Michael. Eva was holding a piece of folded parchment. Ivy was wearing a _Support Cedric Diggory!_ badge and her strawberry blonde hair was in a ponytail. She had her arms crossed.

"Here's a list of sweets that we want, Mikey," Eva said. She handed him a letter pouch, which was probably filled with Galleons, and the parchment. After that, she and Ivy left through a door. Michael handed Mandy the leather pouch, before setting off to Hogsmeade.

Michael unfolded the parchment and was looking over it. He gaped at it, "What are _they_ doing? Selling the sweets?"

"What do you mean?" Mandy asked confused.

"Who eats six boxes of _Pixie Puffs_?" Michael asked, pointing at the parchment.

Mandy looked at the parchment and sounded incredulous as she said, " _Fifteen_ boxes of Glacial Snow Flakes?"

"Who eats sixty pumpkin pasties? I know I love them, but come on. That's ridiculous," Michael said. "I should buy this lot before returning to Hogwarts."

Hailey watched as the other students walked right past the four as they entered the village. Most of them did wear _Support Cedric Diggory!_ badges, but no horrible remarks came her way and nobody quoted that stupid article.

Mandy went into Honeydukes, and returned a few minutes holding a package of Nougat Chunks, and stuffing a package of Treacle Fudge and tin of Pink Coconut Ice in her robes pocket.

They walked along and Hermione said, "Come _on_ , please just take off your cloak for a bit. No one's going to bother you here."

"There's always Rita Skeeter," Michael said, looking behind Hailey.

Hailey turned around to see Skeeter and her photographer friend emerging from the Three Broomsticks pub. They were talking in low voices when they walked right past Mandy, Michael, Hermione, and Hailey. They didn't even look at Michael and didn't even apologize for nearly walking into Mandy.

"She's staying in the village. I bet she's coming to watch the first task," Hailey said. After saying it, she felt panicky all over again. She never brought the first task up and they never talked about what might be in the first task.

"Good, she's gone," Mandy said, relaxing a little. She was holding a Nougat Chunk to her mouth.

"Why don't we go and have a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, it's a bit cold, isn't it?" Hermione asked. Hailey stayed quiet and Hermione sounded irritated as she said, "You don't have to talk to Ron!"

They walked in the pub, which was packed with Hogwarts students. It looked like there were a variety of magical people as well, like hags, who were terrible at disguising themselves.

Mandy and Hailey walked through the crowd, Hailey keeping close to Mandy, so she didn't trod on anyone, while Michael and Hermione went to get the drinks. Hailey suspected that it was because Michael fancied Madam Rosmerta, who looked old enough to be his aunt. On the way to a table, Hailey spotted Ron sitting with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, and she had to resist the urge to poke him very hard in the head.

They reached the table and sat down.

"This is so weird," Mandy whispered. She ate a few Nougat Chunks, "Are you sitting across from me?"

"Yes," Hailey replied and Mandy flicked a Nougat Chunk across the table to her. Hailey grabbed it.

"That was so odd," Mandy whispered. Hermione and Michael returned with the drinks. Mandy whispered to them, "She's in front of me."

Hermione slipped Hailey a butterbeer from underneath Hailey's cloak. Hailey looked around as Mandy opened up the tin of Pink Coconut Ice.

"You know, maybe I should try and get some of the villagers involved with S.P.E.W.," Hermione said, sounding thoughtful.

"Go ahead," Michael said.

"Hermione, when are you going to give up on that S.P.E.W. stuff?" Hailey asked, taking a drink of butterbeer from under her cloak. She knew that Hermione's heart in the right place, but she couldn't help but think that she was doing it the wrong way.

Hermione snapped, "When house-elves have decent wages and working conditions! You know, I'm starting to think it's time for more direct action. I wonder how you get into the school kitchens?"

"I think Eva knows," Michael said.

"I think Fred and George know how, too," Hailey replied.

Hermione got quiet, Mandy and Michael were eating the Pink Coconut Ice and Treacle Fudge, with Michael occasionally handing Hailey some.

Hailey looked at the pub. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott were trading Chocolate Frog cards at a nearby table, both wearing _Support Cedric Diggory!_ badges. Hailey noticed Malachi Lovelace, his friend, a dark-skinned boy, and a light brown-skinned girl were sitting a table away from Cho Chang and Cho's group of friends.

Hailey wasn't sure what she would give to be one of the patrons, laughing and talking, with nothing to worry about, but homework? She wondered how she would feel if her name hadn't came out of the goblet. She knew that she wouldn't be wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Ron would be there, sitting with them, and all of them would be coming up with ideas what the champions would be facing in the tournament.

She had been looking forward to it, watching the school champions do whatever dangerous task, cheering on Cedric with everyone else, safe in a seat at the back of the stands…

"I wonder how the other champions feel," Mandy asked.

"I think Cedric is nervous and excited," Hailey replied. "When I see Fleur Delacour, she always looks the same."

"Krum just sits in the library, reading," Michael replied.

Hailey thought of Sirius and remembered that he wanted to talk to her. "Hermione, what's the password to Gryffindor Tower? Sirius wanted to talk to me at one in the morning."

"It's 'Balderdash'," Hermione whispered to Hailey. "Oh, look, it's Hagrid."

Hailey looked to see the back of Hagrid's head emerge from the crowd. Hailey noticed that Hagrid had thankfully abandoned the hair bunches. She briefly wondered how she didn't see Hagrid, but saw Professor Moody. It seemed like Hagrid had leaned down to talk to Moody. Hagrid had an enormous tankard in front of while, while Moody was drinking from his flask. Madam Rosmerta didn't seem to think much of that, even though she looking askance at Moody as she collected glasses from the surrounding tables. Maybe Madam Rosmerta was insulted over Moody not drinking her mulled mead, but Hailey knew that it was because Moody preferred having his own food and drinks, because Dark wizards could have put something in it.

Hagrid and Moody got up to leave, but Hailey waved by at them, before realizing that they couldn't see her. In a creepy way, it seemed like Moody had looked straight at her. Michael handed Hailey some Treacle Fudge, which she took.

"All right, you three?" asked Hagrid loudly.

Hailey almost choked on her fudge, while Mandy, Michael, and Hermione said hello to him.

Moody limped around the table and bent down. Hailey wondered if he was examining Mandy's Pink Coconut Ice and Treacle Fudge, and Moody said, "Nice cloak, Potter."

Hailey almost choked on her butterbeer, but she stared up at Moody, amazed. "Can your eye—I mean, can you—?"

"Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks," Moody said quietly. "And it's come in useful at times, I can tell you."

Hagrid was smiling down at Hailey too. Hailey knew that Hagrid couldn't see her, but she was sure that Moody told him that she was there. Hagrid looked down at the table, probably trying to make it look like he was examining Mandy's sweets, but Hagrid whispered so low that Hailey could hear it, "Hailey, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak." Straightening up, Hagrid loudly said, "Nice ter see yeh, yeh three," he winked and left, with Moody following after.

"Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight?" Hailey wondered.

"He wants you to meet him at midnight?" Michael asked, confused.

"I wonder what he's up to," Hermione said. "I don't know whether you should go, Hailey…" She looked around and nervously said, "It might make you late for Sirius."

Hailey had to admit, that was true. If she went down to Hagrid's at midnight, she would cut her meeting with Sirius very fine. Hermione suggested sending Hedwig done with a note saying that Hailey couldn't make it. Mandy pointed out that it must be very important if Hagrid wanted Hailey to meet up with him at night. Hailey was actually curious to know what Hagrid wanted.

Before leaving Hogsmeade, they had to return to Honeydukes to buy Eva's supply of sweets. Ambrosius Flume seemed amused when Michael handed him the parchment with Eva's order and went to gather the sweets.

It made Hailey wonder if Eva had somehow done business with Flume before and she wondered if Eva and Ivy had found the secret passage into Honeydukes. She had to remind herself that she should look at the Maurader's Map to figure it out.

* * *

At eleven, Hailey and Mandy, who pretended to go to bed early, pulled the Invisibility Cloak on and went back downstairs through the common room. They walked through the door and down the spiraling steps, then walked to the entrance hall, and out onto the very dark grounds.

They walked towards the lights that were on in Hagrid's cabin and Hailey saw that the Beauxbatons carriage lights were lit up too. She could Madame Maxime's voice come from the carriage as Mandy knocked on the door.

"You there, Hailey?" Hagrid whispered as he opened the door and looking around.

"With me," Mandy whispered, as they walked inside the cabin, before removing the Invisibility Cloak.

"What's up?" Hailey asked, trying to sound conversational although she was feeling anxious about getting to the Gryffindor common room to meet with Sirius.

"Got summat ter show yeh," said Hagrid, looking excited. He was wearing that looked like an oversize artichoke and Hailey noticed bits of broken comb teeth in Hagrid's hair, so he must have ditched the axle grease.

"What are you showing us?" Hailey asked, growing a little weary. Did he want to show them skrewt eggs or a three-headed dog?

"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerselves covered with that cloak," said Hagrid, "We won' take Fang, he won' like it…"

Mandy started explaining, "We can't stay long because we need to be up at the castle—"

Hagrid opened the cabin door and strode off into the night. Hailey and Mandy glanced at each other, before throwing the cloak over themselves, and hurried off to follow after Hagrid.

Mandy whispered, "Are we going—"

"Yeah," Hailey replied as they were lead to the Beauxbaton carriage.

Mandy asked, "What are we—?"

Hagrid shushed her, before knocking three times on the carriage.

Madame Maxime opened the door, wearing a silk shawl wrapped around her shoulder. She smile when she saw Hagrid, "Ah, 'Agrid…it is time?"

"Bonsoir," said Hagrid, smiling at her andheld out a hand to help Madame Maxime down the golden steps.

Madame Maxime closed the door behind her, Hagrid offered her his arm, which she took, and they started walking. They walked around the edge of paddock that was containing Madame Maxime's giant winged horses. Mandy and Hailey both were bewildered at that turn of events and they had to run to keep up with them.

"Did he want to show me Madame Maxime?" Hailey whispered annoyed.

"I know," Mandy replied. "We can see her at any time we wanted. She's not _that_ hard to miss."

After a while of walking, Madame Maxime playfully asked, "Whar is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this." responded Hagrid in a gruff manner, "worth seein', trust me. On'y—don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'pposed ter know."

"Of course not," replied Madame Maxime.

They kept walking, with Hailey getting more and more impatient as they had to jog along to keep up. Hailey kept checking her watch.

"Did he want you to be on his date with Madame Maxime?" Mandy whispered, incredulous.

"I don't know," Hailey responded impatiently.

They walked so far around the forest that the castle and lake was soon out of sight.

"This is nice," Mandy whispered. "A moonlit stroll…if you were a boy, I would think this is romantic…but you're not, so it's kind of odd."

"Shh," Hailey said. "I hear something." It sounded like men were shouting up ahead…there was a roar…Hailey winced at the sound.

Hagrid led Madame Maxime around a clump of trees and they stopped. Hailey and Mandy hurried to be alongside them…Hailey thought she saw bonfires and men running around them…

"Oh, my god," Mandy murmured. " _Dragons_?" her jaw dropped. "Eva was _right_?"

There were four fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons. The dragons were rearing onto their hind legs in an enclosure. There were fenced in with thick planks of wood. They were roaring and snorting—torrents of fire were shooting into the sky from fifty feet above the ground.

There was a silvery-blue dragon with long, pointed horns, which was snapping snarling at the wizards on the ground. There was a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might. There was a red one, with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around it face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air. Lastly, there was a gigantic black one, which looked more lizard-like that the others, which was near to them. If they were lying down, they would be the size of a small hill.

There were at least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them. They were pulling on chains which were connected to heavy looking leather straps, which were around the dragons' necks and legs. Hailey looked up to see that high above her and saw the eyes of the black dragon. It had vertical pupils like a cat's, which were bulging with either fear or rage. It was making a horrible yowl, screeching type of scream.

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" ordered a wizard that was near the fence. He was holding a chain and it looked like he was straining. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

Horntail…Horntail…that sounded vaguely familiar, although Hailey couldn't remember it.

"Is'n' it beautiful?" Hagrid asked.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"

Hailey watched each of the dragon keeps pull out their wands.

" _Stupefy_!" they shouted at the same time. The Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like they were fiery rockets, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides—

The dragon nearest to them, teetered dangerously on its back legs. It jaws stretched wide; its nostrils were devoid of flame, though it was smoking—then slowly it fell with a thud that seemed to make the trees behind them shake.

The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges. They hurried forward to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they buried deep into the ground with their wands.

"Wan' a close look?" Hagrid asked Madame Maxime, sounding very excited. The two moved right up to the fence, and the two fourth year witches walked closer.

The wizard who had warned Hagrid to not get closer, turned, and Hailey saw that it was Charlie Weasley.

"All right, Hagrid?" Charlie asked, panting. He had came over to talk. "They should be okay now—we put them out with a Sleeping Draught on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet—but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all—"

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" asked Hagrid, gazing at the black dragon. He looked like he was revering in the dragon's presence.

Hailey could see a strip of yellow beneath the wrinkled black eyelid.

"This a Hungarian Horntail," explained Charlie. "There's Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one—a Swedish Short-Snot, that blue-grey—and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red."

Charlie looked around, while Madame Maxime strolled down the edge of the enclosure, gazing at the stunned dragons. Charlie frowned and looked at Hagrid, "I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid. The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming—she's bound to tell student, isn't she?"

"Jus' though she'd like ter see 'em," Hagrid said, shrugging, and looking at the dragon, enraptured.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid," said Charlie, shaking his head.

"Four…" Hagrid said, "So it's one fer each o' the champions, is it? What've they gotta do—fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think," said Charlie. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting moths, I don't know why…but I tell you this, I don't even the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as it front, look." He pointed toward the Horntail's tail, and Hailey saw long, bronze-coloured spikes protruding along it every few inches.

Five keepers staggered up to the Horntail at that moment, carrying a clutch of huge granite-grey eggs between them in a blanket. They placed the eggs carefully at the Horntail's side and Hagrid let out a moan of longing.

"Knowing your luck, you'll probably get the Horntail," Mandy whispered to Hailey.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid," Charlie told Hagrid sternly. "How's Hailey?"

"Find," replied Hagrid, staring at the eggs.

"Just hope she's fine after she's faced this lot." Charlie replied, sounding grim, as he looked over at the dragons' enclosure. "I didn't dare tell Mum what she's got to do for the first task; she's already having kittens about her…" Charlie mimicked his mother's voice, "' _How could they let her enter that tournament, she's much too young! I thought they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit?'_ She was in floods after that _Daily Prophet_ article about her. ' _She still cries about her parents! Oh, bless her, I never knew!_ '"

"Let's go," Mandy whispered. "Hagrid won't miss us. I think this is what he wanted you to see."

Hailey agreed with that assessment and they turned to head back to the castle. She wasn't sure if she should be glad or terrified with what was coming. Maybe it was better to know, because at least she wouldn't pass out if she saw the dragons. Then again…maybe she would pass out anyway in front of the whole school, because all she had was a wand, which was going against a fifty-foot, fire-breathing dragon. She looked at her watch and almost gasped, "We need to hurry. We have fifteen minutes left."

They sped up and they nearly ran into a wizard. They stopped and Hailey squinted at the wizard, who had a familiar looking goatee. It was Karkaroff and he was heading toward the place where the dragons were.

They slowly made their way to avoid being heard and then hurried through the dark grounds to Hogwarts.

"What is he up to?" Mandy whispered.

"He probably noticed Hagrid and Madame Maxime and decided to follow them. He would know what's in store for the champions," Hailey whispered. "I read that cheating was a big part of the tournament, so it won't be a surprise if they'll tell Fleur and Krum."

"But who'll tell Cedric?" Mandy asked.

They reached into the castle, slipped in through the front doors, and climbed the marble stairs. "Hurry," Hailey ordered, because they had less than five minutes to get up to the fire.

"Balderdash!" Hailey gasped at the Fat Lady, who was sleeping in her frame in front of the portrait hole.

"If you say so," the Fat Lady muttered in a sleepy manner, without opening her eyes. The picture swung forward and the two Ravenclaws climbed in.

The common room was deserted and Mandy pulled the Invisibility Cloak off. The only light in the common room was the flames in the fireplace.

Hailey noticed that on a nearby table, the _Support Cedric Diggory!_ badges read _POTTER REALLY STINKS_ and she was insulted.

"I heard the Creevey brothers were jinxing them to read Support Hailey Potter," Mandy whispered to Hailey.

Hailey was actually touched at that and looked in the fireplace. Sirius's head was in the flames and she jumped at that. She smiled and they rushed forward to the hearth.

"Hi, Sirius. How are you doing?" Mandy asked, before Hailey could say anything.

Sirius looked different, because his hair was short and cleaner looking, his face looked fuller, and he looked younger, like how he was in the photograph Hailey had of him, at her parents' wedding.

"Never mind me, Mandy," Sirius replied. "How are _you_ doing?"

He looked at Hailey, but Mandy replied, "I'm fine."

Hailey was going to say the same, but she ended up explaining what had happened to her ever since her name was expelled from the Goblet of Fire, she talked about Ron, how Ron didn't believe her, how he was jealous of her, and finishing up with how Hagrid just showed them the dragons, and saying, "I'm a goner."

Sirius looked at Hailey, looking extremely concerned. He had left Hailey talk, without interrupting her. "Dragons we can deal with, but we'll get to that in a minute—I haven't got long here…I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you about?"

"What?" asked Hailey right as Mandy said, "Go on…"

"Karkaroff," said Sirius. "Hailey, Mandy, he was a Death Eater."

"What?" Mandy deadpanned.

"He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year—to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."

 _That…actually makes sense,_ Hailey thought.

"Why did he get released?" Mandy demanded.

"Yeah, why did they release him?" Hailey asked.

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," Sirius answered bitterly. "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names…he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place. He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

"Okay," Mandy said slowly.

"But…are you saying that Karkaroff put my name in the goblet?" Hailey explained, "Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop me from competing."

Sirius said, "We know he's a good actor, because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now, I've been keeping an eye on the _Daily Prophet_ , Hailey—"

"You and the rest of the world," Hailey interrupted, bitterly.

"And reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article, last month, Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. Yes, I know she says it was another false alarm," Sirius said.

"But what if it wasn't?" Mandy finished.

"That's right," Sirius said, "I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely; Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had."

"Wait, what?" Mandy asked. "Are you saying that—?"

"Karkaroff's trying to kill me?" Hailey finished, "But, why?"

Sirius looked like he was hesitating. "I've been hearing some very strange things," he explained slowly, "The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they?"

Mandy nodded, "Someone sent up the Dark Mark…"

"Did you both hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"

"Bertha Jorkins?" asked Hailey, confused.

"Why is she so important, again?" Mandy asked, confused.

"She disappeared in Albania, and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumoured to be last…and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

Hailey was putting the pieces together, "Yeah, but…it's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?"

"I think my dad talked about her a few times," Mandy said, "He said that she was an idiot."

"She was," Sirius replied, nodding. "She was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above me. Very noisy, but no brains, none at all. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."

"Okay, so it would've been very easy for You-Know-Who to get information out of her?" Mandy questioned.

"Is that what you mean?" Hailey asked. "You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?"

"I don't know," Sirius replied. "I just don't know…Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look an accident."

"It seems like a good plan," Mandy said, grimly.

"They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff," Hailey said.

"Right—these dragons," said Sirius, speaking rapidly now. "There's a way, Hailey. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell—dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon—"

"We know that," Mandy said.

"But you can do it alone," Sirius continued explaining. "There is a way, and a simple spell's all you need. Just—"

"Someone's coming," Mandy whispered.

Hailey and Mandy got their feet and hid the fire behind their backs. Hailey didn't know what the Ministry would do if someone saw Sirius's face within the walls of Hogwarts. They would drag her and Mandy into questioning, and be questioned about Sirius's whereabouts. Chances were, they would have Veritaserum used on them to find out.

There was a tiny _pop!_ In the fire behind them and Hailey relaxed knowing that Sirius was gone. All that left was, who decided to go for a one o'clock morning stroll?

It was Malachi Lovelace. Hailey was instantly annoyed.

Malachi stopped and looked at them. He blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What are you doing up?" Before Hailey could answer, Malachi continued on, "How did you two get in here?"

Hailey couldn't help but motion to the fire and say, "We can't enjoy the nice fire?"

Malachi countered, "Don't you have your _own_ fireplace?"

"No," Mandy replied bluntly.

Malachi looked at them and shrugged, "Good enough."

"What are _you_ doing up?" Hailey asked.

"I thought I heard voices and wondered who was up," Malachi said and shrugged. He went back to the stairs, stopped, and looked back at them. "Good luck on Tuesday," and then he went up the spiraling staircase.

Mandy and Hailey waited for him to close the door, before they grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and throwing it over themselves. They went through the portrait and heard the Fat Lady mutter a sleepy, "Who's there?" as they walked away.

Hailey whispered to Mandy, "What does he want from me?"

Mandy was confused, "He's just being nice."

Hailey figured that her friend had a point, but she wasn't sure, "I guess…"


	18. The First Task

A/N: To Slytherclaw, your request for that scene to be included in the first task has been granted. To how Eva knew about the dragons will be explained soon. As to how Eva keeps getting her money, well…Fred and George now know how because they're now helping her get her money. I'm not sure when, but that will soon be explained in Year 5.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Hailey got dressed so sloppily that it took a few minutes before she realized that she was trying to wear a skirt as a shirt. After finally pulling herself together and putting the clothes on the right parts of her body, she and Mandy went down to breakfast.

Hermione was at the Gryffindor table eating with Ginny, while Michael was sitting with Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. Mandy waited for Hermione to finish eating while Hailey waited for Michael to finish. After he grabbed the last bit of his toast, Hailey dragged Michael away from the table and to the doors of the Great Hall. When she passed by the Slytherins' table, they made obnoxious kissing sounds at them.

It reminded her of the summer during her third year, when Dudley and his gang did the same thing, because Dudley thought Michael was her boyfriend after Michael hugged her goodbye at King's Cross. Even though she told Dudley repeatedly that Michael was just a friend and nothing more, Dudley didn't care because he had something new to use to pick on her.

Hailey and Michael meet Hermione and Mandy outside the Great Hall. They went outside and took a walk around the Great Lake, while the two Ravenclaw girls explained to Michael and Hermione about the dragons and Sirius's warning about Karkaroff.

"Let's try and keep you alive until Tuesday, and then we can worry about Karkaroff," Hermione said, sounding desperate.

"How am I supposed to get past a dragon?" Hailey asked. "Sirius said that there was a spell to use on a dragon, but I don't know what it is."

"Maybe the library has a book on it," Mandy said.

With that, they went to the library and they pulled out every book that they can find on dragons. After that, they went to work looking through the large pile of books for help.

Hailey read from a book, "' _Talon-clipping by charms…treating scale-rot…_ '"

"That's not very helpful," Mandy pointed out.

"It's helpful for people like Hagrid who wants to keep dragons healthy," Michael stated, flipping the pages from a book.

"Listen to this," Hermione said. She read a passage out loud, "' _Dragons are extremely difficult to slay, owing to the ancient magic that imbues their thick hides, which none but the most powerful spells can penetrate…_ '" She frowned, "But Sirius said a simple one would do it…"

Hailey set _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much_ aside and said, "Let's try some simple spellbooks, then." She got up and went to the shelves, pulling down spellbooks before returning with them. She set the books down and started flipping through them.

Hermione whispered, "Well, there are Switching Spells…but what's the point of Switching it? Unless you swapped its fangs for wine-gums or something that would make it less dangerous…The trouble is, like that book said, not much is going to get through a dragon's hide…I'd say Transfigure it, but something that big, you really haven't got a hope, I doubt even Professor McGonagall…unless you're supposed to put the spell on yourself? Maybe to give yourself extra powers? But they're not simple spells, I mean, we haven't done any of those in class, I only know about them because I've doing O.W.L. practice papers…"

"Hermione, can you please stop?" Mandy whispered, holding up a book. "We're trying to concentrate."

Hailey felt like her mind was blank, even as she stared down at the index of _Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed. Instant scalping…_ dragons don't even have hair… _pepper breath_ …that could increase the dragon's firepower… _horn tongue_ …give it another weapon…

"Oh, no, he's back _again_ , why can't he read on his stupid ship?" Hermione complained as Viktor Krum slouched his way into the library. Krum gave them a surly look and then got comfortable in a distant corner with a pile of books.

"Why are you so irritated with him?" Michael asked.

"Come on, we should leave…his fan club'll be here in a moment, twittering away…" Hermione said.

As soon as they left the library, a gang of girls tiptoed past them. One of the girls was wearing a Bulgaria scarf tied around her waist.

* * *

On Monday morning, Hailey seriously considered running away from Hogwarts. When she, Mandy, and Michael went into the Great Hall, Hailey looked around. She thought about leaving the castle would mean, and she knew that she couldn't do it. It was the only place she had ever been happy…well, she figured that she must have been happy with her parents, but she couldn't remember that.

The thought of staying at Hogwarts and facing a dragon that being back on Privet Drive with Dudley was somehow calming.

After finishing the bacon with some difficulty because it seemed like her throat was working properly, she saw Cedric Diggory leave the Hufflepuff table.

She was positive that he didn't know about the dragons. He was the only champion who didn't…she was sure that Karkaroff and Madame Maxime told Krum and Fleur.

"I'll see you in the greenhouses," Hailey replied, watching Cedric leave the Great Hall.

Mandy was confused, "What—?"

"Go on, I'll catch up with you," Hailey said, grabbing her bag.

"You're going to be late," Michael said.

"I'll catch up, okay?" Hailey replied and left the Great Hall. When she reached the marble staircase, Cedric was already at the top. He was with sixth-year friends. Hailey felt nervous at the thought of talking to Cedric in front them because they were among the ones who quoted the Rita Skeeter article at her every time she went near them. She followed Cedric at a distance and saw that he was heading towards the Charms corridor.

She had an idea and took out her wand and aimed it carefully at Cedric's bag. " _Diffindo_!"

The bag split, causing parchment, quills, and books to spill out, right onto the floor. Several bottles of ink smashed.

Cedric's friends went to help him, but Cedric said, "Don't bother. Tell Flitwick I'm coming, go on…"

Hailey relaxed because that was what she was hoping for and slipped her wand back in her robes. She watched Cedric's friend disappear into their classroom and hurried up to Cedric, glad that the corridor was now empty.

"Hi," said Cedric, picking up a copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ , which was now splattered with ink. "My bag just split…brand-new and all…"

"Cedric, the first task is dragons," Hailey told him, crouching down to gather some parchment.

"What?" Cedric asked, looking at her.

"Dragons." repeated Hailey, trying to speak quickly before Flitwick came out of his classroom to see where Cedric was. "They've got four, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them."

Cedric stared at her, and Hailey saw panic in his eyes. Cedric replied, in a hushed tone, "Are you sure?"

"Dead sure because I've seen them," Hailey replied.

"But how did you out? We're not supposed to know…" Cedric asked.

"Never mind," Hailey replied. She was sure that Hagrid would get in trouble for telling her. "But I'm not the only who knows. Fleur and Krum will know by now—Madame Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons too."

Cedric grabbed the parchment from Hailey as he straightened up. His arms were full of inky quills, parchment, and books. His ripped bag was dangling off of one shoulder. He stared at Hailey, looking almost puzzled and suspicious. "Why are you telling me?"

Hailey was incredulous and she was sure that Cedric wouldn't ask if he had seen the dragons too. She wouldn't let her worst enemy face the dragons unprepared—well, except for Malfoy, Snape, and Voldemort… Hailey said, "It's just…fair, isn't it? We all know now…we're on an even footing, aren't we?"

Cedric, however, was looking at Hailey in a slightly suspicious way, when there was a familiar clunking sound from behind Hailey. Hailey turned around to see Mad-Eye Moody emerging from a nearby classroom and she was briefly worried that he heard them.

"Come with me, Potter," Moody growled, "Diggory, off you go."

Hailey was feeling apprehensive, "Er—Professor, I'm supposed to be in Herbology—"

"Never mind that, Potter," Moody replied. "In my office, please…"

Hailey followed after Moody, thinking up as sorts of scenarios of what Moody would do to her. _Does Moody want to know how I found out about the dragons? Would Moody go tell Dumbledore and tell on Hagrid? Would he turn me into a ferret? Although, if I was a ferret, it would be easier to get past a dragon, because I would be hard to see from fifty feet up,_ Hailey could help think. She followed him into Moody's office.

Moody closed the door behind them and turned to look at Hailey, his magical eye fixed up Hailey along with his normal eye.

"That was a very decent thing you just did, Potter," Moody stated quietly. Hailey wasn't sure what to say to that because she wasn't expecting that reaction. "Sit down…"

Hailey looked around for a chair. She had seen the office before with two of its previous occupants. When Professor Lockhart worked there, the walls had been plastered with beaming, winking pictures of Lockhart himself. When Lupin worked there, one was more likely to come across a specimen of some fascinating new Dark Creature that he had procured for them to study in class.

Now the office was full of a number of strange objects that Hailey figured Moody used back when he had been an Auror.

On Moody's desk was a large Sneakoscope, which looked like a cracked, glass spinning top. She owned a Sneakoscope as well, but hers was much smaller. In the corner of a small table was an object that looked like an extra-squiggly, golden television aerial, which was humming slightly. She was sure that it could've been a Secrecy Sensor, but she forgot what it does. Opposite of Hailey was a mirror, but instead of reflecting the room, there were shadowy figures moving around inside, but the figures weren't clear.

"Like my Dark Detectors, do you?" Moody asked, watching Hailey closely.

"What does the Secrecy Sensor do?" Hailey asked, pointing at the Secrecy Sensor.

"It vibrates when it detects concealment and lies…no use here, of course, too much interference—students in every direction lying about why they haven't done their homework. Been humming ever since I got here. I had to disable my Sneakoscope because it wouldn't stop whistling. It's extra-sensitive, picks up more than kid stuff," Moody explained.

"What's the mirror for?" Hailey asked, looking at the mirror.

"Oh, that's my Foe-Glass. See them out there, skulking around? I'm not really in trouble until I see the whites of their eyes. That's when I open my trunk," Moody explained and gave a harsh laugh. He pointed to a large trunk under the window. The trunk had seven keyholes that were in a row and Hailey wondered what was in there. Moody said, "So…found out about the dragons, have you?"

Hailey hesitated, because she was afraid of that question. She didn't tell Cedric how she knew and she wasn't going to tell Moody that Hagrid had broken the rules…again.

"It's all right," Moody stated, sitting down and groaned as he stretched out his wooden leg. "Cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been."

"I didn't cheat," Hailey lied. "It was—a sort of accident that I found out."

Moody smiled, "I wasn't accusing you, lassie. I've been telling Dumbledore from the start, he can be as high-minded as he likes, but you can bet old Karkaroff and Maxime won't be. They'll have told their champions everything they can. They want to win. They want to beat Dumbledore. They'd like to prove he's only human." He gave another harsh laugh and his magical eye swiveled around so fast, it made Hailey ill just watching it. "So…got any ideas how you're going to get past your dragon, yet?"

"No," replied Hailey, feeling dumb. Well, trying to use a spell on a dragon, counted right?

"Well, I'm not going to tell you," replied Moody in a gruff manner.

 _Gee, thanks,_ Hailey thought.

Moody continued, "I don't show favouritism, me. I'm just going to give you some good, general advice. And the first bit is— _play to your strengths_."

"I haven't got any," Hailey stated, before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me," growled Moody, "you've got strengths if I say you've got them. Think now. What are you best at?"

Hailey tried to concentrate. She supposed that she was good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and—

"Quidditch," she said, "and fat lot of help—"

"That's right," interrupted Moody, staring at her very hard. His magical eye was barely moving. "You're a damn good flier from what I've heard."

"Yeah, but…" Hailey started. "I'm not allowed a broom, I've only got my wand—"

"My second piece of general advice," Moody interrupted again, "is to use a nice, simple spell that will enable you to _get what you need_."

Hailey looked at him, confused, and then it dawned on her. She needed to get past the dragon on a broomstick…and how to get her broomstick…

* * *

"I need your help," Hailey whispered to Michael, Mandy, and Hermione. She had arrived in the greenhouse three minutes late, and apologized to Professor Sprout. They were pruning Flutterby Bushes.

"What do you think we're trying to do?" Mandy asked, almost snipping off a stick off her quivering Flutterby Bush.

"Careful, Brocklehurst!" Professor Sprout shrieked.

"Sorry," Mandy said.

"What do you need help with?" Michael asked.

"I need to learn how to properly do a Summoning Charm by tomorrow afternoon," Hailey said.

Michael just stared at her.

* * *

They didn't have lunch, because they headed to an empty classroom. Hailey tried with all her might to make various objects fly across the room toward her, but she was still having troubles. The books and quills kept falling halfway through the room.

Mandy summoned a chair while Michael summoned some chalk. Hailey couldn't help but admire the way Michael summoned objects with ease.

"Concentrate, Hailey, _concentrate_ …" Hermione instructed.

It made Hailey look away and tried to summon a quill, which ended up losing steam halfway through the room. She groaned, "What d'you think I'm trying to do? A great big dragon keeps popping up in my head for some reason…"

"Just try again," Michael said and Mandy looked at her watch.

"We have Divination next," Mandy told Hailey.

"Can we just skip it?" Hailey responded. "I don't want to hear Trelawney predict my death, _again_."

"I can't skive off Arithmancy," Hermione replied. "And I'm sure Michael can't, if he wants to become a Curse Breaker."

"I can," Michael said and Hermione gave him a sharp look. "On second thought…" he added quickly.

So, Mandy and Hailey ended up going to Divination. Hailey didn't see the point of trying to learn when Michael wasn't there encouraging her. For half of the lesson, Hailey had to endure Professor Trewlawney telling everyone that the position of Mars with relation to Saturn at that moment meant that people born in July were in great danger of sudden, violent deaths.

Hailey was growing frustrated and said loudly, "Well, that's good. Just as long as it's not drawn-out. I don't want to suffer."

For a moment, it looked as though Ron was going to laugh, and he seemed to have caught Hailey's eye for the first time in days. It made Hailey a little happy at that.

Hailey spent the rest of the lesson trying to make small objects fly towards her under the table with her wands. She managed to make a fly zoom straight into her hand, though she wasn't entirely sure if it was her who did it or if the fly was just stupid.

She forced down some dinner after Divination, and then returned to the empty classroom with Hermione, Mandy, and Hailey, using the Invisibility Cloak to avoid teachers.

They kept practicing until midnight and Hailey was sure that they would've continued past midnight, but Peeves appeared and decided that Hailey wanted things to be thrown at her, so he threw chairs at them. They left before the noise attracted Filch and took Hermione to the Gryffindor common room, before going to Ravenclaw Tower, which was empty.

Mandy decided that she was going to bed, but Michael stayed back to help.

At two in the morning, Hailey stood by a table, surrounded by books, quills, several upturned chairs, an old set of Gobstones, and a chessboard. By the last hour that was when she started to get the hang of the Summoning Charm.

"You're doing better," Michael said. He looked exhausted but he seemed happy that Hailey was getting better.

"At least we know what to do when I do poorly at a spell," Hailey said, handing Michael his rune dictionary. "Just threaten me with a dragon."

"Right…" Michael said.

Hailey smiled, "Right." She held up her wand and said, " _Accio dictionary._ "

The book flew out of Michael's hands, flew across the room, and Hailey caught it.

"You got it," Michael said, sounding glad.

"Just as long as it works tomorrow, because the Firebolt's going to be much farther away than the stuff in here. It's going to be in the castle and I'm going to be out there on the grounds…"

"It won't matter. Just as long as you're concentrating hard on it and it'll come." Michael said, "You should get some sleep, because you're going to need it."

* * *

After doing the Summoning Charms, some of the panic left Hailey, but it returned in full measure, the following morning. The atmosphere in the school seemed filled with tension and excitement.

When the students saw the champions' uniforms, the tension and excitement seemed to inflate.

Hailey wore a blue and black jacket. The sleeves were dark blue with a black front and back. On the sleeves were two bronze lines and had the Hogwarts crest on it. She wore black baggy trouser with gold stripes on the sides and she had black fingerless gloves. She wore a rain coat with dark grey with gold stripes, a gold star on the right sleeves, and there was the Hogwarts crest. On the back had a red star with _POTTER_ above it

At midday, the lessons stopped, giving all the students time to get down to the dragon's enclosure—though of course, they didn't know what they would find there.

Hailey felt strangely separate from everyone around him, whether they were wishing her good luck or hissing, " _We'll have a box of tissues ready, Potter_ ," as she passed.

She was so nervous she wondered if she would just curse everyone in sight once they led her to her dragon instead of losing her head.

Time seemed to be rushing by, so it seemed like she sat down for her first lesson which was History of Magic, then walking to lunch…and then Professor Flitwick was rushing down to her, causing people to stop and stare.

Flitwick said to her in a squeaky voice, "Potter, the champions have to meet on the grounds, now…You need to get ready for your first task."

Hailey dropped her fork and followed Flitwick outside to the grounds, into the cold November afternoon. Flitwick patted Hailey's arm, "Now, I don't want you to panic. Just keep a level head…There's wizards on stand-by to control the situation if it gets out of hand. The main thing is, just do you best. Nobody will think any the worse of you…" He looked up at Hailey, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Hailey replied.

Flitwick led Hailey towards the enclosure where the dragons were, right around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees, which were actually behind a tent where the enclosure should've been. The tent's entrance was facing them, hiding the dragons from view.

"You're going to go in here with the other champions," Professor Flitwick stated, with a shaky voice, "Wait for your turn, Potter. Mr Bagman's in there…he'll be telling you the—the procedure…Good luck."

"Thanks," Hailey said, not meaning to say it in a flat, distant tone. Flitwick left her at the entrance of the tent and Hailey walked inside.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but pale and clammy. She wore a white and blue jacket, silver scaly looking shirt with blue trim, and purplish-blue looking baggy trousers, and black fingerless gloves.

Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Hailey figured was his way of showing nerves. He wore a brown shirt with a red Durmstrang crest on it. He wore red and black robes and black trousers.

Cedric wore the same thing as Hailey, but yellow was in place of the blue and dark blue and in place of _POTTER_ was _DIGGORY_. When Hailey entered, Cedric gave her a small smile, which Hailey returned. It felt a little odd smiling at him.

She walked around the tent, watching as Fleur, Krum, and Cedric walked around almost nervously. She saw the doorway to then tent moving and walked back to it. She pulled part of the flap to the side to look out to see Michael, who was looking a little anxious.

"Michael?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah," Michael said, sounding anxious. He walked over to the side of the flap so they can see each other more clearly.

"What are you doing here?" Hailey asked. "Why aren't with Hermione, Mandy, and…" She trailed off, momentarily forgetting that she and Ron weren't on speaking terms.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling," Michael said. "How _are_ you feeling?"

Hailey couldn't even answer that question. She couldn't seem to put how she was feeling into words. She looked to see if Cedric, Fleur, or Krum were looking at her. It looked like they didn't care that she was talking to someone through the tent doorway. She looked back at Michael.

Michael seemed to understand, "Okay, remember to concentrate and then—"

"Battle a dragon," Hailey finished.

"Yeah," Michael said.

Hailey nodded and then she was suddenly hugging him. Before she fully enjoy the hug, she heard the sound of a camera going off. She turned to see that Rita Skeeter was standing there with her quill, her pad of parchment, and a photographer who looked bored.

"Young…love…" Skeeter said as Hailey and Michael broke the hug. Skeeter walked in and started heading toward the fourth years, "…stirring…" she added.

Hailey wasn't sure how to tell the woman to leave. Fleur and Cedric were gathering around.

"If anything goes…" Skeeter paused, "…unfortunate today, you two may even make the front page."

"You have no business here," a voice said. It was Krum and it startled Hailey to hear him speak. She never heard him talk before. Skeeter turned to look at Krum, "This tent is for champions…and friends."

Skeeter seemed intimidated by Krum, "No matter." She said something that Hailey couldn't quite catch as the acid green quill touched Krum's face. Skeeter and the photographer stepped to the side with the photographer took one more picture.

Dumbledore entered the tent, "Good day, champions, gather around, please." He followed by Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Crouch.

Everyone gathered around, Hailey grabbed onto Michael's arm as Dumbledore kept speaking, "The moment has arrived. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate." He looked around and noticed Michael, which made him do a double-take, "What are you doing here, Mr Corner?"

"Oh, right," Michael said, blinking. "I'll just go…" He left the tent.

"Barty the bag," Dumbledore said.

"Champions in a circle around me," Crouch said, pointing. He was holding a purple silk bag. "Miss Delacour over here," He moved Fleur next to Hailey, "Mr Krum…" He said, "Miss Potter…" He turned to look for Hailey, "Potter," he turned around and ushered Hailey to stand next to Cedric. "Over here, that's right." He held up the bag to Fleur, "Miss Delacour, if you will."

Fleur reached in and took out a green dragon which was the Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck.

"The Welsh Green," Crouch said. He held the bag to Krum, "Mr Krum." Krum reached in and pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball, which had the number three around its neck. Crouch said, "The Chinese Fireball, oooh." He turned to Cedric, who grabbed a dragon, which had the number one tied around its neck. "The Swedish Short-Snout," Crouch turned to Hailey, "which leaves…"

Hailey reached in and took out the Hungarian Horntail, which had the number four around its neck. It stretched its wings as she looked down at it. The miniature dragon bared its minuscule fangs.

"The Hungarian Horntail," Crouch said. "These represent very real well dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

Hailey looked around at the other champions in disbelief and feeling nauseated. Eva was right all along…but how did she find out what the task is? Cedric nodded once, to show that he understood and started pacing around the tent again. He looked a little green. Fleur and Krum didn't react at all, probably because they might be sick if they opened their mouths. Hailey was feeling like that might happen to her. At least the other three champions had the comfort of knowing that they volunteered for it, she was entered to be killed.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "Good luck champions. Mr Diggory, the sound of the whistle…"

The whistle blew and Cedric headed towards the tent entrance, looking green. Hailey tried to wish him luck but all she can manage was odd gibberish. She looked at Krum and Fleur, when there was a roar coming from the crowd, which meant that Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the actual dragon itself.

Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, and Crouch both left the tent. Bagman was out there doing commentary.

The crowd was screaming, yelling, and gasping as if they were a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout.

Hailey noticed Krum was staring at the ground and Fleur started pacing around the tent.

Bagman's commentary wasn't helping make Hailey relax, because he was saying, "Ooh, narrow miss there, very narrow…He's taking risks, this one!... _Clever_ move—pity it didn't work!"

Fifteen minutes later, there was a loud roar, which meant that Cedric got the golden egg.

"Very good indeed! And now the marks from the judges!" Bagman yelled.

He didn't shout out the marks and Hailey figured that the judges showed the marks to the audience instead.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was shaking and Hailey felt a bit of sympathy for her than she had ever felt, as Fleur left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. Now Krum and Hailey were left alone, standing at opposite sides in the tent She couldn't look at him and she wasn't sure how to start a conversation with him, anyway. She could start by thanking him for making Skeeter leave her and Michael alone, but she couldn't even speak do that because of how nervous she was getting.

Bagman wasn't making it less relaxing as he was saying, "Oh, I'm not sure that was wise! Oh…nearly…Careful now…good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

It took ten minutes for the crowd to erupt in applause once more…Fleur must've been successful too. There was a pause while Fleur's marks were shown and then more clapping.

The whistle was blown again and Bagman said, "And here comes Mr Krum!" Bagman announced and Krum slouched out the tent, leaving Hailey alone.

Hailey was suddenly aware at how rapidly her heart was pumping and her fingers were tingling with fear.

"Very daring!" Bagman yelled and the Chinese Fireball emitted a horrible, roaring shriek. "That's some nerve he's showing—and—yes, he's got the egg!"

A loud clap of applause pierced the air. Krum had finished and now it would be Hailey's turn any moment.

She stood up and it seemed like her legs were wobbling, as she waited. The whistle blew and she walked out through the entrance of the tent, and Hailey felt her panic rising. For a moment, Hailey could think, _I can't do this. I can't do this,_ even after entering through the gap in the enclosure of the fence.

There were hundreds and hundreds of faces looking down at her from the stands, which had been magicked there since she had last stood on the spot. There was the Horntail at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs. Her wings were half-furled and her evil, yellow eyes upon her. She was a monstrous, scaly, black lizard and she was thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouges in the hard ground.

Around Mandy, Michael, Hermione, and Ron the crowd was making a lot of noise as Hailey stood in the enclosure. At least most of the noise was boos and the rest was cheers. It seemed like the Gryffindors and the less-than-half of the Ravenclaws were trying to drown out the booing crowd.

"She has a plan, right?" Ron asked, looking extremely pale.

"Of course she does," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone, "We helped her."

It looked like Hailey did the Summoning Charm and nothing happened.

"Maybe it didn't work," Mandy said. "That's…embarrassing."

The Firebolt hurtled towards Hailey and stopped right next to her.

"She's going to fly on a broomstick?" Eva asked, appearing right behind Michael. She was accompanied by her friend Ivy.

Mandy jumped and almost fell into either Fred or George, who were sitting in front of them. Mandy said, "Yes."

"I hope she'll be all right," Ivy said. She was still wearing a _Support Cedric Diggory!_ badge.

Hailey had kicked off from the ground as Bagman said, " _She's going to fly! Is she a match for the Hungarian Horntail on a broom?_ "

An older Ravenclaw appeared and handed Eva some Galleons before leaving.

Michael knew that Bagman was just trying to make the tournament interesting, but it wasn't helping. Hermione was looking like she was going to have an anxiety attack as Hailey dove for the golden egg and then pulled out as the Horntail blew a jet of fire at her, narrowly missing it, making Mandy, Eva, and Ivy gasp.

"Great Scott, she can fly! Are you watching this, Mr Krum!" Bagman announced.

Michael couldn't help but think that Hailey was going to give him anxiety.

Hailey started circling the dragon, flying higher and higher. The Horntail was following Hailey's progress, making its head revolve on its long neck.

"What is she doing?" Eva asked.

"I think she's trying to make it dizzy," Michael said.

The Horntail opened its mouth and breathed fire. She missed the flames but the tail whipped up and grazed her shoulder.

"That was very close!" Bagman yelled. "Very close indeed!"

Ron groaned, Ivy and Eva screamed, Hermione made a strange choking noise as she grabbed at her face. Eva bent her head and started muttering a pray…

Hailey kept flying around the Horntail, who kept furling and unfurling her wings. It kept her eyes on Hailey. Hailey began to fly back and forth, staying at a distance. The Horntail was moving with Hailey, its fangs bared…

Hailey flew higher and the Horntail's head rose with her, her neck stretched out…the Horntail was swaying…

Hailey rose a few more feet and the Horntail roared, her tail trashing. The Horntail shot fire at Hailey, who dodged it…the Horntail kept her jaws open…Hailey kept swerving…

The Horntail reared, spreading her wings wide…and Hailey dove. She sped towards the ground, right towards the eggs; she scooped up the golden egg, to a loud roar of screams and applauds. Michael winced because Eva screamed in his ear. She was off, soaring out over the stands, looking pretty and amazing at the same time.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling, "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get her egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Miss Potter!"

Hailey watched as the dragon keepers rushed forward to subdue the Horntail, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor Flitwick, Professor Moody, and Hagrid, were hurrying to meet her, all of them were waving her to come over and smiling widely.

Hailey landed on the ground, feeling lighter than ever…She had gotten through the first task and survived.

"That was brilliant, Hailey!" Flitwick said and pointed at Hailey's shoulder, "You need to see Madam Pomfrey before that gets infected and before the scores are given. She's over there, tending to Mr Diggory." He pointed where Madam Pomfrey was.

"Yeh did it, Hailey!" Hagrid said in a hoarse voice. "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that the was the wors'—"

"Thanks, Hagrid," responded Hailey in a loud voice, so Hagrid wouldn't blunder on and reveal that he had shown her the dragons.

Professor Moody was looking extremely pleased because his magical eye was dancing in its socket. He growled, "Nice and easy does the trick, Potter."

"Right, Potter, get yourself to the first aid tent," Flitwick said, looking at the cut on Hailey's shoulder.

Hailey walked out of the enclosure and saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried.

Madam Pomfrey sounded disgusted, "Dragons!" She pulled Hailey inside.

The tent was divided into cubicles. Hailey saw Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but he didn't look to badly injured, because he was sitting up. Madam Pomfrey examined Hailey's shoulder, talking furiously, "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky…this is quite shallow…it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though…"

Madam Pomfrey cleaned the cut up with some purple liquid which smoked and stung, but then poked Hailey's shoulder with her wand, and she felt it heal instantly. "Now, just sit quietly for a minute," Hailey moved to put her shirt on, but Pomfrey ordered, " _Sit_! And then you can go and get your score."

She moved out of the tent and after a minute or two, Hailey heard Pomfrey ask, "How does it feel now, Diggory?"

Hailey put her shirt out and didn't want to sit still, because she was still feeling the effects of adrenaline. She got to her feet, wanting to see what was going on outside, but before she reached the mouth of the tent, four people had come darting inside—Hermione, Michael, Mandy…and Ron.

"Hailey, you were brilliant!" Hermione said in a squeaky voice. She had fingernail indents in her face. "You were amazing! You really were!"

Hailey was looking at Ron, who was very white and staring at Hailey as if she was a ghost.

"Hailey," Ron said, sounding very serious, "Whoever put your name in that goblet—I—I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

Hailey, Mandy, and Michael looked at him. To Hailey, it felt like she was meeting Ron for the first time after Hailey had been made champion.

She said coldly, "Caught on, have you?" She added, "Took you long enough."

Hermione, Mandy, and Michael were standing to the side. Hermione was looking extremely nervous as she looked at Hailey and Ron. Mandy and Michael were looking extremely anxious.

It looked like Ron was going to apologize, but Hailey didn't want to hear it. "It's okay. Forget it."

"No," replied Ron, "I shouldn't've—"

" _Forget it_ ," Hailey stated.

Ron smiled at Hailey nervously and Hailey smiled back. Hermione suddenly busted into tears and Michael looked like he had no clue what to say to that.

Hailey was bewildered at that, "There's no reason to cry."

"You two are so _stupid_!" Hermione shouted. She suddenly hugged the both of them.

"Ooh, group hugs," Mandy said, joining in. Hailey looked at Michael, smiled, and held out her arm. Michael smiled and joined in. Hailey couldn't help but think that she always thought that Michael gave the best hugs.

Hermione dashed out of the group, howling now.

"Barking mad," said Ron about Hermione, shaking his head. "C'mon, they'll be putting up your scores…"

Hailey picked up the golden egg and the Firebolt, she felt more elated than she would think. They ducked out of the tent, with Ron talking fast. He told her the Cedric Transfigured a rock that was on the ground into a dog. Cedric tried making the dragon go after the dog, instead. Ron admitted that it was pretty cool and it sort of worked. Cedric did get the egg, but got burned as well, because the dragon decided to go after Cedric instead.

Fleur tried a charm to put the dragon into a trance. It kind of worked, because the dragon got sleepy. The dragon snored and it breathed fire, catching Fleur's jacket on fire. She put the fire out by pouring out water with her wand. Hailey was sure that it was the Agumenti Spell that Fleur used.

Krum didn't think of flying, but he was apparently the best after Hailey. Krum hit the dragon in the eye with some spell, but he caused the dragon to trample around in pain and squashed half of the real eggs. The judges removed marks because he wasn't supposed to damage them.

They reached the edge of the enclosure. After the Horntail was taken away, Hailey could see where the five judges were sitting, at the end, in raised seats that were draped with gold.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron explained to Hailey.

Hailey squinted up the field to see the first judge—Madame Maxime. She raised her wand in the air and a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted into a number eight.

"That's not so bad," Michael said.

"I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder," Ron added.

Mr Crouch was next and he shot a number nine in the air.

"Looking good!" Ron yelled, thumping Hailey on the back.

Dumbledore went next and shot up a nine and the crowd was cheering harder than ever.

Ludo Bagman gave Hailey a ten.

"Ten?" asked Hailey in disbelief.

"You got hurt," Mandy said.

"What's he playing at?" Hailey asked, confused.

Karkaroff raised his wand and he paused for a moment. He gave Hailey a four.

" _What_?" Ron and Michael yelled.

" _Four_?" Ron yelled. "You lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten!"

Hailey didn't care though. She wouldn't have cared if Karkaroff gave her zero points. Ron being angry on her behalf was worth a hundred points to her. She didn't tell Ron that, but she did feel better as they left the enclosure together.

It seemed like most of the school, minus the Slytherins, had seen the dragons, they decided to stand by her.

Charlie Weasley came running up to meet them as they started heading back to the castle. "You're tied in first place, Hailey! You and Krum! Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened—but that was unbelievable! Oh, yeah—and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes…Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Mandy, Michael, and Ron told Hailey that they would wait for her, so Hailey reentered the tent, which looked different now. It seemed more friendly and welcoming.

Fleur, Cedric, and Krum came in together. One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which presumably was mending his burn. Cedric smiled at Hailey when he saw her. "Good one, Hailey."

"And you," replied Hailey, smiling back at him.

"Well down, _all_ of you!" exclaimed Bagman as he entered the tent. He was looking extremely pleased as if he was the one who had gotten past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth—but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open…see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg—because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Hailey left the tent, rejoining Ron, Mandy, and Michael. They walked around the edge of the forest, talking. Hailey wanted to hear what the other champions had done in more detail. They rounded the clump of trees where she and Mandy had first heard the dragons roaring, and a witch leapt out from behind the trees.

It was Rita Skeeter, wearing acid-green robes. She was holding the Quick-Quotes Quill.

"Congratulations, Hailey!" Skeeter beamed at Hailey. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing the dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word," Hailey said scathingly, " _Good-bye_." With that, she set off back to the castle with Ron, Mandy, and Michael.


	19. The House-Elf Liberation Front

Hailey, Ron, Mandy, Hermione, and Michael made their way to the Owlery that evening to find Pigwidgeon. Hailey was going to send Sirius a letter telling him that she had managed to get past her dragon unscathed, except for getting a cut on her shoulder, but mostly unharmed. On the way there, Mandy and Hailey told Ron what Sirius had told them about Karkaroff.

Ron had seemed shocked at first about it, but when they reached the Owlery, Ron was now saying that they should've suspected it all along. "Fits, doesn't it? Remember what Malfoy said on the train, about his dad being friends with Karkaroff? Now we know where they knew each other. They were probably running around in masks together at the World Cup…I'll tell you one thing, though, Hailey, if it _was_ Karkaroff who put your name in the goblet, he's going to be feeling really stupid now, isn't he? Didn't work, did it? You only got a scratch! Come here—I'll do it—"

Pigwidgeon was overexcited at the idea of a delivery, he was flying circles around Hailey's head, hooting nonstop.

Ron and Michael tried grabbing Pigwidgeon, but Ron finally managed to grab the tiny owl. Ron held the owl as Hailey tied a letter to Pig's leg.

"There's no way any of the other tasks are going to be that dangerous, how could they be?" Ron continued as he carried Pig to the window. "You know what? I reckon you could win this tournament, Hailey, I'm serious."

Hailey was sure that Ron was saying that to make up for his behavior over the last few weeks, but she appreciated it all the same. Hermione and Mandy were leaning against the Owlery wall.

Hermione crossed her arms and frowned at Ron. "Hailey's got a long way to go before she finishes this tournament. If that was the fist task, I hate to think what's coming next."

"Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" asked Ron. "You and Professor Trelawney should get together sometime." Mandy snorted at that.

Ron tossed Pig out the window and Pig plummeted. Michael inhaled sharply and tensed up, but relaxed when Pig pulled himself up. Hailey hadn't been able to resist giving Sirius a blow-by-blow account of how she got past the Horntail, so the letter was longer and heavier than usual.

They watched Pig disappear into the darkness.

Ron said, "Well, we'd better get downstairs for your surprise party, Hailey."

Hailey was confused, "What do you mean by 'surprise party'?"

"Fred and George were saying that once you get past the dragon, they were going to host a party for you," Hermione explained.

Hailey couldn't help but think that was really sweet of them.

"They should have nicked enough food from the kitchens by now," Ron added.

They went down to the Gryffindor tower. When they entered the common room, it exploded with cheers and yells. Hailey was stunned at how much support she had from the Gryffindors.

There were mountains of cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface. Lee Jordan had set off some Filibuster's Fireworks so that air was thick with stars and sparks. Dean Thomas, who was very good at drawing, had put up some impressive banners, most of which depicted Hailey flying around the Horntail's head on her Firebolt, although a couple showed Cedric with his head on fire, which made Hailey cringe.

Mandy dove full-force for the food, and Hailey joined in with gathering. The two sat down with Ron, Hermione, and Michael.

Hailey couldn't believe how happy she was feeling because she had gotten Ron back on her side, she got through the first task, and she wouldn't have to face the second task for three months.

Lee Jordan picked up the golden egg that Hailey had left on a table when they went to the common room so Hailey can write her letter to Sirius. "Blimey, this is heavy," Lee Jordan said, holding the golden egg. "Open it, Hailey, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"She's supposed to work out the clue on her own," Hermione stated. "It's in the tournament rules…"

"Cheating is part of the tournament," Michael said.

"I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on my own, too." Hailey whispered to Hermione, who grinned guilty, knowing that Hailey had a point.

"Yeah, go on, Hailey, open it!" several people called out.

Lee passed Hailey the egg and she dug her fingernails into the groove that wound all the way around it. Hailey pried it open, causing a loud and screechy wailing to fill the room. The nearest thing to the sound Hailey had ever heard was the ghost orchestra at Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party.

"Shut it!" Fred yelled, his hands over his ears.

Hailey slammed the egg shut and Seamus Finnigan said, "What was that? Sounded like a banshee. Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Hailey!"

"It was someone being tortured!" exclaimed Neville, who was pale. He spilled sausage rolls all over the floor. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

Hailey wondered why Neville was think that. George said, "Don't be a prat, Neville. They wouldn't sure the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing…maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the show, Hailey."

"Did he just imply that Percy sings in the shower?" Michael asked, turning to Hailey.

"Want a jam tar, Hermione?" asked Fred, offering a plate to Hermione. He was grinning and Hermione looked doubtfully at the tarts. "It's all right, I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've go to watch—"

Michael dropped the custard cream he was holding right at Neville bit into one. Neville choked and spat it out.

Fred laughed, "Just my little joke, Neville, Michael…"

Hermione took a jam tart and asked, "Did you get all this from the kitchens, Fred?"

"Yep," replied Fred, grinning. He used a high-pitched voice, "'Anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!'" He dropped the voice, "They're dead helpful…get me a roast ox if I said I was puckish."

"How do you get in there?" Hermione asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Easy," Fred explained, "concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear and it giggles and—" He trailed of and looked suspicious at Hermione, "Why?"

"Nothing," replied Hermione, quickly.

"Going to try and lead the house-elves out on strike now, are you?" asked George, walking up. "Going to give up all the leaflet stuff and try and stir them up into rebellion?"

Several people nearby laughed and Hermione didn't answer.

"Don't you go upsetting them and telling them they've got to take clothes and salaries!" warned Fred, "You'll put them off their cooking!"

Hailey watched as Neville turned into a large canary and several people started laughing.

"Oh, sorry, Neville!" called Fred over the laughter, "I forgot—it _was_ the custard creams we hexed—"

"It's a good thing I didn't eat it then," Michael whispered in Hailey's ear.

Hailey felt her face heat up and watched as Neville molted, leaving feathers on the ground. Once he came back, totally normal, he joined in with the laughter. Hailey figured that it was better to laugh when you're the joke, than to get angry. Maybe she should follow Neville's way of thinking.

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the crowd, "George and I invented them—seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning when they snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and headed to Ravenclaw Tower.

When Mandy and Hailey got upstairs to the dormitory, Hailey set the tiny model of the Hungarian Horntail on the bedside table, where it yawned, curled up, and fell asleep.

Hailey considered giving the model to Hagrid. It may not be a life-size dragon, but at least Hagrid got a danger-free dragon. She figured that dragons weren't that bad. They were all right.

* * *

The start of December brought wind and sleet. Every time Hailey passed the Durmstrang ship, Hailey was glad for the fires and thick walls because of the draftiness.

The Durmstrang ship was pitching in the high winds and the black sails billowed. Every time they passed the Beauxbatons carriage, Hailey wondered if it was chilly in there, too.

Hagrid was keeping Madame Maxime's Abraxans well provided with single-malt whiskey. The fumes wafted from the trough in the corner of their paddock made the entire Care of Magical Creatures class light-headed. The only downside to that was because they were still taking care of the skrewts and they needed to be on their toes with the creatures around.

On their lesson, Hagrid said, "I'm not sure whether they hibernate or not. Thought we'd jus' try an' see if they fancied a kip…we'll jus' settle 'em down in these boxes…"

There was ten skrews left, because their desire to kill one another hadn't left them. The skrewts were approaching six feet in length. They were the most repulsive thing Hailey had ever seen because of their thick grey armour, their powerful, scuttling legs, their fire-blashing ends, and their stings and their suckers.

The class seemed dispirited when they looked at the enormous boxes Hagrid brought out. The boxes were lined with pillows and fluffy blankets.

"We'll jus lead 'em in here, an' put the lids on, and we'll see what happens," Hagrid stated.

The skrewts didn't hibernate and didn't like being forced into pillow-lined boxes only to be nailed in. Somehow the skrewts broke free of the boxes and started rampaging around the smoldering box covered pumpkin patch, while Hagrid yelled at the class to not panic. Most of the class had fled into Hagrid's cabin and barricaded themselves in.

Hailey, Ron, Mandy, Michael, Hermione, and Stephen Cornfoot were among the ones who remained outside to help Hagrid restrain the skrewts. Together, at the cost of numerous burns and cuts, they finally restrained nine of the ten skrewts.

Ron and Hailey used their wands to shoot jets of fiery sparks at the remaining skrewt, who was advancing on them with its sting arched and quivering above it, even though Hagrid was telling them not to frighten the skrewt. To be honest, Hailey didn't care about the skrewt, because she was tired of taking care of the damn things. She didn't get the point on why they were taking care of the things.

"Jus' try an' slip the rope 'round his sting, so he won' hurt any o' the others!" Hagrid advised.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that!" Ron shouted angrily as he and Hailey backed into the wall of Hagrid's cabin, still holding the screwt off with their sparks, while Mandy, Hermione, and Michael slowly and quietly made their way over to the skrewt.

"Well, well, well…this _does_ look like fun."

Hailey almost groaned at the voice of Rita Skeeter. Skeeter was leaning on Hagrid's garden fence, looking at the mayhem. She was wearing a thick magenta cloak with a furry purple collar. She had her crocodile-skin handbag on one arm.

Hagrid suddenly launched himself forward right on the screwt, flattening it. A fire blash shot out of the skrewt's end, withering the pumpkin plants nearby.

"Who're you?" Hagrid asked Skeeter, as he took the rope from Michael's hand to tie it around the skrewt's sting.

Hagrid tightened the rope as Skeeter replied, "Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_ reporter," she was beaming.

"Thought Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school anymore," replied Hagrid, frowning as he got off the slightly squashed skrewt. He started tugging it towards the other skrewts.

"What are these fascinating creatures called?" Skeeter asked, as though she hadn't heard Hagrid's response.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hagrid grunted.

"Really?" asked Skeeter, full of interest. "I've never heard of them before…where do they come from?"

Hailey noticed a dull red flush rise up from Hagrid's beard. It dawned on Hailey, that she didn't know where the skrewts came from. There weren't in _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ , so where did Hagrid find the skrewts? It came to her, Hagrid had bred them.

"They're highly interesting," Michael said. "Right, Hailey?"

"What?" Hailey asked, "Oh, yeah," Hermione stepped on Hailey's foot, "ouch…interesting."

"Ah, _you're_ here, Hailey!" Skeeter said, turning around to face Hailey. "So, you like Care of Magical Creatures, do you? One of your favourite lessons?"

"Yes," replied Hailey and Hagrid beamed at her.

"Lovely," said Skeeter, "Really lovely." She looked at Hagrid, "Been teaching long?"

Hailey saw Skeeter look over at Dean, Lavender, Seamus, and the cabin where most of the class was looking out the window to see if it was safe to come out.

"This is o'ny me second year," replied Hagrid.

"Lovely…I don't suppose you'd like to give an interview, would you? Share some of your experience of magical creatures? The _Prophet_ does a zoological column every Wednesday, as I'm sure you know. We could feature these—er—Bang-Ended Scoots."

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hagrid corrected. He sounded eager, "Er—yeah, why not?"

Hailey had a terrible feeling about it, but she couldn't find a way to tell Hagrid anything with Skeeter standing there. All she could do was stand and watch as Hagrid and Skeeter made plans to meet down in the Three Broomsticks for the interview. The bell rang up at the castle, signaling the end of the lesson.

"Well, good-bye, Hailey!" Skeeter called happily to her as the five set off to the castle. "Until Friday night, then, Hagrid!"

"She'll twist everything he says," Hailey told them under her breath.

"Well, hopefully he didn't illegally import those skrewts or anything," Mandy said. "But knowing him…"

"Hagrid's been in loads of trouble before, and Dumbledore's never sacked him," said Ron in a consoling voice. "Worst that can happen is Hagrid'll have to get rid of the skrewts. Sorry…did I say worst? I meant best."

They laughed at that, and cheerfully went to lunch.

For once, Hailey enjoyed double Divination that afternoon with Ron. They were still doing star charts and predictions, but now that she and Ron were friends again, the whole thing seemed funny again.

Even though Professor Trelawney was pleased when they predicted their own horrific deaths, quickly became irritated when they sniggered through her explanation of the various way in which Pluto could disrupt everyday life.

In a mystical whisper that didn't mask her annoyance, Trelawney said, "I would _think_ that _some_ of us," she said it to Hailey, in a meaningful tone, "might be a little less _frivolous_ had they seen what I have seen during my crystal gazing last night. As I sat here, absorbed in my needlework, the urge to consult the orb overpowered me. I arose, I settled myself before it, and I gazed into its crystalline depths…and what do you think I saw gazing back at me?"

"An ugly old bat in outsize specs?" Ron muttered under his breath to Hailey and Mandy.

Hailey fought hard to keep her face neutral while Mandy looked down to conceal her laughter.

" _Death_ , my dears," Trelawney continued. Parvati and Lavender both covered their mouths with their hands, and looked horrified. Padma was looking bored and annoyed.

"Yes," said Professor Trelawney, nodding impressively. "It comes, ever closer, it circles overhead like a vulture, ever lower…ever lower over the castle…" She looked pointedly at Hailey, who yawned very widely and obviously.

After the lesson was finished, they left the attic, into fresh air.

"It'd be a bit more impressive if she hadn't done it about eighty times before," Hailey said. "But if I'd dropped dead every time she's told I'm going to, I'd be a medical miracle."

"You'd be a sot of extra-concentrated ghost," said Ron, laughing, as they passed the Blood Baron, who was going in the opposite direction. The Baron's wide eyes were staring in the distance in a sinister way. "At least we didn't get homework. I hope Hermione and Michael got loads off Professor Vector, I love not working when they do…"

Hailey was slightly offended on Michael's behalf. "He loves extra work."

Strangely enough, Hermione and Michael weren't at dinner or in the library when they looked for them afterward. The only person in there was Viktor Krum. Hailey considered asking him if he'd seen Hermione and Michael, but couldn't bring herself to bother him. Ron hovered behind the bookshelves for a while, watching Krum. He debated with Hailey about whether he should ask for an autograph—but when Mandy pointed out that there were seven girls lurking one row behind them, doing the same thing, Ron lost his enthusiasm for the idea. They left to head to the Gryffindor Tower to drop Ron off.

"Wonder where they're gone off to?" Ron stated as they reached Gryffindor Tower.

"Dunno," Hailey said, wondering that too. The idea that Michael would willingly run off with Hermione annoyed her.

"Balderdash," Ron stated.

The Fat Lady started to swing open when there was the sound of running feet behind them.

"Hailey!" Hermione said, panting. She and Michael came to a stop beside them. "Hailey, you've got to come—you've _got_ to come, the most amazing thing's happened—please—" Hermione grabbed Hailey's arm and started to drag her back along the corridor.

"What's the matter?" Hailey asked.

"It's hard to explain, we have to show you," Michael said.

Hailey turned back to look at Ron and Mandy, both were looking intrigued.

"Okay," Hailey said, started to go down the corridor with Hermione and Michael, Mandy and Ron hurrying to keep up.

"Oh, don't mind me!" the Fat Lady called irritated after them. "Don't apologize for bothering me! I'll just hang here, wide open, until you get back, shall I?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Ron shouted over his shoulder.

Hermione and Michael led them down the six floors, towards the marble staircase into the entrance hall.

"What do you two want to show us?" Hailey asked, growing frustrated over the lack of answers.

"You'll see, you'll see in a minute!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly.

They turned left at the bottom of the staircase and towards the door which Cedric Diggory had gone through the night the goblet spat out Hailey and Cedric's names. Hailey remembered that they had never gone through that door before. They followed Hermione and Michael down a flight of stone steps, but instead of ending up in an underground passage like the one that led to Snape's dungeon, they ended up in a broad stone corridor, brightly lit with torches and decorated with cheerful paints of food.

Hailey realized that Hermione was leading them to the kitchens.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning around to look at Hailey. Hermione was looking like she was anticipating something.

"I know what this about," Hailey said. Of course it had something to do with S.P.E.W. it was no surprise.

"Hermione!" said Ron, catching on. "You're trying to rope us into the spew stuff again."

"No, no, I'm not!" Hermione said hastily. "And it's not _spew_ , Ron—"

"Changed the name, have you?" asked Ron, frowning at Hermione. "What are we now, then, the House-Elf Liberation Front?"

"That's actually not bad," Michael said.

Ron continued, as if he didn't hear Michael, "I'm not barging into that kitchen and trying to make them stop work, I'm not doing it—"

"I'm not asking you to!" Hermione said, impatiently. "We came down here just now, to talk to them all, and I found—oh come _on_ , Hailey, we want to show you!"

Michael went to tickle the green pear, which began to squirm, chuckling, and then turned into a large green door handle. Hermione grabbed Hailey's arm, dragged her to the door, as Michael pulled the door open. Hermione pushed Hailey hard in the back, forcing her to go inside the kitchens.

"There was no reason to push her," Michael said to Hermione.

Hailey saw a enormous, high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall above it. There were mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end. Something small hurtled toward her from the middle of the room. "Hailey Potter, miss! _Hailey Potter_!"

The wind had been knocked out of Hailey as the squealing elf hit him hard in the midriff, hugging her so tightly; she thought her ribs would break.

Hailey gasped, "D-Dobby?"

"It _is_ Dobby, miss, it is!" squealed the voice from somewhere around Hailey's navel. "Dobby has been hoping and hoping to see Hailey Potter, miss, and Hailey Potter has come to see him, miss!"

Dobby let go and stepped back a few paces, beaming up at Hailey, his enormous, green, tennis-ball-shaped eyes brimming with tears of happiness. He looked almost exactly as Hailey remember him; the pencil-shaped nose, the bat-like ears, the long fingers and feet—all except the clothes, which were very different.

Dobby had worn a fifthly old pillowcase when he worked for the Malfoys. Now, he was wearing a tea cozy for a hat, which was pinned with a number of bright badges. He wore a tie that was patterned with horseshoes. He had on a pair of children's soccer shorts, and odd socks. One of the socks was a black one Hailey had removed from her own foot and tricked Mr Malfoy into giving to Dobby, thereby setting Dobby free. The other sock was covered in pink and orange stripes.

"Dobby, what're you doing here?" Hailey asked, in amazement.

"Dobby has come to work at Hogwargts, miss!" Dobby squealed excitedly. "Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs, miss!"

"Winky?" asked Hailey, a little dazed. "She's here too?"

"Yes, miss, yes!" answered Dobby. He seized Hailey's hand and pulled her off into the kitchen between the four long wooden tables that stood there. Each of the tables was positioned exactly underneath the four House tables above in the Great Hall. The tables were clear of food, because dinner had finished, but Hailey suspected that the tables had been laden with dishes that were sent up through the ceiling to their counterparts above, an hour ago.

There was a hundred elves standing around the kitchen, beaming, bowing, and curtsying as Dobby led Hailey past them. They were all wearing the same uniform: a tea towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest, and tied like a toga, as Winky's had been.

Dobby stopped in front of the brick fireplace and pointed, "Winky, miss!"

Winky was sitting on a stool by the fire. Her neat little skirt and blouse with a matching blue hat, which had holes in it for her large ears. It looked like Winky wasn't taking care of her clothes, because there were soup stains all down her blouse and there was a burn in her skirt.

"Hello, Winky," Hailey greeted.

Winky's lip quivered and she burst into tears, which splashed down her front, as they had done at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Oh, dear," said Hermione, as she, Ron, Mandy, and Michael appeared behind them, to the end of the kitchen. "Winky, don't cry, please don't…"

Winky cried harder than ever, but Dobby ignored that by beaming up at Hailey.

Dobby squeaked loudly over Winky's sobs, "Would Hailey Potter like a cup of tea?"

"Er—yeah, okay," said Hailey.

Six house-elves came trotting up behind her, bearing a large silver try laden with a teapot, cups for the five Hogwarts students, a milk jug, and a large plate of biscuits.

Ron looked impressed, "Good service!" Hermione frowned at him, but the elves looked delighted, and they bowed very low and retreated.

"How long have you been here, Dobby?" Hailey asked as Dobby handed the tea around.

"Only a week, Hailey Potter, miss!" exclaimed Dobby happily. "Dobby came to see Professor Dumbledore, miss. You see, miss, it is very difficult for a house-elf who has been dismissed to get a new position, miss, very difficult indeed—"

Winky howled even harder.

"Dobby has traveled the country for two whole years, miss, trying to find work!" Dobby squeaked. "But Dobby hasn't found work, miss, because Dobby wants paying now!"

Hailey noticed that the other house-elves looked away at what Dobby said.

Hermione said, "Good for you, Dobby!"

"Thank you, miss," Dobby said grinning at the Gryffindor. "But most wizards doesn't want a house-elf who wants paying, miss. 'That's not the point of a house-elf,' they says, and they slammed the door in Dobby's face." Dobby explained and Hailey felt bad for him on that. Dobby continued, "Dobby likes work, but he wants to wear clothes and he wants to be paid, Hailey Potter…Dobby likes being free!"

Hailey noticed that the Hogwarts house-elves started edging away from Dobby. Winky stayed where she was at and sobbed louder.

"And then, Hailey Potter, Dobby goes to visit Winky, and finds out Winky has been freed too, miss!" exclaimed Dobby delightedly.

Winky threw herself off her stool, face-down on the flagged stone floor. She started hitting her fists on the ground and screamed with misery. Hermione and Mandy went to go try to soothe Winky.

Dobby continued, shouting over Winky's screeches, "And then Dobby had the idea, Hailey Potter, miss! 'Why doesn't Dobby and Winky find work together?' Dobby says, 'Where is there enough for two house-elves?' says Winky. And Dobby thinks, and it comes to him, miss! _Hogwarts!_ So Dobby and Winky came to see Professor Dumbledore, miss, and Professor Dumbledore took us on!" He was beaming and happy tears were welling in his eyes again. "And Professor Dumbledore says he will pay Dobby, miss, if Dobby wants paying! And so Dobby is a free elf, miss, and Dobby gets a Galleon a week and one off a month!"

"That's not very much!" Hermione shouted indignantly over Winky's scream and fist-beating.

Dobby looked at Hermione, "Professor Dumbledore offered Dobby ten Galleons a week and weekends off." He shivered as if that was frightening, "but Dobby beat him down, miss…Dobby likes freedom, miss, but he isn't wanting too much, miss, he likes work better."

Hermione looked at Winky and kindly asked, "And how much is Professor Dumbledore paying _you_ , Winky?"

Winky stopped crying and sat up to glare at Hermione. Winky's face was sopping wet and she looked furious. "Winky is a disgraced elf, but Winky is not yet getting paid! Winky is not sunk so low as that! Winky is properly ashamed of being freed!"

Hailey guessed Hermione has a point. The house-elves' mentality was a little concerning.

"Ashamed?" asked Hermione blankly. "But—Winky, come on! It's Mr Crouch who should be ashamed, not you! You didn't do anything wrong, he was really horrible to you—"

"You is not insulting my master, miss! You is not insulting Mr Crouch! Mr Crouch is a good wizard, miss! Mr Crouch is right to sack bad Winky!" Winky screeched, covering the holes in her hat.

"Winky is having trouble adjusting, Hailey Potter!" squeaked Dobby. "Winky forgets she is not bound to Mr Crouch anymore, she is allowed to speak her mind now, but she won't do it."

Hailey nodded in understanding, "Right." She knew that house-elves were bound to secrecy and silence. They have to uphold their masters' honour, even if it was horrible, like the Malfoys.

"Professor Dumbledore told Dobby he does not insist upon this. Professor Dumbledore said we is free to—to—" Dobby whispered, "He said we is free to call him a—a barmy old codger if we likes, miss!" He gave a frightened sort of giggle. He started speaking normally again, "But Dobby is not wanting to, Hailey Potter. Dobby likes Professor Dumbledore very much, miss, and is proud to keep his secrets and our silence for him."

"You can still say anything you want about the Malfoys, right?" Hailey asked.

Dobby looked slightly fearful at that, "Dobby—Dobby could. Dobby could tell Hailey Potter that his old masters were—were— _bad Dark wizards_!"

"I knew it," Mandy said.

Dobby stood, shivering all over, horror-struck at his own bravery. He rushed over and started hitting his head on the nearest table, shouting, " _Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!_ "

Hailey grabbed Dobby's tie and pulled him away from the table. "Thank you, Hailey Potter, thank you," Dobby sounded breathless and rubbing his head.

"You just need a bit of practice," Hailey responded.

"Practice!" squealed Winky, furiously. "You is ought to be ashamed of yourself, Dobby, talking that way about your masters!"

Hailey looked at Ron and Michael, who were standing very awkwardly away from the mess.

"They isn't my masters anymore, Winky! Dobby doesn't care what they think anymore!" exclaimed Dobby defiantly.

Winky had tears leaking down her face again. She moaned, "Oh, you is a bad elf, Dobby! My poor Mr Crouch, what is he doing without Winky? He is needing me, he is needing my help! I is looking after the Crouches all my life, and my mother is doing it before me, and my grandmother is doing it before her…oh, what is they saying if they knew Winky was freed? Oh, the shame, the shame!" She buried her face in her skirt again and bawled.

"Winky," stated Hermione, "I'm quite sure Mr Crouch is getting along perfectly well without you. We've seen him, you know—"

"You is seeing my master?" asked Winky breathlessly. She raised her face out of her skirt and goggled at Hermione. "You is seeing him here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "he and Mr Bagman are judges in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Mr Bagman comes too?" squeaked Winky, but she looked angry again, to everyone's surprise, "Mr Bagman is a bad wizard! A very bad wizard! My master isn't like him, oh, no, not at all!"

"Bagman—bad?" asked Hailey, confused. It was odd because Bagman seemed friendly to her.

"Oh, yes," Winky said, nodding. "My master is telling Winky some things! But Winky is not saying…Winky—Winky keeps her master's secret…" She broke into tears again, "Poor master, poor master, no Winky to help him no more!"

At that, they left her to her crying and finished their tea, while Dobby chatted happily, "Dobby is going to buy a sweater next, Hailey Potter!" He pointed at his bare chest.

Ron, who seemed to have taken a liking to Dobby, said, "Tell you what, Dobby. I'll give you the one my mum knits me this Christmas; I always get one from her. You don't mind maroon, do you?" Dobby looked delighted. "We might have to shrink it a bit to fit you, but it'll go well with your tea cozy."

When they prepared to leave, many surrounding elves pressed it upon them, offering snacks to take back upstairs. Hermione refused, looking pained when the elves kept bowing and curtsying. Hailey and Ron loaded their pockets with cream cakes and pies, while Mandy and Michael took some cream cakes. Hermione gave Mandy a disapproving look.

"Thanks a lot!" Hailey said to the elves who were clustered around the door to say good night.

"Yeah, thanks," Michael and Mandy said.

"See you, Dobby!" added Hailey.

"Hailey Potter…can Dobby come and see you sometimes, miss?" Dobby asked, sounding unsure.

"'Course you can," said Hailey and Dobby beamed.

They left the kitchens and started climbing the steps into the entrance hall again. "You know what? All these years I've been really impressed with Fred and George, nicking food from the kitchens—well, it's not exactly difficult, is it? They can't wait to give it away!"

"I think this is the best thing that could have happened to those elves, you know," said Hermione, leading the way back up the marble staircase. Hailey was confused, but Hermione continued, "Dobby coming to work here, I mean. The other elves will see how happy he is, being free, and slowly it'll dawn on them that they want that too!"

"Let's hope they don't look too closely at Winky," said Hailey.

Michael chuckled at that and Hailey got a warm feeling knowing that she made him laugh.

"Oh, she'll cheer up," said Hermione, even though she sounded doubtful. "Once the shock's worn off, and she's got used to Hogwarts, she'll see how much better off she is without that Crouch man."

Ron started in on a cream cake, "She seems to love him."

"She doesn't seem to be fond of Bagman, though," Mandy said. "I wonder what Crouch says about him at home."

"Probably says he's not a very good Head of Department," stated Hermione. "And let's face it…he's got a point, hasn't he?"

"I'd still rather work for him than old Crouch," said Ron. "At least Bagman's got a sense of humour."

"Better not let Percy hear you say that," Michael said.

Ron was starting to eat a chocolate éclair, "Yeah, well, Percy wouldn't want to work for anyone with a sense of humour, would he? Percy wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cozy."

Hailey couldn't help but laugh because it was good to have Ron back.


	20. The Unexpected Task

On Thursday, after finishing the Charms lesson a little early, Professor Flitwick said, "I have an announcement to make."

"You're getting married?" Padma Patil asked.

"Your wife's having a baby?" Stephen Cornfoot asked.

Professor Flitwick chuckled and shook his head, "No. The Yule Ball is approaching—a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. It's an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. However, the ball is open only to fourth years and above—although you may invite a younger student if you wish." Mandy giggled and Professor Flitwick continued, "Dress robes will be worn, and the ball with start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall."

The bell rang and their gathered their items. Hailey was just leaving with Mandy and Michael when Professor Flitwick called above the excited chatter, "Potter—a word if you please."

Hailey wondered what she had done wrong, went to the teacher's desk. Professor Flitwick waited until the rest of the class had gone and then said, "Potter, the champions and their partners—"

"What partners?" interrupted Hailey and realized what she had done, "Sorry, Professor."

Professor Flitwick stated, "Your partner for the Yule Ball, Potter." He clarified, "your _dance partner_."

"Dance partner?" repeated Hailey, her face going red. "I don't dance."

"It's tradition that the champions and their partners open the ball," Professor Flitwick explained.

Hailey imagined wearing a sort of frilly dress that Aunt Petunia always wore to Uncle Vernon's work parties and for some reason, she pictured Michael wearing a top hat. "I'm not dancing," she stated.

"It is tradition," said Professor Flitwick firmly. "You just have to make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

"But—I don't—I don't know how to dance," Hailey admitted. Her aunt never bothered to show her how to dance.

"It doesn't matter," Flitwick replied, "You're a Hogwarts champion, so you're going to have to do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. Just make sure you get a partner."

"All right," Hailey said, wondering how hard it would be find a date to the ball.

* * *

It turned out to be very hard. She thought that finding a date to the ball would've been easier compared to taking on a dragon. However, she thought that she would have another round with the dragons than finding a date to the ball.

It seemed like everyone in the fourth year and above was staying behind at Hogwarts. She wasn't going back to Privet Drive and always seemed to be in the minority on that end, but it seemed like all the other girls were staying.

She wanted to ask Michael to the ball, even if he wanted to go as friends, but she couldn't seem to work up the nerve to ask him. It was kind of pathetic because her parents were in Gryffindor and here she was, can't muster up the courage to ask someone to the ball as a friend, even if Michael was her friend.

"Got any idea who you're going to try?" Ron asked Hailey.

Hailey did have an idea, but she still couldn't get up the nerve to ask Michael.

Ron seemed to think that Hailey was feeling anxious because she didn't know who to ask. He tried to cheer her up by saying, "Listen, you're not going to have any trouble. You're a champion. You've just beaten a Hungarian Horntail. I bet you, guys will be queuing up to go with you."

Hailey was glad that Ron kept the bitterness out of his voice.

* * *

The next day, after Ron said that, a third year Hufflepuff boy asked Hailey to go to the ball with him. Hailey was thrown off guard, so she said no before even considering it. He walked off, looking rather dejected and she felt guilty for being rather blunt with him.

The following days, two more boys asked her. One was a second year Slytherin and a fifth year Ravenclaw, who looked like he could knock another guy out, though he was two inches shorter than Hailey.

Ron and Mandy were laughing about the fifth year.

"I'll be honest, he was handsome," Mandy said.

Hailey was still a little unnerved. "He was two inches shorter than me. Imagine what I'd look like trying to dance with him."

"Imagine what it'd be like trying to snog him," Ron said, laughing.

Michael looked like he didn't like the thought.

Hailey couldn't help but think about Hermione's words about Krum's fangirls, " _They only like because he's famous!_ " Hailey was sure that none of those guys who had asked her to be their date, would've wanted her to go with them if she hadn't been a school champion or if she wasn't the Girl-Who-Lived.

On the upside, she wasn't attracting unpleasantness in the corridors. She suspected that it had to do with Cedric, because she had an idea that Cedric might have told the Hufflepuffs to leave her alone, as a show of gratitude of Hailey telling him about the dragons. There seemed to be less _Support Cedric Diggory!_ badges around too. Malfoy was still quoting Skeeter's article to Hailey at ever possible opportunity, but he was getting less and less laughs out of it. Hailey was feeling good about the lack of stories about Hagrid in the _Daily Prophet_ , so Rita Skeeter must've been dejected because she couldn't find a way to make a sensational story out of Hagrid.

On the last Care of Magical Creatures lesson, they asked Hagrid about how his interview had gone.

"She didn' seem very int'rested in magical creatures, ter tell yeh the truth," Hagrid said.

To their relief, Hagrid had given up on direct contact with the skrewts now because they were sheltered behind his cabin that day. The class was sitting at a trestle table and preparing a fresh selection of food to tempt the skrewts.

"She jus' want me ter talk about you, Hailey," Hagrid continued explaining. "Well, I told her we'd been friends since I went ter fetch yeh from the Dursleys. ' _Never had to tell her off in four years?_ ' she said. ' _Never played you up in lessons, has she?_ ' I told her no, an' she didn' seem happy at all. Yeh'd think she wanted me to say yeh were horrible, Hailey."

"'Course she did," said Hailey, throwing lumps of dragon liver into a large metal bowl and picking up her knife to cut some more. "She can't keep writing about what a tragic little hero I am, it'll get boring."

"Or about how tragic our relationship is, since she can't get anything about it," Michael said bitterly, slicing a dragon liver.

"She wants a new angle, Hagrid," said Ron as he shelled salamander eggs. "You were supposed to say Hailey's a mad delinquent."

Hagrid looked shocked, "But she's not!"

"You know, " Mandy said, "If she interviewed Snape, she would've gotten a better scoop."

"He'd give her the goods on me any day." Hailey said and used a monotonous whisper, "' _Potter has been crossing the lines ever since she first arrived at this school…_ '"

Mandy, Michael, Ron, and Hermione laughed at the impression.

"That was actually pretty good," Michael said, smiling.

Hailey felt pleased that she got a compliment out of him.

"Said that, did he?" asked Hagrid. "Well, yeh might've bent a few rules, Hailey, bu' yeh're all righ' really, aren' you?"

Hailey grinned, "Cheers, Hagrid."

"You coming to this ball thing on Christmas Day, Harid?" asked Ron.

"Though' I might look in on it, yeah," replied Hagrid. "Should be a good do, I reckon." Hagrid looked at Hailey, "You'll be openin' the dancin', won' yeh, Hailey? Who're you takin'?"

Hailey felt her face heat up as she glanced at Michael, "No one, yet." Thankfully Hagrid didn't pursue the subject.

* * *

As the last week of term progressed, everything seemed to become energetic. It seemed like wherever Hailey went, she heard rumours about the Yule Ball. It was rumoured that Dumbledore bought eight hundred of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. However, Hailey believed that Dumbledore booked the Weird Sisters. From a poster in Ginny's room, Hailey knew that it was a famous musical group.

Professor Flitwick gave up trying to teach them because it seemed like everyone was to busy thinking of other things, so he allowed them to play game in his lesson on Wednesday. He spent most of it talking to Hailey about the perfect Summoning Charm that she had used during the first task.

Nothing could deflect Professor Binns, not even his own death, so he plowed on through his notes on the goblin rebellion. Professor Moody and McGonagall kept them working until the last second. Snape, of course, would no sooner let them play games in class than he would elect Hailey has his only heir. Snape had stared nastily around at them before informing them that he would be testing them on poison antidotes during the last lesson of the term.

* * *

The Hogwarts staff seemed determined to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, because they went all-out on decorating the castle for Christmas, because there was everlasting icicles attached to the banisters on the marble staircase. The twelve Christmas trees that were in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting golden owls. The suits of armour had been bewitches to sing carols whenever anyone passed them, which was kind of disconcerting to hear an empty helmet sing "O Come, All Ye Faithful", although they knew half the words. Peeves had taken to hiding in the suits of armour to fill in the gaps in the songs with rude lyrics, and Filch had to extract him from.

Hailey still couldn't ask Michael to the ball as a friend. She asked Neville if he had a date, but he said that he was going with Ginny, because Ginny asked him to go with her.

Ron and Hailey were getting nervous about it. Mandy said that they could always go together. Hailey was disgusted because Ron was her best friend.

On Friday morning, Ron, using a tone as if they were going to storm an impenetrable, said, "Hailey—we've just got to grit our teeth and do it. When we get to the Great Hall for dinner, we'll both have dates, agreed?"

"Yeah," Hailey said.

But every time she looked at Michael, she couldn't ask him. She even considered passing a piece of parchment asking Michael, but she didn't want Snape to think that they were cheating.

After the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and tried to figure out if she should just spring the question on Michael with Mandy there, or if they somehow ended up alone. Better to do it now then at the last minute and to get it over with.

She took a deep breath, looked at Michael, and said something that sounded like gibberish to her. Mandy and Michael both looked confused.

"What?" Michael asked.

Hailey took a deep again and said, "D'you want to the ball with me? As a friend?" She felt her face heat up. Mandy was looking so excited.

Michael face turned red. "I really would've gone with you, but that fifth year Hufflepuff, Aileen, annoyed me into submission, so I'm going with her."

That was embarrassing and kind of heartbreaking. Hailey winced at that, "Oh, okay. No problem."

"I was going to ask you to go with me as a friend, but then I thought about how that Skeeter woman would've loved to have that opportunity to write about us going together and I didn't want to cause you more trouble." Michael said. "I was in the library with Hermione, Terry, and Anthony when I got cornered by Aileen."

"Oh," Hailey said, "It's fine." Hailey frowned, "Does Terry have a date?"

Mandy went pink, "He's mine. What about Stephen Cornfoot?"

"He's going with Colton Taylor," Michael replied.

"When did _that_ happen?" Mandy asked very surprised.

"I don't know," Michael said. "You can ask Ron."

"No," Hailey replied flatly. "He's my best friend."

"You can ask him to go as a friend," Mandy said. "Michael asked me and Hermione to go with him as a friend."

Hailey looked at Mandy and Michael. "What?"

"That was because of the whole Skeeter thing," Michael explained, a little too quickly. "Hermione apparently has a date and Mandy told me she'll think about it, then Terry asked her, so she dropped me. Then Aileen happened."

Aileen had a reputation of refusing to take no for an answer, and she looked like she could knock Millicent Bulstrode out with one well-placed kick. Aileen also had black hair and wore glasses.

Mandy was now confused, "Wait. Who's Hermione going to the ball with?"

"It's not my place to tell," Michael said.

Ron wasn't at the entrance of the Great Hall, but Hermione was.

"Did you hear what Ron did?" a older Hufflepuff told her friend. "I think he's in the Gryffindor common room hiding because he's ashamed."

At that, Hermione, Mandy, Michael, and Hailey headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione gave the password and the Fat Lady opened the passage to let them in. In a distant corner, it looked like Ginny was comforting an ashen-faced Ron.

"What's up, Ron?" asked Hailey, walking over o them.

Ron looked up at Hailey, looking a little horrified. "Why did I do it? I don't know what made me do it!"

"What did you _do_?" Mandy asked.

"He—er—just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," explained Ginny. She patted Ron's arm sympathetically.

"You _what_?" asked Hailey bewildered.

"Oh, god," Michael said, a little horrified.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped. "What was I playing at? There were people—all around—I've gone mad—everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall—she was standing there talking to Diggory—and it sort of came over me—and I asked her!" Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. "She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn' even answer. And then—I dunno—I just sort of came to my sense and ran for it!"

"She's part veela," Hailey explained, "Her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and you got a blast of it."

"This is mad," said Ron. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone—well, except Neville."

"Why don't you two just go with each other?" Ginny asked, sounding exasperated.

Ron looked at Ginny, "She's my best friend."

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" asked Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone _somewhere_ who'll have you."

The portrait opened and Malachi Lovelace walked in with a tall, light-brown skinned girl following behind. She was probably 5'11, and she was looking upset as she finished saying, "…bloody jerk!" She had an Irish accent. Hailey recognized her as the girl that was sitting with Malachi at the Three Broomsticks.

"I know, Ciara." Malachi said, sounding tired, like they had that conversation multiple times already.

"Now we both don't have dates!" Ciara exclaimed, "And I refuse to go with you! You're my friend! It would make that jerk believe that he was right all along!"

Ron and Hailey looked at each other. Hailey walked over to Malachi, feeling rather foolish. She looked up at Malachi, who was about a inch taller than her. "Malachi? Will you please go to the ball with me?"

Malachi looked thrown off guard, but he nodded, "Sure."

Ciara looked even more upset. Hailey looked back at Ron, "My best friend, Ron, doesn't have a date." She motioned to Ron.

Ciara looked over at Ron, who was looking embarrassed. Ciara responded, "Sure. Is he tall?"

"I suppose," Hailey responded. "We'll meet you two down in the entrance hall."

"Okay," Malachi responded.

Hailey was thinking that this ball was a lot more trouble than it was worth, but at least she and Ron weren't going alone or together.


	21. The Yule Ball

Hailey had done the load of homework, so she can enjoy the holidays without worrying about it.

Snow was falling, making the pale blue Beauxbatons carriage look like a large pumpkin, right next to Hagrid's cabin that looked like an iced gingerbread house. The Durmstrang ship's portholes were iced over and the rigging was white with frost.

To house-elves were making a series of rich, warming stews and savory pudding, outdoing themselves. The only one to complain was Fleur, who complained to her friends, "It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food. I will not fit into my dress robes!"

"Ooh, there's a tragedy," Hermione snapped as Fleur went out into the entrance. "She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

"Hermione—who are you going to the ball with?" asked Ron. He kept springing the question on Hermione, when she least expected, hoping to startle an answer out of her. However, Hermione said, "I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."

Michael knew, because he was in the library with Hermione when he got cornered by Aileen, who annoyed him into submission when Hermione's mysterious partner asked her.

"You're joking, Weasley!" sneered Malfoy from behind them. "You're not telling me someone's asked _that_ to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?"

Ron, Michael, and Hailey turned around, as Hermione called out, "Hello, Professor Moody!" She was waving at someone behind Malfoy's shoulder.

It looked like Mandy was going to respond. Malfoy paled and jumped back, looking wildly around for Moody, but the professor was still up at the staff table, eating his stew.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" Hermione said scathingly.

With that, they went up the marble staircase, laughing.

"Hermione," said Ron, looking sideways at her, suddenly frowning, "your teeth…"

"What about them?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they're different…I've just noticed…" Ron responded.

"Of course they are—did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?" Hermione asked.

"No, I mean, they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you…They're all…straight and—and normal-sized."

Hermione smiled in a mischievous manner. It did look different. She explained, "Well…when I went up to Madam Pomfrey to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they were back to how they normally were. And I just…let her carry on a bit." She smiled more widely, "Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces. You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic should—look! Pigwigdgeon's back!"

The tiny owl was twittering madly on the top of the icicle-laden banisters, a scroll of parchment tied to his leg. Students passing by pointed and laughed, while a group of third-year girls paused and said, "Oh look at the weeny owl! Isn't he _cute_?"

"Stupid little feathery git!" Ron hurried up the stairs and grabbed Pigwidgeon. "You bring letter to the addressee! You don't hang around showing off!" Pig's head protruded from Ron's hand, hooted happily. The third-year girls looked shocked. "Clear off!" Ron waved the fist that was holding Pig at them. Pig seemed to enjoy being waved in the air because he was hooting merrily.

Ron removed Sirius's reply and whispered to Hailey, "Here—take it, Hailey." The third-year girls hurried away, looking scandalized. Hailey pocketed the letter and they hurried off into an empty classroom.

They gathered around to read over the letter.

 _Dear Hailey,_

 _Congratulations on getting past the Horntail. Whoever put your name in that goblet shouldn't be feeling too happy right now! I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitus Curse, as a dragon's eyes are its weakest point—_

"That's what Krum did!" Hermione whispered.

Hailey continued reading.

— _but your way was better, I'm impressed._

 _Don't get complacent, though, Hailey. You're only done one task; whoever put you in for the tournament's got plenty more opportunity if they're trying to hurt you. Keep your eyes open—particularly when the person we discussed is around-and concentrate on keeping yourself out of trouble._

 _Keep in touch, I still want to hear about anything unusual._

 _Sirius_

"He sounds exactly like Moody," Hailey stated as she pocketed the letter. "'Constant vigilance! You'd think I walk around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls…"

"But he's right, Hailey," said Hermione, "you _have_ still got two tasks to do. You really ought to have a look at that egg, you know, and start working out what it means…"

"Hermione she's got ages!" snapped Ron.

"Yeah, but who knows how long it will take to figure out what we're supposed to do with the damn thing," Michael pointed out.

* * *

On Christmas day, Hailey was awoken. She wondered what had caused the sudden return to consciousness, she opened her eyes to see large, round, green eyes started back at her. They were so close they were almost nose to nose.

" _Dobby!_ " Hailey shouted, scrambling away from the elf so fast, she almost fell out of bed. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Dobby is sorry, miss!" squeaked Dobby anxiously. He jumped back, his long fingers covering his mouth. "Dobby is only wanting to wish Hailey Potter 'Happy Christmas' and bring her a present, miss! Hailey Potter did say Dobby could come and see her sometimes, miss!"

"It's okay," Hailey replied, breathing heavily and faster than usual. "Just—just prod me or something in the future, all right, don't bend over me like that…"

Hailey pulled back the curtains to see that Mandy and Lisa Turpin were looking over at her curiously. Su Li and Padma were looking over too.

Lisa asked rather sleepily, "Someone attacking you again, Hailey?"

"No, it's just Dobby," Hailey said. "Go back to sleep."

"S—oh, look! Present!" Su Li said as she saw her presents.

Her dorm-mates decided that since they were up, they were going to open their presents.

Hailey turned back to Dobby, who was looking nervous, as if he was worried that he upset Hailey. Hailey noticed that there was a Christmas bauble tied to the loop of his tea cozy.

"Can Dobby give Hailey Potter her present?" he squeaked tentatively.

"'Course you can," replied Hailey. "Er…I've got something for you too."

Hailey hated herself for lying to Dobby, because she hadn't bought anything for the elf. She opened her trunk and looked through it. She found Uncle Vernon's foulest and oldest rolled-up pair of socks. They were mustard yellow and extra-knobbly because she was using them to store her Sneakoscope for over a year. She removed the Sneakoscope and handed the socks to Dobby. "Sorry, I forgot to wrap them…"

"Socks are Dobby's favourite clothes, miss!" Dobby said, looking utterly delighted. He ripped off his old socks and pulled on Uncle Vernon's socks. "I has seven now, miss…but miss…" he had pulled on the socks as far as they can go, which reached the bottom of his shorts. "They has made a mistake in the shop, Hailey Potter, they is giving you two the same!"

"Ah, come on, Hailey. How come you didn't catch that?" Su Li asked in a joking manner. She opened her trunk and pulled out what looked to be an old pair of socks. She passed the socks to Dobby, "Here you go, so you can mix them up, the right way."

Lisa took out a blue hand-knitted sweater, or it looked like it was to be a sweater, because it had multiple gaps in it. "Here, you can have my horrible sweater I tried to make. It might not keep you warm…but…"

Dobby took the sweaters and socks anyway. He looked overwhelmed. "Misses is very kind!" His eyes were brimming with tears again, and bowing deeply to Su Li and Lisa, "Dobby knew misses must be great witches for they know Hailey Potter. Dobby did not know that they were also as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless—"

"Er…thanks," Su Li said. Su Li and Lisa both looked taken aback and uncomfortable with the praises.

"This is so pretty," Mandy said, holding up a blue scarf with bronze snowflakes. "Thanks Hailey."

Dobby handed Hailey a small package which turned out to be…socks.

"Dobby is make them himself, miss!" the elf exclaimed happily. "He is buying the wool out of his wages, miss!"

Hailey opened the package to see that the left sock was bright red and had a pattern of broomsticks. The right sock was green with a pattern of Snitches. They were horrid, ghastly, and actually heartwarming. "They're…they're really…well, thanks, Dobby." She pulled the socks on and Dobby's eyes welled with tears.

"Dobby must go now, miss, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!" Dobby said and ran out of the dormitory, waving bye to Mandy and the other girls.

"He seemed nice," Su Li said. "He should come around more often."

Hailey's other presents, minus a tissue that the Dursleys sent her, were much more satisfactory than Dobby's odd socks.

Hermione had given Hailey a book called _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_ ; Ron got her a bulging bag of Dungbombs; Sirius gave Hailey a hand penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knots; Hagrid had sent a vast box of sweets including all of Hailey's favourites: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Fizzing Whizbees. Eva had given her a lot of black, glittery looking, beaded bracelets. Mandy had gotten Hailey a light pink to dark pink, thin-strapped shirt. It looked brand new and it nearly brought Hailey to tears at having a new shirt to wear. Most of her clothes were from thrift stores and she got that once a year. The only clothes that she got new were undergarments. She set the shirt aside and looked through her presents. She was sure that it would look good with her hoodie that she 'forgot' to give back to Michael, who seemed to "forget" that it was his. Michael got her cauldron cakes and Mrs Weasley, sent Hailey, her usual package; homemade mince pies and a handmade knitted jumper, which was hazel with a dragon on it. Hailey figured that Charlie told Mrs Weasley about the Horntail.

Mandy and Hailey meet Michael, Ron, and Hermione down in the common room. Ron was wearing the Chudley Cannon hat, which Hailey bought him, which clashed horribly with his hair. They went down to breakfast together and afterwards and went up the Gryffindor common room. Ron talked Hailey into having a few rounds of wizarding chess. Mandy had talked Michael into playing a game of Exploding Snap, because her mum sent her a pack. When the morning turned to afternoon, they headed down to lunch together. Lunch included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.

Michael had Hailey pull one end with him and he ended up getting a pack of Exploding Snap, white mice that would probably end up being Mrs Norris's Christmas dinner, and a purple top hat.

"Do you want the top?" Michael asked and Hailey took the top hat and put it on. Michael smiled at that, "Adorable."

It made Hailey blush.

After that, they went out onto the grounds. There were deep channels in the snow that was made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students, but the snow looked untouched.

Hailey, Mandy, and Michael got in a snowball with the Weasleys, but Hermione chose to watch it then join in. It was around five when Hermione and Mandy both decided that it was time to get ready for the ball.

Mandy looked back at Hailey, "Come on, Hailey. We have to get ready for the ball."

Ron looked incredulous at that, "You need three hours?" He got hit on the side of his head with a snowball that was thrown by George. Hermione, Mandy, and Hailey went up the stone steps into the castle. "Who're you going with?"

* * *

In the Ravenclaw dormitory, Mandy had painted Hailey's nails black, and after the nails were dried, Hailey had to take a shower. After that, Hailey hesitantly opened the box with the dress Mrs Weasley got her. She removed the dress and looked at it. It was to rock concert for a Christmas ball, but she put it on anyway. It did come to mid-thigh level. She adjusted the straps and picked up the white wristband with weird symbols. She put it on and on the other wrist; she put the black beaded bracelets that Eva gave her. She brushed her hair and then put the black high-top shoes on. She applied eyeliner and left the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw that Mandy was wearing what looked like a blue furry dress, light blue tights, and nearly knee-length light blue boots. She had curled her hair.

Mandy smiled when she saw Hailey, "Come on, let's go down to the common room."

"No, I refuse to go down there," Hailey said. She didn't want everyone to see her wearing a dress. She knew she was being weird about it, since they all saw her wearing a skirt, but that was because she looked like every other female out there.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine," Mandy said.

Hailey nodded, she knew that she just had to get it over with. She'll show up, dance, maybe eat, and then leave. That's all she had to do. She took a deep breath and together the two girls left the dormitory. They met up with Michael, who was wearing all black and a suit jacket. Hailey couldn't help but think that he looked good.

"You look like you're going to a rock concert," Michael said, looking at Hailey. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. He looked at Mandy and stared, "You look…nice."

Terry Boot walked up and looked at Mandy. The five headed down to the entrance hall, meeting up with Ron. Terry gaped at the sight of Ron.

Ron looked like he was wearing a maroon velvet dress. It looked like he used a Severing Charm to remove the ruff and cuffs, because the edges looked frayed.

"These are ancient. I look like my great-aunt Tessie," Ron moaned and he sniffed his armpit. He added, "I _smell_ like my great-aunt Tessie." He looked at Hailey, "murder me, Hailey."

Hailey giggled at that.

They ended up in the entrance hall where it looked like everyone was waiting for the doors to open. The people who asked their dates to the ball from a different House were trying to find each other.

"Oh, I think I see Aileen," Terry said, pointing.

"Oh, I think I see a nice suit of armour to hide behind," Michael said and ducked into the crowd. Terry and Mandy went in the crowd, leaving Hailey and Ron behind.

Malachi and Ciara found them. Ciara was wearing a pastel blue dress and she took one look at Ron's dress robes and got this, 'oh, god, what did I agree to?' look on her face. She blinked and smiled, "You certainly look…handsome." Ciara looked at Hailey, "You look pretty." She sounded sincere in her compliments.

Malachi looked at Hailey and Ron. Malachi scratched the back of his head as he looked at Ron, "Your dress robes look like…they match your hair." He looked at Hailey, "You look pretty."

A boy with a girl wearing a yellow dress walked by and Ciara grabbed Ron's arm quite rapidly. She narrowed her eyes at the boy who happened to look behind him. He seemed to do a double-take before he continued walking.

"Bloody prat," Ciara growled out. Hailey noticed how Ciara seemed to have two inches over Ron, because of her high-heels.

"Oh, no…" Ron said and seemed to hide behind Ciara right as Fleur passed by. Hailey had to admit that Fleur looked stunning in a dress of silver-grey satin. She was being accompanied by Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain.

"Bad luck with her?" Ciara asked Ron, who emerged from behind her.

Ron didn't respond, "Where _is_ Hermione?"

Slytherins came up from the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front and wore black velvet dress robes with a high collar, that made him look like a vicar. Pansy wore a frilly pale pink dress and she held Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle wore green robes making them resemble moss-coloured boulders. Neither of them seemed to have found a date.

The oak front doors opened and Hailey turned to see that the Durmstrang entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was being accompanied by a girl wearing a light pink to dark pink dress. Hailey almost jerked when she saw that it was Hermione. Hailey noticed that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had hundreds of actual living fairies sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there. They were fluttering over statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall called over.

"See you in a minute," Hailey said to Ron.

"Have fun," Malachi said to Ciara and then to Hailey. They walked over to Professor McGonagall.

Hailey had to do a double-take because she saw Colton Taylor wearing what seemed to be a formal looking kilt standing with Stephan Cornfoot, who looked like he was dressed up to be at a rock concert.

McGonagall was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat. She told the champions, "Wait here, while everyone else goes inside. You're to enter in procession when the rest of the students had sat down."

Fleur and Roger were nearest the doors. Roger looked like he couldn't believe his fortune in having Fleur for a date that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Cedric and Cho were close to Hailey and Malachi. Malachi kept looking anywhere but the two even as Cho greeted him and Hailey. Hailey looked at Krum and Hermione.

Hermione had made her hair sleek and shiny. She had twisted her up into a elegant knot at the back of her head. She was smiling in a rather nervous manner, "Hi, Hailey! Hi—" She trailed off, as if she never got Malachi's name.

"Malachi," Hailey and Malachi stated at the same time.

Krum's fan club from the library walked past, throwing Hermione looks of deep loathing. Pansy gaped as she and Malfoy walked by. Malfoy couldn't even manage to throw an insult at Hermione or Hailey. Ron and Ciara walked right by Hermione. Ciara smiled at Malachi and said, "Have fun." Ron didn't even look at Hermione.

Once everyone was in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. Hailey took Malachi's arm as she stood behind Cho, who stood behind Hermione, who stood behind Fleur. Hailey noticed that Malachi was giving Cedric a disgruntled look and it dawned on Hailey that Malachi was jealous of Cedric.

They walked to the front of the round table at the top of the Hall as the students applauded when they walked past.

The walls were covered in sparkling silver frost that had hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy that were crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished and there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones. The tables seated about a dozen people.

Hailey didn't want to trip while Malachi seemed to smile at people he knew. Hailey looked at Ron and Ciara at the nearest top table, with Mandy, Terry, and Michael. Michael was looking disgruntled as a girl in a silvery dress, was holding his hand. The girl had long black hair and she wore round glasses. That must be Aileen, who annoyed Michael into taking her to the ball. Michael was now looking annoyed at Hailey and Malachi, while Ron was looking at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

Hailey briefly wondered what she would look like if she wore glasses and had black hair.

Dumbledore smiled happily as they approached the top table. Karkaroff had his eyes narrowed too, as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars was clapping as enthusiastically as the other students. Madame Maxime wore a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. Mr Crouch wasn't there, but the fifth seat was being occupied by Percy Weasley. He seemed a little surprised to see Hailey holding Malachi's arm. Percy looked around and seemed to find what he was looking for. He looked back at Hailey and drew the empty chair that was beside him. He looked at Hailey in a pointed manner. Hailey took the hint and sat down next to Percy. Hailey noticed that Percy was wearing brand-new, navy blue robes and his expression changed to smugness.

"I've been promoted," Percy said before Hailey could even ask how he was doing. He sounded like he was announcing that he was joining the election to be supreme ruler of the universe. "I'm not Mr Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Why? Is he ill?" Malachi asked, sounding confused.

Hailey was thankful for that, because she didn't want to hear a lecture about cauldron bottoms through dinner.

"Hasn't been right since the World Cup," Percy explained. "Hardly surprising—overwork. He's not as young as he was—though still quite brilliant, of course, the mind remains as great as it ever was. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, and then, Mr Crouch suffered a huge personal shock with the misbehaviour of that house-elf of his, Blinky, or whatever she was called." Malachi and Hailey exchanged looks. Percy continued, "Naturally, he dismissed her immediately afterward, but—well, as I say, he's getting on, he needs looking after, and I think he's found a definite drop in his home comforts since she left. And we had the tournament to arrange, and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with—that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around—no, poor man, he's having a well-earned, quiet Christmas. I'm just glad he knew he had someone he could rely upon to take his place."

Hailey resisted the urge to ask Percy if Crouch had stopped calling him 'Weatherby'.

"My mum really loathes that Skeeter woman," Malachi said and chuckled, "The things she says when new articles appear in the _Daily Prophet_. She hates her a lot because of what Skeeter was trying to do. Kept bothering my mum about why my dad moved to the Himalayas. My mum refused to give more information and Skeeter was trying to spin it to where my dad ran out on his wife and child. She only investigated it because my dad stopped writing books when I was a one year old, so rumours spread. My mum told Skeeter that he went to the Himalayas and that was all. So Skeeter had to take everything out of hand and try to smear my dad's name, so everyone thinks that he ran away to the Himalayas instead of him voluntarily moving there."

Hailey looked down to see that her golden plate was still empty and that there was a little menu beside it. She picked it up and looked around. Dumbledore looked carefully down at his menu and said clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

Pork chops appeared on his plate and Hailey wondered how Hermione was doing with the new and complicated method of dining, but it seemed like S.P.E.W. was far from Hermione's head, because she was deep in conversation with Viktor Krum to hardly notice what she was eating. Hailey looked her plate and said, "Goulash." Her chosen food appeared on her plate.

Malachi looked at his plate, "Stew?" It appeared on his plate and he smiled at Hailey.

"Oh, I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," Dumbledore was saying to Karkaroff. "Only this morning, for instance I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never see before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon—or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

Hailey and Malachi both snorted into their food, causing Percy to frown at them. Hailey could've sworn she saw Dumbledore give her a small wink.

After the food was consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Once everyone stood up, Dumbledore flicked his wand to make the tables fly along the walls, leaving the floor clear. With that, he conjured a raised platform along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters trooped up onto the stage to wild enthusiastic applause. They were all extremely hairy and dressed up in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments and Hailey was eager to see them. She noticed that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out and that the other champions and their partners were standing up.

"We're supposed to dance," Hailey said, forgetting what was coming. She stood up and the Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune. Hailey grabbed onto Malachi's hand as they walked onto the brightly lit dance floor. She was trying to avoid everyone's eyes, as she grabbed onto Malachi's shoulder and hand. He had placed one arm around her waist.

"I'll apologize now if I accidentally step on your feet," Hailey said.

"Okay," Malachi said and they revolved around on the floor. To many times to be coincidental, Malachi led her right past Cho and Cedric, who seemed to be taking the whole dancing thing way to seriously.

It seemed like the couples decided to join in on the dancing. Hailey passed right by Colton and Stephan.

"Nice dress! Very rock concert-like!" Stephan called.

"Thanks!" Hailey replied, looking back at him. He wore black clothing, with black robes with the sleeves rolled up. He wore his ever present wristbands and he had a chain belt, and a chain connected to two belt loops. Without the robes, he would've looked right at home at a rock concert.

Colton was actually dressed in a formal kilt.

"Wait, who was leading who?" Malachi asked, looking back at Stephan and Colton.

"Probably Colton," Hailey said, "He seems like he knows how to dance. Stephan looks like the only dancing that he has ever known was going to a rock concert and stomp on some people."

"Fair enough," Malachi said.

Mad-Eye Moody was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sinistra, who seemed to be avoiding coming into contact with Moody's wooden leg.

"Nice socks, Potter." Moody said as he passed by; his magical eye fixed on Hailey's shoes.

"Oh, yeah, Dobby the house-elf knitted them for me," said Hailey, smiling.

"That was kind of _creepy_ ," Malachi whispered, looking at Mad-Eye, who was clunking away. "He's kind of creepy. That eye freaks Ciara and Corey out."

"Corey?" Hailey asked confused.

"He's my best friend," Malachi said. "Ciara says that eye shouldn't even be allowed in this school."

The bagpipe gave one final quavering note which Hailey felt relief over. The Weird Sisters stopped playing and applause filled the Hall. The band started up on a faster song.

"Hey, this is 'Do The Hippogriff,'" Malachi said, looking interested.

"I'm going to go find Ron," Hailey said.

Malachi cringed, "Yeah. Knowing Ciara at this moment, she's probably telling him all about _Jake_." He sounded agitated at the name. They went to the table where Ron and Ciara were sitting at. Ciara was saying, "…broke up with me a week before the ball. Who does that?"

Ron was to busy glaring at Hermione and Krum who were dancing nearby.

Hailey and Malachi sat down at the table. Malachi grabbed two bottles of butterbeer and held one to Hailey and asked, "Want one?"

Hailey took it and Michael showed up, sitting at the table.

"Where's your _date_?" Hailey asked a little too harshly.

"I bored her into leaving," Michael said, sounding relieved. "I kept talking to her about Ancient Runes and she grabbed the nearest boy who happened to walk by."

Hailey was pleased to hear that. Malachi offered Michael a butterbeer, but Michael just glared at the fifth year Gryffindor who passed it to Ciara instead.

The song finished and Hermione sat down, looking pink. She was fanning herself.

"Hi," Malachi, Michael, and Hailey greeted her.

"Want a butterbeer?" Malachi asked.

"Oh, no, Viktor has gone to get some drinks," Hermione said.

" _Viktor_?" Ron asked, giving Hermione a withering look. "Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

Michael, Hailey, Ciara, and Malachi looked at each other. Hermione looked surprised, "What's up with you?"

"If you don't know," said Ron in a very scathing tone, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at Ron and then looked at Hailey. Hailey shrugged. She had no clue what was going on.

Hermione started, "Ron, what—?"

"He's from Durmstrange!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Hailey! Against Hogwarts! You, you're," Ron was trying to find the right words to describe what Hermione had done wrong, " _fraternizing with the enemy_ , that's what you're doing!"

They were now arguing over Krum. Hermione called Ron out on his hypocrisy for being excited when he noticed Krum. Ron guessed that Krum asked Hermione when she was in the library, which turned out to be correct, and Ron asked if Hermione was trying to convert him to S.P.E.W. but apparently she hasn't. Hermione said that the only reason why Krum kept going to the library was because he was trying to talk to Hermione, but he hasn't been able to get the courage.

Ron then said that Krum was trying to get to Hermione so he can jinx Hailey, but Hermione denied that because Krum hadn't asked Hermione about Hailey. Ron then said that Krum was just hoping to get Hermione's help on figuring out the golden egg, and Hermione then said that she would never help Krum figure out the golden egg, because she wants Hailey to win the tournament. Hermione then tried bringing Hailey into the argument by asking her if she knows that Hermione wants Hailey to win. Before Hailey can even respond, Ron sneered that Hermione had a funny way of showing it.

Malachi and Ciara were watching the fourth year Gryffindors as if they were a very interesting television program. Hailey was feeling very awkward about it and looked at Michael who was looking around as if he wanted an escape.

"Oh, look, there's Terry and Mandy—ooh, never mind," Michael said, looking away quickly.

Hailey looked to see that Mandy and Terry were busy snogging each other.

Hermione and Ron were still arguing. Hermione was saying that the point of the tournament was to get to know and make friends with foreign students. Ron argued that the point was to win.

Hailey was uncomfortable to see that people were beginning to stare at them. She tried to break up the argument by saying, "Ron, I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum—"

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," Ron snapped at Hermione, ignoring Hailey.

Hermione jumped to her feet and left Ron a nice, " _Don't call him Vicky!_ " as a parting gift. Ron seemed angry and satisfied.

That was the most uncomfortable thing Hailey had ever witnessed.

Krum arrived at their table holding two butterbeers. "Vare is Herm-own-ninny?"

"She went that way," Malachi said quickly, and pointed in the direction Hermione had ran off in.

Krum slouched off and Ron glared at Malachi. "Why did you tell him where she went?"

Malachi refused to answer.

"Made friends with Viktor Krum, have you, Ron?"

Percy had bustled over, rubbing his hands together and looking extremely pompous. "Excellent! That's the whole point, you know—international magical cooperation!" He sat down in the seat that Hermione had vacated.

Hailey looked at the top table which was now empty. Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Professor Sprout. Ludo Bagman was dancing with Professor McGonagall. Madame Maxime and Hagrid were waltzing through the students, creating a wide path. Hailey was sure that she saw that Professor Flitwick was an unwilling participate of a crowd surf and she was sure that she saw Crabbe trying to jump on Krum's back.

"Do you want to dance?" Ciara asked Percy, causing Percy's face to redden.

Malachi choked on his butterbeer and he seemed amused.

The song ended too much applause.

Hailey looked at Michael, who was looking bored. She considered asking him if he wanted a dance, since he annoyed his date into leaving.

"What do they think they're doing, annoying senior Ministry members?" Percy hissed. He was looking at something and Hailey turned to see that Fred and George had accosted Bagman. " _No_ respect…"

Bagman shook off Fred and George and spotted Hailey. He waved and walked over to their table.

"I hope my brothers weren't bothering you, Mr Bagman?" said Percy at once.

"What?" Bagman said, looking caught off guard, "Oh, not at all, not at all! No, there were just telling me a bit more about those fake wands of theirs. Wondering if I could advise them on the marketing. I've promised to put them in touch with a couple of contacts of mine at Zonko's Joke Shop…"

Percy didn't look happy about that and Hailey was sure that Percy was going to tell his mother about that the moment he got home.

"Oh, they're plan on going public?" Ciara repeated, looking interested now. She looked at Malachi, "I'm going to talk to Fred and George about that." She got up and walked in the crowd.

"She doesn't have to tell me what she's going to do," Malachi said to Hailey. "She even tells me that she's going to the toilets before leaving."

Hailey looked at him, and agreed that would be annoying.

"How do you feel the tournament's going, Mr Bagman? _Our_ department's quite satisfied—the hitch with the Goblet of Fire," Percy started and glanced at Hailey, "was a little unfortunate, of course, but it seems to have gone very smoothly since, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes," Bagman said cheerfully, "it's all been enormous fun. How's old Barty doing? Shame he couldn't come."

"Oh, I'm sure Mr Crouch will be up and about in no time," said Percy importantly, "but in the meantime, I'm more than willing take up the slack. Of course, it's not all attending balls," at that, he laughed airily, "oh, no, I've had to deal with all sorts of thing that have cropped up in his absence—you heard Ali Bashir was caught smuggling a consignment of flying carpets into the country? And then we've been trying to persuade the Transylvanians to sign the International Ban on Dueling. I've got a meeting with their Head of Magical Cooperation in the new year—"

"Let's go for a walk," Ron muttered to Hailey, Malachi, and Michael, "Get away from Percy…"

Michael gave Malachi a sharp look as they stood up from the table. Malachi decided that he was going to stay behind and listen to Percy and Bagman talk about Ministry stuff. Hailey, Ron, and Michael walked around the dance floor and into the entrance hall. The front doors stood open and Hailey looked at the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winking and twinkling. Hailey would've considered it romantic, if it was just her and Michael, but Ron was there, so it was just odd.

Michael handed the suit jacket to Hailey, "I'm going to need this back." At least he had a long-sleeved shirt on underneath it. Hailey took it and put it on.

They went down the front steps right in an area that was surrounded by rosebushes. There was winding, ornamental paths, and large stone statues. There was splashing water that was coming from a fountain. There were people sitting on carved benches and they set off along one winding path through the rosebushes. They got a short way when they heard, "…don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor." It was the unpleasant familiar voice of Snape.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening1" Karkaroff responded, sounding anxious. He was talking in a hushed tone as if he didn't want to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it—"

"Then flee," Snape cut in, "Flee—I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

The two came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, causing squeals and dark figures to come from the bushes. Snape was looking ill-natured.

A girl ran past them, causing Snape to snarl, "ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" a boy ran by, "And ten points from Hufflepuff, Stebbins!" Snape looked at the three and seemed momentarily confused. "And what are you three doing?"

Karkaroff looked discomposed to see them standing there. He hand went to his goatee and began winding it around his finger.

"We're walking," Ron told Snape shortly, "Not against the law is it?"

"Keep walking, then!" Snape snarled and brushed past them, his long black cloak billowing out behind him. Karkaroff hurried after Snape. Hailey, Ron, and Michael hurried down the path.

"What was that all about?" Michael asked.

"What's got Karkaroff all worried?" Ron muttered.

"And since when have he and Snape been on first-name terms?" asked Hailey.

They walked up to a large stone reindeer now. There was a tall fountain behind the reindeer, which was shooting out water. There were two shadowy outlines of enormous people sitting on a stone bench watching the water.

"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew," Hagrid said. He was using an oddly husky.

Hailey, Ron, and Michael froze. Hailey couldn't help but think that this was something that they probably shouldn't walk in on. She looked around and noticed Fleur and Roger standing half-concealed in a rosebush nearby. She tapped her friends on their shoulders and motioned to them.

Michael seemed confused, like he was thinking 'why did you point that out?'

Ron seemed to get the hint about sneaking past them, but he shook his head, his eyes wide in horror. He shook his head and pulled Hailey and Michaeled deeper into the shadows behind the reindeer.

"What did you know, 'Agrid?" asked Madame Maxime in a purr.

Michael was making a face, "I rather not see giant love. That's going to be…" he trailed off, like he was trying to figure out what word to use. "Gross."

Hailey didn't want to listen to this, because he knew Hagrid would hate to be overheard having a conversation like this, she knew she would've. It would be embarrassing knowing that you were being overheard. She tried to interest herself in a beetle that was crawling along the stone reindeer's back.

"I jus' knew…knew you were like me…Was it yer mother or yer father?" Hagrid asked.

"I—I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid…" Madame Maxime replied.

"It was my mother," replied Hagrid. "She was one 'o the las' ones in Britain. 'Course, I can' remember her too well…she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort."

"I don't want to hear this," Michael said, looking a little disturbed.

"Well…it's not in their natures, is it?" Hagrid continued, "Dunno what happened to her…might be dead fer all I know…"

Madame Maxime didn't say anything, and Hailey looked away from the beetle to look over the top of the reindeer's antles, listening…She never heard Hagrid talk about his childhood before and she felt bad for him.

"Me dad was broken-heared when she wen'. Tiny little bloke my dad was. By the time I was six, I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh…" Hagrid said. "Dad raised me…but he died, o'course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help, mind. Very kind ter me, he was…" Hagrid pulled out a large spotted silk handkerchief and blew his nose heavily. "So…anyway…enough abou' me. What about you? Which side you got it on?"

Madame Maxime got to her feet, "It is chilly." The weather didn't seem as cold as her voice, "I think I will go in now."

"Eh?" replied Hagrid blankly. "No, don't go! I've—I've never met another one before!"

"Anuzzer _what_ , precisely?" asked Madame Maxime, her tone was icy.

Hailey wanted Hagrid to stay quiet and wanted to stand up and tell him not to respond, but it was no use.

"Another half-giant, o' course!" replied Hagrid.

"'Ow dare you!" shrieked Madame Maxime, her voice piercing the peaceful night air. It sounded like Fleur and Roger fell out of their rosebush. "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-gaint? _Moi_? I 'ave—I 'ave big bones!" She stormed away, pushing bushes aside, causing multicoloured swarms of fairies to rise into the air. Hagrid was still sitting on the bench, staring after Madame Maxime. Hailey couldn't make out Hagrid's expression, but after a minute, he stood up and strode off towards his cabins.

"C'mon," Hailey said to Ron and Michael. "Let's go…" The two boys didn't move and Hailey sighed, "What's up?"

Ron looked very serious, "Did you know?"

"No," Hailey replied, shrugging. "He's nice. He's not vicious, even if it's his nature!"

"Let's go inside," Michael said. Fleur and Roger had disappeared, probably went to a more private clump of bushes. They returned to the Great Hall with Hailey handing the suit jacket back to Michael. Malachi and Ciara were sitting at a different together, looking bored out of their minds. Hermione was dancing with Krum once again.

"There's nothing wrong with Hagrid," Hailey hissed at them as they sat down with Malachi and Ciara.

"We know there isn't," Michael said.

"What's going on?" Ciara asked.

"Nothing," Hailey said. She noticed Madame Maxime who was looking somber faced. "I don't know who Maxime thinks she's kidding. The only thing that's got bigger bones than her is a dinosaur."

"Are you talking about giants?" Malachi asked, looking interested.

"A little," Hailey said and noticed how Michael rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why people never pointed out that Maxime _can_ be a half-giantess," Malachi said. "She's very tall. I don't think—"

"Clearly," Michael muttered. Hailey almost kicked him.

Malachi rolled his eyes, obviously hearing Michael. "I don't know why people never noticed it or questioned her."

"They obviously don't care that she is," Ciara pointed out. "Or they'd rather not question it."

They spent the rest of the ball discussing giants. Malachi kept looking over at Cedric and Cho.

At midnight, the Weird Sisters finished playing and everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause, before they started to leave into the entrance hall. Hailey heard some people wishing that the ball could have gone on longer, but she wanted to go to bed. Hailey thought that the evening wasn't much fun, but she was sure that she would've enjoyed it better if she had gone with the person she wanted to go with.

Out in the entrance hall, Hermione was saying good night to Krum before he went back to the Durmstrang ship. She gave Ron a very cold look before going up the marble staircase without speaking.

She was halfway up the staircase with Michael and Ron when she heard, "Hey—Hailey!"

It was Cedric Diggory and Hailey noticed Cho was waiting in the entrance hall.

"Yeah?" asked Hailey as Cedric ran up the stairs towards her.

Cedric looked as if he didn't want to say whatever it was in front of Ron and Michael. Ron was looking bad-tempered all over again, headed upstairs. Michael spotted Terry Boot and Mandy, went to them.

"Listen…" Cedric lowered his voice, "I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?"

"Yeah," replied Hailey, not sure where Cedric was going with it.

"Well…take a bath, okay?" Cedric said.

"Excuse me?" Hailey asked, feeling slightly insulted because she didn't smell. At least, she hoped she didn't.

"Take a bath, and—er—take the egg with you, and—er—just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think…Trust me," Cedric stated. Hailey stared at him. "Tell you what, use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.' Gotta go…want to say good night—" He grinned at Hailey again and hurried down the stairs to Cho.

Hailey tagged along with Stephan Cornfoot and Colton Taylor as they headed to the Ravenclaw Tower. She was busy thinking that it was some strange advice Cedric gave her. Why would a bath help her work out what the wailing meant? Was Cedric pulling her leg? Why did she need to use the prefects' bathroom? And why did Michael seem to dislike Malachi so much, despite Malachi being nice?

Hailey wasn't sure what to think, even when they entered the common room.


	22. Rita Skeeter's Scoop

The next morning on Boxing Day, it seemed like everyone got up late. Michael and Hailey had told Mandy what they had overheard between Madame Maxime and Hagrid. Mandy didn't seem to care about finding out that Hagrid was half-giant.

"Pure giants are about twenty feet tall," Mandy said, shrugging. "If he wasn't a half-giant, he must be one _tall_ person. Like how Madame Maxime seems to think that she's very tall."

With no homework to do, Hailey went up to look over the egg, because on this side of Christmas, February the twenty-fourth didn't seem that far away. She hadn't done anything to figure out the clue and she was beginning to grow nervous.

Every time she went up to the dormitory, she opened her trunk, and took out the egg. She had opened the egg and tried to figure out what the wailing meant, but closed it when the wailing started to give her a headache. She had tried to figure out what the sound reminded her of, but she couldn't remember anything besides the musical saws at Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party, two years ago. She had closed the egg, shook it vigorously and opened it again to see if the sound had changed, but it hadn't.

Mandy once had the idea of asking the egg questions with it open, but it didn't answer anything. Michael once threw the egg across the common room in frustration, but that obviously didn't help.

Hailey didn't forget Cedric's advice, but she wasn't sure what he meant by taking a bath with the egg in the prefects' bathroom. She decided to save that advice for last, because she wanted to find out the clue on her own before using Cedric's advice as a last resort.

On the first day of the new term, Hailey set off to lessons with Michael and Mandy, who was accompanied with Terry Boot. Hailey was busy feeling worry over the egg to even bother asking about Terry's presence.

Snow was still thick upon the grounds and the greenhouse windows were covered in condensation that was so thick they couldn't see out of them in Herbology.

For Care of Magical Creatures, Ron said that the skrewts would warm them up nicely in the snowy weather, either by chasing them or blasting off so forcefully that Hagrid's cabin would catch fire.

When they got to Hagrid's cabin, there was an elderly witch with close cropper grey hair and a prominent chin standing in front of the cabin door.

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago," she ordered as they struggled through the snow.

"Who're you?" asked Ron, "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," the witch stated briskly, as if she didn't have time to answer questions. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Hailey repeated loudly, "Where's Hagrid?" She was growing frustrated over the lack of answers, which was mostly directed at the golden egg, so she realized she was sort of taking it out on Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"He's in disposed," Professor Grubbly-Plank answered shortly.

Unpleasant laughter followed after that. Hailey rolled her eyes, because of course it had something to do with Malfoy and his minions. They looked gleeful and not surprised to see Professor Grubbly-Plank standing there. Don't the Slytherins have better things to do?

"This way, please," said Professor Grubbly-Plank and she strode off around the paddock where the Abraxans were shivering. Hailey, Ron, Michael, Hermione, and Mandy glanced back at Hagrid's cabin as they followed the temporary professor. All the curtains were closed and Hailey wondered if Hagrid was in there all by himself due to being ill.

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" Hailey asked, hurrying up to Professor Grubbly-Plank determined to get answer.

"Never you mind," the professor responded as if she thought that the fourth year was being nosy.

"I do mind, though," replied Hailey growing frustrated again. "What's up with him?"

The professor pretended that she was suddenly deaf so Hailey let the subject drop. She led them past the Abraxans' paddock and towards a tree on the edge of the forest where a large and beautiful unicorn was tethered.

"Oooh," most of the girls said at the sight.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" gushed Lavender. "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!"

Hailey was oddly reminded of her first year when she saw Quirrell drinking unicorn blood from a dead unicorn. She cringed at the memory of the dead unicorn. She noticed how Michael was making a face, probably remembering being covered in unicorn blood during his first year when they had to serve detention together.

The unicorn was so brightly white it made the snow look grey. It was pawing the ground nervously with its golden hooves and throwing back its horned head.

"Boys keep back!" ordered Professor Grubbly-Plank, throwing an arm out to stop Michael and Terry from walking forward. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it…"

Professor Grubbly-Plank, Hailey, Mandy, and the rest of the girls slowly walked forward toward the unicorn leaving the boys standing near the paddock fence, watching. Lavender was the first one to touch the unicorn followed by Parvati.

"So beautiful!" Lavender continued gushing.

Hailey started petting the side of the unicorn. She whispered to Mandy, "So much more beautiful alive than dead."

Mandy smiled, "Or Michael covered in unicorn blood his first year."

Hailey glanced back to see that Terry, Ron, and Michael were now reading the _Daily Prophet_ while Malfoy looked smug. For a moment, Hailey wished that Dudley and Malfoy would meet, so Dudley could punch him. However, knowing her luck, Dudley would take Malfoy's side on bullying her.

"Where did you, Ron, and Michael go yesterday?" Mandy said, "Malachi and Ciara said that you went to get butterbeers, but you were gone a lot longer than that."

Hailey explained to Mandy and Hermione about how they went for a walk and ran into Karkaroff and Snape having a conversation then explained to Hermione about Hagrid being half-giant.

"Are you paying attention over there?" Professor Grubbly-Plank asked sharply.

Hailey turned to see that it looked like the Michael, Ron, and Terry had been arguing about something.

She looked back now that Professor Grubbly-Plank started talking loudly about magical properties that unicorns had so the boys could hear it too.

After the lesson, Parvati said, "I hope she stays, that woman! That's more what I thought Care of Magical Creatues would be like…proper creatures like unicorns, not monsters…"

"What about Hagrid?" Hailey asked angrily when they went up the steps.

"What about him? He can still be gamekeeper, can't he?"

When they entered the Great Hall, Hermione was saying, "That was a really good lesson. I didn't know half the things Professor Grubbly-Plank told us about uni—"

Hailey couldn't respond to that. Michael handed Hailey, Hermione, and Mandy the _Daily Prophet._

Hailey gaped at the article because it was a smear campaign against Hagrid. It was detailing how Hagrid had admitted to being expelled in his third year and how Dumbledore secured Hagrid's job as gamekeeper. Apparently Hagrid has some 'mysterious influence' where Dumbledore gave him a job as a Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Apparently Hagrid looked to be a large and ferocious-looking, which terrifies students. Hagrid uses his newfound authority to terrify students in his care by using horrific creatures. Since Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid apparently maims students during lessons which end up being frightening.

According to Malfoy, he got attacked by a hippogriff and Crabbe got bitten by a flobberworm. Hailey knew that flobberworms doesn't have any teeth and Hailey knew that the reason why Malfoy got attacked by Buckbeak, was because Malfoy was incompetent at listening to Hagrid's instructions and because he wanted Hagrid fired.

Mandy scoffed at the line of Malfoy saying that they all hate Hagrid but are to scared to admit it, because Malfoy sure as hell made his loathing of Hagrid quite clear.

According to the article, Hagrid has no intention of stopping his reign of intimidation. Hailey wasn't sure if Hagrid actually admitted to breeding the Blast-Ended Skrewts to Skeeter, but she rolled her eyes when Skeeter says that they were a cross between manticores and fire-crabs. According to the article, Hagrid thinks he's above such restrictions that were placed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature, because Hagrid was just having some fun.

According to the _Daily Prophet_ that the article claims had unearthed a claim that Hagrid always considered himself to be a pure-blood wizard. The article was saying that Hagrid's mother was a giantess named Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown.

There was a brief passage detailing that bloodthirsty and brutal giants had brought themselves to the point of extinction by in-warring. The ones that remained had joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and were responsible for some of the worst Muggle killings.

The article stated that the giants that served You-Know-You were killed by Aurors that worked against the Dark Side, Fridwulfa wasn't among the giants. The article speculated that she possible escaped to one of the giant communities in foreign magical mountain ranges. Then the article continued to smear Hagrid some more by saying that he must have inherited his mother's brutal nature because of his antics during the Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

The article brought Hailey in, by saying that as a twist, Hagrid had developed a close friendship with the girl who made You-Know-Who fall from power—which drove Hagrid's mother and You-Know-Who's followers back. The article stated that she doesn't know Hagrid's true nature, and that Dumbledore should warn her and her fellow students about the dangers of associating with part-giants.

Hailey and Hermione gaped at the article, while Mandy looked furious.

"I want to take every single article she wrote and cram in down her thought," Mandy said in a creepy whisper.

"How did the horrible Skeeter woman find out? Hagrid didn't tell her, because he didn't tell us," Mandy asked.

"I reckon that she was so mad he wouldn't give her loads of horrible stuff about me, she went ferreting around to get him back," Hailey said.

"Maybe she heard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball," said Hermione in a quiet voice.

"We'd have seen her in the garden!" said Ron. "Anyway, she's not supposed to come into school anymore, Hagrid said Dumbledore banned her."

"We've got to go and see him," said Hailey. "This evening, after Divination. Tell him we want him back…you _do_ want him back?" she looked at Hermione.

"I—well, I'm not going to pretend it didn't make a nice change, having a proper Care of Magical Creatures lesson for once—" Hailey gave Hermione a furious glare. Hermione added quickly, "but I don want Hagrid back, of course I do!"

* * *

That evening after dinner, they left the castle once more and went down through the frozen ground to Hagrid's cabin. They knocked, and Fan's booming barks answered.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Hailey shouted, pounding on the door. "Open up!"

Hagrid didn't answer and they heard Fang scratching at the door, whining, but it didn't open. They hammered on the it for a few more minutes, while Ron went to knock on one of the windows, but there wasn't any response.

"What's he avoiding _us_ for?" Hermione said when they gave up and walked back to the school. "He surely doesn't think we'd care about him being half-giant?"

Malachi, Ciara, and Corey were walking down from the castle.

"You would think he wouldn't believe that horrid Skeeter's rubbish article," Corey said. He had a Scottish accent.

"Hi," Malachi said to Hailey as they walked by them. Michael glared at Malachi's back. Hailey was glad that Malachi wasn't cold towards her because of the poor way she treated him at the Yule Ball.

It seemed like Hagrid really did care because they didn't see a sign of him all week. He didn't show up at the staff table at mealtimes, they didn't see him going about his gamekeeper duties on the grounds, and Professor Grubbly-Plank continued to take the Care of Magical Creature classes. Malfoy kept gloating at every possible opportunity because he kept whispering stuff like, "Missing your half-breed pal? Missing the elephant man?" to Hailey whenever teachers were around so Malfoy was safe from retaliation.

* * *

Halfway through January, there was another Hogsmeade visit. Hailey insisted on going much to Hermione's surprise, who said, "I just thought you'd want to take advantage of your common room being quiet. Really get to work on that egg."

"Oh, I—I reckon I've got a pretty good idea what it's about now," Hailey lied. She was trying her best to figure it out, but she needed a break.

"Have you really?" asked Hermione, looking impressed. "Well done!"

Hailey still had five weeks to work out the egg clue, and that seemed like ages away. She hoped she could spot Hagrid, down in Hogsmeade, so she might be able to talk Hagrid into coming back to Hogwarts. She got a look from Mandy and Michael, who both knew the truth.

As they were leaving the castle together, Eva and Ivy had run up to give them a parchment that listed the sweets they wanted. Michael took the list and looked at it.

Before they could leave, Mandy asked, "How did you know what was going to happen in the first task?"

Michael was now giving Eva a suspicious look.

Eva stopped in her tracks and looked back at them. She explained, "Sometimes I have weird dreams that just happen to come true. I had a few reoccurring dreams about the four dragons and the golden egg. When Professor Dumbledore explained what the tournament is, it wasn't hard to figure out what the dreams meant."

"Do you know what the second task is?" Mandy asked, sounding like she was joking.

Eva shook her head. "No. Right now I keep having dreams about the Great Lake and four blurry figures underwater, but I'm sure that dreams will change when the second task comes closer." With that, the two Hufflepuffs turned to leave, but Eva stopped and looked at Hailey. "Hey, wasn't that Mikey's hoodie?"

"N-no," Hailey stuttered out.

Eva narrowed her eyes at Hailey, but shrugged, "All right, then." She gave Michael a 'we're-going-talk-about-you-giving-away-your-clothes-later' look, before walking away with Ivy.

The five fourth years left the castle together on Saturday and set off through the cold, wet grounds towards the gates.

"She always did have strange dreams that we always brushed off when she told us about them," Michael said, sounding thoughtful.

"I guess it makes it easier for her to place bets because they just sound so far out there, they couldn't possibly be true," Mandy said. "But what does she mean by the Great Lake and four blurry figures that happen to be underwater?"

Michael shrugged, "Who knows."

They passed the Durmstrang ship that was moored in the lake. Viktor Krum emerged onto the deck, dressed in nothing but swimming trunks. Hailey saw that he looked very skinny, but apparently he was a lot tougher than he looked because he climbed up onto the side of the ship, stretched out his arms, and dived right into the lake, as if it was summer and not winter.

Mandy's jaw dropped open, "Is he mad?"

"He's mad!" Hailey agreed, staring at Krum's dark head as it bobbed out into the middle of the lake. "It must be freezing, it's January!"

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," said Hermione. "I suppose it feels quite warm to him."

"Yeah, but there's still the giant squid," Ron said, sounding hopeful.

Hermione noticed the tone, frowned at that. "He's really nice, you know. He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me."

Ron said nothing, because he hadn't said anything about Viktor Krum since the ball.

Hailey kept her eyes open for a sign of Hagrid all the down the slushy High Street, and suggested going to the Three Broomsticks, once she was sure that Hagrid wasn't in any of the shops.

When they entered the pub, it was crowded as always, and one kick look around at the tables, Hailey felt saddened at the fact that Hagrid wasn't there. They went up to the bar and told Madam Rosmerta that they wanted five butterbeers, and Hailey was to busy thinking that she would've just stayed behind to hear the egg wailing. She couldn't even bother scowling at Madam Rosmerta for the way Michael openly stared at her.

"Doesn't he _ever_ go into the office?" Hermione whispered, "Look!"

She pointed at the mirror behind the bar and Hailey saw Ludo Bagman's reflection. He was sitting in a shadowy corner with a bunch of goblins. Bagman was talking very fast in a low voice to the goblins. The goblins had their arms crossed and were looking rather menacing.

Hailey couldn't help but find it odd that Bagman was there at the Three Broomsticks on a weekend when there wasn't a Triwizard event, so there wasn't any judging to be done. She noticed how strained he looked, like the night in the wood before the Dark Mark appeared.

It looked like Bagman noticed Hailey and stood up. Hailey heard him say, "In a moment, in a moment!" Bagman hurried through the pub towards Hailey, his boyish grin in place. He greeted, "Hailey! How are you? Been hoping to run into you! Everything going all right?"

"Fine, thanks," replied Hailey. She wasn't fine. She didn't even know how to the clue from the egg, she was frustrated that she couldn't find Hagrid and talk him into coming back to Hogwarts, and she was frustrated because Michael kept staring at Madam Rosmerta. She wasn't fine.

"Wonder if I could have a quick, private word, Hailey?" asked Bagman eagerily. "You couldn't give us a moment, you four, could you?"

Mandy gave Bagman a suspicious look.

"Er—okay," replied Ron, and Mandy had to grab Michael's shoulders to drag him away, with Ron and Hermione to find a table.

"Well, I just thought I'd congratulate you again on your splendid performance against that Horntail, Hailey," said Bagman, "really superb."

"Thanks," replied Hailey. That couldn't be what Bagman really wanted to say because he would've said in front of her four friends. Bagman didn't seem in any rush, because Hailey saw him look in the mirror at the goblins. The goblins were watching them through dark, slanting eyes.

"Absolute night," Bagman whispered to Hailey, seeing that she looked at the goblins at the mirror. "Their English isn't too good…it's like being back with all the Bulgarians at the Quidditch World Cup…but at least _they_ used sign language another human could recognize. This lot keep gabbling in Gobbledegook….and I only know one of Gobbledegook. _Bladvak_. It means 'pickax.' I don't like to use it in case they think I'm threatening them." He gave short laugh.

Hailey noticed how the goblins were still watching them very closely. "What do they want?"

Bagman looked nervous. "Er—well…They…er…they're looking for Barty Crouch."

Hailey was confused. "Why are they looking for him here? He's at the Ministry in London, isn't he?"

"Er…as a matter of face, I've no idea where he is. He's sort of…stopped coming to work. Been absent for a couple of weeks now. Young Percy, his assistant, says he's ill. Apparently he's just been sending instructions in by owl. But would you mind not mentioning that you anyone, Hailey? Because Rita Skeeter's still poking around everywhere she can, and I'm willing to bet she's work up Barty's illness into something sinister. Probably say he's gone missing like Bertha Jorkins."

"Have you heard anything about Bertha Jorkins?" asked Hailey.

Bagman looked strained again, "No. I've got people looking, of course…"

 _About time_ , Hailey thought.

Bagman explained, "And it's all very strange. She definitely _arrived_ in Albania, because she met her second cousin there. And then she left the cousin's house to go south and see an aunt…and she seems to have vanished without trace en route. Blowed if I can see where she's got to…she doesn't seem the type to elope, for instance…but still…What are we doing, talking about goblins and Bertha Jorkins? I really wanted to ask you," he lowered his voice, "how are you getting on with your golden egg?"

"Er…not bad," lied Hailey.

Bagman seemed to know that she wasn't being honest. In a low voice, Bagman said, "Listen, Hailey. I feel very bad about all this…you were thrown into this tournament, you didn't volunteer for it…and if…" his voice went so low that Hailey had to lean forward to listen, "if I can help at all…a prod in the right direction…I've taken a liking to you…the way you got past the dragon!...well, just say the word."

Hailey looked into Bagman's round, rosy face, and his wide, baby-blue eyes. She tried not to sound like she was accusing the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports of breaking the rule. "We're supposed to work the clues alone, aren't we?"

"Well…well, yes," replied Bagman sounding impatient, "but—come on, Hailey—we all want a Hogwarts victory, don't we?"

Hailey briefly thought of Cedric. "Have you offered Cedric help?"

A small frown appeared of Bagman's face, "No, I haven't. I—well, like I say, I've taken a liking to you. Just thought I'd offer…"

"Well, thanks," replied Hailey, "but I think I'm nearly there with the egg…couple more days should crack it." She didn't want assistance from Bagman because it felt like cheating than asking advice from Ron, Hermione, Michael, Mandy, or Sirius. Besides, Bagman was almost a stranger to her.

Bagman looked insulted, but he couldn't say anything because Fred and George turned up.

"Hello, Mr Bagman," replied Fred, brightly. "Can we buy you a drink?"

"Er…no," replied Bagman, glancing disappointedly at Hailey, "no, thank you, boys…"

The Weasley twins looked as disappointed at Bagman, who was looking at Hailey as though she let him down badly.

"Well, I must dash," Bagman said, "Nice seeing you all. Good lucky, Hailey." He hurried out of the pub and the goblins followed after him. Hailey went to join her four friends at their table.

"What did he want?" Ron asked once Hailey sat down.

"He offered to help with the golden egg," replied Hailey.

"He shouldn't be doing that!" replied Hermione looking very shocked. "He's one of the judges! And anyway, you've already worked it out—haven't you?"

"Er…nearly," replied Hailey.

"Well, I don't think Dumbledore would like it if he knew Bagman was trying to persuade you to cheat!" replied Hermione, looking deeply disapproving. "I hope he's trying to help Cedric as much!"

"He's not," Hailey stated, "I asked."

"Who cares if Diggory's getting help?" asked Ron.

"Those goblins didn't look very friendly," said Hermione, sipping on her butterbeer. "What were they doing here?"

Hailey explained, "Looking for Crouch, according to Bagman."

"Why are goblins looking for Crouch?" Mandy asked. "That's doesn't make sense. Goblins usually deal with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Crouch is still ill, because he hasn't been into work," Hailey said.

"Maybe Percy's poisoning him," stated Ron. "Probably thinks if Crouch snuffs it, he'll be made Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Hermione gave Ron a don't-joke-about-things-like-that look and said, "Mandy's right. Goblins looking for Mr Crouch?"

"Crouch can speak loads of different languages, though," replied Hailey. "Maybe they need an interpreter."

Ron asked Hermione, "Worrying about poor 'ickle gobins, now, are you? Thinking of starting up S.P.U.G. or something? Society for the Protection of Ugly Goblins?"

"Ha, ha, ha," replied Hermione sarcastically. "Goblins don't need protection. Haven't you been listening to what Professor Binns has been telling us about goblin rebellions?"

"No," replied Ron.

"Goblins can deal with wizards," Mandy explained. "They're very clever."

"They're not like house-elves, who never stick up for themselves," Hermione responded.

"Uh-oh," said Ron, looking at the door. Michael looked over and groaned.

Rita Skeeter had just entered. She was wearing banana-yellow robes. Her long nails were painted in a shocking pink. She was accompanied by her photographer. She bought drinks and they made their way through the crowds to a nearby table. The five fourth-years were glaring at her as she approached. Skeeter was talking fast and looking highly satisfied about something.

"…didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo?" Skeeter said to her photographer. "Now, why would that be, do you think? And what's he doing with a pack of goblins in tow, anyway? Showing them the signs…what nonsense…he was always a bad liar. Reckon something's up?"

Hailey was disgusted at how Skeeter was planning on ruining another person's life, just like how she destroyed Hagrid's life, to the point he wouldn't leave his cabin.

Skeeter continued, "Think we should do a bit of digging? 'Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman…' Snappy start to a sentence, Bozo—we just need to find a story to fit it—"

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" asked Hailey loudly.

A few people turned around to look. Skeeter's eyes widened behind her jeweled spectacles when she saw who had spoken and she was beaming, "Hailey! How lovely! Why don't you come and join—?"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick," snapped Hailey, furiously. "What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"

Skeeter raised her heavily penciled eyebrow, "Our readers have a right to the truth, Hailey. I am merely doing my—"

"There was nothing wrong with Hagrid!" Mandy shouted before Hailey can interrupt. "He was the nicest person you will ever meet!"

"Yeah, who cares if he's half-giant?" snapped Hailey.

It seemed like the whole pub had gone very quiet. Madam Rosmerta was staring over from behind the bar. The flagons she was filling with mead were overflowing, which she was oblivious over.

Skeeter's smile wavered slightly, but she smiled once again. She opened her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill. Skeeter said, "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid _you_ know, Hailey? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

Hermione stood up, holding her buttebeer as if it was a grenade. "You horrible woman," she spoke through gritted teeth. "You—"

"You don't care about people do you?" Michael suddenly asked, sounding very irritated. He stood up, "You would just do anything for a story and twist it horribly to fit what you want."

Hermione stated, "even Ludo Bagman—"

"Sit down, you silly little children, and don't talk about things you don't understand." Skeeter stated sounding very frosty as she glared at Michael and Hermione. "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl…" She stated to Hermione, eyeing Hermione's bushy hair, " _not_ that it needs it…"

"Let's go, Michael," said Hermione, "c'mon, Hailey, Ron, Mandy…"

They started heading out and when they got to the door, Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill was out and flying over the pad of parchment on the table. Michael walked back, grabbed someone's butterbeer and poured it all over the pad of parchment.

The five quickly left Skeeter behind, who shrieked indignantly over that.

"She's going to be after you and Hermione, next," said Ron in a low voice.

"Let's her try!" said Hermione defiantly. She was shaking with rage, "I'll show! Silly little children, are we? Oh, I'll get her back for this. First Hailey, then Hagrid…"

"You don't want to go upsetting Rita Skeeter," replied Ron, sounding nervous. "I'm serious, Hermione and Michael; she'll dig up something on you both—"

"My parents don't read the _Daily Prophet_. She can't scare me into hiding!" Hermione exclaimed furiously.

"What is she going to dig up on me?" said Michael. "My mum's a Muggle-born and my dad's a Muggle. My cousin's a Muggle-born. What is she going to dig up?"

Hermione was walking so fast now that all they could do was hurry to keep up with her. The last time Hailey had seen Hermione raging like this was when she hit Malfoy in the face.

"And Hagrid isn't hiding anymore! He should _never_ have let that excuse for a human being upset him! Come _on_!" Hermione continued. She started running and led them all the way back up the road through the gates flanked by winged boars, and up through the grounds to Hagrid's cabin.

The curtains were drawn and they could hear Fang barking as they approached.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted, pounding on the door. "Hagrid, that's enough!"

"Open the goddamn door!" Michael shouted, hitting the door too.

"We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid!" Hermione shouted. "You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you!"

"Hagrid, get your ass out here!" Michael shouted.

Hermione added, "You're just being—" the door opened, "about t—" They came face-to-face with Professor Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon," Professor Dumbledore greeted pleasantly, looking down at them.

"We just wanted to see Hagrid," Michael said, his face turning red.

"Yes, I surmised as much," replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh…um…okay," replied Hermione.

The five fourth-years entered the cabin. Fang launched himself at Michael the moment he entered, barking madly and trying to lick his ears. Michael fended Fang off, who launched himself at Hailey too and trying to lick her ears.

Hagridwas sitting at the table, where two large mugs of tea, rested. Hagrid looked like a real mess because his face was blotchy, his eyes swollen, and his hair looked like a wig of tangled wire.

"Hi, Hagrid," Hailey greeted.

Hagrid looked up and in a very hoarse voice, replied, "'Lo."

"More tea, I think," said Dumbledore closing the door behind the fourth years. He drew out his wand and twiddled it. A revolving tea tray appeared in midair along with a plate of cakes. Dumbledore magicked the tray onto the table and everybody sat down. After a pause, Dumbledore said, "Did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger was shouting, Hagrid?" Hermione turned pink, but Dumbledore smiled at her, before continuing, "Hermione, Michael, Hailey, Mandy, and Ron still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

Hailey looked at Hagrid, "of course we still want to know! You don't think anything that Skeeter cow—" she looked at Dumbledore, "sorry, Professor."

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said, Hailey," replied Dumbledore, twiddling his thumbs and staring up at the ceiling.

"Er—right," replied Hailey, feeling sheepish. "I just meant—Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that—woman—wrote about you?"

Tears leaked out of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes and fell in Hagrid's tangled bear.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, still looking at the ceiling. "I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it—"

"Not all of 'em," Hagrid interrupted, still sounding hoarse. "Not all of 'em wan' me to stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time," said Dumbledore. "Not a week has passed since I became headmaster of this school when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeh—yeh're not half-giant!" counted Hagrid.

"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Hailey stated furiously. "Look at the Dursleys!"

"My aunt and uncle kicked Eva out of the house because she was a witch when she was ten," Michael added. "She still hopes that her parents will take her back."

"Excellent points," said Professor Dumbledore. "My own, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery…"

"Come back and teach, Hagrid," said Hermione in a quiet voice, "please come back, we really miss you."

Hagrid swallowed as more tears poured down his face.

Dumbledore stood up, "I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday. You will join me for breakfast at eight-thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all." He started leaving the cabin, only stopping to scratch Fang's ears, before leaving. After the door closed, Hagrid started sobbing into his hands. Hermione and Mandy were patting his arms.

Finally, Hagrid looked up, his eyes very red. "Great man, Dumbledore…great man…"

"Yeah, he is," replied Ron. "Can I have one of these cakes, Hagrid?"

"Help yerself," replied Hagrid, wiping his eyes on the back of hand. "Ar, he's righ', o' course—yeh're all righ'…I bin stupid….my ol' dad woulda bin ashame o' the way I've bin behavin'…" Tears leaked out, but he wiped them away more forcefully. He continued, "Never shown you a picture of my old dad, have I? Here…" He got up and went to his dresser. He opened a drawer, and pulled out a picture of a short wizard with Hagrid's crinkled black eyes. He was beaming as he sat on top of Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid was a good seven or eight feet tall, judging by the apple tree beside him, but he was beardless. His face was young, round, and smooth, because he looked hardly older than eleven.

"Tha' was taken jus' after I got inter Hogwarts," Hagrid said. "Dad was dead chuffed…though I migh' not be a wizard, see, 'cos me mum…well, anyway. 'Course, I never was great shakes at magic, really...but at least he never saw me expelled. Died, see, in me second year…

"Dumbledore was the one who stuck up for me after Dad went. Got me the gamekeeper job…trusts people, he does. Gives 'em second chances…tha's what sets him apar' from other Heads, see. He'll accept anyone at Hogwarts, s'long as they've got the talent. Knows people can turn out okay even if their families weren'…well…all that' respectable. But some don' understand that. There's some who'd always hold it against yeh….there's some who'd even pretend they just had big bones rather than stand up an' say—I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with _._ ' An' he was right. I've bin an idiot. I'm not botherin' with _her_ no more, I promise yeh that. Big bones…I'll give her big bones."

The five fourth years looked at each other, nervously. Hailey would rather take fifty Blast-Ended Skrewts for a walk than to admit to Hagrid that she had overheard him talking to Madame Maxime. Hagrid continued talking, apparently unaware that he said anything odd.

"Yeh know wha', Hailey?" Hagrid said, looking up from his photograph. His eyes were bright, "When I firs' met you, you reminded me o' me a bit. Mum an' Dad gone, an' you was feelin' like yeh wouldn' fit in at Hogwarts, remember?" Hailey did remember. "Not sure yeh were really up to it…an' now look at yeh, Hailey! School champion!" He looked at Hagrid for a moment and in a serious tone, said, "Yeh know what I'd love, Hailey? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd show 'em all…yeh don' have ter be pureblood ter do it. Yeh don' have ter be ashamed of what yeh are. It'd show 'em Dumbledore's the one who's got I righ', lettin' anyone in as long as they can do magic. How you don' with that egg, Hailey?"

"Great," Hailey lied once more, "really great."

Hagrid's face broke into a wide, watery smile. "Tha's my girl…you show 'em, Hailey, you show 'em. Beat 'em all."

Hailey felt like lying to Hagrid wasn't quite lying to anyone else. She went back to the castle later that afternoon with her four friends. She was unable to get rid of the happy expression that Hagrid had when he imagined Hailey winning the tournament, from her mind. The incomprehensible egg was weighing her down that evening. When she got into bed she knew what she had to do. She had to swallow her pride and see if Cedric's hint was worth anything.


	23. The Egg and the Eye

Hailey wasn't sure how long she needed to take a bath to work out the secret of the golden egg, she decide to do it at night, when she can take as much time as she wanted. Since Cedric gave her permission to the use the prefects' bathroom, she decided to use it because far less people were allowed in there, so it was less likely that she would be disturbed.

She had planned it out carefully, because she didn't want to get caught out of bed and out-of-bounds by Filch. The Invisibility Cloak would be essential and Hailey decided to the take the Marauder's Map, which would be use. The map showed the whole of Hogwarts, which included many shortcuts, secret passageways, and most importantly, revealed the people inside the castle, as miniscule labeled dots, moving around the corridors, so Hailey would be forewarned if somebody was approaching the bathroom.

On Thursday night, Hailey snuck up to bed, put on the Invisibility Cloak and crept back downstairs. She waited for Mandy and Michael to come through the door so she can sneak out.

"Good luck," Michael muttered to Hailey as she past him.

It was awkward walking with the Cloak on, because she was holding the golden egg under one arm and holding the map to her face with the other hand. The moonlit corridors were empty and silent. By checking the map at strategic intervals, Hailey was able to ensure that she wouldn't run into anyone she wanted to avoid.

She made it to the statute of Boris the Bewildered. Boris was a lost-looking wizard that wore gloves on the wrong hands. She founded the door that Cedric told her was located and went to it. She leaned in close to it and whispered, "Pine fresh."

The door creaked open and Hailey walked inside. She bolted the door behind her and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, looking around.

The bathroom was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk right into the middle of the floor. There was about a hundred golden taps all around the pool's edges, each with a different coloured jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board and long white linen curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. The painting all featured a blonde mermaid was fast asleep on a rock, her long hair over her face, which fluttered every time she snored. Hailey couldn't help but think that it would be worth it to become a prefect just to use the beautiful looking bathroom.

Hailey moved forward towards the pool-sized bathtub, her footsteps echoing off the walls. She wondered how this was supposed to help solve the mystery that the egg contained. She set a fluffy towel, the cloak, the map, and egg at the side of the bath, and then knelt down to turn on a few taps.

One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs, another poured ice-white foam so thick, Hailey was sure it could've supported her weight if she cared to test it; a third sent heavily perfumed purple clouds hovering over the surface of the water. She amused herself by turning the taps on and off. There was one that sent water bouncing off the surface of the water in large arcs. When the deep pool was full of hot water, foam, and bubbles, which took a short time considering the size of the tub, Hailey turned all the taps off, pulled off her dressing gown, pajamas, and shoes, before getting into the water.

The bath was so deep, her feet barely touched the bottom, and she did a couple of lengths before swimming back to the side and treading water, staring at the egg.

Even though it was enjoyable swimming in hot and foamy water that emitted different-coloured steam wafting around her, she had no stroke of brilliance or understanding come to her.

Hailey grabbed the golden egg and opened it. The wailing, screeching sound filled the bathroom. It was echoing and reverberating off the marble walls. She closed the egg and hoped that Filch didn't hear it.

"I'd try putting it _in_ the water, if I were you," a girl spoke.

"Myrtle!" Hailey shouted in outrage and embarrassment. How long had the ghost had been sitting cross-legged on the bath tap? "I'm not wearing anything!" The foam was really dense and they were girls, so it shouldn't have mattered. When did Myrtle show up?

"I showed up when you were in the bath," Myrtle said. "Your friend hasn't been to see me for _ages_."

Hailey was briefly confused on who Myrtle was talking about and then remembered that the ghost meant Michael, because she was fond of him. She crouched down a little so she didn't show to much. "Oh...well... he's not supposed to go into those toilets because he's not a girl, you know? It's for girls."

"He didn't care," said Myrtle miserably. "He used to be in there all the time."

That was true, but because of the out-of-order nature, it was the convenient place to brew Polyjuice Potion. Hailey lied, "He got told off for going in there." Ron got told off by Percy after they got leaving the girls' toilets. Percy ignored Michael's presence. "He thought it would be better if he didn't go back. He's really busy doing practice O. and dealing with Rita Skeeter's newspaper article."

Myrtle was picking at a spot on her chin. "Oh...I...see. Well... anyway...I'd try the egg in the water. That's what Cedric Diggory did."

Hailey opened the egg and dropped it in the water. It made a weird gurgling sound instead of screeching.

"You need to put your head underwater, too," Myrtle said, delighted in bossing Hailey around. "Go on!"

Hailey took a deep breath and stuck her head underwater to hear eerie voices singing:

" _But past an hour—the prospect's black,  
_ _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

She removed her head in shock, and became agitated that she had missed the clue. She stuck her head in the water again to grab it. Apparently it was on a loop:

 _"And while you're searching, ponder this:  
_ _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
_ _An hour long you'll have to look,  
_ _And to recover what we took,  
_ _But past an hour—the prospect's black,  
_ _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

It looped again.

" _Come seek us where out voices sound,  
_ _We cannot sing above ground.  
_ _And while you're searching, ponder this:"_

Hailey emerged for air.

"I think you need to do it one more time, to hear it," Myrtle said.

Hailey stuck her head under the water to hear it again.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,  
_ _We cannot sing above the ground,  
_ _And while you're searching, ponder this:  
_ _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
_ _An hour long you'll have to look,  
_ _And to recover what we took,  
_ _But past an hour—the prospect's black,  
_ _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

She dove down three more times to listen to it, before she finally had it memorized. As she closed the egg and set it aside, she still didn't get it. She had to find people who couldn't sing above ground. She trod the water for a while, thinking hard. The clue only worked underwater, so it made sense for whatever people that can't sing above ground to be underwater.

"What could have a human voice underwater?" Hailey asked and looked at the picture of the snoozing mermaid.

What did she know about merpeople? She knew that some wizarding people looked down on merpeople and that the earliest known merpeople were in Greece and called sirens. She also knew that they can't sing above water and need to be underwater…

"There's merpeople in the Great Lake?" Hailey asked Myrtle, balking at the idea.

Myrtle nodded, "Ooh, very good. It took Diggory much longer than that. And that was with _her_ awake too." She jerked her head toward the mermaid. She had a great dislike on her glum looking face. "Giggling and showing off and flashing her fins..."

Hailey tried bringing the topic around, "Okay, so, the second task is to go and find the merpeople in the lake…and…and…"

She trailed off, feeling excitement drain out of her. She didn't know how to swim well, because she never had any practice. Dudley had lessons when they were younger, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon probably hoped that Hailey would drown one day, never bothered getting her lessons. A couple of lengths of the bath were fine, but going out in the lake, which was large and deep…where merpeople lived at the very bottom…How was she going to breathe?

"Earlier you mentioned someone named Rita Skeeter," Myrtle started.

Hailey was confused, "Yeah, why?"

Myrtle said, "I heard about her when she was at Hogwarts. She loved gossiping about everyone. When she got tired of that, she spread rumours, and sent her fair share of girls crying into my toilet, just like Olive Hornby."

Hailey was confused, "Who?"

"Olive Hornby," Myrtle looked agitated at being reminded. "She used to make fun of my glasses. She once came into the bathroom, 'Are you in here sulking, Myrtle?' she said, ''Professor Dippet asked me to look for you—' and then she saw my body…ooh, she didn't forget about it until her dying day, I made sure of  
that…followed her around and reminded her, I did. I remember at her brother's wedding—"

Hailey stopped listening because she started thinking of the merpeople's song. What did the song mean about taking what she'll miss? They were going to steal something of hers, something that she needed to get back. But the thing was, what were they going to take? What did she have that she'll miss?

"—and then, of course, she went to the Ministry of Magic to stop me stalking her, so I had to come back here and live in my toilet," Myrtle continued. "What has Rita Skeeter published that has Michael dealing with?"

Hailey shrugged, "Oh, just that she says that Michael and I are in a relationship."

Myrtle looked offended, " _What?_ "

Hailey shrugged again, "Yeah. She said that we're in a relationship. He hugged me before the first task and she got a picture of it." Myrtle looked insulted. "I mean, last year, he kissed me, even though it was an accidental."

Myrtle did a big sob and shot up the tap, releasing a giant wave of pink bath foam. It sent Hailey underwater.

How was Hailey supposed to know that Myrtle would react like that? In a way, it was kind of comical.

She got out of the bath, retrieved the egg from the bottom of the bath, climbed out, dried herself off, and pulled on her pajamas and dressing gown again. She put her shoes on, retrieved her map, Invisibility Cloak, and golden egg.

Out in the dark corridor, Hailey examined the Marauder's Map to see if the coast was clear. The dots that belonged to Filch and Mrs Norris were in their office. The only dot that was moving was Peeves, who was in the trophy room. Hailey took a step to Ravenclaw Tower, when she something on the map.

In Snape's office, was a dot that was flitting around. It was labeled Bartemius Crouch.

Hailey stared at the dot, confused. Mr Crouch was supposed to be too ill to go to work or come to the Yule Ball, so why he was he in Hogwarts at one in the morning? Hailey watched as the dot moved around, pausing every now and then. She needed to see what Crouch was up to.

She walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, though she noticed that the faces in some of the portraits turned at the squeak of a floorboard and the rustle of her pajamas. She crept along a corridor, and halfway down, she pushed aside a tapestry, which contained a narrower staircase. It would take her down two floors. She kept looking at the map, wondering why Mr Crouch, a law-abiding man, was sneaking around someone's office at one in the morning.

Hailey's leg suddenly sank right through a trick step that Neville always forgot to jump over. She wobbled and the golden egg, still damp from the bath, slipped out from under her arm. She tried to grab it, but it fell down the long staircase, hitting every step, being as loud as a bass drum. The Invisibility Cloak slipped and she grabbed it, with the Marauder's Map fluttered out of her hand and slide down six stairs, where she couldn't reach it, because her leg was knee-deep in the trick staircase.

The golden egg fell through the tapestry at the bottom of the staircase, burst open, and began to wailing loudly in the corridor below. Hailey pulled out her wand and struggled to touch the Marauder's Map to wipe it blank, but it was to far away to touch.

Hailey straightened up and pulled the cloak over herself, panicking.

"Peeves!" It was Filch's hunting cry. Hailey heard his rapid, shuffling footsteps coming closer and closer, his wheezy voice raised in fury.

"What's this racket? Wake up the whole castle, will you? I'll have you, Peeves, I'll have you, you'll….and what is this?"

Filch's footsteps halted and then there was a clink of metal on metal and the wailing stopped. Filch had picked up the egg and closed it. Hailey stayed very still, with one leg jammed tightly in the magical step, listening. Filch would most likely pull aside the tapestry, expecting to see Peeves…yet there would be no Peeves…but if he came up the stairs, he would find the Marauder's Map…and yet, despite the Invisbility Cloak, Filch would see the dot labeled 'Hailey Potter' standing right there.

"Egg?" Filch asked quietly at the foot of the stairs. "My sweet!" Mrs Norris was apparently with Filch. "This is a Triwizard clue! This belongs to a school champion!"

Hailey felt sick and her heart was beating rapidly.

"Peeves!" Filch roared, sounding gleeful. "You've been stealing!" He ripped the tapestry below and Hailey saw his pouchy face and bulging, pale eye stare up the dark and to Filch, deserted staircase.

"Hiding, are you?" Filch asked softly. "I'm coming to get you, Peeves…You've gone and stolen a Triwizard clue, Peeves…Dumbledore'll have you out of here for this, you filthy, pilfering poltergeist…"

Filch started to climb up the stairs, with his scrawny, dust-coloured cat at his heels. Mrs Norris's lamp-like eyes, so very like her master's were fixed directly on Hailey.

Hailey had occasionally wondered whether the Invisibility Cloak worked on cats…Hailey felt sick with apprehension, watched Filch drawing nearer and near in his old flannel dressing gown. Hailey tried to pull her trapped leg free, but it merely sank a few more inches. Any second, Filch would spot the map or walk right into Hailey—

"Filch? What's going on?"

Filch stopped a few steps below Hailey and turned. Of course it had to be Snape, to make the situation worse. He was wearing a long grey nightshirt and he was looking livid.

"It's Peeves, Professor," Filch whispered sound malevolent. "He threw this egg down the stairs."

Snape quickly climbed up the stairs to stop beside Filch. Hailey gritted her teeth, and hoped her rapid beating heart did give her away.

"Peeves?" Snape asked softly, looking at the egg in Filch's hands. "But Peeves couldn't get into my office…"

"This egg was in your office, Professor?" Filch asked quietly.

"Of course not," Snape snapped. "I heard banging and wailing—"

"Yes, Professor, that was the egg—" Filch interrupted.

"—I was coming to investigate—" Snape interrupted too.

"—Peeves threw it, Professor—" Filch interrupted again.

"—and when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar! Somebody has been searching it!" Snape exclaimed.

Filch started, "But Peeves couldn't—"

"I know he couldn't, Filch!" Snape snapped again. "I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break!" Snape looked up the stairs, straight through Hailey, and then down into the corridor below. "I want you to come and help me search for the intruder, Filch."

"I—yes, Professor—but—" Filch looked up the stairs, almost yearningly, right through Hailey, who could see that he was very reluctant to forgo the chance of cornering Peeves.

 _Go, go with Snape…go_ , Hailey pleaded silently. Mrs Norris was looking around Filch's legs…Hailey was sure that the cat could smell the perfumed foam and Hailey damned herself for filling the bath with the stuff.

"The thing is, Professor," said Filch plaintively, "the headmaster will have to listen to me this time. Peeves has been stealing from a student, it might be my chance to get him thrown out of the castle once and for all—"

"Filch, I don't give a damn about that wretched poltergeist; it's my office that's—" Snape started, but there was a clunking sound, making him stop abruptly.

He and Filch both looked down at the foot of the stairs. Hailey saw Mad-Eye Moody limp into sight through the narrow gap between their heads. Moody was wearing his old traveling cloak over his nightshirt and leaning on his staff as usual. He growled up the stairs, "Pajama party, is it?"

"Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor," Filch said at once. "Peeves the Poltergeist, throwing things around as usual—and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off—"

"Shut up!" Snape hissed to Filch.

Moody took a step closer to the foot of the stairs and Hailey saw his magical eye travel over Snape and then onto herself.

Hailey's felt a jolt go through her. _Of course Moody could see through Invisibility Cloaks_ , she thought. Hailey was sure that Moody could see the full strangeness of the scene: Snape in his nightshirt, Filch clutching the egg, and she, Hailey, trapped in the stairs behind them. Moody's lopsided gash of a mouth opened in surprise. For a few second Moody and Hailey stared into each other's eyes. Moody closed his mouth and turned his blue eye upon Snape again. He asked slowly, "Did I hear that correctly, Snape? Someone broke into your office?"

"It is unimportant," replied Snape coldly.

"On the contrary," growled Moody, "it is very important. Who'd want to break into your office?"

"A student, I daresay," said Snape. Hailey could see a vein throb horribly on Snape's greasy temple. "It has happened before. Potion ingredients have gone missing from my private store cupboard…students attempting illicit mixtures, no doubt…"

"Reckon they were after potion ingredients, eh?" asked Moody. "Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?"

Snape's face turned red, and the vein in his temple seemed to be pulsing rapidly. He spoke in a soft and dangerous voice, "You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody. As you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself."

Moody gave a twisted smile, "Auror's privilege, Snape. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye—"

"Dumbledore happens to trust me," Snape interrupted. He sounded like he was speaking through clenched teeth. "I refuse to believe that he gave you orders to search my office!"

"'Course Dumbledore trusts you," growled Moody. "He's a trusting man, isn't he? Believes in second chance. But me—I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"

Snape grabbed his left forearm with his right hand, as though something hurt him.

Moody laughed, "Get back to bed, Snape."

"You don't have the authority to send me anywhere!" Snape hissed, letting go of his arm as though he was angry at him. "I have as much right prowl this school after dark as you do!"

"Prowl away," replied Moody, his voice full of menace. "I look forward to meeting you in a dark corridor some time. You've dropped something, by the way…"

Hailey was horrified when Moody pointed at the Marauder's Map, which was still lying on the staircase six steps below her. Snape and Filch turned to look at it. Hailey raised her arms under the cloak and waved furiously at Moody to get his attention, mouthing, "It's mine! _Mine!_ "

Snape reached for it, looking like he had figured out what was it was.

" _Accio Parchment!_ " Moody shouted. The map flew into the air, right through Snape's fingers, and soared right down the stairs into Moody's hands. In a calm voice, Moody said, "My mistake. It's mine—must've dropped it earlier—"

Snape kept looking from the egg in Filch's arm to the map that Moody was now holding. Hailey could tell that Snape was putting two and two together.

"Potter," Snape said quietly.

"What's that?" asked Moody calmly, folding up the map and pocketing it.

"Potter!" Snape snarled and turned his head. He looked right were Hailey was standing, as if he could suddenly see her. "That egg is Potter's egg. That piece of parchment belongs to Potter. I have seen it before, I recognize it! Potter is here! Potter, in her Invisibility Cloak!" He stretched out his hands and began to move up the stairs. Hailey could've sworn she say Snape's nostrils dilate, as if he was trying to sniff Hailey's out. Hailey was trapped and leaned backwards, trying to avoid Snape's fingers, but any moment now—

"There's nothing there, Snape!" Moody barked, "But I'll be happy to tell the headmaster how quickly your mind jumped to Hailey Potter!"

Meaning what?" Snape demanded, turning to look at Moody, but hands still outstretched, inches from Hailey's chest.

"Meaning that Dumbledore's very interested to know who's got it in for that girl!" Moody exclaimed, limping nearer still to the foot of the stairs. "And so am I, Snape…very interested…" The torchlight flickered across his mangled face, so that the scars and the chunk missing from his nose looked deeper and darker than eve.

Snape looked down at Moody, so Hailey couldn't see the expression on his face. For a moment, the three adults didn't move or say anything.

Snape slowly lowered his hands. In a voice of forced calm, he said, "I merely thought that if Potter was wandering around after hours again…it's an unfortunate habit of hers…she should be stopped. For—for her own safety."

"Ah, I see," replied Moody softly. "Got Potter's best interests at heart, have you?"

There was a pause, because Moody and Snape were still staring each other. Mrs Norris gave a loud meow, still peering around Filch's legs, probably looking for the source of the bubble-bath smell.

"I think I will go back to bed," Snape stated curtly.

"Best idea you've had all night," said Moody. "Now, Filch, if you'll just give me that egg—"

"No!" shouted Filch, clutching the egg as though it were his first-born son. "Professor Moody, this is evidence of Peeves's treachery!"

"It's the property of the champion he stole it from," stated Moody. "Hand it over, now."

Snape swept downstairs and walked passed Moody without another word. Filch made a noise to Mrs Norris, who stared blankly at Hailey for a few more seconds, but turned and followed after her master. Hailey heard Snape walking away down the corridor; Filch handed Moody the egg and disappeared from view too, muttering to Mrs Norris, "Never mind, my sweet…we'll see Dumbledore in the morning…tell him what Peeves was up to…"

A door slammed and Hailey was left staring down at Moody, who placed his staff on the bottommost stairs and started to climb laboriously towards her, making a dull _clunk_ on every other step. Moody muttered, "Close, shave, Potter."

"Yeah…I—er…thanks," Hailey replied weakly.

"What is this thing?" asked Moody, pulling the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and unfolding it.

"Map of Hogwarts," answered Hailey, hoping Moody was going to pull her out of the staircase soon, because her leg was starting to hurt.

"Merlin's beard," Moody whispered, staring at the map. His magical eye was going haywire. "This…this is some map, Potter!"

"Yeah, it's…quite useful," Hailey replied. Her eyes were starting to water from pain. "Er—Professor Moody, d'you think you could help me—?"

Moody looked confused, "What? Oh! Yes…yes, of course…" He took hold of Hailey's arm and pulled. Hailey's leg came free of the trick step and she climbed onto the one above it.

Moody went to gaze back at the map. "Potter…You didn't, by any chance, to see who broken into Snape's office, did you? On this map, I mean?"

"Er…yeah, I did…" Hailey admitted. "It was Mr Crouch."

Moody's magical eye looked over the entire surface of the map, looking alarmed. "Crouch? You're—you're sure, Potter?"

"Positive," replied Hailey.

"Well, he's not here anymore," said Moody, his eye still looking over the map. "Crouch…that's very—very interesting…" He continued looking at the map for nearly a minute.

Hailey was sure that the news meant something to Moody and she very much wanted to know what it was. She wondered if she should ask. Moody scared her slightly…yet Moody had just helped her avoid an awful lot of trouble. "Er…Professor Moody…why d'you reckon Mr Crouch wanted to look around Snape's office?"

Moody's magical eye finally left the map and fixed, although quivering slightly, on Hailey. Hailey had the odd feeling as if Moody was sizing her up, probably wondering if he should answer or not, or how to tell her.

"Put it this way, Potter," Moody finally answered, "They say old Mad-Eye's obssessed with catching Dark wizards…but I'm nothing— _nothing_ —compared to Barty Crouch." He continued to stare at the map.

Hailey was now wanting to know more. "Professor Moody? D'you think…could this have anything to do with…maybe Mr Crouch thinks there's something going on…"

"Like what?" asked Moody sharply.

Hailey wondered how much she should saw. She didn't want Moody to guess that she had an source of information that was outside Hogwarts, which might lead to tricky questions about Sirius. "I don't know. Odd stuff's been happening lately, hasn't it? It's been in the _Daily Prophet_ …the Dark Mark at the World Cup, and the Death Eaters and everything…"

Moody's eyes widened, "You're a sharp girl, Potter." His magical eye roved back to the Marauder's Map. He said slowly, "Crouch could be thinking along those lines. Very possible…there have been some funny rumours flying around lately—helped along by Rita Skeeter, of course. It's making a lot of people nervous, I reckon." A grim smile twisted his lopsided mouth. "Oh, if there's one thing I hate," he sounded like he was talking to himself more than Hailey, his magical eye was fixed on the left-hand corner of the map, "it's a Death Eater who walked free…"

Hailey stared at him, wondering if Moody meant what Hailey thought he meant.

"And now I want to ask _you_ a question, Potter," said Moody using a more businesslike tone.

Hailey winced, knowing that that was coming. Moody was going to ask where she had gotten the map, which was a very dubious magical object—and the story of how she got her hands on it wouldn't only incriminate her, but her own father, Fred and George Weasley, and Professor Lupin, their last Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Moody waved the map in front of Hailey, who braced herself—

"Can I borrow this?"

"Oh!" replied Hailey, not expecting that. She was very fond of the map, but on the other hand, she was relieved that Moody wasn't asking where she'd got it, and she did owe Moody a favour. "Yeah, okay."

"Good girl," growled Moody. "I can make good use of this…this might be _exactly_ what I've been looking for…" Hailey wondered why Moody needed the map. "Right, bed, Potter, come on, now…"

They climbed the stairs together, Moody was still examining the map as though it was a treasure the like of which he had never seen before. They walked in silence to the door of Moody's office, where he stopped and looked up at Hailey. "You ever thought of a career as an Auror, Potter?"

"Sort of," replied Hailey, taken aback.

"You should consider it some more," said Moody, nodding and looking at Hailey thoughtfully. "Yes, indeed…and incidentally…I'm guessing you weren't just taking that egg for a walk tonight?"

"Er—no," replied Hailey, grinning. "I've been working out the clue."

Moody winked at her, his magical eye was going haywire again. "Nothing like a nighttime stroll to give you ideas, Potter… See you in the morning…" He went back into his office, staring down at the Marauder's Map again, and closed the door behind him.

Hailey slowly made her way back to Ravenclaw Tower, lost in thought about Snape, Crouch, and what it all meant. Why was Crouch pretending to be ill, if he could manage to get to Hogwarts whenever he wanted to? What did he think Snape was concealing in his office?

And Moody thought she, Hailey, ought to be an Auror! Interesting idea…but somehow, Hailey thought, as she got quietly into her four-poster ten minutes later, the egg and the cloak now safely back in her trunk, she thought she'd like to check how scarred the rest of the Aurors were before she chose it as a career.


	24. The Second Task

Before breakfast, Hailey caught Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael up on the egg clue.

"You said you'd already worked out that egg clue!" Hermione said, indignantly.

"I just need to—sort of fine-tune it, all right?" Hailey replied.

"But how are you going to breathe underwater for an hour?" Michael asked, looking terrified at the thought. He had a fear of water, because when he was younger, he was nearly eaten by a kelpie, so he's been afraid of water ever since. Last year, Hailey managed to get him in the water, but not far enough, to help get rid of his fear of the water.

"Forget the egg for a moment, okay?" Hailey replied, "I'm trying to tell you about Snape and Moody…" She told them about what happened.

"Snape said Moody searched his office as well?" Ron asked. "What…d'you reckon Moody's here to keep an eye on Snape as well as Karkaroff?"

Well, I dunno if that's what Dumbledore asked him to do, but he's definitely doing it," replied Hailey. "Moody said Dumbledore only lets Snape stay here because he's giving him a second chance or something…"

"What?" Ron replied. "Hailey…maybe Moody thinks _Snape_ put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"Oh, Ron," replied Hermione, shaking her head skeptically, "we thought Snape was trying to kill Hailey before, and it turned out he was saving Hailey's life, remember?"

"Why would Moody search Snape's office, though?" Mandy asked.

They had to split up when they got in the Great Hall to get to their respective tables.

"How are you going to breathe underwater for an hour?" Michael asked, confused.

Hailey sighed at that.

* * *

In Charms class, Hailey, Michael, and Mandy were in the back of the class, practicing the Banishing Charm. Due to the nasty accidents that happened when objects flew across, Professor Flitwick had given each student a stack of cushions to practice on, because they wouldn't hurt anyone if they went off target.

It seemed like everyone was having fun with the Banishing Charm, so it was perfect to tell Michael and Mandy what happened before she can tell Hermione and Ron.

"I just don't get why Moody would search Snape's office," Mandy asked, waving her wand and sent her cushion flying. Unfortunately it smacked Stephen Cornfoot in the back of his head. "Sorry!"

"I don't know," Hailey replied, waving her wand causing her cushion to do an odd sort of belly-flop off of the desk.

"What was Mr Crouch doing here in the morning anyway?" Michael asked. "He can't make it to the Yule Ball and apparently can't make it to the Ministry, and is so ill; he has to send Percy owls just to get his job done. So, why was he here?" He waved his wand and made the cushion land perfectly in box that the cushions were supposed to go in.

"I want to know what Snape did with his first chance, if he's on his second one," Hailey said grimly, waving her wand again. To her surprise, the cushion flew straight across and landed nearly on top of Michael's cushion.

* * *

Hailey ended up sending Sirius a letter explaining about Mr Crouch breaking into Snape's office and Moody and Sirius's conversation, with a brown school owl. After that was done, Hailey turned her attention to figuring out she was going to survive underwater for an hour on the twenty-fourth of February.

Ron liked the idea of using the Summoning Charm again to summon Aqua-Lungs, after Hailey explained what it was. Hermione shot that down because of breaking the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy and the fact that it seemed unlikely that Hailey could learn how to operata an Aqua-Lung within an hour anyway.

Hermione had said, "Of course, the ideal solution would be for you to Transfigure yourself into a submarine or something. If only we'd done human Transfiguration already! But I don't think we start that until sixth year, and it can go badly wrong if you don't know what you're doing…"

"Yeah, I don't fancy walking around with a periscope sticking out of my head," said Hailey. "I s'pose I could always attack someone in front of Moody; he might do it for me…"

"He probably wouldn't allow you to choose what you want to turn into, though," Michael pointed out.

"You can probably do a charm," Mandy said.

With that, they looked through the library again, looking for something that might be able to help a human to survive without oxygen. Hailey asked Professor McGonagall for a note of permission to look in the Restricted Section and she even asked the irritable, vulture-like librarian, Madam Pince, for help—but they didn't get any help.

Hailey was beginning to panic again. She couldn't concentrate in class and she was a little glad that she was exempt from end-of-the-term exams, because she knew she would've done terrible on them. She was also thankful that Michael and Mandy were taking notes for her.

Every time Hailey sat near a window in class, the lake kept getting her attention. It was a great, iron-grey mass of chilly water, with dark and icy depths that were beginning to seem as distant as the moon.

Time was beginning to slip by quickly, like when she had to face the Horntail. When she had a week to go before February the twenty-fourth, Hailey was thinking that there was still time…then there was five days to go and she was sure that they might be able to find something soon….and then there was three days to go and Hailey was hoping to find something.

With two days leg, Hailey started to skip food again. The only thing that was good at breakfast was that the brown owl that Hailey had used, returned with Sirius's reply, which was the shortest letter he sent her.

 _Send date of next Hogsmeade weekend by return owl._

Hailey turned the parchment over hoping to see something else, but it was blank.

"Weekend after next," whispered Mandy, who had read the note over Hailey's shoulder. "Here, borrow my quill and send the owl back straight away."

Hailey scribbled the dates on the back of Sirius's letter and sent the owl off with the note. Hailey wasn't sure why she expected advice on how to survive underwater because she hadn't written down that she figured out the egg clue, because she wanted to tell him all about Moody and Snape's conversation.

"Why does he want to know about the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Michael said.

Hailey felt depressed now that the owl had left. "Dunno. Come on…we have Care of Magical Creatures."

When they got there, Hagrid had somehow managed to capture two unicorn foals, which were pure gold. Parvati and Lavender were delighted to see them, while Pansy Parkinson had to work hard to conceal how much she liked them. Hagrid sure did seem to know a lot about unicorns as he knew a lot about monsters. Hailey also knew that Hagrid was disappointed about the lack of poisonous fangs though.

"Easier ter spot than the adults. They turn silver when they're about' two years old, an' they grow horns at aroun' four. Don' go pure white till they're full grown, 'round about seven. They're a bit more trustin' when they're babies…don't mind boys so much…C'mon, move in a bit, yeh can pat 'em if yeh want…give 'em a few o' these sugar lumps…"

Maybe Hagrid was trying to make up for the Blast-Ended Skrewts or maybe it was because there were two skrewts left, or maybe it was because he was trying to prove he could do anything that Professor Grubbly-Plank could, Hailey didn't know.

"You okay, Hailey?" Hagrid muttered, moving aside so the others swarmed around the baby unicorns.

"Yeah," replied Hailey.

"Jus' nervous, eh?" asked Hagrid.

"Bit," replied Hailey.

"Hailey," Hagrid started, clapping a massive hand on Hailey's shoulder, nearly bowling her over. "I'd've bin worried before I saw yeh take on tha' Horntail, but I know now yeh can do anythin' yeh set yer mind ter. I'm not worried at all. Yeh're goin' ter be fine. Got yer clue worked out, haven' yeh?"

Hailey nodded, but she had an urge to confess that she didn't have any idea how to survive at the bottom of the lake for an hour came over her. She looked up at Hagrid. Perhaps he had to go into the lake sometimes, to deal with the creatures in it? He looked after everything else on the grounds, after all. Before she can ask, Hagrid said, "Yeh're goin' ter win." He patted Hailey's shoulder again, and Hailey felt herself sink a couple of inches into the soft ground. "I know it. I can feel it. _Yeh're goin' ter win, Hailey_."

Hailey couldn't bring herself to wipe that happy, confident look off of Hagrid's face, so she pretended that she was interested in the young unicorns. She forced a smile in return and went to go pat the young unicorns with the others.

* * *

The evening before the second task, Hailey felt as if she was in a nightmare. She knew that if she found a suitable spell, she'd have a real job of mastering it overnight. She wondered how this happened. She wasn't sure why she tried figuring it out sooner? Why did she let her mind wander in class—a teacher could've mentioned how to breathe underwater, but then, Michael and Mandy would've mentioned it to her.

They were in the library, with the sun setting outside. They were quickly looking through page after page of spells. There were massive piles of books on the desk in front of each of them. Hailey felt excited when she came across the "water" on a page, but more often than not it was merely "take two pints of water, half a pound of shredded mandrake leaves, and a newt…"

"This second task has to be doable, otherwise they wouldn't have created it," Michael said.

"Only seventeen year olds were supposed to be a part of it," Mandy said. "They weren't counting on a fourteen year old to be forced into it."

Ron said, "There's nothing. _Nothing_. Closest was that thing to dry puddles and ponds, that Drought Charm, but that was nowhere near powerful enough to drain the lake."

"There must be something," Hermione muttered, moving a candle to her. She was holding a book close to her face. "Like Michael said, they'd never have set a task that was undoable."

"They have," said Ron. "Hailey, just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your head in, yell at the merpeople to give back whatever they've nicked, and see if they chuck it out. Best you can do, mate."

"There's a way of doing it!" Hermione said crossly. "There just has to be."

Hailey was sure that Hermione was being crabby because she was insulted that the library is failing her.

"I know what I should have done," said Hailey, face-down on _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts_ , "I should've learned to be an Animagus like Sirius."

"Yeah, you could've turned into a goldfish anytime you wanted!" said Ron.

"Or a frog," Hailey said, yawning.

"It takes years to become an Animagus, and then you have to register yourself and everything," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall told us; remember…you've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office…what animal you become, and your markings, so you can't abuse it…"

"Hermione, I was joking," said Hailey, weary. "I know I haven't got a chance of turning into a frog by tomorrow morning…"

"Oh, this is no use," Hermione said, snapping shut a book. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Fred Weasley's voice, "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

The five fourth years looked up to see Fred and George emerging from behind some bookshelves.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for Mandy," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Mandy."

"I apologized for that," Mandy said, waving a hand.

"Well, she's looking for Hermione, too," George said.

"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised.

"Dunno…she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

"I'll meet you back in the common room," Michael said.

"Take as many of these books as you both can, okay?" Hermione said, sound anxious.

"Right," Hailey said uneasily, as she set aside a book and grabbed another book that involved plants.

Hermione and Mandy left the library with Fred and George.

"I wonder what McGonagall wants with Hermione and Mandy," Ron asked.

"Maybe she wants to congratulate Hermione on some test and then scold Mandy for that incident," Michael said.

"What did she do?" Ron asked, confused.

Before they could answer, Neville Longbottom, holding a very thick book, walked up to them. He set the book down on the desk, noticed the book that Hailey was about to look through, and said, "You know, if you're interested in plants, you'd be better with _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology_. Do you know about a wizard in Nepal whose growing gravity resistant trees?"

Hailey, Ron, and Michael were looking at Neville.

"Neville, no offense, but I don't really care about plants," Hailey said.

"However, if you know anything that can allow a person to breathe underwater, that'll be great," Michael said.

"Like a Tibetan turnip or something of that sort," Hailey replied.

"I don't know about a turnip, but you can always use gillyweed," Neville responded.

"Gillyweed?" Ron replied.

"It's supposed to help you breathe underwater," Neville explained.

"That's brilliant," Hailey said. "Where am I supposed to get gillyweed?"

"I know who I can get it from," Neville said.

* * *

Hailey was awoken by something prodding her quite forcefully. She muttered, "Stop poking me—"

"Dobby must poke Hailey Potter, miss, she must wake up!"

Hailey opened her eyes. She was in her dorm room.

"Hailey Potter needs to hurry!" squeaked Dobby. "The second task starts in fifteen minutes, and Hailey Potter—"

"Fifteen minutes?" Hailey croaked, "Fifteen— _fifteen minutes_?"

She looked down at her watch. Dobby was right. It was 8:35. She needed to meet with Neville and her friends in front of the castle.

"Hurry, Hailey Potter!" squeaked Dobby plucking at Hailey's arm. "You is supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions, miss! Hailey Potter has to go into the lake and find her Hearse—"

Hailey was confused, "Find my what?"

"—and take her Hearse back from the merpeople!" Dobby exclaimed.

"My Hearse? Am I going to a funeral afterwards?" Hailey asked.

"Your Hearse, miss, your Hearse," Dobby said.

Hailey didn't have time for Dobby's cryptic messages, so she told him so, before getting dressed in the clothes that was laid out at the foot of her bed.

She got dressed in a dark blue undershirt that had black straps. In gold letters on the back was _POTTER_ and one star below it. It was stamped with the Hogwarts crest. She put on the dark blue sweat jacket that had gold stripes. It always had _POTTER_ in red letters and had a red star on the back, which also had the Hogwarts crest.

She put on the dark grey swim trunks that had two gold stripes. She put on the black trousers and her shoes before hurrying out of the dormitory and through the castle.

* * *

She met up with Neville, Ron, and Michael outside the doors. They started walking towards the Great Lake with the others. There were three towering stands out in the middle of the lake.

Up ahead, they could see Fred and George taking bets on how horribly mangled someone will get. It looked like Ivy and Eva was doing the same, but they were shouting about who was going to be the first one out of the water. They were betting that Cedric would be the first to emerge from the lake, then Krum, and then Hailey. It seemed like Fleur would be taken out early. Neville held out what looked like slimy grayish-green looking rat-tails to Hailey, who took it. She looked at the bundle, a little disgusted.

"Are you sure that's going to work, Neville?" Ron asked, sounding incredulous.

From what Hailey heard, Neville was a bit…dense. However, Neville was quite remarkable in Herbology.

"Absolutely," Neville replied.

"Where did you get it from?" Ron asked, confused.

"Moody gave it to me," Neville stated.

"Will it last for an hour?" Michael asked as they walked along the path to the docks.

"Most likely," Neville responded.

Hailey repeated, "Most likely?"

"Well, there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of freshwater versus saltwater," Neville explained.

"You're telling us this now? Are you joking?" Ron asked a little harshly.

"I just wanted to help," Neville replied, sounding a little dejected as they walked on the dock, which was lined with rowboats.

"You did help," Michael responded, grabbing tightly onto Hailey's arm.

"Where's Mandy and Hermione anyway?" Hailey asked, turning around to try and spot her two friends in the crowd.

"You seem a little tense, Hailey," Neville responded.

Hailey was trying to find her friends, "do I?"

They got in a boat which propelled them forward, towards the stands. They were deposited to the stand that was in the middle.

Hailey had to remove her shoes and socks, then her trousers when she got on the stand. She passed her clothes to Ron, who then passed it to Michael, who was looking very pale and anxious. Ron grabbed a towel from Ludo Bagman who was passing by to get to Hailey.

Ludo Bagman made his way over to Hailey, looking oddly relieved. "All right, Hailey?" He passed Hailey a thigh sheath, like the one that Colton wears. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," Hailey replied. Bagman gave Hailey's shoulder a quick squeeze and climbed the tower to get to the top. She went to stand next to Cedric, who was wearing the same thing that she was, except his undershirt was yellow. Krum was wearing a brown undershirt that was stamped with Durmstrang's crest and red swim trunks. Fleur was wearing a silvery one-piece swimsuit.

Moody was standing at the edge of the stand, and whispered to Hailey, "Put that in your mouth."

Hailey crammed the gillyweed in her mouth and started gagging at the unpleasant slimy and rubbery feeling. Moody clapped her on the back.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them," Ludo Bagman's voice boomed out.

Hailey gagged again and she felt Moody clap her on the back again.

Bagman said, "On the course of three, then. One…two… _three_!" The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air. Cedric, Krum, and Fleur did a perfect dive into the water, leaving Hailey standing, gagging on the dock. She was suddenly pushed into the water.

She felt a piercing pain on either side of her neck. She grabbed at her neck, feeling two large slits just below her ears. She looked at her fingers, which looked green and ghostly under the water. They were webbed and she looked at her feet, which were now elongated and her toes were webbed. The water wasn't feeling icy anymore.

Michael, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were standing on the dock looking down at the water. Michael was holding Ron's shoulder in a death grip as he looked down in the water.

"What's the matter with her?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know," Dean replied. "I can't see her." He looked at Michael, Ron, and Neville. "Can you?"

"I can't," Ron replied, tightening his hold on the towel he was holding as he looked down. "What happened?"

"Neville, what did you do?" Michael asked.

"Oh, my god!" Neville suddenly exclaimed, "I killed Hailey Potter!"

Ron suddenly looked at Michael, "When's lunch, again?"

Michael just stared at him in response.

Hailey then came bursting out of the lake and did a back-flip in midair, causing Seamus and Dean to cheer. Michael was immensely relived, yet, he would feel better if he wasn't thinking that the stand would suddenly crash down on top of them.

Hailey struck out, marveling at how far and fast her flipper-like feet propelled her forward through the water. She could see very clearly and how she no longer felt the need to blink. She swam so far into the lake that she could no longer see the bottom. She flipped over and dove into the depths.

Everything was eerily silent as she swam over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. She could see ten feet around him, so when she sped through the water, new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the oncoming darkness. There were forests of rippling, tangled black weed and there were wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. She swam deeper and deeper out towards the middle of the lake. Her eyes were wide as she stared through the eerily grey-lit water around her to the shadows beyond, where the water became opaque.

Small fish flickered past Hailey like silver darts. Once of twice, she thought she saw something larger moving ahead of her, but when she got closer, it turned to be a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign or any of the other champions, merpeople, Mandy—nor the giant squid.

There was light green weed stretching ahead of Hailey, as far as she could see, two feet deep, like a meadow of very overgrown grass. Ahead of Hailey, there were shapes in the gloom, and she was trying to make them out, when something grabbed her ankle.

Hailey turned to see a grindylow, a small horned water demon, poking out of the weed. Its long fingers were clutched tightly around Hailey's leg, its pointed fangs bared—Hailey grabbed her wand and by the time she grabbed it, two more grindylows rose out of the weed.

" _Relashio_!" Hailey shouted. No sound came out and but a large bubble did. A jet of boiling water seemed to pelt the grindylows because red patches appeared on their green skin. Hailey pulled her ankle out of the Grindylow's grip and swam, as fast as she could, occasionally sending more jets of hot water over her shoulder at random. Every now and then, she felt one of the grindylows snatch at her foot again and she kicked out as hard as she can. She felt her foot connect with a horned skull and when she looked back, she saw the dazed grindylow float away, while its fellows shook their fists at Hailey and sank into the weed.

Hailey slowed down a little, put her wand back in the sheath and looked around, listening again. She turned in a circle, the silence weighing down harder than ever. She knew she must be even deeper in the lake now, but nothing was moving but the rippling weed.

"How are you getting on?"

Hailey turned to see Moaning Myrtle, floating hazily right in front of her. "Myrtle!" she shouted in surprise. A very large bubble came out instead of sound.

Myrtle giggled. "You want to try over there!" she pointed. "I won't come with you. I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close…"

Hailey gave Myrtle a thumbs-up to show her thanks and set off once more, careful to swim a bit higher over the weed, to avoid any grindylows that might be lurking there.

She wasn't sure how long she swam, because she was now passing over vast expanses of black mud.

" _An hour long you'll have to look,  
_ _And to recover what we took…_ "

Hailey swam faster and saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople, holding spears and tridents, and chasing, what looked to be, the giant squid, on it. Hailey swam by, following the mersong.

"… _your time's half gone, so tarry not  
_ _Lest what you seek stays here to rot…_ "

There was a cluster of stone dwellings that was stained with algae appeared out of the gloom on all sides. At the dark windows, Hailey saw faces that didn't resemble the mermaid painting in the prefects' bathroom.

The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. They had yellow eyes and their teeth were broken, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Hailey as she swam by. Two merpeople emerged from their caves to watch her. They had powerful looking silver fishtails that were beating the water and they were holding spears.

Hailey hurried on, seeing that the dwellings were becoming more numerous. There were gardens of weed around some of them, and she saw a pet grindylow that was tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging to watch her eagerly. They pointed at Hailey's gills and webbed hands and feet. The merpeople talked to each other behind the back of their hands. Hailey turned a corner and saw a whole crowd of merpeople floating in front of the houses that looked like a mer-version of a village square. In the middle of the square was a choir of merpeople calling the champions to them. Behind them was a crude statute that looked like it was made from stone. It was a gigantic merperson and tied to the tail of the stone merperson with weed, was four people.

Mandy was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. There was a girl who looked to be eight years old, who had silvery hair and Hailey was sure that the girl was Fleur's sister. All of them looked to be asleep because their heads was lolling on their shoulders and streams of bubbles were coming from their mouths.

Hailey sped towards the hostages, expecting the merperople to charge at her with spears and tridents. The merpeople didn't and the ropes of weed were thick, slimy, and very strong. She remembered that the knife that Sirius gave her for Christmas. However, that was no use to her because it was locked in her trunk in the castle.

She looked around the merpeople who were carrying spears and she considered grabbing one, but they looked like the sort that wouldn't help. She grabbed her wand and used the Severing Charm on the weed, which broke apart. Mandy floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water.

Hailey looked around to see that the champions hadn't shown up yet. Where were they? Why didn't they hurry up? She turned to Hermione and went to save her, but six mermen grabbed at her and pulled her back. They were shaking their head and laughing.

"You take your own hostage," one of the mermen said. "Leave the others…"

"No way!" replied Hailey furiously. Two large bubbles came out of her mouth.

"Your task is to retrieve your own friend…leave the others…" the merman explained.

" _She's_ my friend too!" Hailey yelled, gesturing at Hermione. An enormous silver bubble emerged from her lips. "And I don't want _them_ to die either!" Cho's head lolled onto Hermione's shoulder. The small girl was ghostly green and pale looking. Hailey struggled to fight off the mermen, but they laughed harder than every, holding her back.

Hailey looked around, wondering where the other champions were. She wasn't sure if she had time to take Mandy to the surface and come back down for Hermione. She wasn't sure if she could find the others again.

The merpeople around her pointed excitedly over Hailey's head. Hailey looked up to see Cedric swimming towards them. An enormous bubble was around his head, which made him look oddly white and stretched.

"Got lost!" Cedric mouthed, looking panic-stricken. "Fleur and Krum're coming now!"

Hailey felt relieved as Cedric used the Severing Charm on Cho's binds and pulled her upward and out of sight.

Hailey looked around, waiting. Where was Fleur and Krum? Time was getting short and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour.

The merpeople started screeching and the mermen holding Hailey loosened their grip. Hailey turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them; a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark. It was Krum and he had appeared to have transfigured himself.

The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and snapped right through Hermion's binds. He grabbed Hermione's arm and swam away with her.

 _Now what?_ Hailey thought desperately. If she could be sure that Fleur was coming…but there was no sign. There was nothing to be done except…

She held up her wand and the merman closed it around Mandy and the little girl, shaking their heads at her.

"Get out of the way!"

Bubbles came out of Hailey's mouth and the mermen stopped laughing and fixed their yellow eyes on Hailey's wand. They looked scared. Even though there were more, Hailey could tell that they knew no more magic than the giant squid.

"You've got until three!" Hailey ordered, causing streams of bubbles to burst from her. She held up three fingers to make sure they got the message. She put one finger down, "One…" she put down a second one, "Two…"

They scattered and Hailey used the Severing Charm on the little girl's binds. Hailey seized her around the waist, grabbed the neck of Mandy's robes and kicked off from the bottom.

Hailey couldn't use her webbed hands to propel herself upward, so she used her flippers furiously. Mandy and Fleur's sister were dead-weights, dragging her down. She pushed them to the surface, though she knew that they must be very deep, the water above her was so dark…

Right as the clock struck ten, Mandy and the little girl emerged from the water, coughing but otherwise they were unscathed. Michael felt relieved but where was Hailey.

Fleur ran forward, speaking in French at the girl. The girl grabbed Fleur's hand, Fleur and Ron helped pull the girl out of the water, before Ron went to help Mandy out of the water.

"Where's Hailey?" Michael asked.

Mandy shrugged, "I don't—"

Hailey and merpeople emerged from the water. Hailey was panting and the merpeople were smiling at Hailey.

The crowd made a great deal of noise, shouting and screaming as Hailey got on the dock.

Dumbledore and Bagman were beaming at Hailey and Mandy.

Ron threw a towel over Hailey's shoulders and Michael was very relieved as he went to Hailey. "Are you all right?" Hailey nodded, too exhausted and freezing to speak.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly seized Hailey and Mandy, to pull the over to where Hermione, Mandy, Cho, Cedric, and Krum were standing. Pomfrey wrapped Hailey tightly in a blanket, making Hailey feel like more like she was in a straightjacket instead. Madam Pomfrey poured a measure of Pepperup Potion down Hailey's throat, making steam gush out of her ears, before she went to do the same to Mandy. Ron and Michael came up to them.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Krum.

Hermione seemed to brush it off, as she said, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Hailey…Did it take you ages to find us?"

"No…I found you okay…" Hailey replied, now feeling stupid. Why did she take that song seriously? Cedric and Krum had no problem with their hostage and leaving, yet…she did? Besides, Dumbledore would never allow a death of a hostage just because the champion never showed up.

Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge, having a conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a wild and ferocious-looking female.

He straightened up and turned to his fellow judges, "A conference before we give the marks, I think." They went into a huddle while Madam Pomfrey went to tend to Fleur's sister, as Fleur came up to Hailey and Mandy.

"You saved 'er. Even though she was not your 'ostage," Fleur said in a breathless tone.

"Yeah," replied Hailey. She wished she left Hermione, Cho, and Fleur's sister tied to the statue.

Fleur suddenly kissed Hailey on both cheeks. Hailey was a little disgusted. Fleur turned to Mandy, "And you too—you 'elped—"

"No," Mandy said.

Fleur left Mandy alone.

"Ladies and gentlement," Bagman's voice announced, making everyone go silent. "We have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause came from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur, shaking her had.

Bagman continued, "Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers erupted from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

Hailey felt disappointed because she knew that she was way outside the time limit.

"It'll be okay," Michael whispered to Hailey.

Bagman announced, "Viktor Krum used an incomplete for of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped very hard and looked very superior.

"Hailey Potter used gillyweed to great effect." Bagman continued, "She returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Miss Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in her return was due to her determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely her own."

Ron and Hermione gave Hailey half-exasperated looks, while Mandy just winced.

"Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However…Miss Potter's score is forty-five points," Ludo Bagman said.

Hailey jolted, realizing that she was now tied for first place with _Cedric_. Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael started laughing and applauding with the rest of the crowd.

"There you go, Hailey!" Ron shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all—you were showing moral fiber!"

Fleur was clapping very hard too, but Krum didn't look happy. He was attempting to talk to Hermione, but she was to busy cheering Hailey on to listen.

"Even though you finished last, it was admirable what you did," Michael said and kissed Hailey on top of her head. The exchange made Ron, Hermione, and Mandy to look at them.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," Bagman continued to announce. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

It was over, Hailey thought, feeling dazed, as Madam Pomfrey began herding the champions and the hostages back to the castle to get into dry clothes. It was over, she had gotten through. She didn't have to worry about anything now until June the twenty-fourth.

Next time she was in Hogsmeade, she was going to buy Neville something nice, and maybe buy Dobby a pair of socks for every day of the year as well.


	25. Padfoot Returns

It seemed like everyone wanted to hear the details that happened down in the lake. Mandy kept it sort and sweet, "We took a Sleeping Draught and then we were tied up in the lake!"

After that, Mandy would look at Hailey and ask, "How can you stand all this attention? It's annoying."

People had taken to teasing Hermione about being the thing Krum would miss most and so she was tetchy about it.

Ron seemed to understand why Hailey would miss Mandy the most. They were Ravenclaws and shared a dorm together, so it was understandable that they were close. Hailey reassured Ron that she would deeply miss him too, because he was her first friend.

March approached, making everything become drier, even though it brought harsh winds with it. There were delays in the post because the owls kept being blown off course. The brown owl that Hailey had sent to Sirius with the dates of the Hogsmeade visit turned up on Friday morning with half its feathers sticking up in wrong directions. After Hailey removed Sirius's replied, the owl took off again.

The note was short:

 _Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can._

"Did he come back to Hogsmeade?" asked Mandy, sounding incredulous.

"I'm guessing that he did," Michael said.

"I can't believe him," Hailey said, tensely, "if he's caught…"

"Made it this far, hasn't he?" asked Mandy. "The place isn't swarming with dementors anyway."

Hailey folded up the letter, really wanting to see Sirius again. They approached the final lesson of the afternoon—double Potion—feeling more cheerful than she usually did when descending the steps to the dungeons. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were huddled outside the classroom door with Pansy Parkinson's gang of Slytherin girls. They were looking at something Hailey couldn't see and sniggering heartily.

Hestia and Flora Carrow walked up, both looking a little pale.

"It's bad," Flora whispered. "Something that wretched Skeeter woman wrote in _Witch Weekly_. Prepare yourselves."

"There they are, there they are!" Pansy giggled and the knot broke apart. Hailey saw that Pansy was holding a magazine. The moving picture on the front showed a curly-haired witch who was smiling toothily and pointing at a large sponge cake with her wand.

"You might find something to interest you in there, Corner!" Pansy said loudly and threw the magazine at Michael, who managed to catch it. He looked startled and Mandy grabbed the magazine.

The dungeon door opened and Snape beckoned them all inside.

They stepped inside and grabbed a table at the back of the dungeon as usual. Once Snape had turned his back on them to write up the ingredients on the blackboard, Mandy opened the magazine under the desk. In the center pages Mandy found what they were looking for. There was a colour photograph of Hailey and Michael hugging right before the first task.

 _ **Hailey Potter's Torrid Affairs**_

After that, there was an article detailing how apparently she went after Malachi Lovelace, a boy whose dad was a famous mystery writer who ran away to the Himalayas when Malachi was three years old. The article noted that Hailey had taken Malachi to the Yule Ball.

Apparently Michael went after Aileen, his side-date to the Yule Ball, for reasons unknown but apparently he's still trying to worm his way back to Hailey. As an added bonus, Hermione was mentioned to have been invited to head over to Bulgaria for the summer by Hailey's Triwizard competitor Viktor Krum, who never "felt this way about any other girl."

Pansy Parkinson noticed that Hermione was brainy enough to whip up a Love Potion, which is banned from Hogwarts, and that Hermione is ugly.

The article ended by saying that Hailey's well-wishers better hope that she stays with Malachi Lovelace.

Flora Carrow wasn't lying when she said that the article was bad.

Hailey glanced over to see Malfoy and Pansy's gang of Slytherins were looking back over at them to see if they had been upset over the article. Michael smiled and waved at them. Mandy crammed the magazine in her bag.

"No surprise that it was written by Rita Skeeter," Mandy said.

Hailey wasn't sure why Professor Snape ended up having to move her to the front of the class. After unloading her stuff, she resumed smashing scarab beetles, trying not to look at Snape. After pouring the powered beetle into the cauldron, she started cutting up ginger roots.

"I give you fair warning, Potter," Snape said using a soft and dangerous voice. "Pint-sized celebrity or not—if I catch you breaking into my office one more time—"

"I haven't been anywhere near your office!" said Hailey angrily, forgetting that she wasn't going to listen to him.

"Don't lie to me," Snape hissed, his fathomless black eyes boring into Hailey's. "Boomslang skin. Gillyweed. Both come from my private stores, and I know who stole them."

Hailey stared back at Snape, determined not to blink or look guilty. Neither of those thing that he's accusing her of, were true. Mandy took the Boomslang Skin and she wasn't entirely sure why Moody would even steal Gillyweed from Snape's private stores. She was sure that it could've been found anywhere. For all she knew, maybe Michael stole it from Snape's private stores just to go for a late-night swim. Since Snape suspected Hailey at the time, he had never been able to prove it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hailey lied.

"You were out of bed on the night my office was broken into!" Snape hissed. "I know it, Potter! Now, Mad-Eye Moody might have joined your fan club, but I will not tolerate your behaviour! One more nighttime stroll into my office, Potter, and you will be pay!"

"Right," replied Hailey coolly, resuming cutting up the ginger roots. "I'll bear that in mind if I ever get the urge to go in there."

Snape plpunged a hand into the inside of his black robes and Hailey was briefly sure Snape was going to take out his wand and curse her. She was sure that the Slytherins would enjoy that. Instead Snape took out a crystal bottle of a completely clear potion and Hailey stared at it in horror.

"Do you know what this is, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Hailey replied, shaking now.

"What is it?" Snape asked.

"Veritaserum—a Truth Potion," Hailey responded.

"Yes, it's so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets," Snape said. "Now, the use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines. But unless you watch your step, you might just find that my hand _slips_ ," he shook the crystal bottle for emphasis, "right over your evening pumpkin juice. And then, Potter…then we'll find out whether you've been in my office or not."

Hailey didn't say anything but she hurried out of the classroom. She didn't want to reveal information about Sirius's whereabouts and she certainly didn't want to reveal her feelings about Michael. Maybe she should take a leaf from Moody's book and started carrying a hip flask around..

"Enter," said Snape in his usual voice.

The door open and Hailey turned around to see Professor Karkaroff walk in. Everyone watched him as he walked up to Snape's desk. Karkaroff was twisting his finger around his goatee and he was looking agitated. When he reached Snape, he muttered, "We need to talk." It sounded like he was trying to voice it so no one heard.

"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff," Snape muttered.

"I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoid me," Karkaroff muttered.

"After the lesson," Snape snapped.

Hailey held up a measuring cup to pretend that she had poured out enough armadillo bile, she looked sideways at them to see that Karkaroff looked worried and Snape was looking angry.

Karkaroff hovered behind Snape's desk for the rest of the double period, as if he was trying to prevent Snape from leaving. She wondered what Karkaroff wanted to talk to Snape about and purposely knocked over the bottle of armadillo bile, two minutes before the end of the lesson. It was the perfect excuse to duck down while the rest of the class nosily left.

"What's so urgent?" Snape hissed at Karkaroff.

" _This_ ," said Karkaroff. Hailey looked up to see that Karkaroff had pulled up the left-hand sleeve on his robe to show Snape something on his inner forearm. "Well?" It looked like he was trying hard not to move his lips. "Do you see? It's never been this clear, never since—"

"Put it away!" snarled Snape, looking over at the classroom.

In an agitated voice, Karkaroff said, "But you must have noticed—"

"We can talk later, Karkaroff!" Snape snarled. "Potter!" Hailey jumped at being addressed. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up my armadillo billet, Professor," replied Hailey, straightening up and showing Snape the sodden rag she was holding.

Karkaroff turned on his heel and strode out of the dungeon, looking angry and worried. Not wanting to remain with a very angry Snape, Hailey threw her books and ingredients in her bag and hurried out to tell Mandy, Michael, Ron, and Hermione what she overheard.

* * *

They were in a corridor, with Mandy and Michael showing Hermione and Ron the article.

"I told you two!" Ron hissed at Michael and Hermione as she stared down at the article. "I _told_ you not to annoy Rita Skeeter!" He said to Hermione, "She's made you out to be some sort of—of scarlet woman!"

Hermione stopped looking astonished and snorted with laughter, " _Scarlet woman_?" she repeated. She was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"It's what my mum calls them," Ron muttered.

Michael looked at Ron, "My grandmother calls them s—"

"If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch," Hermione interrupted, still giggling. She threw the article down beside her, "What a pile of old rubbish."

After a few minutes, Hermione said, "There's something funny, though. How could Rita Skeeter have known…?"

"Known what?" asked Hermione. "How could Rita Skeeter have known…?"

"Known what?" asked Ron. "You _haven't_ been mixing up Love Potions, have you?"

"Don't be stupid," Hermione snapped. "No, it's just…how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?" Her face turned red as she said it.

"What?" asked Ron.

"He asked me right after he'd pulled me out of the lake." responded Hermione, "After he'd got rid of his shark's head. Madam Pomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear and he said if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to—"

"And what did you say?" demanded Ron.

"And he _did_ say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else," Hermione continued, "but how could Rita Skeeter have heard him? She wasn't there…or was she? Maybe she _has_ got an Invisibility Cloak; maybe she sneaked onto the grounds to watch the second task…"

"And what did you say?" Ron repeated.

"Well, I was too busy seeing whether Mandy and Hailey were—" Hermione trailed off noticing Hailey.

Hailey started explaining to them what she overheard.

* * *

At noon the next day, they left the castle. From the lunch table, they had sneaked a dozen chicken legs, a loaf of bread, and a flask of pumpkin juice in Hailey's bag.

There was a weak silver sun shining down on the grounds. The weather was milder than it had been all year.

When they reached Hogsmeade, they had to throw their cloaks over theirs shoulders.

They went into Gladrags Wizardwear to buy Dobby a gift. They had fun selecting the most horrid looking socks they could find. There was a pair that flashed gold and silver stars and there was another pair that screamed loudly when began to get smelly. They got Dudley some nougat chunks as well. Mandy grabbed a tin of Pink Coconut Ice and nougat chunks as well. Michael bought some pumpkin pasties.

At half past one, they made their way up the High Street, past Dervish and Banges, and out towards the edge of the village.

The winding lane was leading them out into the wild countryside around Hogsmeade. The cottages were fewer and their gardens larger. They were walking toward the foot of the mountain in whose shadow Hogsmeade lay. They turned a corner and saw a stile at the end of the lane. On the topmost bar was a very large, shaggy black dog, which was carrying some newspapers in its mouth. It looked very familiar…

"Hello, Sirius," said Hailey when they reached him.

The black dog sniffed Hailey's bag eagerily, wagged its tail once, then turned and began to trot away from them across the scrubby patch of ground that rose to meet the rocky foot of the mountains.

The teens climbed over the stile and followed after the dog.

Sirius led them to the very foot of the mountain where the ground was covered with boulders and rocks. It was easy for Sirius who had four paws, to climb, but the teens were out of breath when they followed Sirius higher, up onto the mountain itself. They climbed a steep, winding, and stony path, following Sirius's wagging tail for thirty minutes. They were sweating in the sun, the shoulder strap of Hailey's bag was cutting into her shoulder, although Mandy took it, to give her a break.

Sirius slipped out of sigh and when they reached the place where he had vanished, they saw a narrow fissure in the rock. They squeezed into it, to a cool, dimly lit cave. Tethered to a large rock was Buckbeak the hippogriff. Buckbeak was half grey horse and half giant eagle. All five of them bowed low to him and after regarding them for a moment, Buckbeak bent his scaly front knees and allowed Hermione and Mandy to rush forward to stroke his feathery neck.

Hailey turned to the black dog, who had just turned into her godfather.

Sirius was wearing the same ragged grey robes in which he had left Azkaban in. His black hair was longer than when Hailey had last seen him in the fireplace. He looked very thin and he removed the old _Daily Prophets_ from his mouth. He threw them on the ground and said, "Chicken!"

Mandy removed the bundle of chicken legs and bread from Hailey's bag and handed the bundle to Sirius. "Here you go."

"Thanks," said Sirius, opening the bundle. He sat down on the floor and bite a large chunk off. "I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself." He grinned up at Hailey.

Hailey reluctantly returned the grin. "What're you doing here, Sirius?"

"Fulfilling my duty as godfather," replied Sirius, gnawing on a chicken bone in a very doglike way. "Don't worry about it, I'm pretending to be a lovable stray." He was still grinning, but Hailey was still feeling anxious. In a more serious tone, Sirius stated, "I want to be on the spot. Your last letter…well, let's just say things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws one out, and by the looks of things, I'm not the only one who's getting worried."

He nodded at the yellowing newspapers on the caves. Ron and Michael picked them up and unfolded them.

Hailey stared at Sirius, "What if they catch you? What if you're seen?"

"You five and Dumbledore are the only ones around here who know I'm an Animagus," stated Sirius, shrugging. He continued eating a chicken leg.

Ron nudged Hailey and passed her a newspaper. It bore the headline: _Mystery Illness of Bartemius Crouch_ and Michael handed Hailey the other one that had the headline: _Ministry Witch Still Missing –Minister Now Personally Involved_.

Hailey looked at the newspaper that involved Crouch. She read some sentences:

 _Hasn't been seen in public since November…house appears deserted…St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries decline comment…Ministry refused to confirm rumours of critical illness_ …

"They're making it sound like he's dying." Hailey said, "but he can't be that ill if he managed to get up here…"

"My brother is Crouch's personal assistant," Ron told Sirius. "He says Crouch is suffering from overwork."

"Mind you, he _did_ look ill, last time I saw him up close," replied Hailey, looking back over the article. "When he gave us the models for the first task…"

"He looked a little fine to me," Michael said.

"Maybe it's just up close then," Hailey said.

"Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" stated Hermione, an edge to her voice. She was stroking Buckbeak, who was crunching up Sirius's chicken bones. "I bet he wishes he hadn't done it now—bet feels the difference now she's not there to look after him."

"Hermione's obsessed with house-elves," Ron stated to Sirius, giving Hermione a dark look.

Sirius looked interested, "Crouch sacked his houise-elf?"

"Yeah, at the Quidditch World Cup," said Hailey. She told Sirius the Dark Mark's appearance and Winky being found with Hailey's wand clutched in her hand, and how Mr Crouch was furious. After Hailey finished, Sirius was now on his feet and pacing.

Sirius was now brandishing a chicken leg, "Let me get this straight, you saw the elf in the Top Box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"

"Right," the five teens replied at the same time.

"But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?" Sirius asked.

"No, I think he said he'd been too busy," Hailey responded.

Sirius packed the cave and then asked, "Hailey, did you check your pockets for your wand after you'd left the Top Box?"

Hailey thought hard, "No. I didn't need to use it before we got in the forest. And then I put my hand in my pocket, and all that was in there were my Omnioculars." She looked at Sirius.

"You're implying that someone stole her wand in the Top Box," Michael said.

"It's possible," said Sirius.

"Winky didn't steal that wand!" Hermione insisted.

"That's because Winky wasn't the only one in the Top Box," Mandy said. "There were those Bulgarian Ministers, Cornelius Fudge, the Malfoys…"

"The Malfoys!" Ron exclaimed, causing Buckbeak to jump nervously. "I bet it was Lucius Malfoy!"

"Anyone else?" asked Sirius.

"No one," replied Hailey.

"Ludo Bagman was there," Michael said.

"Oh, right," Hailey said.

"I don't know anything about Bagman except that he used to be Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps," replied Sirius, still pacing. "What's he like?"

"He's okay," answered Hailey. "He keeps offering to help me with the Triwizard Tournament."

"Does he, now?" said Sirius, frowning. "I wonder why he'd do that?"

Hailey said, "says he's taken a liking to me."

Sirius hummed thoughtfully at that.

"We saw him in the forest just before the Dark Mark appeared," Hermione said. To her four friends, she said, "Remember?"

"He didn't stay long in the forest, though," Michael pointed out.

"The moment we told him about the riot, he went off to the campsite," Ron said.

"How d'you know?" Hermione asked. "How d'you know where he Disapparated to?"

"Come off it," said Ron incredulously. "Are you saying you reckon Ludo Bagman conjured the Dark Mark?"

"It's more likely he did than Winky," said Hermione stubbornly.

Ron looked meaningfully at Sirius, "Told you. Told you she's obsessed with house—"

Sirius held up a hand, silencing Ron. "When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Hailey's wand, what did Crouch do?"

"Went to look in the bushes," responded Hailey, "but there wasn't anyone else there."

"Of course," Sirius muttered, pacing. "Of course, he'd want to pin it on anyone but his own elf…and then he sacked her?"

"Yes," stated Hermione sounding angry, "he sacked her, just because she hadn't stayed in her tent and let herself get trampled—"

"Hermione, will you give it a rest with the elf!" snapped Ron.

Mandy sighed, watching them.

Sirius shook his head, "She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron. If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." He ran a hand over his unshaven face, thinking hard. "All these absences of Barty Crouch's…he goes to the trouble of making sure his house-elf saves him a seat at the Quidditch World Cup, but doesn't bother to turn up and watch. He works very hard to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament and then stops coming to that too… It's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before this, I'll eat Buckbeak."

"So, you happen to know Crouch, then?" Mandy asked.

Sirius looked as menacing as he had the night Hailey first met him, back when Hailey thought he was a murderer.

Sirius said quietly, "Oh, I know Crouch all right. He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban—without a trial."

Mandy gasped and Michael's eyes widened.

" _What_?" said Ron and Hermione together.

"You're kidding!" said Hailey.

"No, I'm not," replied Sirius, taking a big bite of chicken. "Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know?"

Michael, Hailey, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads. Mandy nodded.

"He was tipped for the next Minister of Magic," explained Sirius, "He's a great wizard, Barty Crouch, powerfully magical—and power-hungry." Hailey made a face and Sirius looked at her, "Oh, never a Voldemort supporter. No, Barty Crouch was always very outspoken against the Dark Side. But then a lot of people who were against the Dark Side…well, you wouldn't understand…you're too young…"

Ron looked irritated, "That's why my dad said at the World Cup. Try us, why don't you?"

Sirius smiled, "All right, I'll try you." He walked up the cave and then back again. "Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't. You know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing…the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere…panic…confusion…that's how it used to be.

"Well, times like that brings out the best in some people and the worst in others. Crouch's principles might've been good in the beginning—I wouldn't know. He rose quickly through the Ministry, and he started ordering very harsh measures against Voldemort's supporters. The Aurors were given new powers—powers to kill rather than capture, for instance. And I wasn't the only one who was handed straight to the dementors without trial."

"Fighting violence with violence," Michael muttered.

"He authorized the use of the Unforgiveable Curses against suspects," Sirius continued.

"Becoming ruthless and cruel, just like the Dark Side," Mandy said. "Yet, he had supporters, like my dad said."

"That's right," Sirius said, "Plenty of people thought he was going about things the right way, and there were a lot of witches and wizards clamoring for him to take over as Minister of Magic. When Voldemort disappeared, it looked like only a matter of time until Crouch got the top job. But then something rather unfortunate happened…" He smiled grimly.

"He had a son, didn't he?" Mandy asked.

"He did," Sirius said. "However, Crouch's own son was caught with a group of Death Eather's who'd managed to talk their way out of Azkaban. Apparently they were trying to find Voldemort and return him to power."

"Crouch's _son_ was caught?" gasped Hermione.

"Yep," replied Sirius, throwing the chicken bone to Buckbeak. He sat down on the ground next to the loaf of bread. He ripped it in half, "Nasty little shock for old Barty, I'd imagine. Should have spent a lot more time at home with his family, shouldn't he? Ought to have left the office early once in a while…gotten to know his own son." He started to chow down large pieces of bread.

" _Was_ his son a Death Eater?" asked Hailey.

"No idea," said Sirius, still stuffing down bread. "I was in Azkaban myself when he was brought in. This is mostly stuff I've found out since I got out. The boy was definitely caught in the company of people I'd bet my life were Death Eaters—but he might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like the house-elf."

"Did Crouch try and get his son off?" Hermione whispered.

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. "Crouch let his son off? I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione! Anything that threatened to tarnish his reputation had to go; he had dedicated his whole life to becoming Minister of Magic. You saw him dismiss a devoted house-elf because she associated him with the Dark Mark again—doesn't that tell you what he's like? Crouch's fatherly affection stretched just far enough to give his son a trial, and by all accounts, it wasn't much more than an excuse for Crouch to show how much hated the boy…then he sent him straight to Azkaban."

"He just handed his own to the dementors?" Michael asked, sounding appalled.

"That's right," said Sirius. He didn't look amused. "I saw the dementors bringing him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door. He can't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was creaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days, though…they all went quiet in the end…except when they shrieked in their sleep…"

"Is he still in Azkaban?" asked Mandy.

"No," responded Sirius, sounding dull, "No, he's not in there anymore. He died about a year after they brought him in."

"He just _died_ in there?" Michael asked.

"He wasn't the only one," said Sirius bitterly. "Most go mad in there, and plenty stop eating in the end. They lose the will to live. You could always tell when a death was coming, because the dementors could sense it, they got excited. That boy looked pretty sickly when he arrived. Crouch being an important Ministry member, he and his wife were allowed a deathbed visit. That was the last time I saw Barty crouch, half carrying his wife past my cell. She died herself, apparently, shortly afterward. Grief. Wasted away just like the boy. Crouch never came for his son's body. The dementors buried him outside the fortress; I watched them do it." He threw the bread aside that he looked like he was going to eat and picked up the flask of pumpkin juice, drinking it all.

"So old Crouch lost it all, just when he thought he had it made," Sirius continued. "One moment, a hero, poised to become Minister of Magic…next, his son dead, his wife dead, the family name dishonoured, and, so I've heard since I escaped, a big drop in popularity."

"I'll probably be a miserable git if I lost my wife and son in one giant swoop, too," Michael said.

"Once the boy had died, people started feeling a bit more sympathetic toward the son and started asking how a nice young lad from a good family had gone so badly astray. The conclusion was that his father never cared much for him," Sirius said.

"Then Cornelius Fudge got the top job, and Crouch was shoved to the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Mandy said.

"It explains why Crouch overreacted after seeing Winky being found beneath the Dark Mark," Michael said.

Hailey nodded, "It reminded him of his son, the scandal, and his fall from grace at the Ministry." She looked at Sirius, "Moody says Crouch is obsessed with catching Dark wizards."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, I've heard it's become a bit of a mania with him. If you ask me, he still thinks he can bring back the old popularity by catching one more Death Eater."

"And he sneaked up here to search Snape's office!" said Ron triumphantly, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, and that doesn't make sense at all," said Sirius.

"Yeah, it does!" said Ron, sounding excited.

Sirius shook his head, "Listen, if Crouch wants to investigate Snape, why hasn't he been coming to judge the tournament? It would be an ideal excuse to make regular visits to Hogwarts and keep an eye on him."

"So, you think Snape could be up o something, then?" asked Hailey

Hermione cut in, "Look, I don't care what you say, Dumbledore trusts Snape—"

"Oh, give it a rest, Hermione," said Ron, sounding impatient, "I know Dumbledore's brilliant and everything, but that doesn't mean a rally clever Dark wizard couldn't fool him—"

"Why did Snape save Hailey's life in the first year, then? Why didn't he just her die?" Hermione asked.

Ron responded, "I dunno—maybe he thought Dumbledore would kick him out—"

"What do you think, Sirius?" Hailey asked really loudly, trying to get Hermione and Ron to stop arguing.

"I think they both got a point," answered Sirius, sounding thoughtful, as he looked at the two Gryffindors. "Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him. Snape's always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school. Slimy, oily, greasy-haired kid, he was." Hailey and Ron grinned at each other. "Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, and he was part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters."

Michael repeated, "Nearly all?"

"Who turned out to be Death Eaters?" Mandy asked.

Sirius started ticking names off on his hand, "Rosier and Wilkes—they were both killed by Aurors the year before Voldemort fell. The Lestranges—they're a married couple—they're in Azkaban. Avery—from what I've heard he wormed his way out of trouble by saying he'd been acting under the Imperius Curse—he's still at large. But as far as I know, Snape was never even accused of being a Death Eater—not that means much. Plenty of them were never caught. And Snape's certainly clever and cunning enough to keep himself out of trouble."

Ron pointed out, "Snapes know Karkaroff pretty well, but he wants to keep that quiet."

"Yeah, you should've seen Snape's face when Karkaroff turned up in Potions yesterday!" Hailey said quickly. "Karkaroff wanted to talk to Snape, he says Snape's been avoiding him. Karkaroff looked really worried. He showed Snape something on his arm, but I couldn't see what it was."

Snape looked bewildered. "He showed Snape something on his arm?" He ran his fingers through his filthy hair and shrugged. "Well, I've no idea what that's about…but if Karkaroff's genuinely worried, and he's going to Snape for answers…" He looked at the cave wall. He grimaced looking frustrated, "There's still the fact that Dumbledore trusts Snape, and I know Dumbledore trusts where a lot of other people wouldn't, but I just can't see him letting Snape teach at Hogwarts if he'd ever worked for Voldemort."

"Why are Moody and Crouch so keen to get into Snape's office then?" asked Ron.

"Well," started Sirius, "I wouldn't put it past Mad-Eye to have searched every single teacher's office when he got to Hogwarts. He takes his Defense Against the Dark Arts seriously, Moody. I'm not sure _he_ trusts anyone at all, and after the things he's seen, it's not surprising. I'll say this for Moody, though, he never killed if he could help it. Always brought people in alive where possible. He was though, but he never descended to the level of the Death Eaters. Crouch, though…he's a different matter…is he really ill? If he is, why did he make the effort to drag himself up to Snape's office? And if he's not…what's he up to? What was he doing at the World Cup that was so important he didn't turn up in the Top Box? What's he been doing while he should have been judging the tournament?" He lapsed into silence, looking at the cave wall. Buckbeak was looking around for bones he might've overlooked.

Sirius looked up at Ron. "You say your brother's Crouch's personal assistant? An chance you could ask him if he's seen Crouch lately?"

"I can try," said Ron sounding doubtful. "Better not make it sound like I reckon Crouch is up to anything dodgy, though. Percy loves Crouch."

"And you might try and find out whether they've got any leads on Bertha Jorkins while you're at it," said Sirius, gesturing to the second cop of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Bagman told me they hadn't," said Hailey.

"Yes, he's quoted in the article in there," said Sirius, nodding at the paper. "Blustering on about how bad Bertha's memory is. Well, maybe she's changed since I knew her, but the Bertha I knew wasn't forgetful at all—quit the reverse. She was a bit dim, but she had an excellent memory for gossip. It used to get her into a lot of trouble; she never knew when to keep her mouth shut. I can see her big a bit of a liability at the Ministry of Magic…maybe that's why Bagman didn't bother to look for her for so long…" He sighed and rubbed his shadowed eyes. "What's the time?"

Hailey looked at her watch, but it had stopped working since it spent over an hour in the lake.

"It's half past three," said Hermione.

"You'd better get back to school," Sirius said, getting to his feet. "Now listen…" He looked hard at Hailey. "I don't want you lot sneaking out of school to see me, all right? Just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd. But you're not go leaving Hogwarts without permission; it would be an ideal opportunity for someone to attack you."

"No one's tried to attack me so far, except a dragon and a couple of grindylows," Hailey said.

Sirius scowled at her. "I don't care…I'll breathe freely again when this tournament's over, and that's not until June." He turned to Michael, "Also, if you do anything to hurt my goddaughter, I will sneak into your dormitory and slap you in the face." He turned to the rest, "And don't forget, if you're talking about me among yourselves, call me Snuffles, okay?" He handed Hailey the empty napkin and flask, and went to pat Buckbeak good-bye. "I'll walk to the edge of the village with you, see if I can scrounge another paper." He transformed into the great black dog before they left the cave, and they walked back down the mountainside with him. They walked across the boulder-strewn ground, and back to the stile. He allowed each of them to pat him on the head, before turning and setting off at a run around the outskirts of the village.

The five made their way back into Hogsmeade and up toward Hogwarts.

"Wonder if Percy knows all that stuff about Crouch?" Ron said as they walked up the drive to the castle. "But maybe he doesn't care…it'd probably just make him admire Crouch even more. Yeah, Percy loves rules. He'd just say Crouch was refusing to break them for his own son."

"Percy would never throw any of his family to the dementors," said Hermione severly.

"I don't know," said Ron. "If he thought we were standing in the way of his career…Percy's really ambitious, you know…"

"Maybe Malachi's mother might know something," Hailey said, as they walked up the stone steps into the entrance hall. "His mother does work at the Ministry, as an Unspeakable. She might've heard some stuff." She noticed the glowering look on Michae's face. "What?"

Delicious smells of dinner was wafting from the Great Hall. Ron breathed in deeply, "Poor old Snuffles. He must really like you, Hailey…Imagine having to live off rats."


	26. The Madness of Mr Crouch

After breakfast on Sunday, Hailey, Ron, Hermione, Michael, Mandy, and Malachi went up to the Owlery. Ron, Hermione, Hailey, Mandy, and Michael wanted to ask Percy whether he had seen Crouch lately. Malachi was asking his mother if she had seen Crouch lately, just to see how he was doing after his mysterious bout of illness.

The five used Hedwig since it's been a long time since she went out on a job. Malachi used his own family's owl and Hailey kept noticing that Michael kept giving the fifth-year dirty looks.

After Hedwig was gone, the fourth years went down to give Dobby the new socks. The house-elves gave them a very cheery welcome, bowing and curtsying and bustling around making tea again. Hailey gave Dobby the socks.

"Hailey Potter is too good to Dobby!" Dobby squeaked, wiping large tears out of his enormous eyes.

"You got me up for the second task," Hailey said. "So you deserve something nice."

"No chance of more of those éclairs is there?" asked Ron, looking around at the beaming and bowing house-elves.

"You've just had breakfast!" admonished Hermione, sounding irritated. A silver platter of éclairs zoomed over to Ron, supported by four elves.

Hailey wanted to tell Hermione that Dudley always got hungry after eating breakfast. She looked at her friends, "We should get some stuff to send up to Snuffles."

"Good idea," said Ron. "Give Pig something to do." He looked at the four elves, "You could give us a bit of extra food, could you?" The elves bowed delightedly and hurried off to get some more.

"Dobby, where's Winky?" asked Hermione, looking around.

"Winky is over there by the fire, miss," replied Dobby very quietly. His ears drooped slightly.

Hermione spotted Winky, "Oh, dear."

Hailey looked at the fireplace. Winky was sitting on the same stool as last time, but she was now so filthy, she blended in with the somke-blackened brick behind her. Her clothes were ragged and unwashed. She was holding a bottle of butterbeer and swaying on the stool, staring at the fire, and gave an enormous hiccup.

"Winky's going through six bottles a day," Dobby whispered to Hailey.

"Well, it's not strong, that stuff," Hailey replied.

Dobby shook his head, sadly, "'Tis strong for a house-elf, miss."

Winky hiccupped again and the elves who brought the éclairs gave her disapproving looks and went back to work.

"Winky is pining, Hailey Potter," Dobby whispered, sounding sad.

"Pining?" Michael asked.

"Winky wants to go home. Winky still thinks Mr Crouch is her master, sir, and nothing Dobby says will persuade her that Professor Dumbledore is her master now," Dobby explained.

Hailey had an idea at the mention of Crouch. She walked over to Winky, "Hey, Winky. You don't know what Mr Crouch might be up to, do you? Because he's stopped turning up to the judge the Triwizard Tournament."

Winky's eye flickered, and focused her enormous eyes on Hailey. She swayed again, "M-Master is stopped—" she hiccuped, "coming?"

"Yeah," replied Hailey. "We haven't seen him since the first task. The _Daily Prophet_ 's saying he's ill."

Wink swayed some more, staring at Hailey. "Master—" she hiccupped again, "ill?" Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"But we're not sure if that's true," Hermione added quickly.

"Master is needing his—" Winky hiccupted, "Winky!" She whimpered, "Master cannot—" another hiccup, "manage," she hiccupped, "all by himself…"

"Other people manage to do their own housework, you know, Winky," Hermione said harshly.

"Winky—" Winky hiccupped, "is not only—" she hiccupped again, "doing housework for Mr Crouch!" She sounded indignant, swaying worse than ever. She slopped butterbeer down her heavily stained blouse. "Master is—" another hiccup, "trusting Winky with—" another hiccup, "the most important—" another hiccup, "The most secret—"

"What secret?" Mandy asked.

Winky shook her head very hard, spilling more butterbeer down herself. "Winky keeps—" there was another hiccup, "her master's secrets." She was swaying heavily and she was frowning up at Hailey, cross-eyed. "You is—" she hiccupped, "nosing, you is."

"Winky must not talk like that to Hailey Potter!" Dobby yelled angrily. "Hailey Potter is brave and noble and Hailey Potter is not nosy!"

"She is nosing—into my master's—private and secret—Winky is a good house-elf—Winky keeps her silence—people trying to—pry and poke—" Winky said through hiccups. Her eyelids drooped and she slid off her stool into the hearth. She was snoring loudly. The empty bottle of butterbeer rolled away across the stone-flagged floor. Six house-elves came hurrying forward, looking disgusted. One picked up the bottle and the others covered Winky with a large checked tablecloth and tucked the ends in neatly, hiding her from view.

"We is sorry you had to see that, sirs and misses!" squeaked a nearby elf. He was shaking his head and looking ashamed. "We is hoping you will not judge us all by Winky, sirs and misses!"

"She's unhappy!" replied Hermione sounding exasperated. "Why don't you try and cheer her up instead of covering her up?

"Begging your pardon, miss," said the male elf, bowing deeply, "but house-elves has no right to be unhappy when there is work to be done and masters to be served."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Hermione cried. "Listen to me, all of you! You've got just as much right as wizards to be unhappy! You've got the right to wages and holidays and proper clothes, you don't have to do everything you're told—look at Dobby!"

"Miss will please keep Dobby out of this," Dobby mumbled, looking terrified.

The cheery smiles had vanished from the faces of the house-elves around the kitchen. They were looking at Hermione as if she was mad and dangerous.

"We has your extra food!" squeaked a elf at Hailey's elbow. He shoved a large ham, a dozen cakes, and some fruit into Hailey's arm. "Good-bye!"

The house-elves crowded around the five fourth years and began shunting them out of the kitchen, many little hands pushing in the smalls of their backs.

"Thank you for the socks, Hailey Potter!" Dobby called miserably from the hearth, where he was standing next to the lumpy tablecloth that was Winky.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you, Hermione?" said Ron angrily as the kitchen door slammed shut behind them. "They won't want us visiting them now! We could've tried to get more stuff out of Winky about Crouch!"

Ron and Hermione were busy sniping at each other, so the three Ravenclaws had gone up to the Owlery to send the food to Sirius.

Michael's and Mandy's owls looked odd carrying an entire ham up the mountain.

Hailey leaned on the windowsill, looking out at the grounds. It seemed almost beautiful with the dark, rustling treetops of the Forbidden Forest, and the rippling sails of the Durmstrang ship.

"Is Hagrid digging a new garden?" Mandy asked.

Hailey looked down to see that Hagrid was looking energetic as he dug.

"There's Madame Maxime," Michael said. Madame Maxime emerged from the Beauxbatons carriage and walked over to Hagrid. It looked like the woman was trying to engage Hagrid in a conversation, but Hagrid didn't look keen as he leaned on his spade, because the woman turned and went back to the carriage.

* * *

The next morning seemed like hell. The only upside was that Ron's prediction that the elves won't make food appear because Hermione insulted them didn't happen. What surprised them was a bunch of owls landing in front of Michael.

Hailey turned to look at the Gryffindor table, to see if Hermione and Ron noticed, but it looked like a group of owls came to Hermione. Hailey noticed that Malachi got a cluster of owls came to him.

He wasn't the only one, because Hermione, Malachi, and Aileen suddenly got a bunch of owls too.

"Whoa, that's really harsh…and violent," Michael said. He had opened a letter and was gaping at it.

Mandy took it and looked it over. She winced at what she read.

"What does it say?" Hailey asked and reached it for it.

Mandy sat on it, "You could live your life without knowing what it said. Trust me."

Hailey glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Malachi, Ciera, and Corey were looking at the letters. Malachi seemed really confused and he kept looking over at the Ravenclaw table. Hailey looked away as Mandy started looking through the letters.

"They're all the same," Mandy said and Hailey looked over the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was wiping her hands off on a napkin and ended up leaving. Aileen ended up leaving the Great Hall in tears.

After breakfast they headed down to Herbology.

"I warned you two!" Ron said. "I warned you two not to annoy Rita Skeeter. Now Hermione's in the infirmary because of undiluted bubotuber pus!"

After that, they headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid had said that they were finished with unicorns last lesson, was waiting for them outside the cabin. There was a fresh supply of open crates at his feet.

"Oh, no, more skrewts," Mandy muttered.

When they got close enough to look in the crates, they were pleasantly surprised. There was numerous of fluffy black creatures with long snouts. Their paws were flat and they were blinking up at the close. They seemed puzzle at the attention. They were nifflers, Hailey recalled. They loved sparkly things and had pouches that can hold a lot of stolen things.

"Hey, I think one of my distant relatives had been with Newt when he was trying to stop a niffler from robbing a bank and a jewelry store in New York during the 1920s," Anthony said, looking down at the nifflers. "At least, I think there was. I can't recall it."

"Yeh find 'em down mines, mostly. They like sparkly stuff…There yeh go, look," Hagrid said as one of the nifflers poked its head of the crate. It leapt up and attempted to bite Pansy Parkinson's watch off her wrist. She shrieked and jumped backward.

"Useful little treasure detectors," said Hagrid happily. "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?" He pointed at the large patch of freshly turned earth, the Ravenclaws had seen him digging from the Owlery window. "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yeg valuables, an' choose a niffler, an' get ready ter set 'em loose."

Hailey took off her watch, which she wore out of habit, even though it didn't work. She picked up a niffler, which in return but it snout in her ear, and sniffed enthusiastically. It was surprisingly cuddly.

Hagrid look down in the crate, "Hang on. There's a spare niffler here…who's missin'?" He looked over the class, "Where's Hermione?"

"She had to go to the hospital wing," Ron stated.

"We'll explain later," Hailey muttered to Hagrid, because Pansy Parkinson was listening.

They carried the nifflers to the holes, and released them. Michael's niffler decided that it taken a liking to him, decided that it would rather cuddle with him instead.

"Just my luck, I get a lazy one," Michael said as the happy niffler sniffed his ear.

The nifflers dived in and out of the patch of earth as if it was water. They scurried back to the student who had released it and spat gold into their hands.

Ron's was particularly efficient, because it was filling Ron's lap with coins. Ron asked, "Can you buy these as pets, Hagrid?" His niffler dove back in the soil, splattering Ron's robes.

Hagrid was grinning, "Yer mum wouldn't be happy, Ron. They wreck house, nifflers.I reckon they've nearly got the lot, now. I on'y buried a hundred coins." He was pacing around the patch of earth while the nifflers dive. Hailey watched as Michael's niffler was touching his face with its snout. Hailey couldn't help but think that it was rather an adorable scene.

Hagrid said, "Oh, there y'are Hermione!"

Hermione was walking toward them across the lawn. Her hands were heavily bandaged and she looked more miserable than Myrtle.

"Well, let's check how yeh've done!" called Hagrid. "Count your coins! An' there's no point trying ter steal any, Goyle." Hagrid narrowed his eyes at Goyle. "It's leprechaun gold. Vanishes after a few hours."

Goyle removed the leprechaun gold, in a sulky manner.

Ron's niffler had been the most successful, so Hagrid gave him an enormous slab of Honeydukes chocolate as a prize.

"Are you going to share?" Mandy whispered to Ron.

The bell rang for lunch. Ron, Hermione, Michael, Hailey, and Mandy stayed behind as the rest of the class made their way up to the castle. They were putting the nifflers back in the crates.

Hailey noticed Madame Maxime was watching from the carriage window.

"What yeh done ter hands, Hermione?" asked Hagrid, looking concerned.

Hermione told that she had receiving hate mail from Krum's jealous fan girls, and one envelope had been filled with bubotuber pus.

Michael ended up explaining that he got hate mail to, "One even said, ' _You deserve to have your_ —" He winced, "I'm not going to finish that one."

"Aah, don't worry," replied Hagrid, gently, looking at Hermione and Michael. "I got some o' those letters an' all, after Rita Skeeter wrote abou' me mum. ' _Yeh're a monster an' yeh should be put down.' 'Yer mother killed innocent people an' if you had any decency you'd jump in a lake.'_ "

"No!" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"They told you to jump in a lake?" Michael asked, looking horrified.

"They're jus' nutters, yeh two. Don' open 'em if yeh get any more. Chuck 'em straigh' in the fire."

With that, they headed up to the castle.

"Yeh missed a really good lesson," Hailey told Hermione. "They're good, nifflers, aren't they. Ron?" Ron was frowning at the chocolate Hagrid had given him. He looked put out about something. "What's the matter? Wrong flavour?"

"Can I have it, if it is?" Mandy asked.

"No," said Ron shortly.

"Well, then," Mandy muttered.

Ron looked at Hailey. "Why didn't you tell me about the gold?"

Hailey was confused, "What gold?"

"The gold I gave you at the Quidditch World Cup," stated Ron. "The leprechaun gold I gave you for my Omnioculars. In the Top Box. Why didn't you tell me it disappeared?"

Hailey had to think for a moment, before realizing what Ron was talking about. "Oh…" the memory came back. "I dunno…I never noticed it had gone. I was more worried about my wand, wasn't I?"

They climbed up the steps to the castle. "Must be nice, to have so much money you don't notice if a pocketful of Galleons goes missing."

Hailey was impatient, "Listen, I had other stuff on my mind that night! We all did, remember?"

"I didn't know leprechaun gold vanishes," Ron said. "I thought I was paying you back. You shouldn't've given me that Chudley Cannon hat for Christmas."

"Forget it, all right?" replied Hailey.

Ron glared a hole in his robes. "I hate being poor."

The others looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"It's rubbish," Ron continued, glaring at the hole. "I don't blame Fred and George for trying to make some extra money. Or Eva. Wish I could. Wish I had a niffler."

"At least we know what to get you for next Christmas," Mandy said.

"Come on, Ron, it could be worse. At least your fingers aren't full of pus," Hermione said, holding up her hands. She looked at them, "I _hate_ that Skeeter woman!" She looked at Michael, "We'll get her back for this if it's the last thing we do!"

* * *

Over the past week, the hate mail kept coming. Michael and Hermione had stopped opening them. However it didn't stop Howlers from shouting at them for the entire hall to hear.

The people who never heard _Witch Weekly_ had heard about the supposed torrid affair, and the Hailey-Michael-Malachi love triangle. Hailey was getting tired of saying that she and the two boys were never in a relationship, and that Malachi is not her boyfriend.

"It'll die down, though," Hailey told Hermione and Michael. "If we just ignore it…People got bored with that stuff she wrote about me last time—"

"I want to know how she's listening into private conversations when she's supposed to be banned from the grounds!" said Hermione angrily.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson where they had to go through a rigorous test that consisted of hex-flection. It resulted in many nursing small injuries. Hailey had a bad case of Twitchy Ears and she had to cover her ears with her hands.

Hermione and Ron caught up to them. She pulled Hailey's hands away from her one of her wiggling ears, "Well, Rita's definitely not using an Invisibility Cloak!" Hermione panted. "Moody says that he didn't see her anywhere near the judges' table at the second task, or anywhere near the lake!"

The Gryffindors had Defense before the Ravenclaws.

"Hermione, is there any point in telling you to drop this?" asked Ron.

"No!" Hermione responded, sounding stubborn. "I want to know how she heard me talking to Viktor! _And_ how she found out about Hagrid's mum!"

"Maybe she got you bugged," Hailey joked.

"Bugged?" asked Ron sounding confused. "What…put fleas on her or something?"

Hailey started explaining to Ron about hidden microphones and recording equipment. Ron seemed fascinated, but Hermione interrupted, "Hailey, you know that electricity goes haywire when near Hogwarts. To much magic."

"It was a joke," Hailey replied.

"Rita has to be using magic," Michael said.

"If I could just find out what it is…ooh, if it's illegal, I'll have her…" Hermione muttered to herself.

"Haven't we got enough to worry about?" Ron asked. "Do we have to start a vendetta against Rita Skeeter as well?"

"I'm on board of having a vendetta against her," Michael said.

"Me too," Mandy said.

Hermione marched up the marble staircase without looking back. Hailey was sure that Hermione was going to the library.

"What's the betting she comes back with a box of _I Hate Rita Skeeter_ badges?" Ron asked.

The workload was building when the Easter holidays approached.

Hailey had marveled at the fact that Hermione, Michael, and Mandy could research magical methods of eavesdropping as well as everything else they had to do. Hailey was working on the homework and made a point of sending regular food packages to Sirius. After last summer, Hailey had not forgotten what it felt like to be continually hungry. She had enclosed notes to Sirius, telling him that nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and they were still waiting for Percy or Malachi's mother's responses.

Hedwig didn't return until the end of the Easter holidays. Percy's letter was enclosed in a package of Easter eggs that Mrs Weasley had sent. Hailey's and Ron's were the size of a dragon egg that was filled with homemade toffee, while Hermione's turned out to be smaller than a chicken egg, and she had seemed saddened by the size. Malachi had walked by the Ravenclaw table with Ciera and Corey with him. He tossed a letter onto Hailey's lap and Michael was giving a dark look at the fifth year as he passed. After that Ron and Hermione met up with the three Ravenclaws outside of the Great Hall.

Hailey unfolded the letter to read it over.

 _Mal,_

 _I don't know why you want to know if I had seen Mr Crouch around the Ministry, but as we work in separate departments and the fact that he isn't fond of me, I can't truthfully answer that. As to your question regarding him, I haven't see him around as much as I think I used to. Now that you mentioned it, I do find it uncharacteristic of him to seemingly vanish, especially when I know that he comes in when he's ill. Maybe he's in the Himalayas, just like your dad._

 _I would ask around, but you know how much work I get._

 _Happy Easter._

 _Love you_

Hailey looked at letter, "Well, she seems…nice."

"Have you seen Percy's response?" Ron asked handing Hailey the letter and taking Malachi's.

 _As I am constantly telling the_ Daily Prophet _, Mr Crouch is taking a well-deserved break. He is sending in regular owls with instructions. No, I have actually seen him, but I think I can be trusted to know my own superior's handwriting. I have quite enough to do at the moment without trying to quash these ridiculous rumours. Please don't bother me again unless it's something important. Happy Easter._

"At least Malachi's mother is nicer when she's busy," Hailey said.

"What Department does she work in that she's busy with work?" Hermione asked.

"The Department of Mystery," Hailey responded.

"At least she's more helpful than Percy," Ron responded.

* * *

At the start of summer, Hailey realized that she needed to prepare for the third and final task, but she doesn't know what that would be.

On the last week of May, Professor Flitwick held back in Charms. "At nine o'clock, you have to go down to the Quidditch field. Mr Bagman will be tell telling the champions about the third task."

At half past eight, Hailey left Mandy and Michael in the Gryffindor Tower and went downstairs. As she crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room.

"What d'you reckon it's going to be?" Cedric asked Hailey as they went together down the stone steps and out into the cloudy night. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure."

"That wouldn't be too bad," stated Hailey. She would ask Hagrid for a niffler. "What does Eva say?"

"Eva?" Cedric asked, "Sinclair?"

"Yes," Hailey responded.

Cedric said, "She's saying something about it involving a hedge maze and something about a cemetery. I don't know where she gets these ideas."

"I don't know, either," Hailey lied. It wasn't her place to tell him that Eva sometimes has dreams that come true.

They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.

Cedric stopped walking and indignantly said, "What've they done to it?"

There were what looked to be long, low walls that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

Hailey crouched down to examine the nearest wall. "They're hedges!"

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice.

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum and Fleur. The two Hogwarts students walked over to them, climbing over the hedges. Fleur smiled at Hailey as she came closer. Her attitude toward her had changed completely since she had saved her sister from the lake.

"Well, what d'you think?" asked Bagman happily as Hailey and Cedric climbed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high." He noticed the less-than-happy expression on Hailey's and Cedric's faces, "Don't worry, you'll have you Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one answered and then Krum said, "Maze."

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straight forward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" asked Fleur.

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman happily. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures…then there will be spells that must be broken…all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman smiled at Hailey and Cedric. "Then Mr Krum will enter…then Miss Delacour. But you'll be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Hailey knew only to well the kind of creatures that Hagrid was likely to provide for an even like this. She thought it was unlikely to be any fun at all. She nodded along with the other champions.

"Very well…if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly…"

They started to make their way out of the maze and Bagman hurried alongside Hailey. Hailey was sure that Bagman was going to offer to help again, but Hailey spotted two dark figures run by the opening of the field, right towards the forest. That was highly suspicious looking. Hailey turned to Bagman, "Excuse me, Mr Bagman. I think I have to go."

She made her through the field and ran for the dark figures. She kept them in her eyesight as the two figures headed right by the paddock with the Beaubatons Abraxans.

They made to a tree in the shade and stopped.

Hailey recognized them immediately. She rolled her eyes and walked up to Eva and Ivy.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

The two jumped and turned around.

Eva and Ivy were paler than usual.

"We—we were just…" Eva started.

"Running around suspiciously?" Hailey asked.

"You do it, too!" Eva accused. "You get my cousin grounded and almost killed!"

Damn, she had a point there.

"But you're running towards the Forbidden Forest. Do you know what's in there?" Hailey asked.

Ivy and Eva nodded.

"There's these pink and purple berries in there that you can add in potions to dye something," Eva said.

"That…that's not what I'm talking about," Hailey said. "There's a centaur colony—"

"We met them," Ivy said.

"And Acromantula," Hailey added.

Ivy and Eva looked at each other.

"Oh," Ivy responded.

"We heard that a sentient Ford Anglia is in there, too," Eva said.

"What do you need berries for?" Hailey asked.

Eve suddenly looked guarded. "Well, I know that you're going to tell Mike—"

Something moved behind Eva in the trees. Hailey grabbed Eva's and Ivy's arms, pulling them away.

"What is it?" Ivy asked, looking a little distressed.

Hailey grabbed her wand that was in her robes and a man staggered out from behind a tall oak.

"Who is _that_?" Ivy asked.

Hailey didn't know either.

He looked as if he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody. His face was scratched and he was unshaven and grey with exhaustion. His hair and mustached looked like it needed a wash and trim. He was muttering and gesturing, as if he was talking to someone that he alone could see.

"That's Mr Crouch," Hailey said. She remembered that she once with shopping with the Dursleys, and there was an old tramp that had once been conversing wildly with thin air. Aunt Petunia had grabbed Dudley's hand and pulled him across the street to avoid him. Uncle Vernon had treated the family with a long rant about what he'd like to do with beggars and vagrants.

"Isn't he a judge?" Eva asked, stepping back.

Hailey nodded and considered what would happen if she walked up to Mr Crouch, who was talking to a nearby tree. She walked up to him, who didn't seem to notice her presence, as he was saying, "…and when you've done that, Weatherby, send me an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just send word there will be twelve…"

"Mr Crouch?" Hailey asked, cautiously.

"…and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen…do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will…"

Mr Crouch's eyes were bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. He staggered sideways and fell to his knees.

"Mr Crouch?" Hailey repeated loudly. "Are you all right?"

Crouch's eyes were rolling around in his head. Hailey turned to Eva and Ivy. They were holding each other's arms, looking more and more terrified.

"Don't go near him," Eva said. "He might be rabid."

"What's wrong with him?" Ivy asked. "Is he mad?"

"No idea," Hailey muttered. "Listen, you two better go and get someone—"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr Crouch. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Hailey's robes, dragging her closer. His eyes seemed like they were focused above Hailey's head. "I need…see…Dumbledore…"

"Okay," replied Hailey, "if you get up, Mr Crouch, we can go up to the—"

"I've done…stupid…thing…" Mr Crouch breathed. He did look mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word he spoke seemed to cost him a lot of effort. "Must…tell…Dumbledore…"

"Get up, Mr Crouch," said Hailey loudly and clearly. "Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore!"

Mr Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Hailey and he whispered, "Who…you?"

"I'm a student at the school," Hailey replied. He looked around to Ivy and Eva. They were still standing there, looking nervous and scared.

"You're not… _his_?" Crouch whispered, his mouth sagging.

"No," said Hailey, confused. What did Crouch mean by that?

Crouch said, "Dumbledore's?"

"That's right," replied Hailey.

Crouch pulled her closer. Hailey was trying to loosen Crouch's grip on her robes, but it was too strong. "Warn…Dumbledore…"

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let go of me," stated Hailey. "Just let go, Mr Crouch, and I'll get him…"

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tear. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr and Mrs Fudge."

"Fudge is married?" Ivy whispered, a little too loudly.

Crouch had gone back to talking to a tree, which seemed more fluently than when he was speaking in broken sentences. He seemed completely unaware that Hailey was there, which surprised Hailey.

"Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.s, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minster of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response…"

"You stay here with him!" Hailey said to the two Hufflepuffs. "I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be quicker, I know where his office is—"

"B-but he's mad!" Ivy said, looking at Hailey.

Crouch was still talking to the tree, apparently convinced that it was Percy.

"Just stay with him," said Hailey, moving. The movement triggered a change in Mr Crouch, who seized her hard around the knees, pulling her down to the ground.

"Don't…leave…me!" Crouch whispered. His eyes were bulging again. "I…escaped…must warn…must tell…see Dumbledore…my fault…all my fault…Bertha…dead…all my fault…my son…my fault…tell Dumbledore…Hailey Potter…the Dark Lord…stronger…Hailey Potter…"

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let me go, Mr Crouch!" exclaimed Hailey. She looked at Ivy and Eva. "Help me, will you?"

The two looked apprehensive and moved forward, crouching down next to Crouch.

"Just keep him here," said Hailey, pulling herself free of Crouch. "I'll be back with Dumbledore."

"Please hurry," Ivy said as Hailey started sprinting away from the forest and up through the dark grounds. Cedric, Fleur, Krum, and Bagman were gone. Hailey ran up the stone steps, through the oak front doors, and off up the marble staircase, towards the second floor.

Five minutes later, she ran up toward a stone gargoyle standing halfway along an empty corridor. "Lem—lemon drop!" she said through pants.

The gargoyle didn't spring to life and jump aside. So the password from two years ago wasn't the same. The gargoyle seemed to glare at Hailey in a malevolent way.

"Move! C'mon!" Hailey shouted at it.

It didn't move. Nothing moved because she shouted at it. She looked up and down the dark corridor. Maybe he was in the staffroom. She ran as fast as she can to staircase—

"Potter!"

Hailey stopped and turned around. Snape emerged from the hidden staircase behind the stone gargoyle. The wall slid shut behind him as he beckoned Hailey back toward him. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" said Hailey as she ran back up the corridor and stopping in front of Snape. "It's Mr Crouch…he's just turned up…he's in the forest…he's asking—"

"What is this rubbish?" asked Snape. His eyes seemed to be glittering. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr Crouch!" Hailey shouted. "From the Ministry! He's ill or something—he's in the forest, he wants see Dumbledore! Just me the password up to—"

"The headmaster is busy, Potter," said Snape, beginning to smile unpleasantly.

"I've got to tell Dumbledore!" Hailey yelled.

"Didn't you hear me, Potter?" Snape replied.

Hailey could see that Snape was enjoying himself, by denying Hailey what she wanted when she was panicking.

"Look," said Hailey angrily. "Crouch isn't right—he's—he's out of his mind—he says he wants to warn—"

The stone wall behind Snape slid open. Dumbledore was standing there, wearing green robes. He looked curious. "Is there a problem?" he looked between Hailey and Snape.

"Professor!" Hailey said, sidestepping Snape. "Mr Crouch is here—he's down in the forest, he wants to speak to you!" She said it quickly, before Snape can even speak.

Hailey expected Dumbledore to ask questions, but instead, Dumbledore said, "Lead the way." He swept off along the corridor behind Hailey. Hailey glanced back to see that Snape was standing next to the gargoyle looking uglier than the statute.

"What did Mr Crouch say, Hailey?" questioned Dumbledore as they walked swiftly down the marble staircase.

Hailey said, "said he wants to warn you…said he's done something terrible…he mentioned his son…and Bertha Jorkins…and—and Voldemort…something about Voldemort getting stronger…"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. He quickened his pace as they hurried out into the dark grounds.

"He's not acting normally," Hailey said, hurrying along beside Dumbledore. "He doesn't seem to know where he is. He keeps talking like he thinks Percy Weasley's there, and then he changes, and says he needs to see you. I left him with Eva and Ivy."

"You did?" asked Dumbledore sharply. He began taking longer strides so that Hailey was running to keep up. "Do you know if anybody else saw Mr Crouch?"

"No," said Hailey. "Ivy, Eva, and I were talking, Mr Bagman had just finished telling me and the other champions about the third task. I ran into Eva and Ivy by the forest. We saw Mr Crouch coming out of the forest—"

"Where are they?" asked Dumbledore as the Beauxbatons carriage emerged.

"Over here," said Hailey moving in front of Dumbledore and leading the way through the trees. She couldn't hear Crouch's voice anymore, but she knew where she was going; it hadn't been much past the Beauxbatonss carriage…somewhere around here…

"Ivy? Eva?" Hailey shouted. She didn't get any reply. To Dumbledore, she said, "They were here. They were definitely somewhere around here…"

" _Lumos_ ," said Dumbledore, lighting his wand and holding it up.

The narrow beam illuminated the ground. It fell upon a strawberry blonde head.

The two hurried forward. Ivy was sprawled face-down on the forest floor. She seemed to be unconscious. Eva had been somewhere where Hailey had been standing. She was on her back, face frozen in a look of surprise. There was no sign of Crouch.

Dumbledore turned Ivy over, her face seemed panicked. Dumbledore bent over Ivy and gently lifted one of her eyelids. "Stunned," he said. He went to Eva and gently lifted one of her eyelids as well. "Stunned, too."

"Should I go and get someone?" said Haily, "Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," said Dumbledore swiftly, "Stay here." He raised his wand into the air and pointed it in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Something silvery darted out of the wand and streaked away from the trees, like it was a ghostly bird. Dumbledore bent over Ivy and pointed his at her. He muttered, " _Rennervate_."

Ivy opened her eyes, and looked dazed. When she saw Dumbledore, she tried to sit up, but Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder and made her lie back down.

"He attacked us!" Ivy exclaimed. "That old man attacked us! Eva had turned around to see what was taking Hailey so long, and turned around. He attacked her and then I was running to get Hagrid, but then I'm falling forward onto my face."

"Lie still for a moment," Dumbledore said and went to revive Eva, who said that Crouch attacked her as well, she turned to him.

Thunderous footsteps reached them and Hagrid came panting into sight with Fang at his heels. He was carrying his crossbow. "Professor Dumbledore!" His eyes widened, "Hailey—what the—?"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Moody," said Dumbledore.

"No need, Dumbledore," said a wheezy growl. "I'm here." Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit. "Damn leg," he sounded furious. "Would've been here quicker…what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch—"

"Crouch?" said Hagrid blankly.

Hailey was confused. Why was Snape talking about Crouch to Moody? Snape didn't believe her when she told him about Crouch being in the forest. So, why was Snape telling Moody about it? Was Snape saying something about how Hailey had gone of the rails and started saying something about Crouch?

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is, but it essential that we find him," Dumbledore told Moody.

"I'm onto it," growled Moody and limped off into the forest.

Dumbledore turned to Hagrid, "Kindly escort Hailey back up to the castle, Hagrid."

Hagrid gave Dumbledore a glowering look, "Maybe I'd better stay here, Headmaster…"

"You will take Hailey back to school, Hagrid," Dumbledore repeated firmly. "Take her right up to Ravenclaw Tower. And Hailey—I want you to stay there. Anything you might want to do—any owls you might want to send—they can't until morning, do you understand me?"

"Er—yes," said Hailey, staring at him. How had Dumbledore known that, at that very moment, she had been thinking about sending Pig straight to Sirius, to tell him what had happened? "What about Michael? Wouldn't he like to know about what happened to Eva?"

"He'll find out in the morning," Dumbledore said.

"I'll leave Fang with yeh, Headmaster," Hagrid said. "Stay, Fang. C'mon, Hailey."

They marched off to the castle in silence and past the Beauxbatons carriage. They headed up the stone steps when Hagrid finally spoke, "what were yeh three doin' by the forest?"

"Ivy and Eva said something about berries that are good for potions," Hailey said. "I followed them to the forest and was trying to talk them out of going, but Crouch interrupted me."

"So, that's where those berries are going," Hagrid said, sounding thoughtful. "I noticed that they have been disappearing. No creature would go near them because they emit a really awful smell that drives them away. I haven't seen any on the ground and the lack of rotting ones too…"

"What exactly are they doing to make them get so much money?" Hailey wondered.

Hagrid had left Hailey at the Ravenclaw spiral staircase. She climbed up the staircase and made it to the door. She knocked on the knocker and answered the riddle. She went in and headed straight for Michael and Mandy who were sitting in a corner. She told them what happened and tried to calm Michael down when he started worrying about Eva. She had to tell him that she was okay and was with Professor Dumbledore, who was still outside. Michael had gone to a window that overlooked the forest and looked out.

Mandy and Hailey had gone to look. It looked like Dumbledore, Ivy, and Eva was still talking. Eva looked tearful.

"Poor Eva," Mandy said. "Her second year is just not her year. First attacked by Death Eaters and now attacked by an old, mad man."

"What exactly is she doing out there anyway?" Michael asked.

Hailey wearily told him about what Eva and Ivy were doing.

"What _are_ they doing where they need to get berries like that?" Mandy wondered.

"Something about potions," Hailey said.


	27. The Dream

A/N: To Panda's review, wondering why I chose Neville to deliever the gillyweed instead of Dobby.

I happen to like Neville and I found that scene was a nice touch, because, in my opinion, it shows Neville's skill at Herbology, being resourceful, and him not being used as a comic-relief. I also found that scene in the movie as a nice moment of friendship by Neville helping Harry out, even if Neville was influenced by Moody. Even though I consider Hailey and Neville to be acquaintances, I added that scene in because Neville helping Hailey out because he considers Hailey to be a friend, so he helps her out even if he was influenced by Moody. If any of this makes sense.

* * *

The next morning, the three Ravenclaws had managed to get Hermione and Ron. They had hurried up to the Owlery to send a note to Sirius detailing what happened. They were now looking over the misty grounds.

"It come down to this," Hermione said, rubbing her forehead. "Either Mr Crouch attacked Eva and Ivy or somebody else attacked the three of them when Eva wasn't looking."

"It must've been Crouch," said Ron at once. "That's why he was gone when Hailey and Dumbledore got there. He'd done a runner."

"I don't think so," said Hailey, shaking her head. "He seemed really weak—he couldn't have Disapparated since you can't do that on school grounds."

"Okay…how's this for a theory?" Ron started, sounding excited. "Ivy and Eva got bored and decided on a little dueling, but Crouch got in the way, so they all stunned themselves."

"And Mr Crouch evaporated, did he?" asked Hermione coldly.

"Oh yeah…" Ron said.

"I highly doubt that Ivy and Eva know how to do the Stunning Spell," Michael said. "They're second years!"

"Besides, they both said that Crouch attacked them," Mandy said.

"And why would Eva attack her friend when her back is turned?" Michael said. "Eva likes fair-play. She wouldn't attack someone when their back is turned."

"Just go through it again, Hailey," said Hermione. "What did Mr Crouch actually say?"

"He wasn't making much sense," said Hailey. "He said he want to warn Dumbledore about something. He definitely mentioned Bertha Jorkins, and he seemed to think she was dead. He kept saying stuff was his fault…He mentioned his son."

"Well, that _was_ his fault," responded Hermione testily.

"He was out of his mind," said Hailey. "Half the time he seemed to think his wife and son were still alive, and he kept talking to Percy about work and giving him instructions."

"And…remind me what he said about You-Know-Who?" asked Ron tentatively.

"I've told you," Hailey said dully. "He said he's getting stronger."

There was a pause. In a falsely confident voice, Ron said, "But he was out of his mind, like you said, so half of it was probably just raving…"

"He was sanest when he was trying to talk about Voldemort," said Hailey, and Ron winced at the sound of the name. "He was having real trouble stringing two words together, but that was when he seemed to know where he was, and know what he wanted to do. He just kept saying he had to see Dumbledore." She turned away from the window and stared up into the rafters. The many perches were half-empty; every now and then, another owl would swoop in through one of the windows, returning from its night's hunting with a mouse in its beak.

"If only Snape hadn't held you up. What was that all about anyway?" Mandy said.

"I don't know. 'The headmaster is busy, Potter…what's this rubbish, Potter?' Why couldn't he have just got out of the way?" Hailey said.

"Maybe he didn't want you to get there!" said Ron. "Maybe—hang on—how fast d'you reckon he could've gotten down to the forest? D'you reckon he could've beaten you and Dumbledore there?"

"He could've turned into a bat or something," said Mandy. "He could've been watching the entire thing and when you turned and ran, Snape could've attacked Ivy and Eva."

"Except they said that Crouch attacked them," Michael said.

"We need to see Professor Moody. We need to find out whether he found Mr Crouch."

"If he had the Marauder's Map on him, it would've been easy," said Hailey.

"Unless Crouch was already outside the ground," said Ron.

"Why did Snape tell Moody that Crouch was there?" Mandy asked suddenly.

"—that's blackmail, that is, we could get into a lot of trouble for that—"

"—we've tried being polite; it's time to play diry, like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did—"

"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing, it's blackmail!"

"Yeah, and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?"

The Owlery door banged open. Fred and George came over the threshold and froze at the sight of the five fourth-years.

"What're you doing here?" Ron and Fred said at the same time.

"Sending a letter," said Hailey and George in unison.

"What, at this time?" said Fred and Hermione.

Fred grinned. "Fine—we won't ask you what you're doing, if you don't ask us." He was holding a sealed envelope in his hands. Hailey glanced at it, but Fred shifted his hand so that the name on it was covered, whether on purpose or accidentally.

"Well, don't let us hold you up," Fred said. He did a mock bow and pointed at the door.

Ron didn't move, "Who're you blackmailing?"

Fred stopped smiling. Hailey saw George half-glance at Fred, before smiling at Ron. "Don't be stupid, I was only joking."

"Didn't sound like that," said Ron.

The twins looked at each other. Fred then said, "I've told you before Ron, keep your nose out of if you like it the shape it is. Can't see why you would but—"

"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone," said Ron. "George's right, you could end up in serious trouble for that."

"Told you, I was joking," said George. He walked over to Fred, pulled the letter out of his hands, and began tying it to the leg of the nearest barn owl. "You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother, you are, Ron. Carry on like this and you'll be made prefect."

"No, I won't!" replied Ron hotly.

George carried the barn owl to the window and it took off. He turned and grinned at Ron. "Well, stop telling people what to do then. See you later." He and Fred left the Owlery, making the five fourth years to look at each other.

"You don't think that they know something about all this, do you?" Hermione asked. "About Crouch and everything?"

"No," replied Hailey. "If it was something that serious, they'd tell someone. They'd tell Dumbledore."

"Besides, why would they hide something like this, anyway?" Mandy asked.

"I wonder who they're blackmailing, though," Michael said.

Ron was looking uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked him.

"Well…" Ron started, "They're…they're obsessed with making money lately, I noticed it when I was hanging around with them—when—you know—"

"We weren't talking," Hailey finished the sentence. "Yeah, but blackmailing…"

"It's this joke shop idea they've got," said Ron. "I thought they were only saying it to annoy Mum, but they really mean it, they want to start one. They've only got a year left at Hogwarts, they keep going on about how it's time to think about their future, and Dad can't help them, and they need gold to get started."

"They could ask Eva. She seems to have a fortune stashed somewhere," Michael said.

Ron shook his head, "I don't think they would accept hand-outs, though."

Hermione was looking uncomfortable now. "Yes, but…they wouldn't do anything against the law to get gold."

"Wouldn't they?" said Ron, looking skeptical. "I dunno…they don't exactly mind breaking rules, do they?"

"It's against the law," said Mandy.

Hermione was looking scared. "This isn't some silly school rule… They'll get a lot more than detention for blackmail! Ron…maybe you'd better tell Percy."

"Are you mad?" asked Ron. "Tell Percy? He'd probably do a Crouch and turn them in." He looked out the window where Fred and George's owl had departed. He said, "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"Should we see Professor Moody?" Mandy asked as they started going down the spiral staircase.

"Is he in this early?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not," replied Hailey. "He'd probably blast us through the door if we wake him at the crack of dawn. He'll think we're trying to attack him while he's asleep. Let's give it till break."

History of Magic seemed to go by so slowly, that Hailey kept looking at the watch Mandy wore. She had discarded her own. Mandy's watch was moving so slowly that it seemed to have stopped working too. It looked like Michael had fallen asleep using his book as a pillow.

When the bell rang, Hailey shook Michael awake and they hurried out into the corridors towards the Dark Arts classroom, when Moody was leaving. He looked as tired as Hailey felt.

"Professor Moody?" Hailey called as they made their way towards him, right through the crowd.

"Hello, Potter," growled Moody. His magical eye followed a couple of passing first years, who sped up, looking nervous. The magical eye rolled into the back of Moody's head and watched them around the corner before he spoke again. "Come in here."

He stood back to let the three Ravenclaws into his empty classroom, limped in after them, and closed the door.

"Did you find him?" Hailey asked and then added, "Mr Crouch?"

"No," said Moody, moving over to his desk, sat down, and stretched out his wooden leg with a slight groan. He pulled out his hip flash.

"Did you use the map?" Hailey asked.

"Of course," said Moody and took a swig from his flask. "Took a leaf out of your book, Potter," Hailey was briefly confused, "Summoned it from my office into the forest. He wasn't anywhere out there."

"Since you can't Disapparate on school grounds, there has to be other ways to disappear," Michael said. "You have to rule out Invisibility Cloaks since you can see through them. And the map shows invisible people So, how did he disappear?"

Michael's magical eye quivered as it rested on the lone boy. "You're another one who might think about a career as an Auror. Mind works the right way, Corner."

Michael shook his head, "I'm thinking of being a Curse-Breaker."

"You should consider other options," Moody said.

Michael said, slowly, "All right?"

"He must've left the grounds then," Hailey said.

"Someone could've made him leave," Mandy said.

Michael added, "Like pulling him on a broomstick or something?"

"We can't rule out kidnap," growled Moody.

"He could be somewhere in Hogsmeade," Michael said.

"Could be anywhere," said Moody, shaking his head. "Only thing we know for sure is that he's not here." He yawned widely so his scars stretched and his mouth revealed a number of missing teeth. He said, "Now, Dumbledore's told me you three fancy yourselves as investigators, but there's nothing you can do for Crouch. The Ministry'll be looking for him now, Dumbledore's notified them. Potter, you just keep your mind on the third task."

Hailey was busy thinking of ways that Crouch could've disappeared, was startled at being addressed. "What?" She knew he said something about keeping her mind on the third task. "Oh, yeah…" She hadn't even given a thought about the third task since the previous night.

"Should be right up your street, this one," said Moody looking up at Hailey. He was scratching his scarred and stubbly chin. "Fm what Dumbledore's said, you've managed to get through stuff like this plenty of times. Broke your way through a series of obstacles guarding the Philosopher's Stone in your first year, didn't you?"

"We helped," Mandy said quickly. "Ron, Hermione, Michael, and I helped."

Moody smiled. "Well, help her practice for this one. I'll be very surprised if she doesn't win. In the meantime…constant vigilance, Potter. Constant vigilance." He took another long swig from his hip flash. His magical eye swiveled onto the window. Hailey could see the topmost sail of the Durmstrang ship through it.

"You two," Moody started, his normal eye was on Mandy and Michael, "you stick close to Potter, all right? I'm keeping an eye on things, but all the same…you can never have too many eyes out. Make sure to tell Granger and Weasley the same thing, all right?"

Mandy nodded.

They left the classroom and went to find Hermione and Ron to tell them about what Moody said.

* * *

The next morning, Sirius sent their owl back. It fluttered down beside Hailey and she took the letter to see what Sirius had to say about the night before last.

 _Hailey—what do you think you are doing, walking off into the forest after two foolish girls? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch from seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed._

 _Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael_ —

"Why did he put my name last?" Michael asked.

"Shut it," Mandy said through gritted teeth as she looked back over at the letter.

— _do not leave Ravenclaw Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn't go amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch._ _Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letter giving me your word you won't stray-out of-bounds again._

 _Sirius_

"Who's he, to lecture me about being out-of-bounds?" asked Hailey in mild indignation. She folded up Sirius's letter and pocketed it. "After all the stuff he did at school!"

"At least he didn't ground you," Michael said.

"Besides, when he was coming here, there wasn't anyone wanting _them_ dead," Mandy pointed out. "He's just worried about you, that's all, just like how Hagrid and Moody are worried too."

"No one's tried to attack me all year," said Hailey. "No one's done anything to me at all—"

"Except for entering you in the Triwizard Tournament, trying to do you in," Michael pointed out.

"There's a reason why they put your name in the goblet. Maybe the third task is the one they're going to get you," Mandy said.

"Look," said Hailey growing impatient. "Let's say that Snuffles is right, and someone Stunned Ivy and Eva to kidnap Crouch. Well, they _would've_ been in the trees near us, wouldn't they? But they waited till I was out of the way until they acted, didn't they? So it doesn't look like I'm their target, does it?"

"Well, they say that Crouch attacked them," Michael said.

"Ivy's back was turned, so someone else could've Stunned her and then kidnap Crouch," Hailey said.

"Why would they want to kidnap Crouch?" Mandy said. "That's what I don't get. What reason did Crouch have to Stun Eva and Ivy and then he goes missing? Who else was in the forest?"

"Murdering Hailey in the forest wouldn't look accidental. Having her get killed in the tournament would look more accidental," Michael said.

Hailey wondered why they were thinking that.

Hermione came over and whispered to them, "She didn't get wind of Crouch." She sounded smug.

* * *

For the next few days, Hailey was forced to stay indoors, because she was preparing for the third task. She spent her free time in the library or in empty classrooms to practice hexes. Hailey was trying to concentrate on the Stunning spell, which she had never used before. Practicing the spell involved sacrifices on Hermione's, Ron's, Mandy's, and Michael's part.

On Monday, during lunchtime, they had snuck into the Charms class. They had found cushions that they had used for the Banishing Spell, which Flitwick had left in the cabinet.

After fifth time that Ron had been Stunned and rewoken by Hailey, said, "Can't we kidnap Mrs Norris? Let's Stun her for a bit. Or you could use Dobby, Hailey; I bet he'd do anything to help you. I'm not complaining or anything," he got to his feet, rubbing his backside, "but I'm aching all over…"

"Well, you keep missing the cushions, don't you!" said Hermione impatiently. She rearranged the pile. "Just try and fall backward!"

"It's kind of hard to land once you've been Stunned," Mandy said to Hermione. "Why haven't _you_ gone yet?"

Michael turned to Hermione, "Yeah. Why don't you get Stunned for a change?"

"I think Hailey's got it now, anyway," Hermione said quickly. "And we don't have to worry about Disarming, because she's been able to do that for ages. I think we ought to start on some of these hexes this evening." She looked down at the list of hexes they created in the library. "I like the look of this one, this Impediment Curse. Should slow down anything that's trying to attack you, Hailey. We'll start with that one."

Michael made a face like he would rather not get hit with the Impediment Curse and before Hailey could reassure him, the bell rang. Michael looked like he relaxed and they hurriedly shoved the cushions back in the cupboard, and slipped out of the classroom.

"See you at dinner," Michael said to Hailey and Mandy, before Hermione grabbed his wrist and dragged him off to Arithmancy.

Ron was looking after the two with his eyes narrowed at Michael. It was the same look that Ron was giving Krum.

"What is it?" Hailey asked Ron.

"Nothing," Ron muttered as he and the two Ravenclaws made their way to Divination in the North Tower.

The sky outside looked so brightly blue, that it looked as if it had been enameled.

"It's going to be so hot in Trelawney's room," Mandy said. "I don't know why she doesn't put out that damn fire."

"I know," Ron grumbled.

They started up the staircase towards the silver ladder and the trapdoor.

The dimly lit hot was sweltering and the fumes from the perfumed fire were heavier than ever. Hailey's head swam as she made her way over to one of the curtained windows.

She noticed that Professor Trelawney was busy disentangling her shawl from a lamp and opened the window an inch or two. She settled in a chintz armchair and felt a soft breeze playing on her face. It was actually extremely comfortable.

"My dear," started Professor Trelawney, sitting down in a winged armchair at the front of the class. She was peering around at them with her strangely enlarged eyes. "We have almost finished our work on planetary divination. Today, however, will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mars, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you will all look this way, I will dim the lights…" She waved her hand and the lamps went out, leaving the fire as the only source of light.

The professor bent down and from under her chair, produced a miniature model of the solar system, contained within a glass dome. It was quite beautiful, each of the moons glimmered in place around the nine planets and the fiery sun. All of them hung in thing air right beneath the glass. Hailey watched as Trelawney pointed at the angle that Mars was making to Neptune, as if it was fascinating. The heavily perfumed fumes were washing over Hailey; the breeze from the window was blowing hair in her face. She could hear insects humming gently outside. She was starting to feel extremely sleeping…

 _She was now on the back of an eagle owl. They were soaring through the clear blue sky toward an old, ivy-coloured house that was set high on a hillside. They started flying lower and lower, the wind being extremely pleasant on her face, until they reached a dark and broken in the upper storey of the house and entered. They were flying along a gloomy looking passageway, to a room at the end and went through the door, right into a dark room. The windows were boarded up._

 _Hailey left the owl's back and was now watching as a chair with its back to her. Thew owl fluttered across the room, landing on the back of the chair. There were two dark shapes on the floor that was beside the chair. There was a huge snake and a, short, balding, man with watery eyes, and a pointed nose. The man was wheezing and sobbing on the hearth rug._

" _You are in luck, Wormtail," said a cold, high-pitched voice. The voice came from the depths of the chair. "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead."_

" _My Lord!" gasped Peter Pettigrew, who went by the nickname of Wormtail. "My Lord, I am…I am so please…and so sorry…"_

" _Nagini," said the cold voice, "you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all…but never mind, never mind…there is still Hailey Potter…" The snake hissed and Hailey saw its tongue fluttering. "Now, Wormtail, perhaps one more little reminded why I will not tolerate another blunder from you…"_

" _My Lord…no…I beg you…" whimpered Peter Pettigrew._

 _A wand tip emerged from around the back of the chair, pointing at Wormtail._

"Crucio! _" exclaimed the cold voice._

 _Peter Pettigrew screamed as though he was in pain. The screaming filled Hailey's ears as the scar on her forehead seared with pain. She was yelling too…Voldemort would hear her, would know that she was there too…_

"Hailey! _Hailey!_ "

Hailey opened her eyes. She realized that she was lying on the floor of Trelawney's room. Hailey had her hands over her face; her scar was burning so badly that her eyes were watering. The pain had been real. The class was standing around her, while Ron was kneeling next to her, looking terrified. Mandy was on both of her knees, looking down at Hailey, looking worried.

Ron asked, "You all right?"

"Of course she isn't!" exclaimed Trelawney, looking excited. Mandy gave the professor a 'really?' look. Trelawney's eyes were looking over Hailey, gazing at her. "What was it, Potter? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Hailey lied, feeling herself shaking. She looked around the classroom, right into the shadows that were behind here. Voldemort's voice had sounded so close…

"You were clutching your scar!" said Trelawney. "You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now, Potter, I have experience in these matters!"

Hailey looked up at the professor, and lied, "I need to go to the hospital wing, I think. Bad headache." She really wanted was to see Professor Dumbledore about the dream.

Professor Trelawney said, "My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my rooms! If you leave now, you may lose the opportunity to see further than you ever have—"

"I don't want to see anything except a headache cure," said Hailey, standing up. The class backed away, looking unnerved. She muttered to Ron and Mandy, "See you later." She picked up her bag and headed for the trapdoor.

When she reached the bottom of the stepladder and headed straight to Dumbledore's office. She marched down the corridors, thinking about what she had seen in the dream…it had been as vivid as the one that had woke her up back in Michael's flat. She tried to run over the details, trying to remember them…She had heard Voldemort accusing Pettigrew of making a blunder…but the owl had brought good news, the blunder had been repaired because now somebody was dead…so Pettigrew wasn't going to be fed to the snake…she, Hailey, was going to be fed to it instead…

It took a few minutes to realize that she walked right past the stone gargoyle that guards the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She stopped, blinked, and looked around before heading back to the gargoyle entrance.

"Pear Drop?" Hailey asked, remembering that Lemon Drop didn't work anymore. "Er—Licorice Wand." It didn't work. "Fizzing Whizbee, Drooble's Best Blowing Gun. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans…oh no, he doesn't like them, does he?" She asked herself. "Oh, just open, can't you?" she snapped angrily. "I really need to see him, it's urgent!"

The gargoyle stayed put.

Hailey was growing irritated and hit the statute with her bag, "Chocolate Frog! Sugar Quill!" She threw in, "Cockroach Cluster!" as a joke. The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Hailey stared, "Cockroach Cluster? That was a joke."

She hurried through the gap in the walls and stepped onto the spiral stone staircase, which slowly moved upward as the doors closed behind her. The staircase took her up to the polished oak door that had a brass knocker.

Before she could use the knocker, she heard voice from inside the office. She hesitated, and listened to the voices.

"Dumbledore, I'm afraid I don't see the connection, don't see it at all!" It was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Ludo says Bertha's perfectly capable of getting herself lost. I agree we would have expected to have found her by now, but all the same, we've no evidence of foul play, Dumbledore, none at all. As for her disappearance being linked with Barty Crouch's!"

"And what do you think's happened to Barty Crouch, Minister?" came Moody's growling voice.

"I see two possibilities, Alastor," said Fudge. "Either Crouch has finally cracked—more than likely, I'm sure you'll agree, given his personal history—lost his mind, and gone wandering off somewhere—"

"He wandered extremely quickly, if that is the case, Cornelius," replied Dumbledore.

"Or else—well…" Fudge replied, sounding as if he was embarrassed. "Well, I'll reserve judgment until after I've see the place where he was found, but you say it was just past the Beauxbatons carriage? Dumbledfore, you know what that woman _is_?"

"I consider her to be a very able headmistress—and an excellent dancer," replied Dumbledore quietly.

Hailey was thrown off by the randomness of Dumbledore complimenting Madame Maxime's dancing skills. Why was that important to say?

"Dumbledore, come!" said Fudge angrily. "Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favour because of Hagrid? They don't turn out harmless—if, indeed, you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got—"

"I no more suspect Madame Maxime than Hagrid," said Dumbledore, calmly. "I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius."

"Can we wrap up this discussion?" growled Moody.

"Yes, yes, let's go down to the grounds, then," said Fudge, sounding impatient.

"No, it's not that," replied Moody, "it's just that Potter wants a word with you, Dumbledore. She's just outside the door."


	28. The Pensieve

The office door opened and Moody said, "Hello, Potter. Come in, then."

Hailey walked inside the office and remembered how she once been inside Dumbledore's office once. The office was a beautiful, circular room that was lined with portraits of previous Hogwarts' headmasters and headmistresses, all of which, were asleep.

Cornelius Fudge was standing beside Dumbledore's desk. He was wearing his usual pinstriped cloak and he was holding his lime-green bowler hat. "Hailey!" called Fudge, showing happy. He moved forward, "How are you?"

"Fine," Hailey lied.

Fudge said, "we were just talking about the night when Mr Crouch turned up on the grounds. It was you who found him, was it not?"

"Yes," replied Hailey and figured that it would be pointless to act as if she didn't listen in on their conversation when the door was shut, said, "I didn't see Madame Maxime anywhere, though. She'd have a job hiding, wouldn't she?"

Behind Fudge's back, Hailey saw Dumbledore smile at her. Fudge looked embarrassed, "Yes, well, we're about to go for a short walk on the grounds, Hailey, if you'll excuse us…perhaps if you just go back to your class—"

"I wanted to talk to you, Professor," Hailey interrupted while looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave her a swift, searching look and said, "Wait here for me, Hailey. Our examination of the grounds will not take long."

The adults walked past Hailey in silence and closed the door. After a minute or so, Hailey heard the clunks of Moody's wooden leg grow fainter as they left the corridor.

Hailey looked around the office again and spotted Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Fawks. Fawkes, the size of a swan with magnificent scarlet-and-gold plummage, was standing on the golden perch beside the door.

"Hello, Fawkes," Hailey greeted.

Fawkes swished his long tail and blinked at Hailey in a kind manner, as if he was greeting her back.

Hailey sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and watched the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses sleeping. She was thinking about what she had overheard and kept running her fingers over her scar, which had stopped hurting.

She oddly felt much calmer now, somehow, now that she was in Dumbledore's office, knowing that she would be telling Dumbledore about the dream, shortly. The Sorting Hat was standing on a shelf, looking ragged patched. Next to the hat was a glass case that held a magnificent silver sword that had large rubies set into the hilt. It was the sword that Hailey had pulled out of the Sorting Hat during her second year. The sword had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor, founder of Gryffindor House. The sword had come to Hailey's aid when she thought that all hope was lost. Apparently the sword thought that she had a true Gryffindor's heart, despite her being in Ravenclaw.

She noticed that a patch of silvery light was dancing and moving on the glass case. She looked for the source of light and saw a sliver of silver-white shining brightly from within a black cabinet behind her. The door hadn't been closed properly and she hesitated. She looked at Fawkes and got up. She walked across the office and pulled opened the cabinet door.

A shallow stone basin was in there, with runes and symbols carved around the edge. She didn't recognize the runes and symbols, and figured that Michael might be able to figure out what they meant if she wrote down the runes for him. The silvery light was coming from the inside of the basin that didn't look either liquid or gas. It was a bright, whitish silver, and it was moving around ceaselessly. The surface became ruffled like water when it was windy. The substance separated and swirled smoothly.

It dawned on Hailey that this was a Pensieve, an object that can store memories to be watched later. The memories are unbiased, so it played out exactly has it happened. The substance inside of it must be Dumbledore's memories. She wondered what type of memories Dumbledore placed in the Pensieve.

The weird urge to touch it crossed her mind. She wanted to know what the memories felt like, but she knew that it would be considered rude to even touch Dumbledore's memories like that. Also, what would she see if she was sucked in one? She might come across a memory that might be him being…intimate…with his lover or something. She then thought, _but then again, why would he leave something like that in the Pensieve?_

She supposed poking and prodding at the memories wouldn't be too bad, that is if she didn't accidentally access one.

She looked around and took her wand out of her robes pocket. She prodded at the contents and the memories started to rapidly swirl.

The memories suddenly became transparent like glass. She bent down to examine the memory and saw an enormous room that was below the surface of the memory. It seemed as if there was a window in the ceiling and she was looking down at the room.

The room was dimly lit, and seemed like it was underground because there weren't any window and the only light was torches in brackets, like the ones that illuminated the walls of Hogwarts. She lowered her face to the basin to examine the memory more clearly. There were witches and wizards sitting on benches, which rose in levels. In the center of the room was a lone chair, which made Hailey shiver. There were chains encircling the arms of the chair, as if occupants of the chair were tied to it.

Hailey wondered where this place even was, because it sure as hell wasn't at Hogwarts. The crowd was made up of adults anyway and not that many teachers even worked at Hogwarts

It looked like they were waiting for something and she could see the tops of their hats and all of them looked like they were looking in one direction. None of them were taking and the room looked square, so she couldn't see the corners. She leaned closer and tilted her head a little to see if she can see…unfortunately her hair fell from behind her shoulders and right into the basin. The office lurched and she was thrown forward. She fell headfirst into the memory…

She fell through icy-coldness and darkness…it was like what she imagined being sucked into a dark whirlpool felt like.

She was now sitting on a bench at the end of the room inside the basin. It was a bench raised high above the others. She looked up at the high ceiling, but it was dark and solid stone.

She was in Dumbledore's memory and she started to breath fast and heavily. She looked right next to her to see Dumbledore himself, but that couldn't be right. He left her in his office back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore, like the other wizards, was staring at the far corner where a door was.

Hailey looked Dumbledore and then at the watchful crowd. She had once been in a memory before, in her second year. She once had been sucked into a page in an enchanted diary, that had once belonged to Tom Riddle, when he was framing Hagrid for setting fear a 'monster' which had turned out to be Aragog, an Acromantula, who now resided in the Forbidden Forest and wanted to feast on her and her friends.

She looked at Dumbledore, again. He looked just like the present day Dumbledore, so when did this memory take place? Where was this room at? What were all these wizards waiting for, anyway? She looked around the again. It did seem underground—most likely a dungeon. It seemed bleak and forbidding inside, because there weren't any pictures and decorations. The benches rose in levels all around the room, positioned in a way to have a clear view of the chair with the chains on its arms.

There were footsteps and the door in the corner opened. One man and two dementors entered.

The dementors were tall, hooded creatures with concealed faces glided slowly toward the chair in the center of the room. There were grasping one of the man's arms with dead rotten-looking hands. The man looked like he was about to faint and Hailey didn't blame him. The dementors couldn't harm her inside a memory, but she knew of their power to well. The crowd seemed to recoil slightly as the dementors placed the man in the chained chair and glided back out of the room.

Hailey looked at the man in the chair and saw that it was Karkaroff.

Karkaroff looked much younger, because his hair and goatee were black. He wasn't dressed in sleek furs, but in thin and ragged looking robes. He was shaking, and as Hailey watched, the chains on the arms of the chair glowed gold and snaked their way up Karkaroff's arms, binding him.

"Igor Karkaroff," said a voice from Hailey's left. Hailey looked around and saw Mr Crouch standing up in the middle of bench beside her. Crouch's hair was dark, his face less lined. He actually looked fit and alert. "You have been brought from Azkaban to present evidence to the Ministry of Magic. You have given us to understand that you have important information for us."

Karkaroff straightened up as best as he could, being tightly bound to the chair. "I have, sit." He sounded scared, yet he had that familiar unctuous tone. "I wish to be of use to the Ministry. I wish to help. I—I know that Ministry is trying to—to round up the last of the Dark Lord's supporters. I am eager to assist in any way I can…"

A murmur erupted around the benches. Hailey noticed that some of the wizards and witches were looking at Karkaroff with interest and others didn't look like they would trust him.

"Filth," said a familiar, growling voice, from Dumbledore's other side.

Hailey leaned forward so she can see past Dumbledore. It was Mad-Eye Moody, even though he looked a little unfamiliar. He had two normal eyes and they were narrowed as he looked down at Karkaroff, in dislike. He, however, was missing a chunk out of his nose.

"Crouch is going to let him out," Moody said quietly to Dumbledore. "He's done a deal with him. Took me six months to track him down, and Crouch is going to let him go if he's got enough new names. Let's hear his information, I say, and throw him straight back to the dementors."

Dumbledore made a small noise of disagreement through his nose.

Moody gave a sardonic smile, "Ah, I was forgetting…you don't like the dementors, do you, Albus?"

"No," replied Dumbledore, calmly. "I'm afraid I don't. I have long felt the Ministry is wrong to ally itself with such creatures."

In a soft voice, Moody said, "But for filth like this…"

"You say you have names for us, Karkaroff," said Mr Crouch. "Let us hear them, please."

"You must understand," said Karkaroff hurriedly, "that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named operated always in the greatest secrecy…He preferred that we—I mean to say, his supporters—and I regret now, very deeply, that I ever counted myself among them—"

"Get on with it," sneered Moody.

"—we never knew that names of every one of our fellows—" Karkaroff started, "He alone knew exactly who we all were—"

"Which was a wise move, wasn't it, as it prevented someone like you, Karkaroff, from turning all of them in," muttered Moody.

"Yet you say you have _some_ names for us?" prompted Mr Crouch.

"I—I do," replied Karkaroff, in a breathless tone, "And these were important supporters, mark you. People I saw with my own eyes doing his bidding. I give this information as a sign that I fully and totally renounce him, and am filled with a remorse so deep I can barely—"

"These names are?" asked Mr Crouch sharply.

Karkaroff took a deep breath. "There was Antonin Dolohov. I—I saw him torture countless Muggles and—and non-supporters of the Dark Lord."

"And helped him do it," muttered Moody.

"We have already apprehended Dolohov, said Crouch, "He was caught shortly after yourself."

"Indeed?" asked Karkaroff, his eyes widening. "I—I am delighted to hear it!"

He didn't look delighted, as it seemed like the news was a blow to him. The name was worthless.

"Any others?" demanded Crouch in a cold tone.

"Why, yes...there was Rosier. Evan Rosier," said Karkaroff in a rush.

"Rosier is dead," said Crouch. "He was caught shortly after you were, too. He preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle."

"Took a bit of me with him, though," whispered Moody to Hailey's right. Hailey turned too look at him and saw Moody indicating to the large chunk out of his nose to Dumbledore.

"No—no more than Rosier deserved!" exclaimed Karkaroff, sounding panicked. Hailey could see that he was beginning to worry that none of his information was useful to the Ministry.

"Any more?" asked Crouch, sounding slightly impatient.

"Yes!" exclaimed Karkaroff. "There was Travers—he helped murder the McKinnons! Mulciber—he specialized in the Imperius Curse, forced countless people to do horrific things! Rookwood, who was a spy, and passed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named useful information from inside the Ministry itself!"

The crowd starting murmuring together.

"Rookwood?" asked Mr Crouch, nodding to a witch that was sitting in front of him. She began writing on her piece of parchment. "Augustus Rookwood of the Department of Mysteries?"

"The veryt same," said Karkaroff eagerily. "I believe he used a network of well-placed wizards, both inside the Ministry and out, to collect information—"

"But Travers and Mulciber we have," said Mr Crouch. "Very well, Karkaroff, if that is all, you will be returned to Azkaban while we decide—"

"Not yet!" cried Karkaroff, looking desperate now. "Wait, I have more!" Hailey could see him sweating in the torchlight. "Snape! Severus Snape! Blair Lovelace!"

Hailey briefly wondered if Malachi had an aunt by the name of Blair. It couldn't have been his mother, but she didn't know Malachi's mother's name.

"Snape has been cleared by this council," replied Crouch disdainfully. "He has been vouched for by Albus Dumbledore."

"No!" shouted Karkaroff, straining against the chain bindings. "I assure you! Severus Snape is a Death Eater!"

Dumbledore got to his feet and calmly stated, "I have given evidence already on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater. However, he rejoined our side before Lord Voldemort's downfall and turned spy for us, at great personal risk. He is now no more a Death Eater than I am."

Hailey looked at Moody-Eye Mody. He was looking deeply skeptical behind Dumbledore's back.

"Very well, Karkaroff," Crouch said coldly. "We shall look into Bliar Lovelace and I shall review your case. You will return to Azkaban in the meantime…"

Mr Crouch's voice faded and Hailey looked around. The dungeon was dissolving as though it was made of smoke. Everything was fading, and Hailey looked down to see her body—everything else was swirling darkness. The memory must've been over.

The dungeon returned and Hailey was now sitting in a different seat, in the highest bench. She was now sitting to the left side of Mr Crouch.

The atmosphere seemed more relaxed, even cheerful. The witches and wizards all around the walls were talking to one another, almost as if they were at a sporting event than a trial. Hailey spotted a witch halfway up the rows of benches opposite of Hailey. The witch had short blonde hair and was wearing magenta robes. She was sucking the end of an acid-green quill. She was a younger Rita Skeeter. Hailey looked around and saw that Dumbledore was sitting beside her again, wearing different robes. Mr Crouch looked tired and somehow fiercer, gaunter. Hailey knew that she was in a different memory, on a different day…a new trial.

The door in the corner opened and Ludo Bagman walked into the room.

It was a Ludo Bagman who was clearly at the height of his Quidditch-playing fitness. His nose wasn't broken; he was tall, lean, and muscular. He was somewhat handsome. He looked nervous as he saw down in the chained chair. It didn't bind him like it did to Karkaroff. Bagman glanced around at the watching crowd, waved at a couple of them, and managed a small smile.

Mr Crouch, "Ludo Bagman, you have been brought here in front of the Council of Magical Law to answer charges relating to the activities of the Death Eaters. We have heard evidence against you, and are about to reach our verdict. Do you have anything to add to your testimony before we pronounce judgment?"

Hailey was stunned at that. _Ludo Bagman, a Death Eater?_ In a way, it made sense of why Crouch seemed to dislike to him.

Bagman started, "Only, well—I know I've been a bit of an idiot—"

A few jurors smiled indulgently, although Mr Crouch didn't seemed to share their feelings, because he was staring down at Ludo Bagman with severity and dislike.

"You never spoke a truer word, boy," someone muttered to Dumbledore from behind Hailey. Hailey turned to see Moody sitting there. "If I didn't know he'd always been dim, I'd have said some of those Bludgers had permanently affected his brain…"

"Ludovic Bagman, you were caught passing information to Lord Voldemort's supporters," said Mr Crouch. "For this, I suggest a term of imprisonment in Azkaban last no less than—"

An angry cry burst from the surrounding benches, because several witches and wizards around the walls stood up, shaking their heads, and even their fists at Mr Crouch.

"But I've told you, I had no idea!" Bagman called earnestly over the crowd's babble. His eyes widened. "None at all! Old Rookwood was a friend of my dad's…Blair Lovelace? She looked down on the Death Eaters and blood-purists when I dated her! Never crossed my mind that they were in with You-Know-Who!"

Hailey wondered if Malachi knew that aspect of his mother.

"I thought I was collecting information for our side! And Rookwood and Blair were talking about getting me a job in the Ministry later on…once my Quidditch days are over, you know…I mean, I can't keep getting hit by Bludgers for the rest of my life, can I?"

There were murmurs from the crowd.

In a cold voice, Mr Crouch said, "It will be put to the vote." He turned to the right-hand side of the dungeon. "The jury will please raise their hands…those in favour of imprisonment…"

No hands were raised and many of the jurors began clapping. One witch stood up.

"Yes?" barked Crouch.

In a breathless tone, the witch said, "We'd just like to congratulate Mr Bagman on his splendid performance for England in the Quidditch match against Turkey last Saturday."

Mr Crouch looked furious and applause rang out. Bagman stood up and bowed, grinning widely.

Bagman walked out of the dungeon and Mr Crouch sat next to Dumbledore. He spat out, "Despicable. Rookwood and Lovelace get him a job indeed…The day Ludo Bagman joins us will be a sad day indeed for the Ministry…"

The dungeon dissolved again and it returned once more. Hailey looked around; she and Dumbledore were still sitting next to Mr Crouch.

There was total silence in the dungeon; the only sound was coming from the sobs of a frail, wispy-looking witch that sat next to Mr Crouch. The witch's hands were tremebling as she held a handkerchief to her mouth.

Hailey looked at Mr Crouch to see that he looked gaunter and greyer than ever. His temple was twitching. "Bring them in." His voice echoed in the dungeon.

The door opened again and six dementors entered, flanking a group of four people. The jury looked up at Mr Crouch and a few whispered to one another.

The dementors placed the four people in four chairs and the chains glowed gold, before binding the four people.

There was a thickset man who stared in a blank manner up at Mr Crouch. There was thinner and nervous-looking man, who kept looking around at the jury. There was a woman with thick, shining dark hair and heavily hooded eyes, who sat in the chair as if it were a throne. Lastly, there was a boy in his late teens, who looked petrified and he was shivering. He had straw-coloured hair that was all over his face and he was very pale.

The witch beside Crouch started rocking back and forth, whimpering into her handkerchief.

Mr Crouch stood up and looked down at the four people in front of him, with pure hatred. "You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law, so that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous—"

"Father," interrupted the straw-coloured hair. "Father…please—"

"—that we have rarely heard the like of it within this court," continued Mr Crouch, speaking loudly to be heard over his son's voice. "We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing an Auror – Frank Longbottom – and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse, believing him to have knowledge of the present whereabouts of your exiled master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—"

"Father, I didn't!" shrieked Crouch's son in the center of room. "I didn't, I swear it. Father, don't send me back to the dementors—"

"You are further accused," Crouch was now bellowing to be heard, "of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom's wife, when he would not give you information. You planned to restore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to power, and to resume the lives of violence you presumably led while he was strong. I now ask the jury—"

"Mother!" screamed the boy and Crouch's wife started sobbing and rocking again. "Mother, stop him! Mother, I didn't do it, it wasn't me!"

Crouch shouted, "I now ask the jury to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!"

The right-hand side of the dungeon, in unison, the witches and wizards raised their hands. The jurors around the walls began clapping like they had for Bagman, seeming triumphant. Crouch's son started screaming, "No! Mother, no! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him!"

The dementors glided back into the room and Crouch's son's three companions rose from the chairs. The heavy-lidded woman called, "The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!"

Crouch's son was trying and failing to fight the dementors off. Hailey noticed their cold, draining power was beginning to affect the boy as the crowd jeered. Some of the jurors were on their feet as the woman was swept out of the dungeon. Crouch's son was still struggling with the dementors and screamed, "I'm your son! I'm your son!"

Mr Crouch's eyes bulged, "You are no son of mine! I have no son!" Mr Crouch's wife gasped and slumped in her seat, in a faint, and Crouch didn't seem to notice as he roared at the dementors, "Take them away!" Spit flew from his mouth, "Take them away, and may they rot there!"

Crouch's son stilled cried, "Father! Father, I wasn't involved! No! No! Father, please!"

"I think, Hailey, it is time to return to my office," a voice said in Hailey's ear.

Hailey jumped and looked around, seeing that the Dumbledore on her right was watching Crouch's son being dragged away, but there was another Dumbledore on her left, looking straight at her.

The Dumbledore on Hailey's said, "Come," and put his hand under Hailey's elbow.

Hailey felt herself rising into the air and the dungeon dissolved around her.

There was darkness and as if she had done a slow somersault, landed on her feet right in the brightness of Dumbledore's sunlit office. The Pensieve was shimmering in the cabinet in front of Hailey and Dumbledore was standing beside her.

Hailey gasped,"Professor, I know I shouldn't've – I didn't mean – the cabinet door was sort of open and—"

"I quite understand," replied Dumbledore. He lifted the Pensieve, carried it over to the desk, placed it upon the polished top, and sat down in the chair behind it. He motioned for Hailey to sit down opposite of him.

Hailey did, staring at the Pensieve. The memories had returned to their original, silvery-white state, swirling and rippling. "I didn't mean to look through your Pensieve."

Dumbledore seemed to brighten, "Oh, so you know what it is."

Hailey wondered if she should feel offended at that. She chose not to. "I read about them." She realized that she sounded like Hermione. "I didn't realize what it was until I saw the memories in it. I couldn't help myself because I never saw one in person. I didn't know how much memories it could hold. Now that I think about it, why is there so many in there?"

"I sometimes find, and I am sure you know the feeling, that I simply have too many thoughts and memories crammed into my mind," Dumbledore replied.

Hailey couldn't truthfully say that she had ever felt anything of the sort. "Oh."

"At these times," started Dumbledore, motioning to the Pensieve, "I use the Pensieve. It becomes easier to spot patterns and links, you understand, when they are in this form."

"What does it look like when you siphon off of your thoughts?" Hailey asked, in wonder.

Dumbledore took out his wand from inside his robes and placed the tip into his hair, near his temple. When he pulled the wand away, it looked like his hair was clinging to it—but it was a glistening strand of the same silvery-white substance that filled the Pensieve. Dumbledore added the fresh though to the Pensieve and Hailey was astonished to see her own face swimming around the surface of the bowl. Dumbledore placed his hands on either side of the Pensieve and swirled as if he was a gold prospector panning for gold fragments. Hailey saw her face change smoothly into Snape's, who seemed to speak to the ceiling, "It's coming back…Karkaroff's too…stronger and clearer than ever…" His voice had a strange echoing quality to it.

"A connection I could have made without assistance," Dumbledore said, sighing, "But never mind." Hailey was gaping at Snape's face. "I was using the Pensieve when Mr Fudge arrived for our meeting and put it away rather hastily. Undoubtedly I did not fasten the cabinet door properly. Naturally, it would have attracted your attention."

"I'm sorry," Hailey said.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Curiosity is not a sin, but we should exercise caution with our curiosity…yes, indeed…" He frowned slightly and prodded at the thought that was in the Pensieve with the tip of his hand. A figure rose of it. The figure was a plump, scowling girl that may be sixteen years old. The girl started to slowly revolve, even though her feet were still in the Pensieve. She didn't seem to notice Hailey or Dumbledore. "He put a hex on me, Professor Dumbledore, and I was only teasing him, sir. I only said I'd seen him kissing Florence behind the greenhouses last Thursday…" Her voice had the same echoing quality to it, like Snape's.

"But why, Bertha," said Dumbledore sadly. He was looking at the girl, "Why did you have to follow him in the first place?"

"Bertha?" Hailey whispered, looking at the girl, "Is that—was that Bertha Jorkins?"

"Yes," answered Dumbledore. He prodded at the thoughts in the Pensieve and Bertha sank back into them. They became silvery and opaque once more. "That was Bertha as I remember her at school."

The light from the Pensieve illuminated Dumbledore's face and Hailey noticed how old Dumbledore was looking. She knew that Dumbledore had been getting on in years, but she never considered him as an old man.

"So, Hailey," stated Dumbledore quietly. "Before you got lost in my thoughts, you want to tell me something."

"Yes," said Hailey, remembering why she should up. "Professor—I was in Divination just now and—er—I fell asleep." She hesitated wondering if she was going to get reprimanded for that.

"Quite understandable," Dumbledore said, "Continue."

Hailey explained the dream she had about how Voldemort got an owl, about how Pettigrew's mistake had been fixed, about how someone was dead, how Pettigrew wasn't going to be fed to the snake, which was beside the chair, how Hailey was going to be fed to the snake instead, how Voldemort did the Cruicatus Curse on Pettigrew, and then how her scar hurt so badly it woke her up.

Dumbledore continued looking at Hailey.

"Er—that's all," Hailey said.

"I see," Dumbledore said quietly. "I see. Now, has your scar hurt at any other time this yes, excepting the time it woke you up over the summer?"

"No, I—" Hailey started and trailed off. "How did you know that it woke me up?" She was astonished that Dumbledore knew. How did he know? Did Michael tell him for some reason?

"You are not Sirius's only correspondent," said Dumbledore. "I have also been in contact with him ever since he left Hogwarts last year. It was I who suggested the mountainside cave as the safest place for him to stay." He got up and started pacing behind his desk. Every now and then, he placed his wand tip to his temple, extracted a thought and added it to the Pensieve. The thoughts inside the Pensieve swirled so fast, that all Hailey could see was a blur of colour.

After a few minutes, Hailey quietly said, "Professor?"

Dumbledore stopped his pacing and looked at Hailey. Quietly, he said, "my apologies." He sat down at his desk.

Hailey asked, "D'you—d'you know why my scar's hurting me?" She knew that Voldemort had accidentally put a piece of him in her, but that doesn't explain why her scar hurts.

Dumbledore looked intently at Hailey for a moment, and then he finally said, "I have a theory, no more than that…It is my belief that your scar hurts both when Lord Voldemort is near you, and when he is feeling a particularly strong surge of hatred."

Hailey was confused, "but…why?"

Dumbled explained, "Because you and he are connected by the curse that failed. That is no ordinary scar."

Hailey was a little unnerved by that. "So, you think…that dream…did it really happen?"

"It is possible," said Dumbledore. "I would say—probable, Hailey—did you see Voldemort?"

Hailey thought about it, "No, just the back of his chair. But—there wouldn't have been anything to see, would there? I mean, he hasn't got a body has he? But…" She trailed thinking about the dream, "but then how could he have held the wand?"

"How indeed?" muttered Dumbledore. "How indeed…"

For a while, neither spoke. Dumbledore was staring across the room, and, every now and then, placed his wand to his temple to add another shining silver thought to the mass in the Pensieve.

Hailey remembered Crouch's words about Voldemort getting stronger, asked, "Professor, do you think he's getting stronger?"

"Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Hailey over the Pensieve. It was a piercing look that Dumbledore gave her on occasion. It made Hailey feel as if the professor was seeing right through her in a way that Moody's magical eye couldn't. "Once again, Hailey, I can only give you my suspicions." He sighed. "The years of Voldemort's ascent to power were marked with disappearances. Bertha Jorkins has vanished without a trace in the place where Voldemort was certainly known to be last. Mr Crouch too has disappeared…within these very grounds. And there was a third disappearance, one which the Ministry, I regret to say, do no consider of any importance, for it concerns a Muggle. His name was Frank Bryce, he lived in the village where Voldemort's father grew up, and he has not been sense since August."

Hailey thought that was kind of sad. How did Dumbledore know that if Frank Byrce was a Muggle?

"You see, I read the Muggle newspaper, unlike most of my Ministry friends," Dumbledore continued. He looked very seriously at Hailey. "These disappearances seem to me to be linked. The Ministry disagrees—as you may have heard, while waiting outside my office."

Hailey nodded and silence fell between them again. Dumbledore kept extracting thoughts every now and then. Hailey felt as if she had to go, but the court thing kept her in her chair. She tentatively asked, "Professor?"

"Yes, Hailey?" asked Dumbledore.

She asked, "er…could I ask you about…that court thing I was in…in the Pensieve?"

"You could," said Dumbledore, his voice having a heavy tone to it, "I attended it many times, but some trials come back to me more clearly then others…particularly now…"

"You know—you know the trail you found me in? The one with Crouch's son? Well…were they talking about Neville's parents?"

Dumbledore asked, "Has Neville or Colton tell you why Neville has been brought up by his grandmother?"

Hailey shook her head. She didn't know Neville that well due to different Houses and she didn't even know Colton Taylor that well, either. Besides, it doesn't seem like something that they would go talking about either.

"Yes, they're were talking about Neville's parents. His father, Frank, was an Auror just like Professor Moody. He and his wife were tortured for information about Voldemort's whereabouts after he lost his powers, as you heard."

"Are they dead?" Hailey asked quietly.

In a voice filled with bitterness, Dumbledore said, "No. They are insane. They are both in St. Mungo's Hosptial for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I believe Neville and Colton visits them with Neville's grandmother, during the holidays. They do not recognize them."

Hailey felt horrified and really guilty. In four years…she never bothered to ask about it…Or two years in Colton's case.

"The Longbottoms were very popular," said Dumbledore. "The attacks on them came after Voldemort's fall from power, just when everyone thought they were safe. Those attacks caused a wave of fury such as I have never known. The Ministry was under great pressure to catch those who had done it. Unfortunately, the Longbottoms' eveidence was—given their condition—none too reliable."

Hailey remembered Sirius saying that Crouch's son may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Then Mr Crouch's son might not have been involved?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "As to that, I have no idea."

They sat in silence some more, watching the thoughts in the Pensieve swirl. There were a few more questions that Hailey wanted to ask…but they concerned the guilt of living people…

"Er…" Hailey started, "Mr Bagman…"

"…has never been accused of any Dark activity since," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Right," replied Hailey hastily. "Malachi's mother…"

"Has been in Azkaban for two years, since Malachi was one," Dumbledore said. "She wasn't passing information. It was a big misunderstanding, but Mr Crouch is still distrustful of her. She hasn't been accused of any Dark activity since."

"Does Malachi know?" Hailey asked.

"I do not know," Dumbledore answered. "You have to ask him yourself."

Hailey started at the contents of the Pensieve again. One more question she had to ask, but the Pensieve seemed to know what she wanted to ask because Snape's face appeared in the Pensieve. Dumbledore glanced down at it and then looked back at Hailey. He said, "No more has Professor Snape."

Hailey looked into Dumbledore's eyes. "What makes you think he'd really stopped supporting Voldemort, Professor?" She hated herself for asking that, but it just came out.

Dumbledore held Hailey's gaze. "That, Hailey, is a matter between Snape and myself." His voice held a tone that said that it was time for Hailey to go, even though he didn't look angry.

Hailey stood up, followed by Dumbledore. They walked to the door and Dumbldore said, "Hailey. Please do not speak about Neville's parents to anybody else. He has the right to let people know when he is ready."

"Yes, Professor," replied Hailey turning to go.

"Also, do not tell your friends about Malachi's mother," Dumbledore said. "I feel that one of them would be thrilled to have an actual reason to distrust Lovelace even more than he already does."

That…made no sense. Why would Ron or Michael distrust Malachi? Malachi gave them no reason to distrust them. Slowly, Hailey replied, "All…right," and turned to leave.

Dumbledore started, "And—"

Hailey turned to look back. Dumbledore was standing by the Pensieve. The light emitting from it was making Dumbledore look older than ever. He looked at Hailey for a moment and then said, "Good luck with the third task."


	29. The Third Task

After Hailey left Dumbledore's office, she went straight to the Owlery to send Sirius a letter to tell him everything that she saw in the Pensieve and nearly everything that Dumbledore had shown her afterward. After she finished writing her letter, Malachi walked in the Owlery, holding a letter.

Hailey hesitated and watched Malachi tie the letter to an owl's leg before he sent the owl off. Malachi turned and looked at Hailey, almost looking startled to see her still standing there. She tied her letter to Hedwig's leg and looked back at the fifth-year. She tried to sound conversational, "So, I heard that your mother was an accused Death Eater."

Malachi paled, "How—how did you find out?"

Hailey was confused, "Did you know or…?"

Malachi looked offended at that question. "Of course I _knew_. My mother doesn't talk about it because it ruined her reputation. No one trusts her. That's why she's reclusive." He looked at her, "How did you find out?"

Hailey stuttered out an explanation about Dumbledore's Pensieve and how he was at Karkaroff's trial when he accused Blair of being a Death Eater.

Malachi seemed to relax a little. "Oh. I thought that Corey and Ciera told you for some reason."

"No, Ron hasn't mentioned Ciera since the Yule Ball," Hailey said.

"Oh," Malachi said, looking at Hailey. "Please don't tell your friends about my mother."

"I won't," Hailey said, thinking about Dumbledore's warning. She went to tie her letter to Hedwig's leg. "Bagman said that he used to date your mother."

"He did," Malachi said. "They ended it on good terms and she helped him find a job at the Ministry when he left Quidditch."

"I've been told that your mother was in Azkaban for two years," Hailey pointed out.

"He started working there like four years after my mum was released," Malachi said.

"So that's why Mr Crouch doesn't trust your mother," Hailey said.

"Yeah, he still thinks that they're Death Eaters," Malachi said, shrugging.

"—are you sure that's the right address?" a girl asked.

"Yes, they wanted this specific colour," another girl replied.

Hailey and Malachi turned to the entrance to see Ivy and Eva walking in. They were holding a box with holes in it.

Eva made a weird, 'oh-hell-we're busted' face. She instantly looked suspicious, "What are you two doing up here?"

"Making cakes," Malachi replied.

Hailey went to send Hedwig off with her letter and looked at the two second-years, "What are you two doing?"

"Making hot cross buns," Eva said and went to a school owl. She and Ivy tied the package to the owl's legs. They carried the owl to the window and sent it off, too.

Ivy smiled brightly, "Well, bye." They hurried out of the Owlery.

" _What_ are _they_ doing?" Malachi asked, sound bewildred.

"I don't know," Hailey responded. "Michael thinks that they're running an underground puffskein breeding ring."

"Probably," Malachi said shrugging. "Bye. Good luck with the third task." He left and Hailey was left alone. She wondered what the two second-years were doing and why did it require sending off a box that was off school-grounds.

She shook her head and went to go back to Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

"So you're saying that You-Know-Who's getting stronger?" Mandy asked. "And Dumbledore's agrees?"

Hailey had finished telling Mandy and Michael what had happened, leaving out Malachi's mother and Neville's parents. She nodded, "Yeah." Her mind was reeling and she knew what Dumbledore meant about siphoning thoughts. She should look into investing for a Pensieve.

Mandy said, "So, Snape was a Death Eater and yet Dumbledore trusts him? Is he mad?"

"Yes," Hailey said. "Well, yes to Dumbledore trusting Snape, but I'm not sure about Dumbledore being mad."

Michael was staring at the ceiling, looking like he was thinking hard. Hailey was sure he should look into investing for a Pensieve, too. "Hey…remember how Skeeter said, 'I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl?' I think that was what she meant. She was at Bagman's trial, so she knows that he passed information to the Death Eaters."

Mandy nodded, "Yeah. Winky knows about it to because she said, 'Ludo Bagman's a bad wizard.' So Mr Crouch would've been angry that Bagman got off, so he would've talked about it at home."

"Yeah, but Bagman claimed that he didn't know that he was doing it on purpose," Hailey replied.

"So, Fudge reckons _Madame Maxime_ attacked Crouch?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, but he said that because Crouch disappeared near the Beauxbatons carriage," Hailey replied.

"I just want to know who took Mr Crouch," Mandy said. She was now playing with her head-band. "I mean, how did they get here and disappear so fast. Apparating is out of the question."

"There's the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack," Hailey said.

"And Pettigrew knows about it, besides us, Remus, Sirius, and Hailey's dad," Michael said. "Pettigrew…" He stared up at the ceiling some more. He tilted his head, "I wonder how much stars are on there."

Hailey briefly pictured her and Michael lying on the ground together and just staring at the stars…that was on the ceiling. Would that be considered romantic?

"Hey…we need to get the Impediment Curse down, tomorrow," Mandy said, looking at her watch. "We should really get to sleep."

"Oh, yay, the Impediment Curse," Michael said in a monotone.

"Calm down, it's just the Impediment Curse," Mandy joked, smiling, "There's no reason to be that excited over it." She turned to Hailey, "We really should get to sleep." Mandy and Hailey made their up to the dormitories. As Hailey changed, she couldn't help but think about Neville's predicament. Having family that were still alive, but unable to recognize you? And people gave her sympathy over her being an orphan? When she got into the bed, she couldn't help but think that Neville really needed more sympathy than her.

As she lay there in the darkness, she sudden felt angry and hatred towards the people that did that to Neville's parents. She remembered who had tortured Neville's parents and she remembered the jeers of the crowd as Crouch's son and his companions had been dragged out of the court by the dementors. She understood how the crowd felt and then remembered Crouch's pale-faced, screaming son and remembered that he had died a year later.

She stared up at the canopy and realized that it came down to Voldemort, who had torn families apart and ruined everyone's lives.

* * *

Hailey's friends were supposed to be studying for exams, which were supposed to be finished on the day of the third task, but they were putting most of their efforts into helping her.

After Hailey pointed it out and told them that she didn't mind practicing the spells on her own; Hermione had told her not to worry about it and that they'll get top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts because they'd not have found out about the hexes in class.

Ron had said that it was good practice when they all become Aurors while he practiced the Impediment Curse on a wasp, which stopped in midair. Mandy had replied that she wanted to take over Professor Trelawney's teaching position and Michael said that he was going to be a Curse-Breaker.

Mandy and Michael were trying their best to multi-task by studying and helping Hailey out. While Hailey practiced spells on Hermione and Ron, they were reading their books, and trying to read books even when they were being used as target practice.

As June started, the mood seemed to turn excited and tense, because everyone was looking forward for the third task. Hailey was busy practicing hexes at every available moment. She felt more confident about the third task because she had managed to find her way through monstrous creatures and enchanted barriers before. She also had time to prepare herself.

Professor McGonagall had always managed to walk in on the five fourth-years practicing the spells, gave them permission to use the Transfiguration classroom during lunchtimes to practice. Professor Flitwick had allowed them to use the Charms classroom when they needed it.

Hailey had soon mastered the Impediment Curse, a spell to slow down and obstruct attackers, the Reductor Curse, which blasts solid objects out of one's way, and the Four-Point Spell, a discovery of Hermione's that would make Hailey's wand point due north, enabling Hailey to check whether she was going in the right direction in the maze.

The only spell that Hailey was having trouble with was the Shield Charm, which was supposed to cast a temporary, invisible wall around herself which deflected minor curses. Hermione managed to shatter it with a well-place Jelly-Legs Jinx, which resulted in Hailey wobbling around the room for ten minutes while Hermione and Michael looked up the counter-jinx.

"I still think that you're doing really well," Michael said as Hermione crossed spells off her list that they had learned.

"Some of these are bound to come in handy," Hermione said.

"I wonder what Malfoy is up to," Mandy said, as she looked out a window. "I bet he's planning on ruining more things for us."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"Come and look at this," Ron said, looking out the window as well.

The other three went to the window.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it.

"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie," Hailey said. She added quickly, "I know that electricity doesn't work around Hogwarts, Hermione. Stop repeating yourself."

Hermione closed her mouth and then said, "Let's try that Shield Charm again."

"You're bound to get it right, soon," Michael said. "Even though it's supposed to be really difficult."

* * *

Sirius was now sending daily owls. He seemed to want to concentrate on getting Hailey through the last task before concerning himself with anything else. Sirius also had taken the time to tell Hailey that whatever was going on outside the walls of Hogwarts wasn't Hailey's responsibility, nor was it within her power to influence it.

In one of Sirius's letters, he wrote:

 _If Voldemort is really getting stronger again, my priority is to ensure_ _your safety. He cannot hope to lay hands on you while you are under Dumbledore's protection, but all the same, take no risks: Concentrate on getting through the maze safely, and then we can turn our attention to other matters._

As June twenty-fourth approached, Hailey was growing more and more nervous. It didn't seemed to be as bad as the two previous tasks, but she seemed confident that this time it was because she had prepared for it. This was the final task and no matter how horrible or great she did, it was going to be over and that was an enormous relief.

* * *

On the morning of the third task, Hailey had gotten dressed in a long-sleeved shirt that had two different colours. The right half was black while the left half was dark blue. In red letters on the back was POTTER and had one red star below it. On the front on black half of her was the Hogwarts crest. She had to wear dark grey baggy trousers.

In the Great Hall, Hailey had noticed that Cedric was wearing the same thing as her, but in place of the dark blue, it was yellow and she was sure that he had his last name on the back instead.

Fleur was wearing what looked to be a light blue track suit and Krum was wearing a dark brown long-sleeved shirt with the Durmstrang crest on it and black trousers.

Hailey sat down at the Ravenclaw across from Mandy, who was sitting next to Terry Boot.

There was a great fluttering as the Owl post had arrived. Sirius had sent Hailey a good-luck card which consisted of a folded piece of parchment and a muddy paw print that was on the front. Hailey appreciated it anyway. She set it next to her plate, telling herself that she would remember to put it up.

Mandy's owl, Glinda, had delivered a news article, which Mandy looked at it, and preceded to choke on her porridge. She coughed and Terry Boot, who was sitting next to her, slapped her on the back a few times, before she said that she was good and that her porridge just went down the wrong way. She handed Hailey the article.

Before Hailey can even look at the artcile, she heard: "Hey, Potter! _Potter!_ How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" That was Malfoy.

Hailey tried to ignore him and looked at the article's headline:

 _ **HAILEY POTTER  
** **"** **DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"**_

It was no surprise that it was written by Rita Skeeter. Apparently Hailey was now unstable and possibly dangerous. Apparently there was alarming evidence that has appeared on Hailey's newfound 'strange behaviour' that cast doubt on entry into the Triwizard Tournament or even if she should be attending Hogwarts.

Apparently Hailey regularly collapses at school and often complains about her scar hurting, which was helpfully pointed out that was a relic from when Voldemort had tried to kill her.

It was written that Hailey had stormed out midway of a Divination lesson on last Monday, claiming that her scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.

Apparently St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries' top experts say that it is possible that Hailey's brain was affected by the attack inflicted on her by Voldemort and Hailey saying that her scar still hurting is her expression deep-seated confusion.

According to the article, one specialist was saying that Hailey's pretending and trying to get attention.

The article says that newspaper had 'unearthed' worrying facts about Hailey that Dumbledore tried to hide.

Malfoy says that Hailey can speak Parseltongue and that there was a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought that Hailey was behind them after she supposedly lost her temper at a dueling club and set a snake on a boy. Malfoy claims that it was all hushed up. He says that she made friends with werewolves and giants. Apparently this 'we' that Malfoy mentioned thinks that Hailey is trying anything for a bit of power.

The article explained that Parseltongue is the ability to talk to snake, and has long be considered a Dark Art. It says that the most famous Paselmouth of their time was Voldemort himself.

The article claimed that a member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to be anonymous, stated that anyone who can speak Parseltongue was worthy to be investigated and they personally would be highly suspicious of anyone who can speak to snakes. He said that serpents are often used in worst kinds of Dark Magic and are associated with evildoers. Apparently they said that anyone who seeks out the company of vicious creatures like werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness of violence.

The article ended by saying that Dumbledore should consider whether a girl like Hailey was made out to be should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and some fear that Hailey might resort to the Dark Arts in desperation to win the tournament, and that the third task takes place in the evening.

"Gone off me a bit hasn't she?" asked Hailey, handing the article back to Mandy. She didn't turn around and sighed. "The Slytherins are making faces at me, aren't they? I don't need to turn around to know that _they're_ making faces at me!"

"Hey, Malfoy! Satan wrote me a letter! He says that you and your friends are pretty bloody pathetic!" Eva shouted in a very cold and scathing tone that seemed uncharacteristic of the deeply religious twelve year old girl that Hailey semi-knew.

Someone busted out laughing, although Hailey couldn't be sure if they found what Eva said funny or that person was laughing at how quiet everything got after Eva said that.

Michael made a face like he was impressed, "Ooh. That would've been more scathing if they knew what she was talking about."

A few seconds later, noises picked back up again.

"I just want to know how Skeeter knew about Divination," Mandy said. "There was no way she was up there. No way could she have heard it."

"The window was open because I opened it to breathe," said Hailey.

"You were at the top of North Tower, there's no way your voice could've carried all the way down like that," Michael said.

"Isn't Hermione supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging?" Hailey asked.

"We're trying," Michael muttered and looked at the good-luck card Sirius sent Hailey. He tilted his head and stared at it. He squinted and held up his hand. He lowered it and looked at the card again. "I think I got it." He grabbed his stuff and ran out of the Great Hall.

Hermione was soon following after him.

"Don't we have class in ten minutes?" Mandy asked.

"They must really hate Skeeter to skip the start of an exam," Hailey said.

"So, what're you going to do? Look up fresh hexes again?" Mandy asked.

"S'pose so," Hailey said.

Professor Flitwick walked up the Ravenclaw table towards her. "Potter, the champions are gathering in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast."

Hailey spilt scrambled eggs down her front and felt panicked, "But the task's not till tonight!" Had she mistaken the time?

"I'm highly aware of that," Flitwick said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them." He moved away and Hailey gaped after him.

"Does he expect the Dursleys to show up?" Mandy asked. "I can picture them laughing as they burn the letter telling them that they're allowed to visit you. Is that rude to think?"

Hailey shook her head. "No, no it's not."

"I better get going," Mandy said.

"Good luck on the third task," Terry said to Hailey.

"Thanks, you too," Hailey replied and realized what she said after the two had left. Maybe he would take that as her wishing him luck on an exam or something.

She finished her breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. She saw Fleur leave the table and join Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and enter. Krum slouched off to join them a few minutes later. Hailey stayed put because she didn't want to go in the chamber to be left out of the happy parents. She had no family, no family to turn up to see her risk her life anyway. Just as she was thinking that she might go to the library to read some more hex research, Eva stepped up to Hailey.

"Come on, let's go in the chamber," Eva said.

Hailey was briefly confused, "What?"

"I'll pretend to be your sister or something," Eva said.

"You have exams," Hailey muttered.

"Not today. Ivy's taking notes," Eva said. "Besides, I think I know what it's like to be abandoned by family. Well, my parents abandoned me anyway, but the feeling is still there. Hoping that they will show up soon, but never coming."

"Hailey, come on, they're waiting for you!" Cedric's voice rang out.

Hailey was feeling confused and got up. Eva and Hailey walked across the Hall together, while Hailey wondered if the Dursleys were there. They couldn't possibly be there.

Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. Hailey could see that Krum had inherited his father's hooked nose. On the other side of the room, Fleur was talking in French to her mother, while Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle was holding her mother's hand. Fleur waved at Hailey, who waved back, grinning.

Hailey saw Mrs Weasley and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, smiling at her.

"Surprise!" Mrs Weasley said excitedly as Hailey smiled broadly and the two walked over to them. "Thought we'd come and watch you, Hailey!" She bent down and kissed Hailey on the cheek.

"You all right?" asked Bill, grinning at Hailey, and shaking her hand. He shook Eva's hand, who blushed. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

"She was," Eva said.

Hailey couldn't help but notice that Fleur was now eyeing Bill with great interest over her mother's shoulder. Hailey was sure that Fleur didn't have any objections to long hair or earrings with fangs on them.

"This is really nice of you," Hailey muttered to Mrs Weasley and Eva. To Mrs Weasley, Hailey said, "I thought for a moment—the Durselys—"

"Hmm," said Mrs Weasley, pursing her lips and her eyes flashing. She had always refrained from criticizing the Dursleys in front of Hailey.

Bill was looking around the chamber, "It's great being back hair." Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, winked at him from her frame. "Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Yes," Eva said at the same times as Hailey said, "Oh yeah."

Hailey had met Sir Cadogan the previous year.

"And the Fat Lady?" asked Bill. Eva nodded.

"She was here in my time," said Mrs Weasley. "She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning—"

"What were doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" asked Bill, looking at his mother with amazement. Even Eva looked a little shocked.

Mrs Weasley grinned, "Your father and I had been for a nighttime stroll. He got caught by Apollyon Pringle—he was the caretaker in those days—your father's still got the marks."

"You lie," Eva whispered in an almost awed way.

"Fancy giving us a tour, Hailey and Eva?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, okay," said Hailey, and they made their way back toward the door into the Great Hall.

As they passed Amos Diggory, he looked around. "There you are, are you?" He looked Hailey up and down. "Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you?"

Hailey was, once again, confused, "What?"

"Ignore him," said Cedric in a low voice to Hailey, frowning after his father. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament—you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did she?" said Amos Diggory, loudly enough for Hailey to hear as she started to walk out of the door Mrs Weasley, Bill, and Eva. "Still…you'll show her, Ced. Beaten her once before, haven't you?"

"Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!" said Mrs Weasley angrily. "I would have thought you'd know that, working at the Ministry!"

Mr Diggory looked as if he was going to say something but was silenced as his wife placed her hand on her arm. He shrugged and turned away.

"I thought adults would be more mature enough not to hate on children!" Eva called out as the little group left the castle.

Hailey thought it was rather enjoyable as she walked over the grounds with Bill, Eva, and Mrs Weasley. Hailey showed Mrs Weasley and Bill the Beauxbatons carriage, Eva showed them Hagrid's cabin, which made Mrs Weasley reminisced about the previous gamekeeper that was named Ogg, Hailey showed them the Durmstrang ship and the Whomping Willow.

"Didn't Michael almost get his arm ripped off by a mad dog right about there last year?" Eva wondered.

Mrs Weasley was intrigued by the Whomping Willow because it had been planted after she had left school.

After a few minutes, Hailey asked, "How's Percy?" She replied how busy and angry Percy had been during Easter.

"Not good," replied Bill.

"Why? What's wrong? Is he ill?" Eva asked.

"He's very upset," replied Mrs Weasley lowering her voice. She was glancing as if someone could overhear. "The Ministry wants to keep Mr Crouch's disappearance quiet, but Percy's been hauled in for questioning about the instructions Mr Crouch has been sending in. They seem to think there's a chance they weren't genuinely written by him. Percy's been under a lot of strain. They're not letting him fill in for Mr Crouch as the fifth judge tonight. Cornelius Fudge is going to be doing it."

"He didn't disappear. He was here like last month. He wasn't making sense when he was talking. After Hailey went to get Dumbledore, he attacked Ivy and me," Eva said. "I don't even know if they ever found the madman." She looked at Hailey, "Did they?"

Hailey shook her head.

They headed back to the castle for lunch while Eva explained to Bill and Mrs Weasley about what happened that night.

They entered the Great Hall where Eva broke off to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Hailey wondered if the two Weasleys were going to sit with her at the Ravenclaw table or should she join them at the Gryffindor table. She decided to lead them to the Gryffindor table.

"Mum—Bill," Ron said, looking stunned as he walked up to the Gryffindor table. "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Hailey in the last task," Mrs Weasley said brightly. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook. How was your exam?"

"Oh…okay," replied Ron. "Couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names, so I invented a few," Mrs Weasley looked stern. "It's all right," Ron helped himself to the Cornish pastry, "they're all called stuff like Bordod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean. It wasn't hard."

Hailey ended up going to the Ravenclaw table, feeling a bit bad for leaving the two at the Gryffindor table, but she figured that the Weasleys that attended Hogwarts could spend time with their mother and Bill.

Mandy was telling Hailey about a story that had happened in Transfiguration which got to the point that she had forgotten about the task.

Halfway through lunch and Mandy's story, "…so Anthony said—"

Michael and Hermione entered the Great Hall at that time. Michael sat down and Hailey remembered that Michael may have had a brainwave about Rita Skeeter.

Hailey started, "Hey, are you going to tell us about—"

Michael looked over at Colton Taylor and Stephen Cornfoot who seemed to be listening intently to the conversation.

After lunch, Bill, Eva, Hailey, and Mrs Weasley spent the afternoon with a long walk around the castle. When it was the evening, they returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast.

Eva grabbed Hailey's arm as the two Weasleys went inside the Great Hall.

"What is it?" Hailey asked, confused.

"Don't forget to use _Expelliarmus_ ," Eva said in a low voice, looking terrified.

Hailey was confused, "What?"

"Just don't forget," Eva whispered before heading inside the Great Hall.

Hailey was confused and walked inside the Great Hall, wondering what Eva had been talking about.

She saw that Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table now. Bagman was looking quite cheerful and Hailey tried not to cringe at the mental image of Bagman dating Malachi's mother. She couldn't remember what Malachi's mother looked like and pictured Malachi with long hair and wearing lipstick. It was a disturbing mental picture. However, Cornelius Fudge, who sat next to Madame Maxime, was looking stern and not speaking. Madam Maxime was staring at plate and Hailey couldn't help but think that her eyes looked red. Hagrid kept glancing at the Headmistress.

There were more courses than usual, but Hailey, who was beginning to get really nervous, didn't eat as much. When the enchanted ceiling overhead faded from to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table. Silence fell over the Great Hall. "Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now?"

Hailey got up. It seemed like the Gryffindors were applauding her as the at least half of the Ravenclaw clapped for her. The Weasleys, Hermione, Malachi, Michael, Mandy, and a few Ravenclaws wished Hailey good luck as she headed out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor.

"Feeling all right, Hailey?" Bagman asked as they went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"

"I'm okay," Hailey said which was sort of true. She was nervous and she kept thinking of all the spells and hexes she learned, as they walked. Hailey felt better, knowing that she remembered all of the hexes and spells.

They walked onto the Quidditch field, which had a twenty-foot-high hedge that ran all around the edge of the field. There was a gap right in front of them which was the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill. The air was filled with excited voices and the rumbling of feet as hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was now a deep, clear blue now as stars started to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and walked over to Bagman and the champions. They had large, red, luminous stars on their hats, except Hagrid, who wore a moleskin vest, had his star on the back.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then," Bagman said brightly to the patrollers.

"Good luck, Hailey," Hagrid whispered.

"Stay safe," Professor Flitwick whispered to Hailey. The four patrollers headed off in directions to station themselves around the maze.

Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, " _Sonorus_." With his magically magnified voice, he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place with eighty-five points each – Mr Cedric Diggory and Miss Hailey Potter, both of Hogwarts Schools!" The cheers and applause from the stands sent birds from the Forbidden Forest flying into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points—Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" There was more applause from the stands. Bagman continued, "And in third place—Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Halfway up the stands, she spotted Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron, Mandy, Michael, and Hermione clapping for Fleur in a polite manner. She smiled and waved them, and they waved back, smiling at her.

"So…on my whistle, Hailey and Cedric!" Bagman said. "Three—two—one—" He gave a short blast on his whistle and the two Hogwarts champions hurriedly entered the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path and a heavy mist settled in. Hailey wasn't sure if it was because the towering hedges were so tall and thick or if it was because they were enchanted to drown out sounds of the surrounding audience. Hailey almost felt as if she was underwater again. She pulled out her wand and muttered, " _Lumos_." She heard Cedric doing the same behind her.

After walking for fifty yards, they had reached a fork, and they looked at each other.

"See you," Hailey said as she took the left fork while Cedric took the right.

Hailey heard Bagman's whistle, letting them know that Krum was now entering the maze. Hailey hurried up, noticing that her chosen path seemed deserted. She turned right and hurried on. She held her wand high over her head and trying to see as far ahead as possible. There wasn't anything in sight and she was beginning to get a little disconcerting.

In the distance it sounded like Bagman blew his whistle, letting them know that Fleur was now entering the maze. Now all four champions were inside the maze.

Hailey kept looking behind her, feeling as if she was being watched upon her. With every passing minute, the maze was darkening as the sky deepened to a navy colour. She reached a second fork.

She held wand flat in her palm and whispered, " _Point me_ ," to it. The wand spun around once and pointed towards the right, right in the solid hedge. That was north and she knew that she needed to go northwest to get to the center of the maze. She knew that she had to take the left and then go right again as soon as possible. She went left, which was empty and then took a right, only to find that there weren't any obstacles in her path. It was really unsettling Hailey now. She was sure that she should've at least come across something by now. Was it the maze's way of trying to lure her into having a false sense of security, before sending something to catch unaware?

There was movement right behind her and she was briefly relieved at finally having something to fight. She turned around and the wand's beam fell on Cedric, who hurried out of the right-hand path. He was looking severely shaken and the sleeve of his shirt was smoking.

Hailey arched an eyebrow and stared at the older boy.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" Cedric hissed. "They're enormous—I only just got away!"

So that's why Hagrid had them take care of the skrewts. Cedric shook his head and went along another path. Hailey hurried off again, keen on avoiding the skrewts. As she turned a corner, she saw a dementor gliding toward her. It was twelve feet tall, its face was hidden by its hood, its scabbed, rotting hands were outstretched. It was advancing, sense its way blindly towards her. Hailey could hear its rattling breath, and felt the clammy coldness hitting her.

She summoned the happiest though that she could, concentrated with all her might on the thought of getting out of the maze and celebrating with Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael, raised her wand, and shouted, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A silver doe erupted from the end of Hailey's wand and galloped toward the dementor, causing it to stumble back and stumble over its robes…Hailey never saw a dementor stumble, realized that it was a boggart. Of course it would be a boggart. Not after what happened last year with the dementors.

She approached the dementor, following after the silver doe. " _Riddikulus!_ " With a loud crack, the boggart exploded in a wisp of smoke and the doe faded from sight. Hailey momentarily wished it could've stayed because she wanted company, but she moved on, quickly and quietly as possible. She was listening hard and held her wand up high again.

She went left, right, and left again. She had ended up facing dead ends twice, and she did the Four-Point Spell, to find that she was going too far east. She turned back and took the right turn, only to find an odd golden mist floating ahead of her.

She approached it as cautiously as she can, pointing her wand it. It looked like it was some sort of enchantment that Hailey wasn't sure she read about. She might be able to blast her way through it.

" _Reducto!_ " she said. The spell went through the mist, leaving it intact.

She hated herself for being stupid because the spell was for solid objects, but she couldn't be considered dumb for thinking that it may have been solid, considering that walls inside Hogwarts looked like doors, too. She wondered what she should do. Should she stick her arm through the mist just to see what would happen? Should she double-back?

While Hailey debated that, she heard Fleur scream. Then there was silence. What had happened to her? It sounded like it came from somewhere ahead of her.

She took a deep breath and ran through the golden mists.

The world turned upside, while Hailey hanging from the ground. Her hair was on end and she grabbed her shirt to keep it from riding up. She was terrified. What if she took a step and fell to the sky? She didn't recall a single spell about a reversed sky and ground. She could hear blood pounding in her ears and she had two choices. Should she move and see what happens or should she send up red sparks and disqualify herself?

She decided to at least try before she disqualified herself. She pulled her foot very hard from the ground and she ended up falling onto her knees right onto solid ground. She felt temporarily limp from shock and took a deep, steadying breath. She got up and hurried forward. She looked back at the golden mist, which seemed to twinkle innocently in the moonlight. She told herself to avoid paths that have that damn golden mist hovering there.

She came across another fork in the maze. She was sure that it was Fleur who screamed and she wondered what Fleur came across. She looked at the sky but there wasn't any red sparks, and she wondered if Fleur had been received yet. Or maybe Fleur was in so much trouble that she couldn't reach her wand.

Hailey took the right fork, increasingly growing uneasy, but she couldn't help but think, _one champion down_ …

She knew that the cup had to be somewhere close by and it sounded as though Fleur was no longer in the running. Hailey had gotten this far, hadn't she? For the first time since she had found herself champion, she pictured herself raising the Triwizard Cup in front of the rest of the school, even if it was a fleeting thought.

For the next ten minutes, she ran into dead ends and twice she had taken the same wrong path. Finally she had came across a new path and started jogging along it. Her wandlight was waving, making her shadow flicker and distort on the hedge walls. She rounded another corner and found herself facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

It was ten feet long and looked more like giant scorpion. Its long sting was curled over its back; its thick armour was glinting in the light from Hailey's wand, which she pointed at it.

" _Stupefy!_ " She said.

The spell hit the skrewt's armour and rebounded. Hailey ducked just in time but she could smell burning hair. The spell had singed part of her hair. The skrewt fired a blast of fire from it sting and came forward.

" _Impedimenta!_ " Hailey yelled and the spell bounced off the armour again. The skrewt kept going forward, forcing Hailey to walk backwards. She fell over and tried the spell again, " _Impedimenta!_ "

This time the skrewt froze a few inches from Hailey. She realized that she had hit the skrewt fleshy, shell-less underside.

She got up, panting, and ran in the opposite direction before the Impediment Curse wasn't permanent. The skrewt would regain movement at any moment.

She ran left, got to a dead-end, then took a right only to end up at a dead-end. She forced herself to stop because her hear t was hammering. She performed the Four-Point spell again, and had to backtrack, choosing a path that would take her northwest.

She hurried along the new for a few minutes, when in the path that was parallel to her own, she heard:

"What are you doing? What the hell d'you think you're doing?" That was Cedric's voice.

" _Crucio!_ " That was Krum.

Cedric started yelling. Hailey was horrified and sprinted up her path, trying to find a way to get into Cedric's path. There weren't any new paths, so she tried the Reducto Curse again on the hedge. All it did was burn a small hole in the hedge, so Hailey was reduced to kicking at the thick brambles and branches until they finally broke and made an opening. She struggled through the opening, which seemed to tear at the clothes. She looked to her right to see Cedric jerking and twitching on the ground, while Krum standing over him.

She pulled herself up and pointed her wand at Krum, who turned and started to run. She shouted, " _Stupefy!_ "

The spell hit Krum in the back, causing him to stop in his tracks. He fell forward and lay facedown in the grass, not moving. Hailey ran over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and lying there panting, with his hands over his face.

Hailey grabbed at Cedric's arm, "Are you all right?" she sounded rough.

"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah…I don't believe it…he crept up behind me…I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me…" He got up, still shaking. The two Hogwarts students looked down at Krum.

Hailey was a little in disbelief as she looked down at Krum. "I can't believe this…I thought he was all right."

"So did I," replied Cedric.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" asked Hailey.

"Yeah," replied Cedric. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

"I don't know," Hailey said slowly.

"Should we leave him here?" asked Cedric.

"No," said Hailey shaking her head. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him…otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt. He forfeited when he used an Unforgiveable on you."

"He'd deserved it," Cedric muttered, but raised his wand and shot a shower of red spark into the air. The sparks hovered high above Krum, marking the spot where he lay.

The two stood in darkness for a moment, looking around. Cedric said, "Well…I s'pose we'd better go on…"

"What?" asked Hailey, momentarily confused. "Oh…yeah…right…"

Hailey thought it was an odd moment. They had been briefly united against Krum—now the fact that they were opponents came back to her. They proceeded up the dark path without speaking and Hailey turned left, while Cedric went right. Cedric's footsteps died away.

Hailey used the Four-Point spell as she moved on, making sure she was going in the right direction. The tournament was now between her and Cedric. She was now burning to get to the cup first. Her mind was now racing, over what Krum had done. The use of an Unforgiveable Curse guarantied a life term in Azkaban, which Moody told them about. Krum certainly couldn't have wanted to win the cup that badly if he had to use an Unforgiveable on someone else like that. Could he?

Every so often, she kept heading ends. The increasing darkness made her feel sure that she was getting near the heart of the maze. As she walked down the path, she saw movement once again. Her beam of wandlight hit a creature that Hailey had seen as a picture in her _Monster Book of Monsters_. The creature had a body of an over-long lion, clawed paws, and a long yellowish tail that ended with a brown tuft. Its head was of a woman. It was a sphinx. The sphinx turned her eyes upon Hailey as she approached. Hailey held her wand up. The sphinx wasn't crouched as if to spring, but she was pacing from side to side of the path, blocking Hailey's progress.

The sphinx spoke, "You are very near your goal. That quickest way is past me." She had a deep, hoarse voice.

"So…so will you move, please?" Hailey asked. She knew what the answer was going to be, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"No," the sphinx said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess—I will let you pass. Answer wrongly—I attack. Remain silent—I will let you walk away from unscathed."

Hailey perked up a little. She was good at riddles, considering how many times she had to enter the Ravenclaw common room. If she didn't know the answer, she could remain silent and walk away, unscathed. She would find another way to the get past.

"Okay," Hailey said. "Can I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx sat down on her hands legs in the middle of the path and recited:

" _First think of person who lives in disguise,  
_ _Who deals in secrets and tells naught by lies.  
_ _Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
_ _The middle of middle and end of the end?  
_

 _And finally give me the sound often heard  
_ _During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
_ _Now string them together, and answer me this,  
_ _Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

Hailey gaped at her and tentatively asked, "Could I have it again…more slowly?" The sphinx blinked at her and repeated the poem. "All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?" The sphinx smiled at her in a mysterious way. Hailey took that as an 'yes'. Hailey thought about it. There were plenty of animals she wouldn't want to kiss, her first thought was a Blast-Ended Skrewt, but she knew that it wasn't right.

"A person in disguise," Hailey muttered, staring at the sphinx, "who lies…er…that'd be a—an imposter." The sphinx moved, "No, that's not my guess!" The sphinx sat back down. "A—a spy? I'll come back to that…could you give me the next clue again, please?"

The sphinx repeated the last four lines.

"'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to find word,'" repeated Hailey. "Er…that'd be…er…hang on—'er'! Er's a sound." The sphinx smiled at her. "Spy…er…spy…er," Hailey packing up and down. "A creature I would want to kiss… _a spider_!"

The sphinx smiled broadly and got up, stretcher her front legs, and moved aside for Hailey to pass.

"Thanks," said Hailey, as she dashed forward.

She had to be close now, she had to be…Her wand was telling her that she was on course, as long as she didn't meet anything too horrible, she might have a chance. She started running and had a choice of paths up ahead. She did the Four-Point spell which spun around and pointed to the right hand side. She ran through that one and saw light up ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. A dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of Hailey.

It was Cedric. He was sprinting as fast as he could towards the cup, and Hailey knew that she would never catch up, because Cedric was much taller than her, and had much longer legs.

Something immense was over a hedge on her left, which was moving quickly along the path that intersected with Hailey's. The thing was moving so quickly that Cedric was going to run right into it, because he was focusing on the cup—

"Cedric! On your left!" Hailey yelled.

Cedric looked around just in time to throw himself past the thing to avoid a collision. He tripped and Hailey saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand. The giant spider stepped in to the path, bearing down on Cedric.

" _Stupefy!_ " Hailey yelled. The spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy black body, causing the spider to jerk and scuttle around. Hailey felt as if she should've thrown a stone at it. The spider ran at Hailey. Hailey fired off spells, " _Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!_ "

The spells didn't work because it was either too large or magical, and she was aggravating it.

Hailey had one terrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it was upon her. She was now into the air by the spider's front legs. She was struggling madly and she tried to kick it. He leg was connected with the pincers and she was now in excruciating pain.

" _Stupefy!_ " Cedric yelled, but it didn't work.

Hailey raised her wand right as the spider opened its pincers once more. " _Expelliarmus!_ "

The spell made the spider drop her, which meant that she fell twelve feet onto her already injured leg, which crumpled beneath her. She aimed high at the spider's underbelly and shouted, " _Stupefy!_ " at the same time as Cedric.

The two spells caused the spider to keel sideways right onto a nearby hedge, flattening it, its legs strewing the path.

"Hailey! You all right? Did it fall on you?" Cedric yelled.

"No," Hailey called back, panting. She looked down at her leg, which was bleeding. She could see some sort of thick, gluey secretion from the spider's pinchers on her clothes. She tried to get up, but her leg was shaking badly and it couldn't support her. She leaned against the hedge, gasping for breath. She was looking around.

Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind them.

"Take it, then," Hailey panted. "Go on, take it. You're there."

Cedric didn't move and was looking at Hailey. He turned to stare up at the cup. Hailey saw the longing expression on his face, which was illuminated by the cup's light. Hailey was holding onto the hedge, trying to support herself.

Cedric turned to look at Hailey and took a deep breath. "You take it. You should win. That's twice you saved my neck there."

Hailey was suddenly angry. Her leg hurt and she was sore all over from throwing off a spider. After all her efforts, Cedric had gotten there first, just like how he had beaten Malachi on asking Cho to the Yule Ball. "That's not how it's supposed to work. The one who reaches the cup first wins the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races with this leg." She motioned to her leg.

Cedric walked to the Stunned Spider, away from the cup. He was shaking his head, "No."

Hailey was irritated, "Stop being noble. Just take it, and then we can get out of here." She was steadying herself on the hedge.

Cedric was watching her, "You told me about the dragons. I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that, too," Hailey snapped, getting irritated. She was wiping her bloody leg. "You helped me with the egg—we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place," replied Cedric.

"We're still square," said Hailey. She tested her leg gingerly, which shook violently as she put weight on it. She must have had sprained her ankle when she got dropped.

"You should've got more points on the second task," replied Cedric. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."

"I was the only who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" snapped Hailey, bitterly. "Just take the cup."

"No," replied Cedric. He stepped over the spider's tangled legs to join Hailey.

Hailey was staring at him, seeing that Cedric was being serious. He was walking away from the sort of glory that Hufflepuff hadn't had in centuries.

"Go on," Cedric said. He looked as if it was costing him every ounce of resolution, but his face was set. He had his arms crossed and he seemed like he decided on it.

Hailey looked from Cedric to the cup. For one moment, she saw herself emerging from the maze holding it. She pictured herself holding up the Triwizard Cup, heard the roar of the crowd, and Michael looking at her with admiration…but the picture faded and she was staring up at Cedric.

"Both of us," Hailey said.

Cedric looked taken aback, "What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it," Hailey said.

Cedric was looking at Hailey, and unfolded his arm. "You—you sure?"

"Yeah," replied Hailey. "Yeah…we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's take it together."

Cedric looked as if his ears were deceiving him and then he grinned. "You're on. Come here." He grabbed Hailey's arm below her shoulder and helped Hailey limp towards the plinth that was holding the cup up. When they reached, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three," said Hailey. "One—two—three—"

They each grabbed a handle and Hailey felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel. Her feet left the ground and she couldn't let go out of the Triwizard Cup, because it was pulling her onward in a howl of wind and swirling colour, with Cedric at her side.


	30. Bone, Flesh, and Blood

Hailey felt her feet slam into the ground. Her injured leg fell out from under her and she fell forward. She let go of the Triwizard Cup so she can use her hand to stop her fall. She lifted her head to ask, "Where are we?"

Cedric shook his head as he got up and helped Hailey to her feet as they looked around.

They were off of Hogwarts grounds completely. The mountains that surrounded Hogwarts were gone. They had traveled miles—perhaps hundreds of miles.

They were standing in a dark and overgrown graveyard. The black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree on their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Hailey turned around to see a stone statue of a cloaked skeletal figure that had wings spread out. The figure was holding a scythe that was made out of stone. There was a plaque next to the statue with names etched in it. She went over to examine it. One name stood out from the rest:

 **TOM RIDDLE  
** **1905 – 1943**

Cedric looked at the Triwizard Cup and then at Hailey. He asked, "Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?"

"No," Hailey said, looking around the graveyard again. It was silent, slightly eerie, and Hailey was beginning to have a bed feeling about it. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," replied Cedric, sounding slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," replied Hailey, glad that she didn't have to make the suggestion.

They pulled out their wands and Hailey kept looking around. She had the strange feeling that they were being watched.

A figure seemed to be drawing nearer and walking steadily towards them between the graves.

"Someone's coming," Hailey said, squinting through the darkness. Hailey couldn't make out a face on that figure, but the way it was holding its arms, it seemed like it was carrying something. The way it was walking, it did seem like it was holding something.

The person seemed short and it looked like it was wearing a hooded cloak that was pulled over to hide their face. After several paces of the person coming closes and the gap closing—Hailey saw that the person was either holding a baby…maybe it was a bundle of robes, she couldn't tell. Hailey looked at Cedric, who was giving her a quizzical look, and they both turned to look at the mysterious person

The figure stopped beside a towering marble headstone, six feet from them. For a second, Hailey and Cedric, and the short figure looked at one another.

Hailey's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as she had never felt in all her lift. Her wand had slipped from her fingers as she put her hands over her face. Her knees buckled and she was now on the ground. She couldn't see anything and she knew that her head was about to split open.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric demanded.

It sounded all sounded distant. A high, cold voice said, "Kill the spare."

A voice seemed to screech, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

A blast of green light blazed through the blur in Hailey's eyes and she saw Cedric drop to the ground beside her, dead. The pain in her scar reached to a pitch that it caused Hailey to retch, and then it diminished. She rubbed her eyes to see Cedric lying spread-eagled on the ground beside her.

Hailey stared into Cedric's face, at his open grey eyes, which seemed blank and expressionless. His mouth was half open, making him look slightly surprise. She felt herself being pulled to her feet.

The short man in the cloak had his wand out, pointed at her, and suddenly she was forced backwards right into the stone statue, which suddenly moved. The statue held Hailey against it by trapping her using the handle of the scythe it was holding with both hands.

She could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood. Hailey struggled, trying to figure out who the man was, and then she realized who it was. She gasped, "You!"

It was Pettigrew, who drew some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Hailey's mouth to where she couldn't speak. He turned from Hailey and hurried off.

Cedric's body was lying some twenty feet away and some way beyond Hailey, glinting in the starlight, was the Triwizard Cup. Hailey's wand was on the ground at Cedric's feet and the bundle of robes was close by. Hailey was sure that it seemed to be stirring fretfully. Hailey watched it and her scar seared with pain again…and she knew that she didn't want to see what was in those robes. She didn't want that bundle to be opened…

There were noises at her feet and she looked down to see a gigantic snake slitering through the grass, circling the statue where she was trapped.

Pettigrew's fast wheezy breathing was growing as he came back within Hailey's range of vision. He was pushing a stone cauldron, which seemed to be filled with water because Hailey could hear it slopping inside. He stopped pushing it in the middle of the clearing of the graveyard.

The cauldron seemed to be larger than any cauldron Hailey had ever seen, because it seemed to be large enough for a grown man to sit in it.

The thing inside the bundle of robes seemed to stirring as if it was trying to free itself. Pettigrew was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand and now there was crackling flames beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness.

The liquid in the cauldron was beginning to bubble and sent out fiery sparks as if on fire. The movement beneath the robes seemed to be agitated and Hailey heard the high, cold voice said, " _Hurry!_ "

The surface of the cauldron was alight with sparks, that it might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready, Master," Pettigrew said.

" _Now_ …" replied the cold voice.

Pettigrew pulled open the robes on the ground.

What Hailey saw made her scream out, but it was muffled in the wad of material.

The thing had the shape of a crouched human child, but it was hairless, scaly-looking because it was a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs seemed thin and feeble looking. The face was flat and snakelike with gleaming red eyes.

The thing raised its thin arms as if helpless, and put them around Pettigrew's neck. Pettigrew lifted it up and his hood fell back. Hailey saw that Pettigrew looked disgusted as he carried the creature to rim of the cauldron.

From the sparks on the surface of the potion, Hailey saw that the evil flat face was illuminated. Pettigrew lowered the creature into the cauldron, making the potion hiss, and it vanished below the surface. There was a soft thud as it hit the bottom.

Hailey's scar was burning almost past endurance, but she thought, _let it drown. Please…let it drown…_

" _Bone of the father, unknowingly give, you will renew your son!_ "

A bone at Hailey's feet rose in the air at Pettigrew's command and fell into the cauldron. The surface broke and hissed, sending sparks in all directions. It turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

Pettigrew was whimpering as he pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. " _Flesh—of the servant—w-willingly given—you will—revive—your master._ " He held his right hand out in front of him—the hand that was missing a finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left and swung it upward.

Hailey closed her eyes as she knew what he was going to do. She could block out the sight but she couldn't block out the scream. Something fell to the ground, heard Pettigrew's anguished pants, and a splash as something was dropped into the cauldron. She didn't want to look…but the potion had turned a burning red, because it was so bright, it shone through Hailey's eyelids.

Pettigrew was gasping and moaning with agony.

Hailey kept her eyes closed and her head turned. She felt someone's breathe on her face and she realized that Pettigrew was in front of her.

" _B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe._ "

Hailey couldn't do anything to prevent it. The shining silver dagger was shaking in Pettigrew's remaining hand, and felt the point cut into the crook of her right arm. Blood seeped down the sleeve of her shirt and Pettigrew panting with pain, fumbled in his robes pockets for a glass vial. He held it to the cut on Hailey's arm so a trickle of blood fell into it.

Pettigrew staggered back to the cauldron with Hailey's blood and poured it in the cauldron. The liquid turned a blinding white and Pettigrew dropped to his knees. He slumped sideways to lie on the ground. He was cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending the diamond sparks in all directions. It was so bright that it turned all else to blackness. Nothing happened.

 _Let it have drowned. Let it have gone wrong…_ Hailey thought.

The sparks coming from the cauldron were extinguished. White steam billowed so thickly from the cauldron, that it blocked out everything that was in front of Hailey, so she couldn't see Pettigrew or Cedric.

 _It's gone wrong…It drowned…please…please let it be dead…_ Hailey thought.

Through the mist, Hailey saw the dark outline of a man. It was tall and skeletally thin, and it was rising from inside the cauldron. Hailey felt an icy surge of terror.

"Robe me," the high, cold voice said from behind the steam.

Pettigrew was still sobbing and moaning, cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground. He got to his feet and pulled them over his master's head, which seemed difficult because he had one hand.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Hailey, who stared back into the face that had haunted her nightmares for three years.

The man was whiter than a skull, had wide, livid scarlet eyes, and a nose that was flat like a snake's, with slits for nostrils.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.


	31. The Death Eaters

Voldemort looked away from Hailey and began to look at his own body. His hands were large, like pale spiders. His long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, and his face. The red eyes, the pupils were slits, gleamed some more brightly through the darkness.

He held up his hands and flexed the fingers; his expression was rapt and exultant. He didn't seem to notice Pettigrew who was lying on the ground, twitching and bleeding. He didn't seem to notice the great snake which had slithered back into sight and was now circling Hailey again, hissing.

Voldemort reached in his robes pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently and then raised it. Hailey closed her eyes, freeing the worst but a few seconds later, there was a thump next to her. There was a sobbing sound and Hailey opened her eyes to see that Pettigrew was next to her.

There was a high, cold, and mirthless laughter.

Pettigrew's robes were now shining with blood because he wrapped his hand in them. He choked, "My Lord….My Lord…you promised…you did promise…"

"Hold out you arm," said Voldemort in a lazy manner.

"Oh, Master…thank you, Master…" Pettigrew held out the bleeding stump.

Voldemort laughed, "The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please… _please_ …" Pettigrew pleaded.

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Pettigrew's left arm. He forced down the sleeve of Pettigrew's robes past his elbow. Hailey saw something that looked like the faded picture of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth—the Dark Mark that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Pettigrew's uncontrollably weeping.

"It is back," Voldemort said softly, "they will all have noticed it…and now, we shall see…now we shall know…" He pressed his finger to the brand on Pettigrew's arm.

The scar on Hailey's forehead seared with a sharp pain again and Pettigrew left out a howl. Voledmort removed his finger from the mark on Pettigrew's hand and Hailey saw that details had seemed to fill in with black magical ink. It looked like it was moving.

Voldemort straightened up, looking cruelly satisfied. He looked up around the dark graveyard. "How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he was whispering. His eyes were fixed on the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?" He began pacing before Pettigrew and Hailey, still looking at the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Hailey. He was smiling cruelly.

"You stand, Hailey Potter, upon the remains of my late father." He was hissing, "A Muggle and a fool…very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child…and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…" He laughed again and paced up and down looking around him as he walked. The snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was…He didn't like magic, my father…"

Despite feeling numb with terror, Hailey couldn't help but wonder why he was telling her this.

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage…but I vowed to find him…I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… _Tom Riddle_ …" He paced, glancing at grave to grave. "Listen to me, reliving family history…" his voice had gone quiet, "Why, I am growing quite sentimental…But look, Hailey! My _true_ family returns…"

There was the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. One by one, they moved forward….slowly, cautiously, as though they couldn't believe the sight. Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. One of the Death Eaters fell to their knees, crawled toward Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his black robes, murmuring, "Master…Master…"

The Death Eaters behind him did the same, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed the statue, Hailey, Voldemort, and the sobbing, twitching heap that was Pettigrew. They left gaps in the circle, as if waiting for more Death Eaters to show up.

Hailey looked around at the hooded faces and it seemed like a rustling ran around the circle, even though there was no wind.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years…thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday…We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! _Or are we?_ "

He put his terrible face back on and sniffed the air, his slit-like nostrils widening. "I smell guilt. There is a stench of guilt upon the air."

Another shiver around the circle of Death Eaters again, making it seem like each member wanted to step back from him, but didn't dare.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact—such prompt appearances!—and I ask myself…why did this band of wizards never come to the air of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke or move, except Pettigrew, who was still on the ground, sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "They must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…

And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort…perhaps they now pay allegiance to another…perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the Death Eaters stirred. Some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored that.

"It is a disappointment to me…I confess myself disappointed…"

One Death Eater flung himself forward, breaking the circle. The Death Eater was trembling and collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort laughed and raised his wand, " _Crucio!_ "

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked, Hailey hoped the sound carried to the surrounding houses. She hoped the police would come and hoped for anyone and anything.

Voldemort raised his wand and the tortured Death Eater was lying on the ground, gasping. In a soft voice, Voldemort said, "Get up, Avery. Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years…I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?" He looked down at Pettigrew, who just continued to sob. "You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Pettigrew. "Please, Master…please…"

"Yet, you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Pettigrew sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me…and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…" He raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. Something that looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. It was shapeless and it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which flew downward and fixed itself on Pettigrew's bleeding wrist.

Pettigrew stopped sobbing, his breathing harsh and ragged. He raised his head and stared at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as if he was wearing a glove. He flexed his finger, then picked up a small twig on the ground. He crushed it into powder. "My Lord," he whispered. "Master…it is beautiful…thank you… _thank you_ …" He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May you loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, My Lord…never, my Lord…" Pettigrew stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand. His face was shining with tears.

Voldemort approached the man on Pettigrew's right. He whispered, "Lucius, my slippery friend. I am told that you have no renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius…Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup, were fun, I daresay…but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," said Lucius Malfoy swiftly from beneath his mask. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me—"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" replied Voldemort lazily, making Lucius Malfoy stop talking. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius…You have disappointed me…I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, My Lord, of course…You are merciful, thank you…" replied Lucius.

Voldemort moved on and stopped, to staring at the space that separated Malfoy and the next man. The space was big enough for two people to fill.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemore in a quiet voice. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me…When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honoured beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us…they are our natural allies…we will recall the banished giants…I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear…"

He walked on, passing some Death Eaters in silence, but pausing at others to speak to them.

"Macnair…destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide…"

"Thank you, Master…thank you," murmured Macnair.

Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures, "And here we have Crabbe…you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbed? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully. "Yes, Master…"

"We will, Master…"

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past the stooped figure that was in Mr Goyle's shadow.

Mr Nott said, "My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful—"

"That will do," replied Voldemort, reaching the largest gap of all. He stood looking at it, as if he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters…three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return…he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever…he will be killed, of course...and one, who remains my faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

At that, the Death Eaters stirred. Hailey saw that they seemed to glance sideways at one another through their masks.

Voldemort spoke, "He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived her tonight…Yes." He was now grinning from his lipless mouth. Hailey noticed that the Death Eaters seemed to look in her direction. "Hailey Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call her my guest of honour."

There was a silence at that. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, "Master, we crave to know…we beg you to tell us…how you have achieved this…this miracle…how you managed to return to us…"

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," replied Voldemort.

 _Oh, great, he's going to talk some more,_ Hailey thought.

"And it begins—and ends—with my young friend here," Voldemort continued. He walked lazily over to stand next to Hailey, so that the Death Eaters were focused on them. The snake continued to circle.

"You know, of course, that they have called this girl my downfall?" Voldemort said softly. His eyes were on Hailey, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that she almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost powers and my body, I tried to kill her. Her mother died in the attempt to save her—and unwittingly provided her with a protection I admit I had not foreseen…I could not touch the girl." He raised one finger and put it very close to Hailey's cheek.

Hailey refrained from biting him, because it would not end well.

Voldemort continued, "Her mother left upon her the traces of her sacrifice…This is old magic. I should have remembered it. I was foolish to overlook it…but no matter. I can touch her now."

Hailey felt Voldemort touch her forehead and she thought her head would explode with pain. Voldemort laughed softly in her ear and then remove his finger and continued talking to his followers.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aah…pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost…but still, I was alive. What I was even I do not know…I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal—to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked…for I had not been killed, though the curse should have down it. Nevertheless, I was a powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself…for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand…

"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist…I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited…Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me…one of them would come and perform the magic I could not…to restore me to a body…but I waited in vain…"

The shiver ran once more around the circle of the Death Eaters. Voldemort let the silence spiral horribly before continuing.

"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dare not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me. I sometimes inhabited animals—snakes, of course, being my preference—but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic…and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long…

"Then…four years ago…the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard—young, foolish, and gullible—wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of…for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school…he was easy to bend to my will…he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted…thwarted, once again, by Hailey Potter…"

There was silence and it seemed like the leaves on the yew tree weren't stirring either. The Death Eaters were motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks were fixed upon Voldemort and then upon Hailey.

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued his story. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers…Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour…I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess…and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what become of me…"

Hailey wondered how where they supposed to show that they cared if they had no leads to go on if he kept going into hiding. She saw two of the masked wizards move uncomfortably, but Voldemort didn't seem to notice as he continued to drone on.

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last…a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driving out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumoured I was hiding…helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you now, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them…"

 _Are you done wasting everyone's time by going on and on and on?_ Hailey thought.

"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food…and who should he meet there, but on Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic."

 _On and on and on_ , Hailey thought.

"Now see the way that fate favours Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and one of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail—displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him—convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her…he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams…for—with a little persuasion—she came a veritable mind of information."

 _Why did you do to her to get that information?_ Hailey thought.

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help, if I could only contact him. She told me many things…but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her." Voldemort gave a terrible smile. His eyes were blank and pitiless.

"Wormtail's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth…a spell or two of my own invention…and a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemort's red eyes fell upon the snake was kept circling. "A potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided…I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel."

"There was no hope of stealing the Sorcerer's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower…I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength.

"I knew that to achieve this—it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight—I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given y a servant…

"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foes…Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me…as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Hailey Potter's blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago...for the lingering protection her mother once gave her would then reside in my veins too…

"But how to get at Hailey Potter? For she has been better protected than I think even she knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the girl's future. Dumbledore invoked ancient magic, to ensure the girl's protection as long as she is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch her there…Then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup…I though her protection might be weaker there, away from her relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the girl would return to Hogwarts, where she is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take her?

"Why…by using Bertha Jorkins' information of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the girl's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the girl won the tournament—that she touched the Triwizard Cup first—the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring her here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here she is…the girl you all believed had been my downfall…"

Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Hailey, raising his wand. " _Crucio!_ "

The pain was beyond anything Hailey had ever experienced before. Her bones felt as if were on fire; her head was surely splitting right along her scar; her eyes were rolling madly in her head. She wanted it to end…to black out…to die…

The pain was gone. She was hanging limply over the scythe handle on the statue. She looked up right into the bright red eyes of Voldemort through some kind of mist. It sounded as if the Death Eaters were laughing.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this girl could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort.

 _Does he ever shut the hell up?_ Hailey thought.

"But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Hailey Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am going to prove my power by killing her, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help her, and no mother to die for her. I will give him her chance. She will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters were watching.

The scythe released Hailey, dropping her on the ground. "Pick up your wand, Potter. Pick it up, get up. Get up!"

Hailey removed the wad of material from her mouth, as she scrambled for her wand and grabbed it.


	32. Priori Incantatem

There was split second where Hailey considered making a run for it, but her injured leg shook under her as she stood up. The Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle around her and Voldemort, filling the gaps of the missing Death Eaters.

Pettigrew was standing in the circle with the Death Eaters.

"You have been taught how to duel, Hailey Potter?" asked Voldemort, his red eyes glinting.

Hailey remembered the dueling club she briefly attended two years ago. All she learned was _Expelliarmus_. What use would it be if she deprived Voldemort of his wand when there was about thirty Death Eaters, who would happily kill her? She didn't know anything to prepare for being thirty-one on one. She was facing the unblockable Killing Curse.

"We bow to each other, Hailey," replied Voldemort, bending a little, keeping his snakelike face upturned to Hailey. "Come, the niceties must be observed…Dumbledore would like you to show manners…Bow to death, Hailey…"

The Death Eaters were laughing and Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling. Hailey didn't bow, because s he didn't want Voldemort to play with her before she got killed. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction…

"I said, _bow_ ," Voldemort said, raising his wand, and Hailey felt her spin curve as if she had a huge, invisible hand bending her ruthlessly forward. The Death Eaters laughed even harder at that.

"Very good," said Voldemort softly and he raised his wand, the pressure bearing down on Hailey lifted too. "And now you face me…straight-backed and proud, the way your father died…And now—we duel…" He rushed at her, using magic to throw her to the ground.

She was hit with the Cruciatus Curse again. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming. She didn't even know where she was. It felt like white-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin. Surely her head was going to burst with pain, she was screaming more loudly than she'd ever screamed in her life—

The pain stopped. She rolled over and scrambled to her feet. She was shaking uncontrollably as Pettigrew had done when he had his hand cut off. She staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters, and they pushed her back towards Voldemort. She could've sworn she heard someone whisper, "I'm so sorry," as she was pushed towards Voldemort.

She was sure it was double-standards talking. If she was a boy, she wouldn't have gotten, an "I'm so sorry" from a loyal Death Eater, but since she was a girl, and apparently girls get more sympathy than a boy in her position.

"A little break," said Voldemort, his nostrils dilating with excitement, "a little pause…That hurt, didn't it, Hailey? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Hailey didn't answer; because she was going to die like Cedric, those pitiless red eyes were telling her so…she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it…She wasn't going to play along. She wasn't going to obey Voldemort…she wasn't going to beg…

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly. "Answer me! _Imperio!_ "

For the third time in her life she had the sensation that her mind had been wiped of all thought…It was bliss, not to think, it was as if she was floating, dreaming… _just answer no…say no…just answer no…_

I will not, said a stronger voice in the back of her head, I won't answer…

 _Just answer no…_

I won't do it, I won't say it…

 _Just answer no…_

"I won't!" The words burst from her. Her shout echoed through the graveyard, and the dream state was lifted as if cold water had been thrown over her. The aches from the Cruciatus Curse had come back. She was still in the graveyard and she was facing Voldemort.

"You won't?" said Voldemort quietly. The Death Eaters weren't laughing. "You won't say no? Hailey, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die…Perhaps another little dose of pain?" He raised his wand.

Hailey was ready and threw herself sideways onto the ground. She rolled behind a headstone right as she heard the crack of the spell hitting it as it missed her.

"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Hailey," said Voldemort's soft cold voice, drawing nearer as the Death Eaters laughed. "Do not turn your back on me, Hailey Potter. I want you to look at me when I kill you. I want see the lights leave your eyes."

Hailey knew that the end had come. There was no hope…no help to be had. And as she heard Voldemort draw nearer still, she knew one thing only, and it was beyond fear or reason.

"It will be quick…it might even be painless…I would not know…I have never died…" Voldemort said softly.

Hailey wasn't going to die crouching behind a headstone like a child playing hide-and-seek. She wasn't going to die kneeling at Voldemort's feet…she was going to die upright like her father and she was going to die trying to defend herself, even if no defense was possible. She stood up and marched over to face Voldemort, "Have it your way."

She gripped her wand and shouted, " _Expelliarmus!_ " right as Voldemort yelled, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

A jet of green light came from Voldemort's wand right as a jet of light blasted from Hailey's wand—meeting in midair. Hailey's wand was vibrating as if an electrical charge were surging through it. Her hand seized up around, knowing that she couldn't have released it if she'd wanted to. A narrow beam of deep golden light connected the two wands. Hailey followed the beam of light, saw that Voldemort was gripped a wand that seemed to be shaking and vibrating.

The golden thread connect Hailey and Voldemort splintered, though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Hailey and Voldemort, crossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, like a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries strangely muffled.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters. His red eyes were wide with astonishment at what was happening. She saw him fighting to break the thread of light that was still connecting his wand to Hailey's.

Hailey held onto her wand more tightly with both hands. The golden thread remained unbroken.

"Do nothing unless I command!" Voldemort shouted to his followers.

An unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air, sounding like it came from every thread of light-spun web that was vibrating around Hailey and Voldemort. Hailey recognized it as a phoenix song, even though she heard it once before.

It sounded like hope to Hailey…it was the most beautiful and welcome thing to Hailey had ever heard in her life…She felt as though the song was inside her instead of just around her. It was the sound she connected with Dumbledore…it was almost as though a friend were speaking in her ear…

 _Don't break the connection._

I know, Hailey told the music. I know I mustn't…but after thinking it, it seemed to become harder to do, because her wand was now vibrating more powerfully.

The beam between her and Voldemort changed…it looked as large beads of light were sliding up and down the thread connecting the wands—Hailey felt her wand give a shudder under her hand as the light beads began to slide slowly and steadily her way. The direction of the beam's movement was now toward her, from Voldemort, and she felt her wand shudder in an almost angry manner.

The closest bead of light moved nearer to Hailey's wand tip, the wood beneath her fingers grew so hot she feared it would burst into flame. The closer that bead moved the harder Hailey's wand vibrated; she was sure her wand would not survive contact with it; it felt as if her wand was going to shatter under her fingers.

She concentrated hard, forcing the bead back toward Voldemort. It seemed like her ears were full of phoenix song, her eyes furious, fixed…and slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a halt, and then, just as slowly, the beads began to move the other way…Voldemort looked astonished…almost fearful.

One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Hailey concentrated on forcing that bead of light right back into Voldemort's wand…and slowly…very slowly…it moved along the golden thread…trembled…and then it connected…

It seemed like echoing scream of pain were echoing from Voldemort's wand and it looked like Voldemort's eyes widened with shock—because a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of the wand and vanished…it looked like the ghost of the hand that he had made for Pettigrew. Something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip, a great grayish something, that looked as if it was made from the solidest, densest smoke…It had a head…now a chest…arms…the torso of Cedric Diggory.

Hailey would've released her wand from shock, but something was telling her not to, so she didn't, so the golden light remained unbroken, even if the grey ghost of Cedric Diggory emerged in its entirety from the end of Voldemort wands, as though it were squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel…and the shade of Cedric stood up.

It looked up and down the golden thread of light and spoke, "Hold on, Hailey." The voice was distant and echoing.

Hailey looked at Voldemort…he still looked shocked…he didn't seem to expect it, like Hailey…

More screams of pain from the wand…and then something else emerged from the tip….the dense shadow of a second head, quickly followed by arms and a torso…an old man that Hailey had seen only in a dream. He was now pushing himself out of the end of wand just as Cedric had done. His shadow fell next to Cedric's, and surveyed Hailey, Voldemort, the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise. He was leaning on his walking stick…

"He was a real wizard, then?" he asked, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did…" He turned to Hailey, "You fight him."

Another head was emerging…however it was a woman's. Hailey's arms were shaking as she fought to keep her wand still. The woman dropped to the ground and straightened up like the other two, staring.

It was the shadow of Bertha Jorkins. Her eyes widened as she took in the battle and she cried, "Don't let go, now!" Her voice echoed like Cedric's, as if it was from far away. "Don't let him get, you Hailey—don't let go!"

Bertha, the old man, and Cedric began pacing around the walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters walked around the outside of it…Voldemort's dead victims whispered as they circled the duelers. They whispered words of encouragement to Hailey and seemed to hiss words to Voldemort, which Hailey couldn't hear.

Another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort's wand…Hailey knew who it was when she it saw. It felt like Hailey expected it from the moment when Cedric had appeared from the wand…she knew because it was the woman that Hailey thought of more than other tonight.

The smoky shadow of a young woman with long hair fell to the ground as the others before her. She straightened up and looked at her and Hailey, her arms shaking madly now, looking back into the face of her mother.

"Your father's coming…" she said quietly. "Hold on for your father…it will be all right…hold on."

He came head first…then is body…he was tall and untidy-haired like Hailey. It was the smoky, shadowy form of James Potter. He blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, fell to the ground. He straightened like the others before him. He walked close to Hailey, looking down at her. He was looking livid with fear as Voldemort's victims prowled around him. In the same distant, echoing voice, to Hailey, so the Voldemort couldn't hear, he spoke, "When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments…but we will give you time…you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts…do you under, Hailey?"

"Yes," Hailey gasped, fighting to keep her hold on her wand, because it was slipping and sliding.

"Hailey…" whispered Cedric, "take my body back will you? Take my body back to my parents…"

"I will," replied Hailey, her face screwed up with the effort of holding her wand.

"Do it now," whispered her father's voice. "Be ready to run…do it now…"

"Now!" Hailey yelled, pulling her wand upright. The golden thread broke, the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died, and the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims stayed. They were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Hailey from his gaze—

Hailey ran as she had never ran before, knocking stunned Death Eaters aside as she passed. She zigzagged behind headstones, dodging curses and graves. She ran towards Cedric's body—

" _Stun her!_ " Voldemort screamed.

She dived behind the marble statue that she had been trapped with, as jets of red light flew at her. The tip of the statue's wing shattered as spells hit it. She held her wand tightly and ran out from the statue.

" _Impedimenta!_ " she yelled, pointing her wand wildly over her shoulder at the Death Eaters running at her.

There was a muffle yelled and she jumped over the cup and dived as more spells were fired at her. They flew over her head as she fell. She stretched out her arm, trying to grab Cedric's arm as she heard, "Stand aside! I will kill him! She's mine!"

Hailey grabbed Cedric's wrist. She was one tombstone away from Voldemort, but Cedric was too heavy to carry and the cup was out of reach—

" _Accio!_ " she shouted, pointing her wand at the Triwizard Cup.

Voldemort had raised his wand and Hailey caught the cup by the handle.

There was a scream of fury as Hailey felt that jerking sensation behind her navel which meant that the Portkey still worked.

They were speeding her and Cedric away in a whirl of wind and colour.

They were going back.


	33. Veritaserum

Hailey was slammed into the ground; her face buried into grass. The smell filled her nostrils. She had closed her eyes while the Portkey transported her, and she kept her eyes closed now. She didn't move because the breath seemed to be knocked out of her and her heard was swimming so badly, that the ground beneath her seemed to be swaying, like a boat.

She tightened her hold on the ground smooth, cold handle of the Triwizard Cup and Cedric's body, as if she was going to slide into the darkness that seemed to be gathering at the edges of her brain.

Shock and exhaustion was keeping her on the ground as she waited for someone to do something…something to happen…her scar was burning dully on her forehead.

There was a torrent of voices everywhere, footsteps, screams…it was deafening and confusing.

A pair of hands grabbed her roughly and turned her over.

"Hailey! _Hailey!_ "

Hailey opened her eyes to see the starry night sky. Dumbledore was crouched over her. A crowd was forming, because she can feel the ground reverberating with their hands. She can see the stands, so she must be at the edge of the maze. She let go of the cup, but she clutched Cedric's body to her even more tightly. With her free hand, she grabbed Dumbledore's wrist. Dumbledore's face seemed to swimming in and out of focus.

"He's back," Hailey whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."

"What's going on? What's happened?" It was Cornelius Fudge. He appeared upside down over Hailey. His face looked white and appalled. He whispered, "My God—Diggory! Dumbledore—he's dead!"

The crowd repeated the words, some gasping and shouting it.

"He's dead!"

"He's _dead!_ "

"Cedric Diggory! _Dead!_ "

"Hailey, let go of him!" Fudge ordered.

Hailey felt someone trying to forcibly remove her fingers from Cedric's limp body, but she wouldn't let go him.

Dumbledore's face blurred and misted as he walked closer. "Hailey, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go."

"He wanted me to bring him back," Hailey said. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents…"

"That's right, Hailey…just let go now…" Dumbledore bent down and with some extraordinary strength from someone so old and thin, managed to raise Hailey from the ground and set her on her feet. Hailey swayed, her head was pounding, and her injured leg didn't seem like it could support her weight. The crowd jostled, fighting to get closer, pressing darkly in on her.

"What's happened?"

"What's wrong with him?"

" _Diggory's dead!_ "

"She'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Fudge said loudly. "She's ill, she's injured—Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, they're in the stands…"

Fudge said, "I'll take Hailey, Dumbledore, I'll take her—"

Dumbledore interrupted, "No, I would prefer—"

"Dumbledore, Amost Diggory's running…he's coming over…Don't you think you should tell him—before he sees—?" Fudge started.

Dumbledore ordered, "Hailey, stay here—"

Girls were now screaming and sobbing hysterically…it seemed to flicker oddly before Hailey's eyes.

"It's all right, I've got you…come on…hospital wing…" Moody said.

"Dumbledore said stay," Hailey replied thickly. The pounding in her scar was making her feel as if she might throw up. Her vision was blurring worse than ever.

"You need to lie down…Come on now…" Moody said. He was now half pulling, half carrying Hailey through the frightened crowd. Hailey heard people gasping, screaming, and shouting as Moody supported her, pushed a path through the crowd, taking her to the castle.

Hailey neared nothing but the heavy breathing of Moody, helping her walk, as they crossed the lawn.

"What happened, Hailey?" the man asked as he lifted Hailey up the stone steps. The wooden leg was making a clunking noise.

"Cup was a Portkey," replied Hailey as they crossed the entrance hall. "Took me and Cedric to a graveyard…and Voldemort was there…Lord Voldemort…"

They went up the marble stairs with Moody's leg clunking all the way.

"The Dark Lord was there? What happened then?" questioned Moody.

"Killed Cedric…they killed Cedric…" Hailey responded.

"And then?" Moody asked.

They made their way through the corridor.

"Made a potion…got his body back…" Hailey replied, still feeling sick.

"The Dark Lord got his body back? He's returned?" Moody asked.

Hailey responded, "And the Death Eaters came…and then we dueled…"

"You dueled with the Dark Lord?" asked Moody.

Hailey explained, "Got away…my wand…did something funny… I saw my mum and dad…they came out of his wand…"

"In here, Hailey…in here," Moody said, ushering her inside his office. He locked the door and pulled a stool out next to the trunk, "sit down…You'll be all right now…" He walked away and returned with a cup. "Drink this…"

Hailey felt the cup being pushed into her hands and sat down.

"Drink it…you'll feel better…come on, now, Hailey, I need to know exactly what happened," Moody said, tipping the cup up, helping Hailey drink it. She coughed because a peppery taste was now burning her throat. Moody's office and Moody came into sharper focus. Moody was as white as Fudge looked, and both of his eyes were fixed unblinkingly upon Hailey's face. Moody asked, "Voldemort's back, Hailey? You're sure he's back? How did he do it?"

"He took stuff from his father's grave, from Pettigrew, and me," replied Hailey. Her head felt clearer and her scar wasn't hurting so badly. There were screaming and shouting from the distant Quidditch field.

"Why did the Dark Lord take from you?" asked Moody.

"Blood," said Hailey, raising her arm. Her sleeve was ripped from where Pettigew's dagger ripped it.

Moody exhaled, emitting a long, low hiss, "And the Death Eaters? They returned?"

"Yeah," replied Hailey, "Loads of them…"

"How did he treat them?" Moody asked quietly. "Did he forgive them?"

Hailey suddenly remembered Voldemort saying there's a Death Eater in Hogwarts. She should've told Dumbledore straight away. "There's a Death Eater at Hogwarts! There's a Death Eater here—they put my name in the Goblet of Fire, they made sure I got through to the end—" She tried to get up but Moody pushed her back down on the stool.

"I know who the Death Eater is," Moody said quietly.

"Karkaroff?" asked Hailey wildly. "Where is he? Have you got him? Is he locked up?"

"Karkaroff?" asked Moody with an odd laugh. "Karkaroff fled tonight, when he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm. He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them…but I doubt he will get far. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies."

"Karkaroff's _gone_? He ran away? But then—he didn't put my name in the goblet?" Hailey asked. Everything seemed to be making her head swim once again.

"No," said Moody slowly. "No, he didn't. It was I who did that."

Hailey heard him, but she couldn't make herself believe that. "No, you didn't. You didn't do that…you can't have done…" she trailed off. It made sense on how Moody knew how her name got in the Goblet of Fire.

"I assure you I did," replied Moody. His magical eye swung around and stared at door. Hailey knew that he was making sure that there was no one outside it. Moody drew out his wand and pointed it at Hailey. "He forgave them, then? The Death Eaters who went free? The ones who escaped Azkaban?"

"What?" asked Hailey. She was looking at the wand Moody was pointing at her. This had to be a bad joke.

"I asked," Moody said quietly, "whether he forgave the scum who never even went to look for him. Those treacherous cowards who wouldn't even brave Akzaban for him. The faithless, worthless bits of filth who were brave enough to cavort in masks at the Quidditch World Cup, but fled at the sight of the Dark Mark when I fired it into the sky."

Hailey was even more confused. " _You_ fired…What are you talking about…?" The pieces seemed to be falling into place; however the whole picture was still blurry.

"I told you, Hailey…I told you. If there's one thing I hate more than any other, it's a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on my master when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them. I expected him to torture them. Tell me he hurt them, Hailey…" He was making an insane smile. "Tell me he told that I, I alone remained faithful…prepared to risk everything to deliver to him the one thing he wanted above all… _you_."

He was admitting to everything, but still, Hailey couldn't believe it. "You didn't…it—it can't be you…" He was supposedly this awesome Auror who single-handedly put Death Eaters in Azkaban, yet he's admitting to being one? It wasn't making sense.

"Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you or prevent you from winning the tournament? I did. Do you think that miserable oad would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon. _I did_." His eye had left the door, fixing itself upon Hailey. He was leering. "It hasn't been easy, Hailey, guiding you through these tasks without arousing suspicion. I have had to use every once of cunning I possess, so that my hand would not be detectable in your success. Dumbledore would have been very suspicious if you had managed everything to easily. As long as you got into that maze, prefererably with a decent head start—then, I knew, I would have a chance of getting rid of the other champions and leaving your way clear. But I also had to contend with your stupidity. The second task…that was when I was most afraid we would fail. I was keeping watch on you, Potter. I knew you hadn't worked out the egg's clue. Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you hold the egg under the water if I hadn't have told him first myself. I trusted that he would pass the information onto you. Decent people are so easy to manipulate, Potter. I was sure Cedric would want to repay you for telling him about the dragons, and so he did. But even then you seemed likely to fail. I was watching all the time…all those hours in the library. Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could have provided you with gillyweed, if I hadn't given him the book that led you straight to it? Huh? Or that Dobby didn't wake you when you were almost late to the second task, if I hadn't told him?"

Moody's wand was still pointed directly at Hailey's heart. Over Moody's shoulder, foggy shapes were moving in the Foe-Glass on the way all.

Moody said, "You were so long in that lake, Potter, I thought you had drowned. But luckily, Dumbledore took your idiocy for nobility, and marked you high for it. I breathed again. You had an easier time of it than you should have in that maze, tonight of course. I was patrolling around it, able to see through the outer hedges, able to curse many obstacles out of you way. I Stunned Fleur Delacour as she passed. I put the Imperious Curse on Krum, so that he would finish Diggory and leave your path to the cup clear."

Hailey stared at Moody. It just didn't make sense. The foggy shapes in the Foe-Glass were sharpening, becoming more distinct. There were three outlines making up three people, which seemed to be coming closer and closer. Moody wasn't even watching them, because he was too focused on Hailey.

The door was barred, and Hailey knew that she would never reach her wand in time.

"And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the Dark Lord. Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silence the great Hailey Potter. He is back, Hailey Potter, you did not conquer him—an now—I conquer you!"

Moody raised his wand and then there was a blinding flash of red light, and with a great splintering and crashing, the door of Moody's office was blasted apart—

Moody was thrown backward into the office floor. Hailey was still staring at the place where Moody's face had been, saw Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick were looking back at her out of the Foe-Glass. She looked around and saw the three of them standing in the doorway, Dumbledore in front, his wand outstretched.

Hailey fully understood why people said that Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort feared, because the look on Dumbledore's face as he stared down at the unconscious form of Mad-Eye Moody was terrible. He had a cold fury in every line of his face; a sense of power came from Dumbledore as if he were giving off a burning heat. He stepped into the office, placed a foot underneath Moody's unconscious body, and kicked him over onto his back, so that his face was visible. Snape followed him, looking into the Foe-Glass. His reflection was glaring into the room.

Professor Flitwick went straight to Hailey. "Come along, Potter." He looked extremely worried as he took her arm gently. "I'll take you to the hospital wing…"

"No," replied Dumbledore sharply.

Professor Flitwick turned to him, "Dumbledore, she should…Look at her; she's been through a lot tonight—"

"She will stay, Filius, because she needs to understand," Dumbledore replied curly. "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. She needs to know who has put her through the ordeal she has suffered tonight and why."

"Moody," Hailey said, still feeling like she was in disbelief. "How can it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alastor Moody," replied Dumbledore quietly. "You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you, I knew—and I followed." He bent down over Moody's limp form and put a hand inside his robes. He pulled out Moody's hip flask and a set of keys on a ring. He turned to Professor Flitwick and Snape. "Severus, please fetch me the stronger Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Filius, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here."

If they considered the instructions peculiar, they didn't show any confusion, because they both left the office. Dumbledore went to the trunk with the seven locks and tried each lock, getting a different assortment of things. The first was spellbooks and the second had been what looked like a silvery Invisibility Cloak, broken Sneakoscopes, parchment, and quills. The seventh lock was the right one, because it continued a pit, like an underground room. Lying on the floor some ten feet below, apparently fast asleep, thin, and starved in appeared was the real Mad-Eye Moody. His wooden leg was gone, the socket that should contain the magical eye looked empty beneath its lid, and chunks of his grizzled hair was missing.

Hailey was thunderstruck between the sleeping Moody in the trunk and the unconscious Moody on the floor in the office.

Dumbledore got into the trunk and landed lightly onto the ground below, right next to Moody. He bent over Moody to inspect him and said, "Stunned—controlled by the Imperius Curse—very weak. Of course, they would have needed to keep him alive. Hailey, throw down the imposter's cloak—he's freezing. Madam Pomfrey will need to see him, but he seems in no immediate danger." Hailey did as she was told and Dumbledore covered Moody in the cloak, tucked it around him, and clambered out of the trunk. He picked up the hip flask that was on the desk, and unscrewed it. He turned it over and a thick glutinous liquid splattered onto the office floor.

"Polyjuice Potion, Hailey," said Dumbledore. "You see the simplicity of it, and the brilliance. For Moody never _does_ drink except from his hip flask, he's well known for it. The imposter needed, of course to keep the real Moody close by, so that he could continue making the potion. You see his hair…" He looked down at Moody in the trunk, "The imposter has been cutting it off all year, see where it is uneven? But I think, in the excitement of tonight, our fake Moody might have forgotten to take it as frequently as he should have done…on the hour…every hour…We shall see." He pulled out the chair at the desk and sat down, eyes fixed upon the unconscious Moody on the floor. Hailey stared at him.

Minutes passed and the face of the man on the floor began to change. The scars were disappearing, the skin become smooth; the mangled nose became whole and started to shrink. The long mane of grizzled grey hair withdrew into the scalp and changed to the colour of straw. With a loud clunk, the wooden leg fell away as a normal leg regrew in its place. The magical eye popped out of the man's face a real eye replaced it. The magical eye rolled away across the floor and continued to look in every direction.

A pale-skinned, slightly freckled, mop haired was lying before Hailey. He had lines around the eyes now and looked much older than when she saw him in the Pensieve. She had watched him get led away from court by dementors. He had been trying to convince Mr Crouch that he was innocent…

She heard hurried footsteps in the corridor. Snape returned with Winky at his heals. Professor Flitwick was right behind them.

Snape stooped dead in the doorway, "Crouch! Barty Crouch!"

Professor Flitwick stared down at the man on the floor.

Filthy, disheveled, Winky peered around Snape's legs. She let out a piercing shriek, "Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?" She flung herself forward on to the young man's chest. "You is killed him! You is killed him! You is hilled Master's son!"

"He is simply Stunned, Winky!" said Dumbledore, "Step aside, please. Severus, you have the potion?"

Snape handed Dumbledore a small glass bottle of completely clear liquid: the Veritaserum that Snape had threatened Hailey with once. Dumbledore got up, bent over the man on the floor, and pulled him into a sitting position against the wall beneath the Foe-Glass, in which the reflections of Dumbledore, Snape, and Flitwick were still glaring down at them. Winky was still on her knees, trembling, her hands over her face. Dumbledore forced the man's mouth open and poured three drops inside it. He pointed his wand at the man and said, " _Rennervate._ "

Crouch's son opened his eyes. His face was slack, his gaze unfocused. Dumbledore knelt before him, so that their faces were level, and quietly asked, "Can you hear me?"

The man's eyelids flickered and muttered, "Yes."

"I would like you to tell how you came to be here. How did you escape from Azkaban?"

Crouch took a deep, shuddering breath and began to speak in a monotone, "My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favour to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. He agreed. They came to visit me. They gave me a draught of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my mother's hairs. She took a draught of Polyjuice Potion containing one my hairs. We took on each other's appearance."

Winky was shaking her head. "Say no more, Master Barty, say no more, you is getting your father into trouble!"

Crouch took another deep breath and continued in the monotone, "The dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban. They sense on healthy, one dying person leaving it. My father smuggled me out, disguised as my mother, in case any prisoners were watching through their doors.

"My mother died a short while afterward in Azkaban. She was careful to drink Polyjuice Potion until the end. She was buried under my name and bearing my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me." His eyelids flickered.

"And what did your father do with you, when he had got you home?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"Staged my mother's death," Crouch answered in the monotone, "A quiet, private funeral. That grave is empty. The house-elf nursed me back to health. Then I had to be concealed. I had to be controlled. My father had to use a number of spells to subdue me. When I had recovered my strength I thought only of finding my master…of returning to his service."

"How did your father subdue you?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Imperius Curse," replied Crouch. "I was under my father's control. I was forced to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night. I was always with the house-elf. She was my keeper and caretaker. She pitied me. She persuaded my father to give me occasional treats. Rewards for my good behaviour."

 _Like a dog,_ Hailey thought, feeling repulsed for what Crouch's Death Eater ways and she felt a little bit of pity for his father putting him through that.

"Master Barty, Master Barty," sobbed Winky through her hands. "You isn't ought to tell them, we is getting in trouble…"

"Did anybody ever discover that you were still alive?" asked Dumbledore in a soft voice. "Did anyone know except your father and the house-elf?"

"Yes," replied Crouch, his eyelids were flickering again, "A witch in my father's office. Bertha Jorkins. She came to the house with papers for my father's signature. He was not at home. Winky showed her inside and returned to the kitchen, to me. But Bertha Jorkins heard Winky talking to me. She came to investigate. She heard enough to guess who was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. My father arrived home. She confronted him. He put a very powerful Memory Charm on her to make her forget what she'd found out. Too powerful. He said it damaged her memory permanently."

"Why is she coming to nose into my master's private business?" Winky sobbed. "Why isn't she leaving us be?"

 _Maybe it's because a Death Eater, who tortured two Aurors, was supposed to dead in Azkaban, was actually found alive, shouldn't be private matters?_ Hailey thought.

"Tell me about the Quidditch World Cup," prompted Dumbledore.

"Winky talked my father into it," said Crouch, still using the monotonous voice. "She spent months persuading him. I had not left the house for years. I had loved Quidditch. 'Let him go,' she said. He will be in his Invisibility Cloak. He can watch. Let him smell fresh air for once. She said my mother would have wanted it. She told my father that my mother had died to give me freedom. She had not saved me for a life of imprisonment. He agreed in the end.

"It was carefully planned. My father led me and Winky up to the Top Box early in the day. Winky was to say that she saving a seat for my father. I was to sit there, invisible. When everyone had left the box, we would emerge. Winky would appear to be alone. Nobody would ever know.

"But Winky didn't know that I was growing stronger. I was staring to fight my father's Imperius Curse. There were times when I was almost myself again. There were brief periods when I seemed outside his control. It happened, there, in the Top Box. It was like waking from a deep sleep. I found myself out in public, in the middle of the match, and I saw in front of me, a wand sticking out of a girl's pocket. I had not been allowed a wand since before Azkaban. I stole it. Winky didn't know. Winky is frightened of heights. She had her face hidden."

"Master Barty, you bad boy!" whispered Winky. She had tears trickling between her fingers.

"So you took the wand, and what did you do with it?" questioned Dumbledore.

"We went back to the tent," explained Crouch, in the monotonous voice of his. "Then we heard them. We heard the Death Eaters. The ones who had never been to Azkaban. The ones who had never suffered for my master. They had turned their backs on him. They were not enslaved, as I was. They were free to seek him, but they did not. They were merely making sport of Muggles. The sound of their voices awoke me. My mind was clearer than it had been in years. I was angry. I had the wand. I wanted to attack them for their disloyalty to my master. My father had left the tent; he had gone to free the Muggles. Winky was afraid to see me so angry. She used her own brand of magic to bind me to her. She pulled me from the ten, pulled me into the forest, away from the Death Eaters. I tried to hold her back. I wanted to return to the campsite. I wanted to show those Death Eaters what loyalty to the Dark Lord meant, and to punish them for their lack of it. I used the stole wand to cast the Dark Mark into the sky.

"Ministry wizards arrived. They shot Stunning Spells everywhere. One of the spells came through the trees where Winky and I stood. The bond connecting us was broken. We were both stunned.

"When Winky was discovered, my father knew I must be nearby. He searched the bushes where she had been found and felt me lying there. He waited until the other Ministry members had left the forest. He put me back under the Imperius Curse and took me home. He dismissed Winky. She had failed him. She had let me acquire a wand. She had almost let me escape."

Winky let out a wail of despair.

"Now it was just Father and I, alone in the house. And then…and then…" Crouch's head rolled back on his neck and a grin that made him look mad, spread on his face. "My master came for me.

"He arrived at our house late one night in the arms of his servant, Wormtail. My master had found out that I was still alive. He had captured Bertha Jorkins in Albania. He had tortured her. She told him a great deal. She told him about the Triwizard Tournament. She told him the old Auror, Moody, was going to teach at Hogwarts. He tortured her until he broke through the Memory Charm my father had placed upon her. She told him I had escaped from Azkaban. She told him my father kept me imprisoned to prevent me from seeking my master. And so my master knew that I was still his faithful servant—perhaps the most faithful of all. My master conceived a plan, based upon the information Bertha had given him. He needed me. He arrived at our house near midnight. My father answered the door."

He smiled even wider, as if he was recalling the greatest memory of his life. Through her fingers, Winky was looking appalled to even speak.

"It was very quick. My father was placed under the Imperius Curse by my master. Now my father was the one imprisoned, controlled. My master forced him to go about his business as usual, to act as thought nothing was wrong. And I was released. I awoke. I was myself again, alive as I hadn't been in years."

"And what did Lord Voldemort ask you to do?" asked Dumbledore.

"He asked me whether I was ready to risk everything for him. I was ready. It was my dream, my greatest ambition, to serve him, to prove myself to him. He told me he needed to place a faithful servant at Hogwarts. A servant who would guide Hailey Potter through the Triwizard Tournament without appearing to do so. A servant who would watch over Hailey Potter. Ensure she reached the Triwizard Cup. Turn the cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master. But first—"

"You needed Alastor Moody," finished Dumbledore. His eyes seemed to be blazing, although his voice remained calm.

"Wormtail and I did it. We had prepared the Polyjuice Potion beforehand. We journeyed to his house. Moody put up a struggle. There was a commotion. We managed to subdue him just in time. Forced him in a compartment of his own magical trunk. Took some of his hair and added it to the potion. I drank it; I became Moody's double. I took his leg and his eye. I was ready to face Arthur Weasley when he arrived to sort of the Muggles who had heard a disturbance. I made the dustbins move around the yard. I told Arthur Weasley I had heard intruders in my yard, who had set off the dustbins. Then I packed up Moody's clothes and Dark Detectors, put them in the trunk with Moody, and set off for Hogwarts. I kept him alive, under the Imperius Curse. I wanted to be to question him. To find out about his past, learn his habits, so that I could fool even Dumbledore. I also needed his hair to make the Polyjuice Potion. The other ingredients were easy. I stole boomslang skin from the dungeons. When the Potions master found me in his office, I said I was under orders to search it."

Hailey couldn't help but glare at Snape, because she had told the truth that she wasn't stealing potion supplies. She wasn't expecting an apology for the false accusation.

"And what became of Wormtail after you attacked Moody?" asked Dumbledore.

"Wormtail returned to case for my master, in my father's house, and keep watch over my father," Crouch explained.

"But he escaped," Hailey muttered.

"Yes. After a while he began to fight the Imperius Curse just as I had done. There were periods when he knew what was happening. My master decided it was no longer safe for my father to leave the house. He forced him to send letters to the Ministry instead. He made him write and say he was ill. But Wormtail neglected his duty. He was not watchful enough. My father escaped. My master guessed that he was heading for Hogwarts. My father was going to tell Dumbledore everything, to confess. He was going to admit that he had smuggled me from Azkaban.

"My master sent me word of my father's escape. He told me to stop him at all costs. So I waited and watched. I used the map I had taken from Hailey Potter. The map that had almost ruined everything."

"Map? What map is this?" asked Dumbledore quickly.

"Potter's map of Hogwarts. Potter saw me on it. Potter saw me stealing more ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion from Snape's office one night. She thought I was my father. We have the same first name. I took the map from Potter that night. I told her my father hated Darks wizards. Potter believed my father was Snape.

"For a week I waited for my father to arrive at Hogwarts. At least, one evening, the map showed my father entering the grounds. I pulled on my Invisibility Cloak and went down to meet him. He was walking around the edge of the forest. Then Sinclair and Echols came and Potter went after them. I waited. I could not hurt Potter, my master needed her. Potter ran to get Dumbledore. I Stunned Sinclair and Echols. I killed my father."

"No!" wailed Winky. "Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you saying?"

"You killed your father," Dumbledore said, using the same soft voice. "What did you do with the body?"

"Carried it into the forest. Covered it with the Invisibility Cloak. I had the map with me. I watched Potter run into the castle. She met Snape. Dumbledore joined them. I watch Potter bringing Dumbledore out of the castle. I walked back out of the forest, doubled around behind them, went to meet them. I told Dumbledore Snape had told me where to come."

Hailey had found that explanation a little odd, but it made sense now.

"Dumbledore told me to go and look for my father. I went back to my father's body. Watched the map. When everyone was gone, I Transfigured my father's body. He became a bone…I buried it, while wearing the Invisibility Cloak, in the freshly dug earth in front of Hagrid's cabin."

The only sound was Winky's continuous sobs because everything went silent.

"And tonight…" prompted Dumbledore.

"I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner," whispered Barty Crouch. "Turned it into the Portkey. My master's plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honoured by him beyond the dreams of wizards." He smiled that mad smile again, which seemed to light his features again. His head drooped onto should as Winky wailed and sobbed at his side.

* * *

A/N: Since Crouch was going by Viktor's last name, I decided that he should use Eva and Ivy's last names. I didn't have a last name for Ivy, so I had to come up with one.


	34. The Parting of the Ways

A/N: Many thanks to the Guest reviewer's and Slytherclaw's suggestions. I'll use them for the last chapter.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up and stared at Barty Crouch with disgust for a moment, before raising his wand once more. Ropes flew out of it, which twisted themselves around Barty Crouch, binding him tightly.

He turned to Professor Flitwick, "Filius, could I ask you to stand guard here, while I take Hailey upstairs?"

"Yes," Flitwick said, looking nauseous as if he had seen something very disgusting, before he drew out his wand to point at Barty Crouch.

Dumbledore turned to Snape, "Severus, please tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here; we need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then go down into the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him up to this office. He will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time if he needs me." Snape nodded and swept out of the room. "Hailey?"

Hailey got up and swayed again. The pain in her leg, which she didn't notice as she was busy listening to Crouch's story, returned into full force. She realized that she was shaking and Dumbledore gripped her arm and helped her out into the dark corridor.

"I want you to come up to my office first, Hailey," he said quietly as the headed up the passageway. "Sirius is wanting for us there."

Hailey nodded. She felt a strange kind of numbness and a sense of complete unreality were on her. She didn't want to think about anything that had happened when she touched the Triwizard Cup. She didn't want to think about the memories that kept flashing in her mind: Mad-Eye Moody, inside the trunk, Pettigrew, slumped on the ground, cradling his stump of an arm, Voldemort, rising from the steaming cauldron. Cedric…dead…Cedric, asking to be returned to his parents…

"Professor, where's Mr and Mrs Diggory?" Hailey mumbled.

"They are with Professor Sprout," replied Dumbledore. His voice had wavered slightly, in contrast with him speaking calmly to Barty Crouch. "She was Head of Cedric's House, and knew him best."

They had finally reached the stone gargoyle, which Dumbledore gave the password. The gargoyle sprang aside, and the two went up the moving spiral staircase up to the oak door. Dumbledore pushed open, revealing Sirius standing there.

Sirius's face was white and gaunt, as it had been when had escaped Azkaban. He crossed the room. "Hailey, are you all right? I knew it—I knew something like this—what happened?" His hands were shaking as helped Hailey sit down in a chair that was in front of the desk. "What happened?" He sounded urgent.

Dumbledore explained to Sirius about everything that Barty Crouch said. Hailey was so tired and every bone in her body was aching. She wanted to sit there undisturbed for hours and hours. She wanted to fall asleep so she didn't have to or feel anymore.

She heard a soft rush of wings, because Fawkes had left his perch, flew across the office to land on Hailey's knee. "'Lo, Fawkes," Hailey muttered, stroking the phoenix's scarlet-and-gold plumage. Fawkes seemed to blink peacefully up at her and it was oddly comforting about the warm weight.

Dumbledore had stopped talking because he was now sitting opposite of Hailey, behind his desk. He was looking at her, who was avoiding his eyes. She knew that he was going to question her and make Hailey relive everything.

"I need to know what happened after you touched Portkey in the maze, Hailey," said Dumbledore.

"We can leave that till morning, can't we, Dumbledore?" asked Sirius harshly. He put a hand on Hailey's shoulder. "Let her have some sleep. Let her rest."

Hailey was grateful that Sirius said that, but Dumbledore didn't seem to hear Sirius's words, because he leaned forward towards Hailey. Unwilling, Hailey raised her head to looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

"If I thought I could help you, by putting you into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when finally feel. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. I ask you demonstrate your courage one more time. I ask you to tell us what happened," Dumbledore said.

Fawks let out a soft, quavering note and Hailey felt as though a drop of hot liquid had slipped down her throat into her stomach, warming her. It seemed to give her strength. She took a deep breath and told them. Visions of everything that had passed that night seemed to go before her eyes. She saw the sparkling surface of the potion that revived Voldemort, she saw the Death Eaters Aparating between the graves around them. She saw Cedric's body, lying on the ground beside the cup.

Every now and then, Sirius, his hand still on Hailey's shoulder, made a noise as if he was going to say something, but Dumbledore had held a hand to stop him. Hailey was relieved that Dumbledore stopped him, because it was easier to keep talking about it now that she started. Hailey felt as if something poisonous was being extracted from her and it was taking every bit of determination she had to keep talking. She sensed that once she finished, she would better.

When she got to the part of Pettigrew piercing her arm with the dagger, Sirius let out a vehement exclamation and Dumbledore sat up so quickly Hailey jumped.

Dumbledore walked around the desk, "Hold out your arm."

Hailey showed him her arm and the cut. "He said my blood would make him stronger than if he'd used someone else's. He said the protection my—my mother left in me—he'd have it too. And he was right—he could touch me without hurting himself. He touched my head." For a fleeting moment, she though she saw a gleam of triumphant in Dumbledore's eyes, but Hailey was sure that she may have imagined it because of the ordeal she had gone through and how tired she was.

Dumbledore returned to his seat behind the desk, looking old and weary as Hailey ever seen him. "Very well. Voldemort has overcome that particular barrier. Hailey, continue, please."

Hailey continued explaining how Voldemort emerged from the cauldron and told them as much of Voldemort's speech, to the Death Eaters, as she can remember. She told them that Voldemort freed her from the statue, how she grabbed her wand, and prepared to duel. She reached part of the golden beam of light that connected their wands; she found that her throat seemed to get clogged. She tried to keep talking, but all she could keep picturing was Cedric emerging, the old man, Bertha Jorkins…her parents…

"The wands connected?" Sirius asked, looking at Hailey to Dumbledore. "Why?"

She was glad that Sirius broke the silence. She looked at Dumbledore, who had some sort of guarded look.

Dumbledore muttered, " _Priori Incantatem_." He was looking into Hailey's eye and it seemed like an invisible beam of understanding seemed to cross between them.

"The Reverse Spell effected?" asked Sirius sharply.

"Exactly," replied Dumbledore. "Hailey's wand and Voldemort's wand share cores. Each of them contains a feather from the tail of the same phoenix." He pointed at Fawkes, "this phoenix, in fact."

"My wand's feather came from Fawkes?" Hailey asked, almost amazed.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Mr Ollivander wrote to tell you had bought the second wand, the moment you left his shop four years ago."

"So what happens when a wand meets its brother?" asked Sirius.

"They will not work properly against each," explained Dumbledore. "If, however, the owners of the wand force the wands to do battle…a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed—in reverse. The most recent first…and then those which preceded it…" He looked at Hailey, making her nod. His eyes seemed fixed on Hailey's face, "Which means, that some form of Cedric must have reappeared." Hailey nodded again.

"Diggory came back to life?" asked Sirius sharply.

"No spell can reawaken the dead," replied Dumbledore heavily. "All that would have happened is a kind of reverse echo. A shadow of the living, Cedric would have emerge from the wand…am I correct, Hailey?"

"He spoke to me," she replied, shaking all over again. "The…the ghost Cedric, or whatever he was, spoke."

"An echo," explained Dumbledore, "which retained Cedric's appearance and character. I am guessing other such form appeared…less recent victims of Voldemort's wand."

"An old," Hailey replied, her throat still feeling constricted, "Bertha Jorkins. And…" she couldn't say it.

"Your parents?" replied Dumbledore, using a quiet voice.

"Yes," replied Hailey.

Sirius's grip on Hailey's shoulder was now so tight that it was actually painful.

"The last murders the wand performed," said Dumbledore nodding, "in reverse order. More would have appeared, of course, had you maintained the connection. Very well, Hailey, these echoes, these shadows…what did they do?"

Hailey told them about how the figures prowled the edges of the golden web, how Voldemort seemed to fear them, how the shadow of Hailey's mother told her what to do, and how Cedric's made the final request. At that point, Hailey found she couldn't continue and looked around at Sirius to see how he had his face in his hands. She realized that Fawkes had left her knee and looked to see that he had fluttered to floor, where it was resting his head on Hailey's injured leg. She saw thick, pearly tears were falling from its eyes and onto the wound that had been left by the spider. The pain had vanished, the skin had mended, and her leg was now repaired.

Fawkes rose into the air and resettled himself on the perch beside the door.

"I will say it again," said Dumbledore. "You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight, Hailey. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it—and you have not given us all we have a right to expect. You will come with to the hospital wing. I do not want you returning to the dormitory tonight. A Sleep Potion and some peace…Sirius, would you like to stay with her?"

Sirius nodded and got up, transforming into the great black dog. He walked with Dumbledore and Hailey out of the office, accompanying them down a flight of stairs to the hospital wing.

When Dumbledore pushed open the door, Hailey saw Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael grouped around a harassed-looking Madam Pomfrey. It looked like they had been demanding to know where Hailey was and what had happened to her. They whipped around as Hailey, Dumbledore, and Sirius entered.

Mrs Weasley let out a kind of muffled scream, "Hailey! Oh, Hailey!" She started to hurry towards her.

Dumbledore moved between them, "Molly, please listen to me for a moment. Hailey has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. She has just had to relive it for me. What she needs now is sleep and peace and quiet. If she would like you all to stay with her," he looked at the Hogwarts students and Bill, too, "you may do so. But I do not want you questioning her until she is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening."

Mrs Weasley nodded, looking very white. She turned to the Hogwarts students and Bill, as if she they were being rude. She hissed, "Did you hear? She needs quiet!"

Madam Pomfrey was busy staring at the great black dog that was actually Sirius, "Headmaster, may I ask what—?"

"This dog will be remaining with Hailey for a while," replied Dumbledore. "I assure you, he is extremely well trained." He turned to Hailey, "Hailey—I will wait while you get into bed."

Hailey felt a sense of gratitude to Dumbledore for asking the other not to question him. She wanted them there, but the thought of explaining it all over again, the idea of reliving it one more time, was more than she could stand.

"I will be back to see you as soon as I Have met with Fudge, Hailey," Dumbledore stated. "I would like you to remain here tomorrow until I have spoken to the school." With that, he left.

Madam Pomfrey led Hailey to a nearby bed and as they walked Hailey caught sight of the real Moody, lying motionless in a bed at the far end of the room. His wooden leg and magical were on the bedside table next to him.

"Is he okay?" Hailey asked feeling a bit worried for him.

"He'll be fine," replied Madam Pomfrey giving Hailey pajamas, and pulling screens around her.

Hailey took off the Triwizard clothes and pulled on the pajamas, before getting into bed. Her friends, Bill, Mrs Weasley, and the Sirius came around the screen. They settled themselves in chairs on either side of Hailey. Her friends were looking at her in a cautious way, as if they were scared of her.

"I'm all right," Hailey replied, "just tired."

Mrs Weasley's eyes seemed to fill with tears as she smoothed the bed-cover, which was unnecessary.

Madam Pomfrey, who had went to her office, returned holding a small bottle of some purple potion and a goblet. As she poured the potion, she said, "You'll need to drink all of this, Hailey. It's a potion for dreamless sleep." She handed the goblet to Hailey, who took it.

Hailey drank a few mouthfuls and felt herself becoming drowsy at once. Everything seemed to become hazy. The lamps around the hospital wing looked like they were winking at her almost in a friendly way through the screen around her bed. Her body felt like it was sinking deeper in the warmth of the feather mattress.

She didn't even finish the potion before exhaustion came over her and she fell asleep.

* * *

Hailey woke up feeling so warm and so sleep, that she didn't open her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep. She had a feeling that she couldn't have been asleep very long.

"They'll wake her if they don't shut up!"

"What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?"

She opened her eyes blearily. The room was dimly lit and she was sure that it was nighttime.

It looked like Mrs Weasley and Bill were close by. Mrs Weasley was on her feet and she whispered, "That's Fudge's voice. And that's Filius Flitwick, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?"

It sounded like people were shouting and running toward the hospital wing.

"Regrettable, but all the same, Filius—" Cornelius Fudge was saying loudly.

"You shouldn't have brought it inside the castle!" squeaked Professor Filius. "When Dumbledore finds out—"

The hospital doors burst open. Bill pulled back the screens, which went unnoticed by any of the people around Hailey's bed. Hailey sat up.

Fudge came striding up the ward, with Flitwick and Snape at his heels.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded when he reached Mrs Weasely.

"He's not here," replied Mrs Weasley angrily. "This is a hospital wing, Minister, don't you think you'd do better to—"

The door opened and Dumbledore came sweeping up the ward. Sharply, he asked, "What has happened?" He was looking at Fudge to Professor Flitwick, "Why are you disturbing these people? Filius, I'm surprised at you—I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch—"

"I don't have any reason to stand guard over him, now," Flitwick said. "The Ministry made sure of that!" He was shaking with fury.

"When we told Mr Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's evens," started Snape in a low voice, "he seemed to feel that his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch—"

"I told him that you wouldn't agree, Dumbledore. I told him that you wouldn't allow dementors inside the castle—" Flitwick started.

"As Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous—"

"The moment when the dementor entered the room, it swooped down on Crouch and gave him the Dementor's Kiss," Flitwick explained sounding angry.

Hailey felt sickened at what Flitwick said. The dementor sucked Crouch's soul through his mouth, making him worse than dead.

"By all accounts, he is no loss!" blustered Fudge. "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths."

"But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," replied Dumbledore, staring hard at Fudge. It looked like he was now seeing Fudge plainly for the first time. "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it?" Fudge continued. "He was a raving lunatic! From what Filius and Severus have told me, he seemed to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instruction, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied. "Those people's deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

Fudge looked dazed. He was blinking as he stared back at Dumbledore as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. He sputtered, goggling at Dumbledore. "You-Know-Who…returned? Preposterous. Come on, Dumbledore…"

"As Filius and Severus have doubtless told you," replied Dumbledore, "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort—learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorking—went to free him from his father and used him to capture Hailey. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

A slight smile was forming on Fudge's face, "See here, Dumbledore. You—you can't serious believe that You-Know-Who—back? Come now, come now…certainly, Crouch may have believed himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders—but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore…"

"When Hailey touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, she was transported straight to Voldemort," replied Dumbledore steadily. Mandy gasped at that and Michael took Hailey's hand and squeezed it. "She witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if will step up to my office." He flanked around at Hailey and saw that she was awake. He shook his head and said, "I am afraid I cannot permit you to question Hailey tonight."

Fudge's curious smile lingered and glanced at Hailey. He looked back at Dumbledore and said, "You are—er—prepared to take Hailey's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"

There was silence which was broken by Sirius growling. His hackles were raised and he was baring his teeth at Fudge.

"Certainly, I believe Hailey," replied Dumbledore, his eyes blazing now. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Hailey's account of what happened after she touched the Triwizard Cup. The two stories make sense, they explained everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."

Fudge kept that strange smile on and he, once again, glanced at Hailey, before replying, "You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a girl who…well…" He looked at Hailey.

Hailey understood and quietly said, "You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr Fudge." Her friends, Mrs Weasley, and Bill jumped, apparently not realizing that Hailey was awake.

Fudge reddened slightly, but he had a defiant and obstinate look on his face. "And if I have?" He was looking at Dumbledore. "I have discovered that you've been keeping certain faces about the girl very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place—"

"I assume that you are referring to the pains Hailey has been experiencing in her scars?" replied Dumbledore coolly.

"You admit that she has been having these pains, then?" asked Fudge quickly, "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly—hallucinations?"

"Listen to me, Cornelius," replied Dumbledore, taking a step toward Fudge. He seemed to radiate that indefinable sense of power Hailey had felt after he Stunned Crouch. "Hailey is as sane as you or I. That scar upon her forehead has not addled her brains. I believe it hurts her when Lord Voldemort is close by or feeling particularly murderous."

Fudge had to take a half step back from Dumbledore, still looking stubborn. "You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before…"

Hailey had grown frustrated and shouted, "Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" She tried to get out of bed, but Mrs Weasley forced her back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy—"

Snape made a movement, but when Hailey looked at him, Sape was staring at Fudge.

"Malfoy was cleared!" replied Fudge, looking affroanted. "A very old family—donations to excellent causes—"

"Macnair!" Hailey continued.

"As if donating stuff means that they're nice?" Mandy whispered.

Fudge said, "Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

Hailey added, "Avery—Nott—Crabbe—Goyle—"

"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" replied Fudge angrily. "You could have found those names in old reports of the trails! For heaven's sake, Dumbledore—the girl was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too—her tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them—the girl can talk to snakes, Dumbledore, and you still think she's trustworthy?"

"You're a fool," Flitwick said. "Cedric Diggory and Mr Crouch were not the random of a lunatic."

"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, his face was turning purple. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

Hailey was stunned at what she was hearing. She always thought of Fudge as a kind figure, a little blustering, a little pompous, but essentially good-natured, maybe even fatherly. However, Fudge was an angry wizard, refusing point-blank, to accept the prospect of his comfortable and ordered word to be disrupted, to even believe that Voldemort could have risen once more. Especially believing a single word of Rita Skeeter? That actually hurt.

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore stated once more, "If you accept that fact straightaway, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors—"

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge again, "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" countered Dumbledore. "They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!"

Fudge was opening and closing his mouth if he couldn't find the words to express the outrage he was feeling.

Dumbledore pressed on, "The second step you must take—and at once is to send envoys to the giants."

Fudge seemed to find the words, "Envoys to the giants? What madness is this?"

"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late," replied Dumbledore, "or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"

Fudge was shaking his head and started stepping away from Dumbledore. He gasped, "You—you cannot be serious! If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants—people hate them, Dumbledore—end of my career—"

"You are blinded by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius!" replied Dumbledore. His voice was rising and the aura of power around was almost touchable. His eyes were blazing once again. "You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementors has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any—and see what the man chose to make of his life! I tell you now—take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act—and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"

Fudge was still backing away, "Insane," he whispered, "Mad…"

Silence filled the ward. Madam Pomfrey was standing at the foot of Hailey's bed, her hands over her mouth, as if frozen. Mrs Weasley was still beside Hailey, her hand on Hailey's shoulder to prevent him from rising. Hailey's friends and Bill were staring at Fudge.

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," Dumbledore stated, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I—I shall act as I see fit."

Fudge bristled as if Dumbledore advanced on him with a wand, even though there wasn't any trace of a threat in Dumbledore's voice. Fudge spat, "Now, see here, Dumbledore. I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves or keep Hagrid, or decided what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me—"

"The only one against whom I intend to work is Lord Voldemort," replied Dumbledore. "If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

It looked like Fudge couldn't find a way to respond to that. He rocked back and forth on his feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands. There was a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be…"

Snape walked forward, right past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he walked. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled. "There," he sounded harsh, "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate and Apparate, instantly at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

Fudge stepped back from Snape too, and he was shaking his head. Frustratingly, he didn't seem to listen to a word that Snape said. He was apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Snape's arm as he stared at it. He looked at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry." He walked to the door, but stopped. He turned and went back to Hailey's bed. "Your winnings," he took a large of gold out of his pocket and dropped it onto Hailey's bedside table. "One thousand Galleons. There should have been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances…" He crammed the bowler hat onto his head and walked back to the door.

"Have a pleasant evening, Minister, and please let the door hit you on the ass on your way out!" Mandy called in a sweet voice and the door slammed right behind the Minister. "I hope he heard me."

The moment Fudge left, Dumbledore looked at the ground around Hailey's bed. "There is work to be done. Molly…am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," replied Mrs Weasley. She looked white and resolute, "We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all those years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur," replied Dumbledore. "All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."

"I'll go to Dad," stated Bill, standing up. "I'll go now."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry—"

"Let it to me," said Bill. He clapped a hand on Hailey's shoulder, kissed his mother on the cheek, pulled on his cloak, and strode quickly from the room.

Dumbledore turned to Flitwick, "Filius, I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also – if she will consent to come – Madam Maxime." Professor Flitwick nodded and left without a word.

Dumbledore turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Poppy, would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."

"Very—very well," replied Madam Pomfrey, looking startled at being addressed. She too left.

After the door was closed and Madam Pomfrey's footsteps faded away, Dumbledore spoke again, "And now, it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius…if you could resume your usual form."

The black dog looked up at Dumbledore and turned into a man.

Mrs Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed. She pointed at the man, "Sirius Black!"

"Mum, shut up! It's okay!" Ron yelled.

Snape didn't yell or jump back; he just looked furious and horrified. He then snarled, "Him! What is he doing here?"

"He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between the two men, "as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old difference and trust each other."

Hailey thought that Dumbledore was asking for a miracle, because Sirius and Snape were looking at each other with the utmost loathing.

"I will settle, in the short term," started Dumbledore, sounding a little impatient, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any of us."

Still glaring at each other as if wishing the other to be ill, Sirius and Snape slowly moved toward each other and shook hands. They let go as if burnt.

"That will do to be going on with," stated Dumbledore, stepping between them once more. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher—the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

Hailey started, "But—" she wanted Sirius to stay and she didn't want to say goodbye again so quickly.

"You'll see me very soon, Hailey," said Sirius, turning to her. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," replied Hailey, "Yeah…of course I do."

Sirius grabbed Hailey's hand briefly and nodded to Dumbledore. He transformed into the black dog and ran the length of the ward to the door. He turned the handle with his paw and he was gone.

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready…if you are prepared…"

"I am," said Snape. He looked slightly paler than usual and his eyes seemed to glitter in a odd way.

"Then good luck," replied Dumbledore, watching with what looked to be a little apprehension, as Snape swept wordlessly after Sirius.

Several minutes seemed to pass before Dumbledore spoke again. "I must go downstairs. I must see the Diggory's. Hailey—take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later."

Hailey slumped against her pillows as Dumbledore disappeared. Now it was Hermione, Ron, Mandy, Michael, and Mrs Weasley looking at her.

"You've got to take the rest of your potion, Hailey," Mrs Weasley said as last. Her hand nudged the sack of gold on Hailey's beside table as she reached for the bottle and the goblet. "You have a good long sleep. Try and think about something else for a while…think about what you're going to buy with your winnings!"

"I don't want that gold," Hailey stated in a monotonous voice. "You have it. Anyone can have it. I shouldn't have won it. It should've been Cedric's."

She could feel a burning, prickling feeling at the corners of her eyes. She blinked and stared up at the ceiling.

"It wasn't your fault, Hailey," Mrs Weasley whispered.

"I told him to take the cup with me," replied Hailey. The burning feeling was in her throat too. She wished Ron and Michael would look away. She didn't want them to see her cry, especially not Michael. He would think of her as weak and pathetic.

Mrs Weasley set the potion and goblet back down on the table, bent down, and put her arms around Hailey.

Hailey couldn't remember being hugged like this, as though being hugged by a mother. The people in Diagon Alley when she was eleven didn't count. It seemed like everything crashed down on her as Mrs Weasley held her; her mother's face, her father's voice, the sight of Cedric's dead body all started to spin in her head. She couldn't bear it, she was trying to hold back the howl of misery fighting to get out…

A slam caused the two to break apart. Hermione and Michael were standing by the window. Hermione was holding something in her hand and Michael looked angry.

"Sorry," the two whispered and Michael looked sheepish at disrupting the moment.

"Your potion, Hailey," said Mrs Weasley quickly, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

Hailey drank the potion in one gulp. The effect seemed instant, because she fell back on her pillows and fell asleep.


	35. The Beginning

The following morning, Hailey met the Diggory's. They didn't blame her for what had happened, they thanked her for returning Cedric's body to them. Mr Diggory sobbed through it and Mrs Diggory's grief seemed to be beyond tears.

Hailey told them how Cedric died, Mrs Diggory said, "He suffered very little then. And after all, Amos…he died just when he'd won the tournament. He must have been happy."

The two got their feet, and Mrs Diggory looked down at Hailey. "You look after yourself, now."

Hailey looked at the sack of gold that was on the bedside table, grabbed it, and held it out to Mrs Diggory. "You take this. It should've been Cedric's. He got there first, you take it—"

Mrs Diggory backed away from Hailey. "Oh no, it's yours, dear, I couldn't…you keep it."

* * *

The following evening, Hailey returned to Ravenclaw Tower the following evening. It seemed like the Ravenclaws didn't seem to acknowledge her appearance. They probably believed what Rita Skeeter had written about her in that stupid article about how disturbed and possibly dangerous she was. Colton Taylor and Stephen Cornfoot didn't seem to care because they waved and smiled at her.

From what Mandy and Michael had told her, that morning at breakfast, Dumbledore requested that everyone should leave Hailey alone by not asking her questions or badger her to tell the story of what happened in the maze.

From the days on, most people skirted past her in the corridors or avoided her eyes. Some even whispered behind their hands, probably coming up with theories on how Cedric died.

Hailey didn't care because she liked talking to Ron, Hermione, Mandy, or Michael about other things or when she and Ron played chess in silence in Gryffindor Tower.

They seemed to reached a silent understand that they were waiting for some sign, some word of what was going on outside Hogwarts. It seemed pointless to speculate what might happen until they knew for certain.

Ron brought up a meeting that Mrs Weasley had with Dumbledore before going home. He said, "She went to ask him if you could straight to us this summer, but he wants you to go back to the Dursleys, at least, at first."

"Why?" asked Hailey.

"She said Dumbledore's got his reasons," Ron said shaking his head darkly. "I suppose we've got to trust him, haven't we?"

The only person, apart from her friends, Hailey felt able to talk to was Hagrid. Well, Stephen Cornfoot and Colton Taylor had speculated on who might be their next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for next term. They had the Dark Arts lessons free, since they didn't have a teacher.

On a bright, sunny Thursday afternoon, they went down to visit Hagrid in his cabin. Fang bounded out of the open door as they approached, barking and wagging his tail madly.

"Who's that?" called Hagrid, coming to the door. "Hailey!" He strode out to meet them, pulled Hailey into a one-armed hug, ruffled her hair, and said, "Good ter see yeh. Good ter see yeh."

When they entered Hagrid's cabin they saw two bucket-sized cups and saucers on the wooden table in front of the fireplace.

"Um…what?" Mandy asked, pointing at the cups and saucers.

"Bin havin' a cuppa with Olympe," Hagrid said. "She's jus' leg."

"Who?" asked Ron curiously.

"Madame Maxime, o' course!" replied Hagrid.

"Oh, so you two finally worked things out?" Mandy asked.

"Dunno what yeh're talkin' about," said Hagrid in a airy manner. He fetched more cups from the dresser. After making tea and offered a plate of doughy cookies, he leaned back in his chair and looked at Hailey. "You all righ'?"

"Yeah," Hailey replied.

"No, yeh're not," said Hagrid, "Course yeh're not. But yeh will be." Hailey didn't reply. "Knew he was goin' ter come back." The Hogwarts students looked at him, shocked. "Known it fer years, Hailey. Knew he was out there, bidin' his time. It had ter happen. Well, now it has, an' we'll jus' have ter get on with it. We'll fight. Migh' be able ter stop him before gets a good hold. That's Dumbledore's plan, anyway. Great man, Dumbledore. 'S long as we've got him, I'm not too worried." He raised his eyebrows at the disbelieving expressions on their face. "No good sittin' worryin' abou' it. What's comin' will come, an we'll meet it when it does. Dumbledore told me wha' you did, Hailey." His chest swelled as he looked at Hailey. "Yeh did as much as yer father would've done, an' I can' give yeh no higher praise than that."

Hailey smiled back at him, in what seemed like the first time in days. "What's Dumbledore asked to do, Hagrid. He sent Professor Flitwick to ask you and Madame Maxime to meet him – that night."

"Got a little job fer me over the summer," replied Hagrid, "Secret though. I'm not s'pposed ter talk abou' it." Mandy and Michael looked like they were going to say something, but Hagrid continued, "no, not ever ter you lot. Olmype—Madame Maxime ter yer—might be comin' with me. I think she will. Think I got her persuaded."

"Does it have something to do with You-Know-Who?" Mandy asked.

Hagrid looked evasive, "Migh' be. Now…who'd ter come an' visit the las' skrewt with me?" Hailey was horrified, along with her friends. Hagrid added hastily, "I was jokin'—jokin'!"

* * *

Hailey packed up her trunk with a heavy heart, the night before her return to Privet Drive.

Su Li had came up to her and said, "I never thought you were a madwoman like Rita Skeeter claims that you were. I don't know what's going on but I know something really bad is happening, but whatever is going on, I'm one hundred percent right behind you."

It was probably the nicest thing that someone said to her.

* * *

Hailey dreaded the Leaving Feast, which was usually for celebrating. She had avoided being in the Great Hall when it was full ever since she had left the hospital wing when it was full. She preferred to eat when it was nearly empty to avoid being stared at.

When they entered the Hall, it was decorated with black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. Hailey knew that it was a mark of respect to Cedric.

The real Mad-Eye Moody was at the staff table, his wooden leg and his magical eye back in place. He was extremely twitchy, jumping every time someone spoke to him. Hailey didn't blame because Moody's fear of being attacked was bound to have increased after being imprisoned in his own trunk for ten months. Professor Karkaroff's chair was empty and as Hailey sat with the other Ravenclaws, she wondered where Karkaroff was now and whether Voldemort got him.

Madame Maxime was still there, sitting next to Hagrid, and talking quietly together. Next to Professor McGonagall was Snape. His eyes lingered on Hailey for a moment as she looked at him. His expression was difficult to read, even though he was looking sour and unpleasant as ever. Even after he looked away, Hailey continued to watch him.

What was it that Snape had done on Dumbledore's orders that night Voldemort returned? And why was Dumbledore so convinced that Snape was truly on their side. Snape had been their spy, Dumbledore had said so in the Pensieve. Snape had turned against Voldemort at "great personal risk." Was that the job he had taken up again? Did he make contact with the Death Eaters? Pretended that he had never really gone over to Dumbledore, and that he had been, like Voldemort himself, biding his time?

Her musings were ended when Professor Dumbledore stood up at the staff table. The Great Hall became very quiet, even though it had been less noisy than the previous years.

"The end of another year," said Dumbledore, looking around at them. He paused and looked at the Hufflepuff table, which had been mostly subdued. They looked sad and pale.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured to the Hufflepuff, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

All of them stood, the benches scraping as everyone in the Hall stood and raised their goblets. In one loud, low rumbling voice, they said, "Cedric Diggory."

Hailey looked at Cho through the crowd, who had tears pouring down her face. She looked down at the table as they sat down again.

Dumbledore continued, "Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Hailey looked up at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore continued, "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. Dumbledore looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

He continued, "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so—either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell so young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of is own, is in an insult to his memory."

It like everyone was stunned and frightened as they looked at Dumbledore now. Well, almost everyone. Hailey saw Malfoy mutter something to Crabbe and Goyle. She felt angry at that display of disrespect and looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore continued his speech, "There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death. I am talking, of course, about Hailey Potter." A few people turned their heads to look at Hailey. "Hailey Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. She risked her own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. She showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour her." He turned to Hailey and raised his goblet once more. He was looking a little grave. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured her name as they had murmured Cedric's and drank to her. Hailey saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and many of the other Slytherins had remained in their seats. Flora and Hestia Carrow did drink to her, along with a few other Slytherins.

Dumbledore didn't seem to notice the defiant Slytherins.

When everyone sat down, Dumbledore said, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened—of Lord Voldemort's return—such ties are more important than ever before." He looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. Krum looked wary, almost frightened, as if expecting Dumbledore to say something harsh.

"Every guest in Hall," Dumbledore continued, looking at the Durmstrang students, "Will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again—in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as we as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief—and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken—that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

* * *

Hailey's trunk was packed. Hedwig was back in her cage on top of it. She, Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael were waiting in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the fourth years. They were waiting for the carriages that would take them back to Hogsmeade station.

"'Ailey!"

Hailey turned around to see Fleur Delacour hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Beyond her, far across the grounds, Hailey could see Hagrid helping Madame Maxime backing two of the Abraxans into their harness. The Beauxbatons carriage was about to take off.

When Fleur reached Hailey, she held out her hand. "We will see each user again, I 'ope. I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

"It's very good already," replied Ron in a strangled sort of voice. Fleur smiled at him and Hermione scowled.

"Good-bye, 'Ailey. It 'az been a pleasure meeting you1" She left.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back. D'you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"What if _they_ were the ones steering it?" Mandy asked, horrified.

"We were," replied a gruff voice, "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork." Krum had come to say good-bye to Hermione. "Could I have a vord?"

Hermione looked slightly flustered, "Oh…yes..all right." She followed Krum through the crowd and out of sight.

"You'd better hurry up! The carriages'll be here in a minute!" Ron called loudly after her. He let the three Ravenclaws keep a watch for the carriages, because he was spending the next few minutes looking over the crowd.

"Calm down," Michael muttered to Ron.

"Once you and Michael get together, do not leave like _that_ when the carriages will arrive in a minute," Ron muttered to Hailey.

Hailey's face heated up and she said, " _What?_ "

Ron acted like he hadn't said anything to Hailey, because he went back to looking at Hermione and Krum.

Michael was looking at the two, as if wondering what was said between the two.

"I wonder if we'll finally get a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Mandy said, oblivious to Hailey's reaction. "I wonder what she'll be like if we do."

Krum and Hermione returned soon. Ron stared at Hermione, who was looking impassive.

"I liked Diggory," said Krum to Hailey. "He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang—with Karkaroff." He was scowling.

"Did you get a new headmaster yet?" Mandy asked.

Krum shrugged, held out his hand to Hailey, and shook her hand. He did the same to Mandy, Michael, and Ron. Ron was looking like he was struggling with some internal struggle that was very painful. Krum started walking when Ron burst out, "Can I have your autograph?"

Hermione turned away smiling as the horseless carriages were now trundling toward them up the drive. Krum was looking surprised but oddly gratified, signed a fragment of parchment for Ron.

Hailey, Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and Michael managed to get a train compartment to themselves. Pigwidgeon was hidden under Ron's dress robes to stop him from hooting continually. Hedwig was sleeping with her head under wing, and Crookshanks was on a spare seat, looking like a large, furry ginger cushion.

They talked more fully and freely than they had all week.

Hailey felt that it was less painful to discuss what happened, as if the Leaving Feast had somehow unblocked her. Mandy seemed to gasp at the right moments.

The conversation about what action Dumbledore might take to stop Voldemort was interrupted when the lunch trolley arrived.

Hermione and Michael had gotten up to the lunch trolley and returned. Hermione was putting her money in the schoolbag and removed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Hailey was unsure whether she wanted to know what it might say, but Hermione and Michael looked calm.

"It's safe to look at," Michael replied, in an oddly calm voice.

"You can look for yourself, but there's nothing at all," Hermione said. She motioned to Michael, "We've been checking every day."

"All there is is a small article saying that you won the tournament. There's no mention of Cedric," Michael said."

"Nothing about it," Hermione added, "If you ask me, Fudge is forcing them to keep quiet."

"He'll never kept Skeeter quiet," replied Hailey flatly. "Not one a story like this."

"Skeeter hasn't written anything since the third task," Michael said. He sounded at a cross of being smug and constrained.

"As a matter of fact," Hermione started, her voice was trembling slightly. "Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while."

"What did you two _do_?" Mandy asked her eyes wide. "Did you two, like murder her, or something?"

"No," Michael replied.

"She won't write anything unless she wants us to spill the beans on her," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"We found out how she was listening in on private conversation, when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," Hermione rushed out.

"How was she doing it?" asked Hailey.

"How did you find out?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione.

"Well, it was you, really, who gave me the idea, Hailey," Hermione said.

"Did I? How?" asked Hailey, confused.

" _Bugging_ ," said Hailey replied, happily.

Mandy accused, "You keep going on about how they don't work—"

"Not _electronic_ bugs," said Hermione.

"Rita Skeeter's an unregistered Animagus." Michael said, looking frustrated at how Hermione seemed to be dragging the explanation out.

Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out of her bag, "She can turn into a beetle."

"You're kidding," said Ron. "You haven't…she's not…"

"She is," said Michael. Hermione brandished the jar at Ron, Hailey, and Mandy.

Inside the jar was a few twigs, leaves, and one large, fat beetle.

"That's never—you're kidding—" Ron whispered, looking at the jar.

"We're not," said Michael. "We caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. If you look closely—"

"You'll notice the marking around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears," Hermione finished, beaming.

Hailey looked at the beetle and saw that Hermione was right. "There was a beetle on the statue the night we heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his mum!"

"Exactly," replied Michael.

"And Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair after we'd had our conversation by the lake. And unless I've very much mistaken, Rita was perched on the windowsill of the Divination class the day your scar hurt. She's been buzzing around for stories all year," Hermione said.

"When we saw Malfoy under that tree…" started Ron slowly.

"He was talking to her in his hand," said Hermione.

"Of course he knew," said Mandy. "How else was he getting included in those damn articles? I'm sure he wasn't writing to her. They obviously didn't care that she was doing something illegal, as long as they were giving out horrible rumours about us and Hagrid."

Hermione pulled the jar back and smiled at the beetle, which buzzed angrily.

"We've told her we'll let her out when we get back to London," said Hermione. "I've put an Unbreakable Charm, you see, so she can't transform."

"We told her that she has to keep her quill to herself for a whole year. We just have to see if she can break her habit of writing horrible articles about people," Michael said.

"I don't think she would. Myrtle told me that she spread rumours when she went to Hogwarts," Hailey said, remembering that.

Hermione placed the jar back in her bag when the compartment door slid open.

"Very clever, Granger and Corner," said Draco Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle were behind him, as usual. They looked pleased with themselves and looking more arrogant and menacing that Hailey had ever seen them.

Malfoy advanced slightly in the compartment. "So…" He looked slowly around them, smirking. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favourite girl again. Big deal." Crabbe and Goyle leered. "Trying not to think about it, are we? Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Why?" Mandy asked, "jealous that you couldn't be in Voldemort's presence, like your father? We all know that you can't live up to you vile and cruel dad. You can pretend all you want, but everyone knows that you're just pathetic."

Hailey grabbed her wand under her robes.

"Pathetic? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well—second—Diggory was the f—" Malfoy sneered and then it was like a box of fireworks exploded, because spells seemed to fly from every direction.

Hailey was momentarily deafened by the series of bangs. Hailey blinked and down at the floor.

The three Slytherins were lying unconscious in the doorway. The two Gryffindors and the three Ravenclaws were on their feet. They apparently used a different hex. Fred and George had shown up and apparently used a different hex too.

"Thought we'd what those three were up to," said Fred in a matter-of-fact to. He stepped on Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand, like George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy, as he followed Fred.

"Interesting effect," said George, looking down at Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me," replied Hailey.

"Odd," said George in a light tone. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacle all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here. They don't add much to the décor."

"I think they match," Mandy said. "Ugly boy and ugly décor. Perfect match, if you ask me."

Ron, Michael, and George kicked, rolled, and pushed the unconscious Slytherins out of the compartment. Mandy wasn't much help because she was actually kicking and stomping on them instead. After they were out of the compartment, they rolled the door shut.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" asked Fred, pulling out a pack of cards from his robes.

Halfway through the fifth game, Hailey decided to ask George, "You going to tell us, then? Who you were blackmailing?"

"Oh," replied George darkly, "That."

"It doesn't matter," said Fred, shaking his head in an impatient manner. "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up," said George, shrugging.

The fourth-years kept asking until Fred gave in and said, "It was Ludo Bagman."

"Bagman?" asked Hailey sharply. "Are you saying he was involved in—?"

"Nah," replied George in a gloomy manner, "Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains."

"Well, what, then?" said Ron.

 _He was involved with Malachi's mum, that's for sure,_ Hailey thought.

Fred said, "You remember the bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?"

"Yeah," they replied slowly.

"Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots," Fred replied.

"So you're saying…" Michael started.

"It vanished, didn't it?" said Fred impatiently. "By next morning, it had gone!"

"But—it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" asked Hermione.

Mandy and George laughed. George, however, sounded bitter.

"No, it couldn't have been an accident. That was a lot of leprechaun gold to be considered an accident," Mandy said.

"That's what we thought, at first," George said. "We thought it we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up, but nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us."

"In the end, he turned pretty nasty," said Fred. "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything."

"So we asked for our money back," said George, glowering.

"He didn't refused!" gasped Hermione.

"Right in one," said Fred.

"But that was all your savings!" pointed out Ron.

"Tell me about it," said George. "'Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he ad, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together." He looked at Hailey, "And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back."

Hailey asked, "How?"

"He put a bet on you," said Fred. "Put a big bet on you to win the tournament. Bet against the goblins."

"That is why he was being oddly friendly with you," Michael said. "That's why he was trying to help her cheat."

"Well—I did win, didn't I? So he can pay you your gold!" Hailey replied.

"Nope," said George, shaking his head. "The goblins plays as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the third task." He sighed deeply and started dealing out cards.

* * *

Even though Hailey did like her friends' presence, but sometimes there was the need to be alone as well. She said something about finding the food trolley witch but in reality she was going to find an empty compartment to think.

She did find one near the end of the train. Everything was…different now. Everything seemed to have lost the shiny new look and seemed dull. She was different now. It seemed like long ago when she was entering the hedge maze. The wizarding world is different because Voldemort was back and Fudge refused to believe that he returned.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, as he entered the compartment.

Hailey turned to look at him. "No, Voldemort is back and Fudge is refusing to believe it. Snape showed him his Dark Mark and Fudge still refuses to believe it."

"To be honest, I always thought that Fudge was a bit of an idiot," Michael said, as he sat down next to her.

Hailey shrugged, "I don't know why he's refusing to believe that Voldemort is back. I'm sure that it would be hard to ignore a Dark Mark like that."

"Especially believing whatever crap that Skeeter writes," Michael said.

"I know," Hailey said. "Well, I am a Parselmouth, so that part is true."

"Yeah, there's that," Michael said.

"I can't believe all that crap Skeeter wrote about us," Hailey said.

"Hopefully she learns her lesson," Michael said.

"Hopefully," Hailey replied.

"So, four times now," Michael said.

Hailey was confused, "What?"

"This is the fourth time that You-Know-Who tried to kill you," Michael responded. "The first time when you were a baby, the second was our first year, the third was in the Chamber of Secrets, and now at the cemetery."

After a few minutes of silence, Hailey said, "I don't know what to do if he shows up during the summer."

"You survived four encounters with him, you can survive a fifth," Michael said. "You're that strong."

Hailey couldn't help but smile at that. "I just…I just don't know what to do. Everything has changed. I can't tell if it's for the good or for the bad."

"We're going to get through it," Michael said.

"Fudge doesn't believe us," Hailey pointed out.

"Fudge doesn't, but Dumbledore does. And they say that Dumbledore is the one that You-Know-Who ever feared," Michael said, grabbing Hailey's hand. "Besides, what is Fudge going to do?"

"Deny it to the newspapers? Have Skeeter write a slanderous article about me?" Hailey pointed out.

"That is, if her being trapped in a jar for a month taught her a lesson," Michael said.

"I can't believe all those articles she wrote about us," Hailey said.

"I know," replied Michael.

"I wonder what she would've written if you and Hermione didn't see her," Hailey said.

"Probably about how you're barking mad," Michael replied, "But I hear all the best people are."

Hailey scoffed at that and Michael looked at her. Hailey looked at him back and leaned forward, kissing him. She pulled away quickly and looked away. Her face was surely red for doing that, "Sorry."

"You caught me off guard," Michael said. "How about we try that again?"

Hailey took a deep breath and looked at Michael again, who was now kissing her, her kissing him back.

* * *

Probably ten minutes later, they returned to the compartment that their friends were in, bringing a few snacks with them back, to at least make it believable that they went to find the food trolley witch. Ron looked at them, narrowing his eyes in an almost suspicious manner. Fred and George were looking at them, almost smirking at them.

"There was a line," Hailey said as she sat down with her cauldron cakes.

"Right…" Ron said, dragging the word out.

The rest of the journey seemed to pass in a pleasant manner. Hailey wished that it could've gone on all summer and that she would never arrive at King's Cross…but time will not slow down when something unpleasant lies ahead.

The Hogwarts Express was pulling in at platform nine and three-quarters. The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. Hailey stayed put as Mandy, Michael, Ron, and Hermione, carrying their trunks, struggled past the three Slytherins.

Hailey said, "Fred—George—wait a moment," as the twins started to leave. They turned and Hailey pulled open her trunk, picking up the Triwizard winnings. She pushed the sack into George's hands. "Take it."

"What?" asked Fred, looking stunned.

"Take it," Hailey repeated firmly. "I don't want it."

"You're mental," replied George, trying to give it back to Hailey.

"No, I'm not," said Hailey. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."

"She is mental," said Fred, in an almost awed voice.

"Listen," said Hailey firmly. "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

"Hailey," said George sounding weak. He was weighing the money bag in his hands, "There's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."

"Yeah," said Hailey, grinning, "think how many Canary Creams that is." The twins stared at her. "Just don't tell your mum where you go it…although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it."

"Hailey," Fred began, but Hailey pulled out her wand.

In a flat voice, Hailey said, "Look, take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favour, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say that they're from you." She left the compartment before they could say another word. She stepped over the three Slytherins that were lying on the floor, covered in hex marks.

Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier, Mrs Weasley was close by him. She hugged Hailey very tightly when she saw her. She whispered in Hailey's ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Hailey."

"See you, Hailey," said Ron, clapping her on the back.

"Bye, Hailey!" Hermione said, giving Hailey a hug, which she never done before.

Mandy and Michael hugged Hailey too.

"Good luck with your nasty relatives," Mandy muttered. "Just send an owl and I'll be on the Knight Bus in an instant to come and get you."

"Me too," Michael said, giving Hailey a kiss before leaving.

The Weasley twins walked up and George muttered, "Hailey—thanks." Fred nodded fervently at his side.

Hailey winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silent from the station. Hailey had to tell herself that there was no point worrying yet, as she got in the back of the Dursleys' car.

Hagrid had said, what would come, would come…and she would have to meet it when it did. And like Michael said, she was strong, she could survive a fifth encounter with Voldemort and whatever the wizarding world would throw at her.

* * *

A/N: Woo! Finally finished this year. Thanks to everyone who stuck around and kept reading it. And Michael and Hailey did get together a little early than I had planned. Many thanks to Slytherclaw for giving me the idea on Chapter 33.


End file.
